The Prometheus Files
by Niquest
Summary: Kim and Ron have graduated and are moving forward in life together. But what mysteries await them?  And just who will be part of their future?  Rated M for violence, language, blood, death, adult themes, and minor limes. Set after the end of season 4.
1. Life Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other shows, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

The Prometheus Files Chapter 1: Life Decisions

Kim looked to her right and saw Ron in the passenger seat with his eyes closed. He had a strange look on his face. _"Okay, perhaps strange is not the right word, it was just rare," _thought Kim. Ron was wearing his serious thinking face, which she had only seen a few times before. Once was at Bueno Nacho Headquarters right before he confessed that he loved her, and the only other one she could remember was when she had lost her memory and Ron was desperate to remind her that they were not only dating, but truly in love. Thinking back, their relationship was probably the only thing he ever thought about seriously, even before they were officially dating. She blushed, thinking about how long they had probably actually loved each other even before that Diablo incident.

Kim snapped back to reality as Rufus shrieked about the fact that they were flying straight into a tree. Kim quickly swerved upward. While her brothers had added heavy armor to her already impressive car, she didn't see any real need to break a tree apart. When she looked to her right again, she saw that Ron wasn't phased at all, he was still wearing his serious thinking face. Kim frowned; Ron had been wearing this face since shortly after they left the graduation party volleyball game. They had kissed, but then Ron had just slipped into deep thought. She was getting worried. Ron had started to frown through his serious thinking face, and she knew that he was thinking about their relationship.

She knew that Ron had been very worried about what would happen to their relationship after they left High School. She had said that it would work out, but that hadn't really had reassured him. After he came by from work one day, Ron had looked even more worried. Kim wondered if Barkin had said something to him. Barkin had experience in many, many fields, but he was also a little off. He was a good person, but he lacked common sense, and beneath his tough exterior, she thought he might suffer from depression. He would not be the only Vietnam veteran that did. This depression had transferred to Ron several times in the past.

After landing her car on top of a cliff that overlooked Lowerton, Middleton, and Upperton, Kim briefly looked out over the cities. The damage caused by the Lorwardian invasion was extensive, even greater than the destruction caused by Drakken's Diablos. It didn't bother her though, mass destruction had occurred before, and the city (and the world) always rebuilt and went on with life. At present, she was far more worried about Ron. She got out of the car, pulled a blanket out of the trunk and laid it out on some thick grass under a tree. After she spread it out, she sat down on it, and Ron soon joined her, though Rufus had stayed in the car. He had curled up in a cup holder and fallen asleep as soon as they landed. Much to Kim's dismay, Ron still had a serious look with frown on his face.

"Ron, are you okay?"

"Hmm, err, what was that Kim?"

"I asked if you were okay, not only do you have a serious look on you face, but you're frowning too. What's wrong?"

"I'm still worried about our future is all."

"What about the future, Ron? We just saved the world from an alien invasion. You have super mystical monkey powers. You can fly, you're at least ten times stronger than Hannah, and God knows what else. The future is bright; no villain can stand against us. And for that matter, Drakken and Shego are probably permanently out of the villain game. The got medals, full pardons, and are now dating. Monkey Fist is a statue buried underground. Those people were by far our most dangerous enemies. What could possibly be wrong with…."

"I said OUR future, not THE future KP," Ron blurted, cutting her off. He had been worried about this all along. Kim had gotten hundreds of offers for college, all over the world. He had received some too, but only a few. They were all from culinary arts programs. He had received one form Upperton University, and to his surprise, he had also gotten acceptance letters from some of the finest culinary arts programs in France and Italy. He new Kim had received offers from some of the same colleges, albeit for different programs. But he new that Kim would probably choose a university with a more prestigious program for international diplomacy, which was the field she had decided on. He had also received an offer to join the Yamanouchi School for both training and teaching other students in Mystical Monkey Power. He new that Kim had been offered the same thing, albeit only for martial arts, since she had no power. He wanted to be with Kim for the rest of his life, but not at the cost of making her sacrifice her career. He followed her. That's the way it always had been. But this time, he couldn't follow her, and he new it.

After Ron cut her off, Kim immediately knew what he had meant. Despite their recent accomplishments, nothing about the college sitch had changed. The same things Ron had been thinking about all rushed through her head as well. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. She had decided that quite some time ago, though she didn't really know when. She had some idea of what university she wanted to go to for her degree, but she new that none of her top choices had culinary arts programs, let alone had sent acceptance letters to Ron. She had also for while, seriously considered the offer from the Yamanouchi school. After seeing what Ron has capable of when he destroyed the Lorwardians and their ship, she found herself considering it again. _"This time, I'm going to have to make the sacrifice, and follow Ron."_ Kim thought.

"Ron, I'm sorry, I should have known what you meant. I, err, I…." she drifted into a whisper having no idea what to say.

"Kim, I love you, and I want you to be happy, You…" Ron's voice began to break, "you go to whatever college you want, and I'll just… I'll just wait for you," Ron said, as his voice crumbled into a quiet sob.

Kim didn't know what to say. _"Would Ron really be willing to wait for me for four if not six years? No, she already knew the answer to that question, of course he would."_ Ron knew that all she had to do was make a small sacrifice and not go to her choice university, and they could be together. She knew that Ron knew, but that he was unwilling to ask to her make that sacrifice.

"Ron I love you too, and I'm not going to make you wait for me," Kim suddenly blurted out, somewhat surprised with her voice's sudden conviction.

Ron looked at her, slightly surprised, and began to say, "But, Kim…"

"No Ron, this time I'm going to make the sacrifice, not you," Kim cut him off. "You pick whichever college you want to go to, and then I'll apply to the same one, even if I didn't already get an acceptance letter from them."

"Kim, I'm the sidekick, I'm supposed to follow you, its… it's the **natural order of things!!** It would be sick and wrong to just violate that!"

Kim grabbed Ron's head and pulled him into one of deepest, longest kisses they had yet enjoyed. They both lied down on the blanket as the kiss ended.

Kim spoke up, "Aren't you the one who always says, 'never be normal.' That right there means to violate the natural order of things. You've always followed me on missions, without any thought to your own safety. You've always been there for me, even when I was dating other guys. It about damn time I followed you and was there for you!"

Ron stared at Kim astonished, she never, ever swore. Not once in her life. He was even more astonished about what she said about following him. "Kim, are you really that sure about it. I mean you have a promising future ahead of you. I can't ask you to sacrifice that for me."

"Ron, you have a promising future as a gourmet chef ahead of you as well. And besides, all of the universities you have been accepted to have programs I could go into as well, even if it isn't International Diplomacy. I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, even if it means sacrificing my favored degree. Besides, it's not like International Diplomacy is my only choice for a degree. For that matter, it's not really practical. We've already established well known reputations of dealing with sitches with our fists and feet. That intimidates people, and a good diplomat shouldn't be intimidating just by reputation. Not unless they plan on using gunboat diplomacy."

Kim immediately blushed. Only after she finished did she realize that she had just confessed that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Ron.

As astonished as he was with what Kim had said before, this was even bigger. He was definitely flabbergasted. She had just confessed that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. "Kim I want to spend the rest of my life with you as well," was the first thing he blurted out. "I love you. I can't live without you," he finished, blushing severely. He hugged her tightly. After they parted some, he laughed a little, getting over his shock, "I guess you're right about the diplomacy thing though. So what kind of degree would you go for, Kim?"

"Hmm, maybe Criminal Justice, which would fit nicely with our current reputation, don't you think?"

"Yeah, and I heard that Upperton U. has an excellent Criminal Justice program. Not to mention a great Culinary Arts program that I have been accepted to." Ron said with a slight laugh. "Plus we would still be around here so Wade and your brothers can keep supporting us in saving the world."

"Yeah, Upperton U. sounds nice, although, my dad will be a little upset." She said pulling Ron close to her and into another hug."

"Why?" asked Ron, wrapping his arms around Kim.

"Because it was the University that my Mom went to, and he'd always hoped I'd go to his old University." Kim responded while wrapping the blanket around the two of them.

"He'll learn to live with it, besides, science was never really your interest set to begin with." Ron said before kissing Kim again.

"Yeah, he will," Kim responded quietly after the kiss.

They kissed once more before drifting into sleep, not thinking about what their parents would have to say about them sleeping together, even if they were still fully clothed. Neither one of them thought about the implications of Ron's comment about world saving, and the trials it was going to put before them.

For the time being, the subject of combat and world saving was being considered by the man dressed in black trench coat, wearing a black hood and black sunglasses, standing on a mountain peak five miles away. He had been watching them with his telescopic vision, and listening to them with hearing that surpassed any other being in the universe. He new he wouldn't be spotted. Most, if not all observational technology was still off-line from the Lorwardian invasion. He also knew that Ron's powers had not yet advanced to a level where he could detect him at this distance. Not yet anyway. The man smiled. He could warn them about the coming danger, but knew that as strong as those two were, there was no way they could prepare or be ready for it. That was why the man was here in the first place. "The least those two deserve is a few months of peace. I'll let them get that at least. Besides, protocol states that I'm not allowed to intervene, at least not yet." He laughed, looking at his watch and then frowning. "Shit, I need to get to the GJ database center and create an identity for myself before their security comes back online." With that, the man jumped off of the mountaintop and after falling about 200 feet, his feet glowed a very dim blue as he took off horizontally, turning invisible before flying towards Middleton's city center.


	2. Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other shows, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

The Prometheus Files Chapter 2: Encounter

It had taken him 6 hours time to get here undetected. He could only maintain invisibility for 30 seconds, and there were so many police and National Guard around on cleanup duty that he couldn't risk flying or even running at super-speed. He also knew that he had to avoid being seen altogether, because he had no valid ID, and martial law had been implemented until cleanup was complete. And while he could easily escape from law enforcement, he couldn't risk that kind of attention. The man in the black coat entered the underground bunker under the Bueno Nacho parking lot. He laughed a little to himself, knowing that this particular outpost of GJ was established specifically because of Kim and Ron. It was small, a few rooms, three computer terminals, a bathroom, two bunk beds, and a small armory. This was a staging area, nothing more. Small armory, the man chuckled, as he melted the weapons into useless slag with white energy blasts generated from his fingertips. He knew that this counted as intervention, but while this armory was small by GJ standards, it would make any of Kim's enemies drool. There was enough firepower here to pull off a Matrix-Lobby-Shooting-Spree successfully. He didn't want that firepower to wind up in the wrong hands before GJ got the damage to this outpost repaired. The damage was actually quite severe. The bunker was 200 feet underground, but the parking lot had been completely destroyed, and a crater was just 200 feet deep at one point granting access to the bunker. The security system was fried, as were the high pressure transport tubes used by GJ. The bunk room and bathroom were completely collapsed. But one of the three terminals that accessed GJ's main database was still functional.

The man tapped his watch, and then liquid metal began to come out of it, forming a small screen and a cable to connect to the terminal. He connected the cable and pressed the "Upload" button on the screen. A few minutes later the device had done its job, stating: "Identity Uploaded, Master Encryption Keys matched". Just as he closed the connection and turned his watch back into a watch with another tap, he heard someone sliding done the crater wall outside. Damn, someone got curious he thought.

* * *

It was six A.M. when Kim's kimmunicator watch played its distinct tune. Kim was groggy as she woke up, remembering that she was dreaming about Ron, that she was very content, but she was not sure that they were dressed. She snapped awake when she realized she was cuddled with Ron, wrapped in a blanket in the middle of nowhere. She quickly recalled last night's events and relaxed. She and Ron hadn't actually done anything other than cuddle while fully clothed, so she wasn't worried about getting in trouble. It was graduation night, so she figured her parents would let her get away with staying out with Ron all night. She sat up, not waking Ron, and answered her kimmunicator. Wade's face immediately appeared. 

"Kim, glad I was able to get a hold of you. Betty Director at GJ needs to speak to you immediately." Wade then noticed on the camera that Ron was asleep next to her. "Kim, uhh, did you and Ron, uhh…." Wade stuttered.

"We were fully clothed the whole time; we were just cuddling, now, Betty, GJ, Wade."

"Right, here you go."

Betty Director's Face appeared on screen. She had bloodshot eyes and looked very tired. That didn't surprise Kim. Betty was probably in charge of global management of cleanup after the recent invasion. What shocked Kim was the fact that her evil twin brother Sheldon, AKA Gemini, was standing behind her wearing a GJ uniform and giving orders.

"Doctor, uhh, isn't that your evil twin behind you," Kim blurted before Betty could say anything.

"Yes, and I can explain that later, it's not related to why I called you. One of our outpost bunkers in Middleton was breached in the attack, and we just intercepted a National Guard com saying that they heard strange noises coming from its location. We can't have the local police or National Guard entering the base, you two are the closest of the people we can trust."

"You want me to check it out and make sure no one broke in."

"Yes. The transport tube to the outpost was destroyed, but the armory and one of the GJ database terminals are still intact. The security system is fried and we can't sever the terminal's link to our systems. Both the Terminal and the Armory would be very dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Understood, Ron and I are on the way," Kim stated as she nudged Ron awake. "Where is the bunker?"

"Underneath the parking lot of local Bueno Nacho that you two frequent. We established that outpost specifically because of you two lovebirds. Contact me when you get there," Betty said chuckling as she signed off.

Kim turned red with embarrassment as she realized Betty would have also seen her and Ron together through the camera. She relaxed knowing that Betty of all people would never tell anyone. She was still curious, but not worried about Gemini being there though. She trusted Betty's judgment.

Ron woke up to Kim nudging him, immediately recalling last nights events and conversation, and was quite happy to find that Kim was still there and that it was real, not a dream. His own dream had been about them making out. The thing, was, while he had looked into Kim's beautiful green eyes during the entire dream, he could have sworn he had seen his clothing along with Kim's (including underwear), lying in a pile behind them. He knew that it was just dream, and quickly snapped to attention when Kim turned off her kimmunicator.

"Morning Kim, what's going on?" Ron asked, secretly hoping they could stay cuddled for a while, but realizing that if Kim had been using her kimmunicator, then they probably had a mission, or were in a lot of trouble with their parents.

"Dr. Director just called, seems that a local outpost of theirs was breached and has an intruder in it. The security system was destroyed in the invasion, and we're the closest people that they can trust. They think there's an intruder, and there's a functional computer terminal there that they can't disconnect from their database, not to mention an armory. She wants us to look into it ASAP."

"I prefer to change before a mission, but let's go." Ron said bluntly, switching into mission mode.

"Grab the blanket and I'll start the car." Kim stated with conviction, also switching into mission mode.

They were at Bueno Nacho within minutes. Kim filled Ron in on the way. He had been a little surprised, but mostly proud, that the two of them had warranted the creation of a full blown GJ outpost. Ron was also extremely curious about Sheldon being in GJ HQ, but he, like Kim, trusted that Betty knew what she was doing.

They slid down the crater slop, Ron very happy that it was only the parking lot and not Bueno Nacho itself that was destroyed. When they jumped into the bunker from the hole in the bottom of the crater they saw that there was indeed an intruder. He was wearing a black trench coat and black hood. He was turned away from them and they couldn't see his face. The first thing they noticed was that he was at the computer terminal, which was still functional. The second thing that they noticed was that all of the weapons from the armory were… melted… into a pile in front of the weapons locker that had been broken open by a falling support beam.

The man reached into his pocket, and Kim and Ron immediately assumed a battle stance. The main pulled out what appeared to be clear strip of plastic with wires in it. He reached up to his throat and then put his hand back to his side, the object no longer in it. He then spoke.

"I see, someone must have heard something when I was destroying the weapons. The two of you are the only people in the area that GJ can trust. Too bad, I didn't mean to interrupt your little make session out on the cliff."

His voice sounded severely distorted and almost like a computerized voice. Kim and Ron realized that the strip of plastic must have been a voice scrambler that you can place over your voice box to mask your voice. They had used such devices from time to time.

"How the hell did you know about that, and why did you destroy the weapons?!!?" Ron screamed, even scaring Kim a little bit. Ron didn't know why yelled like that but he figured he didn't like being spied on. He also figured that any intruder would have gone after the weapons or just left them. "Just who are you?"

"I suppose I can tell you my first name. It's Jonathan, but you can call me John. The rest of my name, well, I'll have to keep that a secret for now. It's quite possible that I will never tell you, and it's also possible that you will figure it out on your own. I destroyed the weapons because they could be quite destructive in the wrong hands." The man suddenly pulled a gun from inside his coat and fired several rounds into the terminal, completely destroying it. He placed the gun back inside his coat without turning around. "How I knew about what you were doing, well, I'll keep that a secret for the time being as well, though I have every intention of telling you eventually. And to answer the most important question, which I might add you forgot to ask, I am merely looking at some data that I do not normally have access too. I did not access or steal anything dangerous, nor did I alter any data, which is something that Betty and Wade could tell you later. I have no intention of giving or selling the data I accessed to anyone else nor do I intend to use it for any evil purpose. We are actually on the same side, whether or not you realize it right now."

Kim and Ron were still reeling from the gunfire, since neither one of them had encountered it outside of movies or video games. It was much scarier in real life. However, they could tell that this man had no intention of using that gun on them, so they relaxed a little.

"Sorry, but we're not on the same side, because breaking and entering into a secured facility makes you a criminal, and we're not criminals. And stealing classified data also makes you a criminal. As for destroying the weapons, that would be destruction of property, but I'll let that one slide, since your reasons are valid," Kim said as she charged at the man.

He easily evaded her attack, and jumped to the other side of the room. "Not a criminal, huh? Technically what you do is also breaking and entering, which is a crime. Sometimes you have the permission of the owner, but not always. The owners and the law always let you off the hook because you're fighting crime and they trust you. But you are still taking the law into you own hands, and you frequently take it well outside of legal limits. Any time you went to a place without the owner's permission before hand, even if it was to fight crime, it was breaking and entering. Under those circumstances, anytime you made the first attack you committed assault. When you had permission to be there, you were of course in the clear, gaining legal status as bodyguard or security guard. But many times, Miss Possible, Mister Stoppable, you two have broken the law. It was just that no one ever pressed charges, and likely never will. If you worked for GJ, or some other law enforcement agency, you would be in the clear, but currently you don't and you aren't."

"You sound like a mob lawyer," Ron said, actually somewhat worried about what the man had said. He glanced at Kim and saw that she was also a little worried.

"Yes, I probably do. Nor did I mean to worry the two of you, I was simply stating fact. I not only know that no one has ever pressed charged against you two, but I can say that I'm quite certain they never will."

"Whatever the legal implications of what we do, we have permission to be here and you are breaking and entering," Kim said as she charged the man a second time.

"True, good bye Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable. No one will hear from me for a very long time," the man said as he darted behind Ron, who was still standing at the hole in the ceiling that was currently the only entrance or exit.

Ron spun around following the man's movement perfectly. This man was fast, very, very fast. Ron knew he would need his mystical monkey power to fight him, but before he could summon it, the man jumped up through the opening and disappeared. Ron followed him through the hole, but when he reached the top, the man was gone without a trace.

"Ron, do you see him?" shouted Kim through the hole.

"No, he's gone, there's no trace of him. Rufus, got any ideas where he is?"

"Hnh, no. No sign." The little mole rat responded after sniffing the wind.

"Well, that was embarrassing, we meet a new villain, and we can't even lay a finger on him. Not to mention that aside from a relatively common first name that we don't even know is actually his, we have nothing to go one. We don't even have a voice sample. Wade, can you detect anything?" Kim said as she turned on her communicator.

"Well, I couldn't get much of a reading of the guy while he was in the bunker, 'cause my equipment is still having issues from the Lorwardian's attack. But I'm scanning the room now. Hmm. He was wearing gloves, so we can't expect any DNA, and there aren't any other traces. I can tell you that the weapons were melted with extreme heat, but I can't detect any trace of what generated it. I was intense enough that it should have incinerated most of the surroundings, but they are unaffected. I'd have to guess some kind of focused energy weapon, but the only stuff I could detect on the guy was a pair of 45. Caliber hand guns and his watch, which seemed, unusual, but I couldn't get a reading on it. There's no trace of any energy in the EM spectrum. So I can't help you there, nor can it provide us with any leads. I've been speaking with Betty, and since the computer was destroyed, we can't say for certainty what he did. But, we know he didn't get at any of GJ's really sensitive files, 'cause those servers were offline and still are. All that was functional was links to other databases such as Interpol, and various agencies in the US government. Wait a moment Betty wants to talk to you," Wade said as he brought Betty onscreen.

"Kim, good job, I think you got to him before he could do anything dangerous. We know that he didn't get any sensitive data, and although what he did to those weapons worries me a little, the only thing he could have done with that terminal in such a short time would be to create a false identity. But we know he didn't do that, because there are encryption keys in place. While they wouldn't keep him from making changes, everything he changed would be marked and tagged. And nothing is tagged as having been changed. There's no way to bypass that, unless…."

"Unless what?" Ron asked. He had jumped back into the hole and joined Kim in investigating what the man had one.

"Unless he knew the Master Encryption Keys, which only I know, and the only written copy of them is in my safe, in my office. They're still there, I checked, and no one else has gotten to them. Good job, you two. Oh, and why don't you two come down to GJ HQ tomorrow, and I'll explain about my brother and WEE." Betty said.

"Sure, how's 2 P.M. sound? Ron?"

"Fine, how about you Doctor?"

"That's fine, see you then. Come to this outpost, we should have the transport tube functional again by that time. Over and out."

"Well, the bad guy got away, but we stopped him from whatever he was doing, Boo-yah," Ron said jovially.

"Yeah, but why did he destroy the computer if he hadn't done anything yet?" Kim pondered.

"Don't know, and right now there's nothing we can do, so there's no reason to care," Ron said as he pulled Kim in for a quick kiss.

"We should get home, our parents aren't going to be too happy with us Ronny."

"Yeah, let's get going Kimmy."

"Hnh, breakfast, hnh," said Rufus.

Kim and Ron both laughed.


	3. Explanations and Enrollment

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other shows, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

The Prometheus Files Chapter 3: Explanations and Enrollment

As they drove towards Ron's house, Kim was the first to say something. "So, we're both going to enroll at Upperton University then."

"Yeah, I'll go into the Culinary Arts program, and you're going into Criminal Justice, right."

"Yeah."

"Kim, are you sure about this?"

"Of course, Upperton U. is a prestigious university anyway, and while they don't have the best Criminal Justice program in the country, it's still the best in my book as long as I'm with you."

Ron smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"One thing was bothering me though; I thought that you said you hadn't gotten any college acceptance letters?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, well, umm, I didn't, but I got emails. Supposedly, I got written mail too, but that could have been lost in the mail, or maybe I just lost it."

"Well, either way, you still got accepted into college. You see, I said that you would get some college acceptance letters."

"Yeah, thanks for believing in me KP."

"No big."

When they pulled up to Ron's house, there was a hole in street in front of his house, but it was otherwise undamaged. They kissed goodbye and Kim drove off towards her own home. Ron thought about what had been said last night. They both confessed not only that they loved each other, but that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Ron started seriously thinking about something he had only joked about before. A single word: Marriage. As Ron entered his house, he found his dad watching TV with the volume low. He took this to mean that his mother was still in bed.

"Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Son, where were you last night, you could have called."

"Heh, sorry dad, Kim and I were just having a really serious discussion is all, and then we had a mission early this morning."

"A mission, so soon after this disaster, who was it?"

Ron was a little surprised at his father's interest, but knew that he had been trying to take a more active role in Ron's life ever since the hero report incident. "Don't know, new villain, real mysterious, don't know anything about him. In fact, we don't know if he actually did anything other than walking into a secured facility that had been breached by the assault bots." Ron didn't feel like mentioning the melted guns or the fact that this was the first enemy they ever faced that carried firearms. It still scared him a little.

"I see, well, I'm sure you and your girlfriend will catch him eventually." Mr. Stoppable said. He was about to continue when he noticed Ron staring at the TV. It was a commercial for jewelry store, and it was currently mentioning engagement rings. He looked at his son with a whole new look on his face, not to mention a whole new set of questions.

"So, son, what did you and Kim talk about?"

Ron snapped out of his daze and said, "College, we decided that we would both enroll at Upperton U. I was accepted into the Culinary Arts program, and Kim decided to enroll in the Criminal Justice program."

"Did you talk about anything else," his father prodded. Seeing the nervous look on his son's face he said, "Never mind, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Thanks dad. I'm just going to shower and change. Is the Internet working yet?"

"No, just power, and a couple of local TV news stations. They said that phones, cable and internet service will take a couple of days.

"Then I won't be able to enroll yet, maybe Wade can help. Either way, I'm going to go shopping afterward."

"You mean shopping for a ring?" his father's voice danced, knowing he was treading on dangerous territory.

Ron spun around, blushing brightly and sputtering, and then realized that his father had probably noticed him staring at the commercial for jewelry. "No! Well, maybe, uhh…."

Ron's father chuckled a little. "Okay, you don't really have to answer that. Do you need any money?"

"No, I have some money of my own. After that first Naco Royalty check got stolen, I decided to immediately invest all of the rest of them. I decided that I wouldn't touch any of the money until after I graduated from High School. But now that I've graduated, I guess I can use it," Ron lightly chuckled.

"How much do you have?" Ron's father asked, knowing that the first one had been 99 million by itself, and unaware that he had received more. For all he knew, his son might already be a multimillionaire.

"No idea, I had Wade set it up to automatically deposit into a Swiss bank account. Only Wade knows the password and account numbers, and he promised not to check the balance until I asked him to." Ron mumbled as he grabbed a couple of cereal bars from a cabinet and proceeded up the stairs to his room in the attic. He stopped half way and said, "By the way, I have an appointment with GJ tomorrow at 2:00 P.M. I don't know how long it will last and I can't miss it."

"Okay, your mother and I didn't have anything planned, so we can take care of Hannah. I guess in three months, if not sooner you won't be around to take care of her anyway." As he said this, he panicked a little, knowing that only Ron and Kim could actually handle Hannah with her super powers.

Ron pulled out his cell phone and dialed Wade's number. Granted all the local cell service was out, but a few months ago Wade had swapped the transceiver in his phone with some of his own technology so it would use the same satellite network that Kim's kimmunicator was on. Wade had also told him that he would eventually build a kimmunicator for him, but he wanted to perfect some new encryption technology first.

"Hey Ron, what's up?

"Hey Wade, my internet's down, and I don't have any idea what happened to my acceptance letters from Upperton U. I don't know if I even got them, I only know I was accepted because of the emails they sent me. I was wondering if you could enroll me in the Culinary Arts program. Also, could you check the balance of my Naco account?"

"Sure, I've got internet through a backup system, so I'll get you enrolled. But international banking systems are down for the time being, I'll have to get back to you on the account balance." Wade thought for a moment before continuing. "Umm, do you know where Kim is going to enroll?"

"Yeah," Ron smiled, "She's also enrolling at Upperton U. in the Criminal Justice Program. We decided to enroll there together."

"That's great Ron, I'm happy for you two. I'll get the online enrollment forms filled in ASAP. See ya."

"See ya," Ron said as he hung up. He wondered if Wade would need any personal information to enroll him, but quickly realized that Wade would have any of that info already, or could at least access it somehow. Ron laughed a little. Keeping a secret from Wade was impossible, probably even for Kim.

When Ron reached his room, he tore open the cereal bars and tossed one to Rufus.

"Hnh, breakfast, yum."

"Eat up buddy, were going to be shopping all day."

"Hnh, jewelry shopping?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Hnh, okay," Rufus said as he bite into the cereal bar.

"_Okay, money's not really an issue, but what should I get for an engagement ring. On top of that what will Kim say? Would she even want to get married before college? I mean, we already decided we wanted to be together forever, but marriage is a huge step. Granted we could put off having kids till after college but still. What is Kim going to think? I don't think she would say no, she would probably feel like she couldn't. But then if I asked I would almost be forcing her to say yes." _"ARRRRRRRGH!!!!" Ron screamed, sending Rufus scurrying under his pillow. _"Maybe I should wait a while and think this through more. No, there's no reason to wait at this point. I love Kim; I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She said she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. There's no reason not to propose and plenty of reasons to propose. We're both 18, we're old enough, we can handle anything the world or the universe can throw at us. I should have plenty of savings at this point in my bank account from the Bueno Nacho royalties. I know none of the other checks would be as large as the first one, but I should have at least a one or two million. But then money's not even important. I know I love her but…"_ "Uggh, what should I do Rufus?!"

The mole rat just looked at him funny and said, "About what, hnh."

"Nothing, I'm going to take a shower, and then we're going shopping," Ron groaned as he took of his clothes and fetched his bath robe.

* * *

John had no intention of fighting Kim or Ron, and he could sense when Ron was about to activate his mystical monkey powers. He knew that he could easily defeat Ron at his current level, but that would draw far too much attention. Not to mention, that if he were to use his own powers to fight Ron, they would certainly hunt him ceaselessly. For now, discretion and stealth were his watchwords. Immediately after jumping up through the hole and out of the bunker, John had turned invisible and run two blocks away before stopping in an alley. When his invisibility dropped out after 30 seconds, he switched to his stealth training to sneak out of the city without being seen. He had places to go to finish creating his identity. The computerized info had the time limit of before that bunker was repaired, because he knew that only a GJ terminal could create a rock solid and untraceable computerized fake identity. He now had to go and create the necessary paper trail of written records that would constitute his new identity. This would be much easier though, and he had plenty of time. He knew that Kim and Ron would not be coming after him again, because for now on he would be using other disguises and wouldn't break into anyplace that had security that couldn't be bypassed with a little common sense. He took off to the east. That was the last anyone ever heard of John for quite some time.

* * *

On the way home, Kim's only concern had been about what her parents would say about her being gone all night. They would know that she had been with Ron, but hoped they would believe her when she said that nothing other than serious discussion and cuddling happened. When she drove up, however, she saw that her home had been obliterated. Part of the garage was being rebuilt, albeit poorly, by a robot that Jim and Tim were trying to operate. She also saw two tents in the back yard. When she drove up and got out of the car, her brothers ignored her, but her parents emerged from one of the tents and walked toward her. She swallowed… hard, once again focusing on what to tell her parents.

"Got in a little late there, eh Kimmy cub."

"Uhh, yeah, sorry dad, I was up late talking with Ron, and then we had a mission from GJ this morning."

"You were up all night talking with Ron honey, you don't look tired enough for having been up all night," Anne stated.

"Just what were you doing Kimmy? I'm not going to have to send Ron off in a deep space probe, am I?"

"N-n-no! Of course not. Ok, I'll admit, we fell asleep while cuddling, but nothing happened. Mostly we were talking about out relationship and our future. But nothing like that happened I swear," Kim stuttered. She took a moment to collect her thoughts before saying, "Besides, weren't all of your rockets and probes and other space, uhh, stuff destroyed in the attack."

Doctor Possible laughed easily. "Well, yes that's true. But I could build more. However I trust you, and for that matter I trust Ron."

"Besides dear, Kim and Ron are adults now, they are old enough to make their own decisions about everything, not just what we let them," Anne said to her husband.

"Ohh, alright fine. But Kim, as long as you live in my house, you're not doing anything more than cuddling without getting married first, understood?"

Kim had blushed brightly when her father mentioned marriage. She had indeed considered it. She figured Ron had too. She knew she didn't want to have kids until after college, but that didn't mean they couldn't get married beforehand. Her mind began racing as she thought about her conversation with Ron last night. Wasn't saying that they wanted to be together for the rest of their lives almost the same as saying that they wanted to get married.

Anne noticed her daughter's predicament and decided to break the tension. "So, tell us about the mission."

Kim was pulled out of her thought, thankful for a distraction. She wanted to continue thinking about marriage, just not right now. "Uhh, well it was from GJ. They have a local outpost bunker here in Middleton; actually it was under Bueno Nacho. Turns out they built it because of Ron and me. As for the mission, the bunker was breached in the attack, and Dr. Director was concerned that there was an intruder. She was right, but it was a new villain. We have no idea who he was, and we have no trace of him. We didn't get a look at his face; there was no DNA, no scent, not even a voice sample. All we know is that he didn't take anything from the armory, in fact he destroyed the weapons, and he destroyed the computer terminal before we could find out what he had done with it." Kim thought back to the man using a gun to destroy the terminal and what he had said about the legal implication of what she and Ron did on a regular basis.

"Ohh, sounds like you and your boyfriend are slipping, big sis. Hicka Bicka Boo?"

"Hoo-sha!"

Kim glared at her brothers who had stopped working with the robot and had come over to tease Kim and watch her get in trouble for being out all night.

"That's enough, tweebs. Don't think I've forgotten that you put my stereo into orbit."

With this, Jim and Tim ran off and continued rebuilding the house, or at least attempting to.

"So, Kimmy cub, what are you going to do about this new villain?"

"Don't know, for the time being, there's nothing I can do. Besides, this guy didn't seem like my other foes. For one, he seemed smart, and I mean smart as in intelligent and possessing common sense. He didn't really seem evil. He knows the legal ins and outs of our justice system. He even said that, more often than not, Ron and I break various laws when crime fighting. Technically, he was right too. Ron and I have committed our fair share crimes such as breaking and entering, property destruction, and even assault."

"But you do it for good and justice honey," Kim's mother butted in.

"Yeah, but morally right and legally right are two very different things. Ron and I don't have any type of legal justification or protection. Maybe we should talk to GJ about that." That last thing Kim had said was not directed at anyone in particular.

"So you really don't have any leads on this guy?"

"No, and to top it off, I'm not sure I want to find him. For one, he carries firearms. Something that no other foe of mine has ever done. Blaster rays are one thing; they're usually non-lethal, or at least dodgeable. Granted, the guy only shot at a computer, but still, normal guns are quite lethal and impossible for even me to dodge. Another thing is, this guy said he was on our side, and seemed, well, sincere when he said it. Despite the fact he was using a voice scrambler."

"Hmm, Kim, well I'll leave that to you and Ron," Anne said. She carefully continued, "So, what did you and Ron talk about?"

Kim gulped before answering, "College, and our future together."

Both Anne and James quickly gave their daughter their full attention when Kim mentioned their future "together".

"We decided that we would both enroll at Upperton U. Ron was accepted into the Culinary Arts program, and I decided to go into the Criminal Justice program. Granted there are other colleges that are better choices for both programs, we can be together at Upperton University. Heh, come to think of it, Ron could probably teach at the Culinary Arts program."

"I thought you wanted to go into International Diplomacy Kimmy?"

"Yeah, well, that's not really practical for me. I have a reputation as a butt-kicking crime fighter. The only thing I could do with my rep is intimidate people, I couldn't negotiate with them. Besides Upperton U. doesn't have a diplomacy program. None of the colleges that Ron was accepted to have one."

Her parents realized that the intimidation by reputation excuse was just that, an excuse. She didn't want to leave Ron, and was willing to sacrifice her favored career for him. Although, they also had to admit that with Kim's strong sense of justice, Criminal Justice seemed far more fitting.

"Okay, honey, we'll support you no matter what you choose," Anne said supportingly. "But is that all you two talked about?

"Yeah, pretty much." Kim had no desire to talk about their confessions to each other, at least not yet. "So, I guess I need to go enroll, um is my computer intact?"

"Unfortunately no. Plus we have no satellite, cable, or phones. So no internet either. And, all of those acceptance letters were burned in a fire or destroyed when the house was crushed, as were all the enrollment forms."

"No big, I'll just contact Wade, he should be able to help."

"Good luck Kimmy cub."

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade.

"Hey Kim, let me guess, you want me to enroll you at Upperton U. in the Criminal Justice Program."

Kim just stared into her Kimmunicator and wondered how Wade knew that.

"Ron called a little while ago to ask me to enroll him in the Culinary Arts Program. He doesn't have internet either. He also told me that you two were going to enroll together. Congratulations."

"Thanks Wade. Uhh, call me if anything comes up."

"Sure Kim. Catch ya later."

"Yeah," Kim half whispered as she hung up. She decided to talk a walk in the park to help clear her head. She also needed to think about her relationship with Ron, and just what the future entailed.


	4. Dreams, Shopping, and the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other shows, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

The Prometheus Files Chapter 4: Dreams, Shopping, and the Truth

The next day, Kim woke up groggily, wishing she could go back to her dream. All she really remembered was that they had just defeated some villain, and then Ron had taken them to a very romantic dinner in Paris. Thinking as hard as she could, she also remembered that Ron had proposed to her after dinner. She turned to look at her clock, but quickly realized she was in a sleeping bag in a tent. Kim finally remembered that her house was still being repaired, and they were sleeping in the back yard in tents. Groaning, Kim reached for her kimmunicator watch to check the time. It was 10:00 A.M.

"_What the, how did I sleep so late? I never sleep in like this. Then again, I never had such nice dreams about Ron before either. When did I get to bed? Right, after walking in the park for hours, I guess, I came home around 6:00 P.M. At that point I was starving, since I had completely neglected breakfast or lunch. My dad ordered Chinese take-out, and after eating I set up my tent and went straight to sleep. That couldn't have been later than 8 or 9. Did I really sleep for fourteen hours?!?"_ "Snap out of it Possible. You have a meeting in 4 hours, and need to get some breakfast and probably lunch too." _"But I'm still tired and would love to go back to sleep and continue my dream."_ "No, it's too late as is, get up Kim!"

"Kim, you okay in there?" Ron's voice asked in a concerned tone.

* * *

Unlike Kim, Ron did not have pleasant dreams. They were fighting a villain, he couldn't remember who. All he really remembered was that he had been fighting some robots using his mystical monkey power while Kim was fighting the villain. But just as he destroyed the last one, he was knocked out by a falling support beam. When he came to, the villain was dead. Judging by the body's position and orientation, he appeared to have been mere inches away from stabbing Ron with a knife before he died. He had a piece of shrapnel embedded in the side of his head. It was covered in blood around the entrance wound, but there was also blood on a sharp spot several inches from the wound. That blood couldn't be from the impact splatter or post-puncture bleeding. Ron then noticed Kim in a corner sobbing uncontrollably. Her hand was bleeding, and Ron rushed over to her. He noticed that Kim's hand had large gash in it. A gash that matched the blood spots on the shrapnel. Suddenly it made sense to him. Kim had killed this villain to save his life. Ron woke up screaming. 

When Ron's mother and father heard the scream, they were still in bed. Ron had woken up screaming before, but nothing like this, not even close. They had both shot out of bed and made a beeline for the attic. When they burst in, they found Ron sitting up in bed with his hands covering his face. "Son, what on earth happened?" his father gently asked. Ron didn't make any move to respond, he had a look of horror on his face.

"Ron have bad dream?" squeaked a small voice that the whole family quickly recognized as Hannah's.

Ron picked up his baby sister and hugged her, earning a giggle. "Yeah Han, Yeah. It was just a bad dream."

Han hugged her big brother back.

"Ron, are you okay?" the family matriarch asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It was probably the worst nightmare I've ever had, but I'll be fine." Ron stuttered for a moment, as he realized that Hannah had just spoken her first sentence. "Hey, Han that was your first sentence wasn't it?"

"You're right, it was." Ron's father excitedly replied.

"I never expected a nightmare and a scream to bring out her first sentence." Ron's mother said as she picked up Hannah from Ron's arms. "That was your first sentence wasn't it Han, yes it was, yes it was." Her voice had taken on an impossibly cutesy tone.

Ron momentarily wondered how Han, a baby girl, had been able to read him so well, and then speak cohesively enough to show that she did. In the end, he concluded that it was probably due to the mystical monkey power. "I might as well get ready for the day," Ron stated as he looked at the clock. It was only 6:00 A.M. but he had no desire to go back to sleep. It was just a dream, he told himself, but it was still one he did not want to re-enter.

His parents had taken Hannah and gone back to bed. After getting some breakfast, Ron went out into the backyard and tried to meditate some. He never had any luck when he was at the Yamanouchi School, but now he could easily access his powers. He sat cross-legged, closed his eyes, and placed his arms along his legs, palms up with his thumbs curled and index fingers extended, just like he learned at Yamanouchi. He was able to summon his power, but didn't feel like he was getting anything out of this meditation. Then inspiration hit him. Without opening his eyes, he moved his hands up, flattened his palms, and placed his hands together in front of his face. This time when he tried to focus, he was able to instantly tell a difference. It was like he could explore his own mind. He left the memories of his dream, and instead went to happier memories. Memories of Kim, like their first kiss, their first date. He felt relaxed, and was able to completely forget about the dream, at least for now. When he opened his eyes, his power was visible around him, and he was floating several feet off of the ground. He checked his watch, and it was 9:58 A.M. "I should head over to Kim's," he said to the clouds as he took off flying towards her house.

When Ron arrived at his girlfriend's house, he saw that about half of the house was partially built, while the other half was rubble. Jim and Tim were operating robots that were rebuilding the house. Just as he was about to land, one of the new walls began to fall over, directly onto Jim and Tim. Ron darted down and caught the wall, while saying, "Morning guys, need a hand?"

"Cooooool!" Jim and Tim said in tandem as they looked up and saw that Ron had just saved their lives, or at least a trip to the hospital.

"That must be - " Jim started.

"The power than Kim told us about," Tim finished.

Ron pushed the wall back into place while saying, "uhh, little help guys?"

"Ohh, sure," Jim responded while quickly ordering a robot to brace and re-nail the wall.

Ron landed and disengaged his power. Turing to James and Anne, who were walking over, he asked, "So, where's Kim?"

"She's not up yet" Said Tim.

"But she was _moaning_ your name in her sleep this morning." Jim added.

"Ohhhhh" the both said as they began to make kissing noises.

"Alright alright, I get it." Ron was about to make an insulting remark toward the two twins when he heard Kim's frantic voice coming from her tent. Ron rushed over and asked, "Kim, you okay in there?"

Kim had no idea that anyone was listening to her, let alone Ron. She was just glad that she hadn't said anything about her dream out loud. "Eh, I'm, I'll be out in a moment." Kim quickly got dressed, although she had to dress in her mission outfit, since that was all that had survived the destruction, aside from the clothes she had worn to graduation and the party afterward.

"Morning, KP. Do we have another mission already? We've got an appointment with GJ in like 4 hours!" Ron complained before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Kim responded, "No, this is just all that survived our home's destruction. Even the Battlesuit was destroyed." She was very happy to see Ron, but noticed a pained look on his face. "Is something wrong?" she questioned.

"No, err, I just had a bad dream. You got hurt and I…." he mumbled, thinking that this was close enough to the truth. She had been hurt in the dream, just emotionally, not physically. _"I guess I hadn't shoved the dream out of my mind as much as I thought."_

Kim cut him off, saying, "Ron, it was just a dream. As you can see, I'm just fine. I had a great dream last night."

Slightly reassured, but still worried, Ron asked, "About what?"

"About you," Kim stated as she leaned in to kiss Ron again.

"Oh," Ron said happily.

"Let's go shopping before our appointment."

"Shopping, shopping for what, I don't know what you're talking about!" Ron said almost panicking. He had instantly remembered yesterday's events. He had spent all day going to different jewelry stores looking at engagement rings. While he found several he liked and thought that Kim would like, he hadn't bought one. First he didn't have any money, yet. Second, he still wasn't sure he wanted to propose yet. But the whole time, he hadn't even tried to hide his identity, despite being somewhat famous. He was now very worried that Kim had found out.

"I'm talking about going to the mall so I can shop for replacement clothes at Club B. Why are you acting so suspicious?" Kim asked, eyeing Ron carefully.

"He, he, uhh, nothing, um, don't you want to get some breakfast first?" Ron responded trying to regain his composure.

"I'll get something at the ma-," Kim's sentence was cut off when she started yawning. She was still groggy, and still quite tired. "Maybe you should drive."

"Sure, let's go Kim."

After getting some breakfast at the mall, Kim and Ron went to Club Banana where Monique greeted them.

"Hey Kim, Ron, how are things?"

"Mixed, bright side, Ron and I got into the same college, dark side," Kim paused for effect at this point and lowered her voice. "My entire wardrobe was destroyed."

"That's, that's horrible. You should beat the snot out of those Lorwardians for that if they aren't already dea-." Monique quickly stopped, realizing that if they were indeed dead, Ron would have been the one who killed them.

Ron was looking down at his feet, brooding.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply-."

"It's fine Monique. Besides, those two were pretty tough. They probably survived and are plotting revenge again right now." Ron insisted, albeit weakly. Inside, Ron believed that if they had survived, they would have immediately come after him again. Also, he didn't see how they could have possibly survived. Then his dream came back to him again. He began to worry that maybe, just maybe, he had killed two living, sentient people. It took everything he had to not break down.

"Great, just what we need: more enemies." Kim groaned.

"Well, hey KP. We're down a couple. Monkey Fist is out of it, probably permanently. And at this point, it quite likely that Drakken and Shego will leave villainy behind."

"Yeah, but those Lorwardians are by far the most dangerous people we know."

"I don't think so, KP. I think that John is probably the most dangerous villain we know. Though, I'll admit we don't really know him, but still, he seems like the most dangerous."

Kim thought for a moment, not wanting to remember John. "I agree, but he hasn't tried anything serious, yet."

"Yeah, but he could have very easily killed us back in that bunker."

"True, but he didn't, and plenty of our foes have had a chance to kill us, but they always let us live to 'see their ultimate victory'."

"Yeah."

"Who's John?" Monique interrupted.

"Oh, sorry Monique. John is some new guy we tried to capture yesterday. He had broken into a GJ outpost. They asked us to investigate." Kim paused at this point. "I don't think a villain has ever gotten away so quickly, scared us so much, or for that matter, left so few clues."

"Wow. But maybe you were just tired from that last incident. You know, off your game and whatnot."

"Not really Monique," Ron cut in. "First, this guy escaped the _instant he tried to get away_. Second, this was the first villain we ever faced that had both brains and common sense. Third, this guy carries, and uses, firearms. Fourth, he left absolutely no clues behind _what so ever_. This guy is on a whole other level."

"Oh, sound serious. But back to more important matters: Kim's wardrobe."

"Yeah," Kim said sullenly. "Problem is, even with my CB employee discount, I can't currently afford more than a few outfits. I spent most of my money on getting my dress repaired for graduation."

"Repaired?" asked Monique.

"After the Diablo incident at Junior Prom." Kim replied.

"Oh, right."

"Uh, Kim, I might have a solution. Can I borrow your kimmunicator?"

"Suuure," As Kim handed it to him, she asked, "Whatever you're doing IS legal and moral, right Ron?

"Yeah, just wait and see. Wade, were you able to find out how much is in my Naco account."

After typing for a moment, Wade went wide-eyed. "Before I tell you Ron, promise me you won't go crazy."

"Okay"

Wade was still hesitant, but continued, "Fifty."

"Thousand?"

"No, million."

Ron's eye twitched for a moment. Kim, while wondering what exactly they were talking about, became very worried.

"_Okay Ron, you promised yourself yesterday that you wouldn't screw up like last time if it was a whole lot of money. I also promised Wade just now. Kim wouldn't break up with me if I went crazy again, but she would also not take me seriously if I proposed._

"Okay Wade, could you transfer two million into my checking account please?"

"Sure Ron. Done."

"Thanks Wade, by the way, is there anything big and expensive that you want for your birthday?"

"Not currently, but if I find anything, I'll let you know. See ya." Wade was smiling brightly as he signed off. Both because Ron hadn't lost it, and because he was probably going to get some pretty cool and expensive stuff from Ron in the future.

"Okay, boyfriend, just what is your Naco account?"

"A Swiss bank account that I had Wade auto deposit all my Naco royalty checks in after that first one. I learned my lesson, and vowed that I wouldn't take any money from it until after graduation. I also promised myself that money would never change me again. So, Kim, get whatever you want, I'm buying." Ron smiled as he pulled out his check card and handed it to Monique.

"Oh, Ron. I'm so proud of you. And thank you." Kim said as she hugged and kissed him. _"He has matured a lot,"_ Kim thought to herself.

"Hey, Ron, uhh, there are these new pants that just came in and-" Monique started to say before Ron cut her off.

"Sure Monique, go ahead," Ron replied, slightly rolling his eyes.

They all laughed.

* * *

Come 2:00, Kim and Ron arrived at the Bueno Nacho parking lot both wearing new outfits. While Ron had never bought anything from Club Banana before, Kim insisted that he buy at least one nice outfit. He bought the cheapest khakis and polo shirt he could find in the store. Kim, on the other hand, spent almost $4,000 on clothing. Ron rolled his eyes many times, but he had no complaints about paying for all of it. He even paid to have it shipped directly to Kim's home without being asked. 

Looking out over the area, they saw that most of the damage had been repaired, and unmarked GJ personnel were currently finishing repaving the parking lot.

"Hnh, Naco!" Rufus said as he popped out of Ron's pocket.

"Sorry buddy, we don't have time. We're going to be late as is."

A GJ operative standing guard at the site walked over and said, "Ah, Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, the transport tube went off line just now, it will take about 4 minutes to recharge it."

"Okay, I guess we do have time for a Naco, at least to go," Kim said to Rufus.

"Hnh, Naco, Yum, Hnh"

When Kim and Ron arrived at GJ headquarters, they were quickly escorted to a conference room. A moment later, Dr. Betty Director walked in, talking with Wade, in person.

"Wade, I thought you would be here remotely," Kim said astonished.

"Yeah, well, GJ offered to let me work out of an office here. I'd have funding, direct access to all of their equipment and satellite networks, and you'd always have GJ support on missions. I don't have to do anything at all for them."

"What prompted this all of a sudden, Dr.?" Kim questioned.

"I'll get to that later. There's a lot to explain, and you'll understand when I'm done. But before my brother arrives, I think I should tell you some things we discovered. First, about that John guy: We weren't able to get any info on him or pick up any trace of him. But we do know that IF he did steal any data, not only has he not yet done anything with it, but there isn't any real harm he could do with the data he could have acquired in such a short time. As for the melted weapons, we know it was focused energy of some sort, but we don't know anything else. We sent out an APB from the description Wade provided. The National Guard and Police brought in three people. They were all our own agents that were also searching for him. We have abandoned the search, and despite his obvious skills, his actions have prompted us to classify him as a minimal threat. That will, of course, change should he try anything else." Betty pause for a solid twenty seconds to organize her thoughts, and during that time, neither Kim or Ron said anything. _"Good,"_ she thought, _"Those two actually do know that sometimes, if rarely, giving up is the best choice."_

"The second thing directly pertains to you Ron. We've collected all the wreckage from the Lorwardian ship. I don't know anyway to say this gently, so I'll just come out and say it. Ron, you now have two confirmed kills on you record. Warmonga and Warhawk are dead. We found what was left of their corpses. It wasn't much, but it was enough to confirm that they're dead." Seeing the look on Ron's face, she continued, "I'm sorry."

The look on Ron's face could only be described as lifeless. Then he dropped his head down to the table and muttered, "I killed someone, they're dead, THEY'RE DEAD!"

Kim quickly hugged him and in her most consoling voice said, "Ron, you did it to save me, to save the world. If you hadn't, who knows what might have happened. At the very least, you didn't mean to kill them. Don't blame yourself; it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is Kim." Ron started crying. "I could have knocked them out and thrown rubble into the ship to destroy it. And as for not meaning to kill them, I'm not sure that's true. When I saw you helpless like that, I, I almost lost myself then."

Betty cut in at this point. "I won't say don't blame yourself, though it isn't your fault. I can, however, be justified in saying that you will feel better about it eventually. I know from, eh, personal experience. Another thing is, they weren't killed when they hit the ship, but their hitting the ship did trigger a core meltdown. The resulting explosion is what killed them. It wasn't directly your doing."

Ron started to feel a little better, partially from what Betty had said, but mostly from thinking, _"At least it was me, and not Kim who did it. I don't know what I'd do if that dream ever came true."_ Ron raised his head and had a slight frown, but wasn't crying anymore

"You feeling better Ron?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, let's continue. I guess that death was an inevitable part of this job. Besides, we have important things to discuss." Ron affirmed, although he was still sniffling.

"Yes we do. Come in Sheldon."

"Good afternoon, Ron, Kim. Oh, by the way Betty, team 4 managed to locate _that_ object."

"_That_ object?" Kim asked.

"We'll get to that later, Kim. First about Sheldon and WEE. The truth of the matter is, WEE is not a criminal organization. It never was. It was always part of GJ, though it has been completely disbanded at this point. Sheldon's official position is field commander, while mine is base director. His combat and stealth abilities have always exceeded mine, while my organizational and management skills surpass his. Shortly after Sheldon and I took over from our predecessors in GJ about 20 years ago, we decided to break a chunk of the organization off. Sheldon would take the smaller portion of it, and turn it into a fake criminal organization. The purpose of this was two-fold. One, we could easily and constantly arrange combat scenarios that were, for all intents and purposes, quite real. These provided excellent training to keep our operatives in shape. Plus we would change operatives around between sides. Sheldon always had a bit of a villainous streak, so he could act like a villain, and give our operatives a taste of what their opponents dealt with. Understanding your enemy is critical to defeating them. Two, this would place a loyal chunk of GJ operatives square in the middle of the criminal underworld. The molecular transducer was not the only dangerous weapon developed by Jack Hench's people. WEE has purchased many such devices over the years, only to turn them over to GJ science teams." Betty exhaled, indicating she was finished.

Kim and Ron had dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"I can see you don't really believe this," Sheldon chimed in. "Think about it. WEE never tried to take over the world. We never tried to steal anything. In fact, the only two times you heard from us were A, when Ron was being studied by GJ, and B, when you stole the molecular transducer. The thing with Ron was initially a misunderstanding, but after it began, we had to keep it up to maintain appearances. Until recently, we couldn't trust you with this information, because honestly, we couldn't even trust everyone inside GJ either. This exercise also served as a great method of locating traitors. However, now it is irrelevant, because this _long-term tactical exercise_ is complete." Frowning, Sheldon continued, "We got caught with our pants down, even though we knew it was going to happen. Had we not been divided like we were, we would have defeated the Lorwardians before their assault robots even landed on the planet."

Betty continued, "We made a mistake, a mistake about you Ron. That's what this is all about really."

Still quite shocked, Ron managed to say, "What?"

"The origin of GJ, The Prometheus Project."

* * *

A/N: All right, that last chapter was an information overload, I know. So the next chapter is going to be pure, raw action. After that chapter, I might have another interlude before Betty explains just what the hell is going on, but maybe not. If nothing else, there will never be this much info distributed at once again. 


	5. John and the Gangster

A/N: All right, that last chapter was an information overload, I know. So this chapter is going to be pure, raw action. After this chapter, I might have another interlude before Betty explains just what the hell is going on, but maybe not. If nothing else, there will never be this much info distributed at once again. This chapter is explores John's personality a bit, but mostly it's about time I earned that M rating and Action/Adventure Tag. This will be my first fight scene, so please review on how I did.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other shows, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

The Prometheus Files Chapter 5: John and the Gangster

John sat in a car (which was admittedly not his; it belonged to an unconscious wanted murder currently tied up in the trunk. After he was done here, he planned on ditching the car in front of the local Police station). He was watching a thick steel door. "Almost time, better get ready," John whispered to himself. He pulled out a pair of 5.7-millimeter pistols and chambered rounds in each of them. He had no intention of killing anyone, but he knew he would need them none-the-less. There might be security cameras, and if nothing else, plenty of witnesses. He couldn't use any of his powers. Period. As such, he also chose the most ridiculous outfit he could think of. He had dyed his hair bright red, was wearing a green shirt, blue pants, and a yellow trench coat. He was also wearing pitch-black goggles ala Riddick, a mask to disguise his face and a voice distorter, this time one that lowered his voice's pitch, not scrambled it. Even if a description reached GJ from this incident, they would never connect it to his invasion of the outpost in Middleton.

He got out of the car and walked confidently toward the door. He knocked hard once. A peep hole slid open and two eyes appeared. "Who the fuck are you fruity?"

"Open the door, I want to speak to him. Now." John replied sternly.

"Piss off!"

John quickly pulled a small device out of his coat. Before the guard could close the peephole, John said, "This is a semtex charge. Open the door or I blow down the whole fucking wall. You have five seconds."

The door opened in two seconds.

When John walked in, a guard behind him quickly pointed a shotgun at the back of his head. Three other guards in front of him had trained submachine guns on him.

"Now yer gonna fucking die," one of the men said.

"Weaklings," John sighed. He spun around to the left, knocking the shotgun from the man's hand with a kick from his left foot. As the spin continued, he smashed his right fist into the side of the man's head, sending him into a nearby wall unconscious. He caught the shotgun in his left hand, and quickly threw it and the rightmost of the three men holding submachine guns. It crashed into the man's forehead, giving him a nasty gash that was bleeding, albeit mildly, and knocking him out. Before the other two could react, John had already darted forward and grabbed the barrels of their weapons. Ripping the guns from their hands, John swung his arms inward, bashing the weapons into their skulls. In about five seconds, John had taken down the door guards of one of the biggest gangsters in LA. He happened to know that it was a record; the next being 26 seconds, and that person had killed 3 of the four guards. This would be reason enough to be granted an audience.

He began walking down a staircase, mentally preparing himself to enter the club. He hated places like this. He hated the people in them, and he hated what they represented. He hated everything about them. He would prefer to burn them all to the ground. He had just that to several in the past. However, intervention was still prohibited. This was pushing it, even though someone else had probably intervened to give the item John was after to the gangster in the first place. Biggest gangster in LA or not, this object had been stolen directly from US Strategic Command under Cheyenne Mountain.

When he reached the bottom of the staircase and opened the door, John almost gagged, despite his mental preparation. The smell of alcohol, cigar smoke, marijuana, lust, and God only knew what else blasted him. He walked in and glanced around quickly. Card tables, bars, strippers in cages, people strung out on drugs so far that they were kissing chairs. He looked to a corner and saw a pile of bodies. Most were still alive, just passed out from overindulgence. A couple were dead from OD'ing, not that the owner of this place cared in the slightest. He saw a man pulling a young woman, who John figured was a hooker, into a back room. John hated places like this, but from time to time, his occupation required that he go into them. _"Luckily, I often get to blow these places apart too,"_ thought John. He hoped the gangster resisted. He wanted to level this place.

Spying a staircase leading to a balcony, he walked straight for it, just as confidently as before. There were two guards at the bottom. When John walked up, they stepped aside and motioned for him to proceed. As John walked up the stairs, they made no effort to hide the fact that they were following him. They were also now carrying AK-47s. When he reached the top, John saw the gangster sitting on a couch, flanked by two women in bikinis. There was an oak coffee table front of him, and an empty chair across from it.

"Please sit down. It's not often I get to meet someone of your skill. Getting through my door guards so quickly, a new record, and without killing them. The previous record was-."

"23 seconds, with three men down. No one's ever gotten through without killing at least two. I know," John said while sitting down, cutting the gangster off.

There were now 15 guards in the room, all armed with AK-47s. They all raised their rifles when John cut off their boss. There was also one more stripper aside from the two sitting on the couch with the gang boss.

"Please relax men. Shana, if you would."

The girl walked over quickly and kissed John on the cheek before he could stop her. The kiss was cold, and filled with spite. John simply motioned her away, saying, "Sorry, I don't mix business and pleasure." The woman frowned a little, thinking John was no better than any of the other gangsters in the room. His statement however, had earned him a few points with the gang boss.

"So, what can I do for you? Drugs, guns? As you can see, I have some of the finest of both. I can also acquire certain, other, items." As he said this, his fingers danced along the bare legs of the women flanking him. "What is your name by the way?

John wondered briefly if the gangster meant hookers, or the fact that he was involved in human-trafficking. He figured the man meant both, and his statement was designed to not indicate either. John answered the man's question, "My name doesn't matter, but I want the item in your left pocket."

Everyone in the room laughed, but only the gang boss faked his laughter.

"I don't carry anything in my pockets. I don't even have any. Its common knowledge." He laughed, and everyone followed suit.

John knew full well that this man had a reputation for never wearing clothing with pockets. Why, John didn't know or care. He figured it was just a fashion statement. "The item is in hidden pocket of your over shirt, the one you sewed in yourself. You know, the one you keep only your most prized possessions in. I don't exactly know how you got that item from StratCom, but you're going to give it to me. Free of charge I might add."

The gangster laughed his first genuine laugh all evening. All of the guards raised their rifles and chambered rounds. "Oh, I am, am I? I must admit that I didn't know the item had been stolen from Stratcom. I just received it in the mail. The letter said, 'This item should prove valuable, do what you will with it. Signed, A Friend.'"

John was immediately disappointed. He had hoped he could get info on who had actually stolen it. John exhaled loudly. "Think for a minute you buffoon. I knew you had it. I knew where you had it on you. I took out your door guards in five seconds and I knew the previous record. Do you think I would make a demand like that if I didn't _know_ I could get it from you? I just don't really like fighting weaklings, so I'd appreciate it if you'd hand it over." With this statement, all of the guards hesitated.

"We shall see," said the gangster, making a throat slicing motion with his hand.

Before he could finish however, John had kicked up the coffee table, smashing it into his face. All three strippers ran out of the club as John pulled his own weapons out. Before anyone could react, John smashed the butts of his guns into the foreheads of the two guards immediately behind him and then fired thirteen shots. With this, panic ensued and everyone on the lower level of the club made for the door. The other thirteen guards were unhurt, and smiled evilly. "Die Fucker."

When they pulled the triggers, however, all of their weapons backfired, burning their wielders badly. John had not been aiming for them, but rather their rifle barrels. With his abilities, landing the shots inside the barrels was child's play. He darted forward, taking the first two down with punches straight into the face. He then jumped in the air, using his hands to brace himself on the two he just dropped. With a series of kicks, he dropped two more before the first two hit the ground. Three of those still standing had recovered from the backfire and charged at John, pulling knives. John grabbed the wrist of the one in the middle with his left hand, threw up his right hand, launching a ninja shuriken into the arm of the man on the right before nailing a pressure point on the middle man's neck, while he kicked the man on the left in the groin with his left foot. The middle man was out instantly, the left man was curled over and running away, while the man on the right was grasping his arm and also running away. Two more had recovered at this point, and were running for a gun rack that had more AK-47s. John quickly pulled his guns out again, and this time shot the feet of the two men going for the rifles. The remaining two guards had not yet recovered from the backfire, so John simply went over and used pressure points to put them to sleep.

"Pathetic," John sighed as he pulled the coffee table off the gang boss and removed a small metal object from his hidden pocket. Just as he put it in his own pocket, he noticed that a painting on the wall had been damaged by the backfire from one of the rifles. Behind it was a safe. John could already tell that there were no cameras in this area; they were only in the entryway. As such, John was able to simply use his strength to rip the safe door open. Inside, he found around 30 million dollars in cash. He scanned it with his watch, which quickly determined by the serial numbers that all of this money had been involved drug trafficking. _"This must be his private stash," _John thought. He was about to collect the money for himself, when he heard panicked whispers coming from down a hallway.

John had thought that there wasn't anyone left in the club, at least anyone conscious. Using his abilities, he focused his mind down the hallway, and then focused on the whispers. _"15 people, all female, all scared, several under 18. Not native English speakers. Chinese. I see, he was keeping the people he was keeping as slaves here in the club. I wasn't expecting that. I'll have to call the police now, and I also won't be able to keep the money."_

John walked down the hallway. He grabbed a cell phone from an unconscious guard and called the police. "I just took down the biggest gangster in your city. You know where I am. His guards are injured, but not dead. There are fifteen Chinese women being held here. I suspect they were victims of his human-trafficking business. As for just cause to raid this place…" John took out one of his guns and fired several shots into the floor. "A murder heard on the phone should be enough." John hung up and incinerated the cell phone.

"_That was definitely intervention, and far more than was necessary to get the device, but I have a sense of justice too. I can only suppress it so far before I lose it."_

John quickly left the building. He decided to just leave the car with the murderer in the trunk out front. The Police would find it quick enough. He ditched his colorful outfit in favor of a black camouflage suit before he took off flying through the night sky.

John laughed. This device was a transceiver that would allow him to access any NATO controlled satellite remotely through a back door in the software, while remaining completely undetected. This meant he had access to and control over everything from com satellites, to spy and weapons satellites. John hoped he wouldn't need it, but he knew from experience that it was better to be safe than sorry. _"If I had been more careful back when I was 17, she would still be…. No, I shouldn't think about that now. I have a job to do."_ John flew off to the east, a tear forming in his eye.


	6. The Origin Of GJ

A/N: Ok, back to the explanation. This one should be shorter however.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other shows, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

The Prometheus Files Chapter 6: The Origin of GJ

"The Origin of GJ? What is this Prometheus Project?" Kim and Ron asked in perfect tandem, neither one bothering to mention jinx.

Betty and Sheldon chuckled a little. Sheldon began, "Why don't we start from the beginning. Specifically, what really happened at Roswell. To start I'll say that everyone here already knew aliens not only existed, but had visited earth prior to the Lorwardians. I am, of course, referring to the fact that everyone in this room has been inside the Area-51 bunker complex at some point. The alien technology and corpses there came from the crash at Roswell. The aliens were from a race called the Auroans. They are one of the older, most advanced, and more peaceful of alien races. There were 28 Auroans onboard that ship. Only 2 survived the crash. They are the ones that told us everything we're about to tell you. The information that they gave us was why GJ was created."

Ron cut him off at this point to ask, "If they were so advanced, why did they crash?"

Betty smiled, "Good question. The short answer is, they were out of fuel, and desperate to make it to our planet. That was their mission. While they possess the ability to travel trans-galactic distances, it isn't easy. Plus for most of the trip, there was no place for them to refuel. You see, while the other side of the galaxy is quite heavily populated with space faring races, this half of the galaxy has only Earth with humans on it. Why is something we'll get to momentarily."

Sheldon started speaking again, "The Auroans have been a space faring race with trans-galactic travel capability for over 10,000 of our years. They have known about humans that entire time. Few other races do. The reason they stayed away for so long was because they know what happened to mankind 10,000 years ago. Their mission was to come here to Earth and inform us of what had happened. They knew it would be a one-way trip, and probably a suicide trip."

"Wait, something that happened to mankind 10,000 years ago would be pre-historic. We barely had stone tools back then, why would these Auroans care about us at all?" Kim asked flabbergasted.

"Its certainly true that mankind didn't start using tools till around that time, but we were a space faring race before then. In fact, we annihilated all other sentient life on our side of the galaxy." Betty said.

"WHAT!?!?!? HOW THE HELL?!?!" Kim and Ron both screamed. Wade looked at them astonished. Had something happened that made them more prone to swearing. Granted, Ron had sort of lost his innocence when he killed those Lorwardians, but Kim never swore.

"It's just as I said. You see, back then roughly 95 of the human race possessed various powers called elder powers. Those that possessed such power were, and are, called wielders. The only remaining active one today is the mystical monkey power." Sheldon stated.

"Wait, you mean my power?" Ron asked.

"Precisely. And you have only begun to unlock your real power. We don't know any specifics about what kind of powers wielder have, other than what various wielders in recent history have demonstrated. However, we do know that somehow those powers allowed for trans-galactic travel. Whether this was by deep space flight, or through some form of teleportation, we don't know."

"Back in the so called 'golden age' of elder power, humans had no need for even the most basic of tools. Their power allowed them to do almost anything. However, this power allowed to them, eh, us, to far surpass any technology that any nearby alien races possessed. Also, it made it impossible to maintain any form of government. There wasn't a single government on the planet. It was nothing but a scattering of bloodthirsty warlords commanding large numbers of weaker wielders. These warlords sent their militias to annihilate life on other planets and take control of them. For some reason, they believed that whoever could control the most would gain control over all mankind. This was, of course, ridiculous, especially since most of the other planets weren't even inhabitable by non-wielders."

At this point Sheldon took over, "There was a group of noble wielders that realized that mankind was doomed at this rate. Around this time the various warlords had conquered about half of the galaxy, exterminating all non-human life. This group of noble wielders, called the Circle of Ossus, was dedicated to removing these powers from mankind. They succeeded, sealing away the powers here on earth. We don't know anything about how they did it, but all humans instantly lost their powers. This meant that any human that was not in an environment that could sustain them died within minutes. The few that were on hospitable planets were quickly overrun by local creatures or sentient races. That is why humans exist only on Earth today. It is also worth noting that, to date, no other races besides humans have exhibited any type of this power."

"That, however, was not the end of it. The Circle of Ossus never meant to permanently seal away the powers. That would have been impossible. They just meant to seal them until a time when mankind had matured enough to handle them. Also, their goal was to reduce the population of wielders to less than 1 of the human population. How they did this, we don't know. Obviously, with the loss of these powers, mankind was forced to begin using tools. And such is the beginning of known history."

Betty pulled out a small photograph and showed it to Kim, Ron, and Wade. "Its not really important, but this tattoo was the mark of the Circle of Ossus. It has no common counterpart today in any archeological dig that we have found. Thought you might find it interesting."

"I think I've seen that somewhere before," Ron said, only somewhat aware of his words.

Sheldon responded, "It's possible that your memory is what's called stored knowledge. Wielders cannot be taught how to use any of their powers. Once they gain them, they just know how to use them. You've probably noticed that you just know how to use your powers, without ever having been told how. It seems that memories are somehow stored in the power itself. You might have some memory of the Circle of Ossus from that. We believe, though aren't certain, that the head of the council used mystical monkey power."

"I don't think that's where I know it from, but maybe." Ron mumbled.

Betty continued the explanation, "When it comes to elder power, all powers have five states. Dead, dormant, awoken, active, and ascended. After the powers were sealed, all but one of them was forced into a dead state. The strongest of them, which is the mystical monkey power, was only forced into a dormant state. This was done on purpose, because it was to be the key to unlocking the power once again. While all of the other powers were sealed into the people that possessed them, the mystical monkey power was sealed into something else. We don't know what, but we do know that all monkey power artifacts, including the jade statues that originally gave you your power, were formed from that object. Given that the material Jade seems to be present in most, if not all, monkey artifacts, it would be prudent to assume that it was sealed into a rock formation that eventually became the vein of Jade that these artifacts were made from."

"Over the years, various people have had partial pieces of mystical monkey power imbued into them. People like the founder of the Yamanouchi School, Monkey Fist, Hannah, and Rufus. However, none of them ever got the full force of the power. You Ron, are the one who got that. When you first got the power, it was in a dormant state-"

"Perhaps we should explain the nature of the states first, Betty," Sheldon cut in. "You see, dead power is completely inaccessible. It's the state that all other powers are currently in. By the way, partial powers, like what Rufus and your baby sister have, have no states, and are not likely to grow any either. The dormant state, which is what your power was until your fight with the Lorwardians, is accessible, but not consistently. It is also quite weak. However, during that fight, your power clearly went to the awoken state, which means it is always accessible, and much stronger. However, it will not expand or grow any at this point. We also don't know if this triggered a state change in any other powers which, by the way, we have no means of detecting. The next stage, called active, must be triggered by some action or event. We don't know what that is. Also, the same applies to ascension. We also don't know what type of increase in power these transitions provide, save that only active and ascended wielders can increase their power through training and time."

Ron was too shocked at this point to respond, so Kim spoke up, "So Ron's power is some ancient, great power that used to be widespread? Wait, you haven't explained what any of this has to do with GJ. And what about why the Auroans came when they did?"

"There is still quite a bit to explain, but before I continue the explanation, we're going to have an intermission. I doubt you noticed, but its 9:00 PM already. You three have absorbed a lot of info, and need some sleep. I can get you some temporary quarters here if you'd like." Betty stated with conviction and finality. Her voice made it clear that no more explanation would occur until they had gotten some rest.

"I have to get home, my mom is going to be upset as is with me staying out so late. I'm only 12 ya know," Wade said as he got up to leave. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Goodnight Mister Load," Betty said as he left the room.

Sheldon got up and said, "I have to finish up some work before I hit the sack tonight, I'll see you all tomorrow."

Kim had taken Ron's hand at this point. Ron was still dumbstruck, so he didn't even notice. When she grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss, he finally responded, "Sorry KP, just a little shocked, that's all."

"That's fine Ron. Doctor, I think we'll take you up on that offer for some quarters here tonight."

"Of course," She pressed an intercom button on the conference table. "Agent Sheppard, please have two rooms made up for our guests, and escort them there."

"Of course commander," came a quick reply.

A moment later a door opened and a man walked in. "Mr. Stoppable, Ms. Possible, please follow me."

Kim pulled Ron up out of his seat, and he finally got the hint and followed.

After they left, Betty said to herself, "I hope those two can handle this. But, I guess I couldn't have hoped for a better person to have the first elder power during the reawakening."

* * *

A/N: Okay, the intermission will have romance and maybe something more. Then back to explanation. The next block of explanation, however, will be the last one for a long while. 


	7. Monkeyed up Intermission

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other shows, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

A/N: Okay, romance and action time.

* * *

The Prometheus Files Chapter 7: Monkeyed up Intermission

Agent Sheppard lead Kim and Ron to a much quieter portion of GJ headquarters. The main area of GJ was loud and bustling with activity. Kim had noticed that most of it had nothing to do with world wide cleanup, but rather what sounded like troop deployment. This area, however, was a series of hallways with numbered rooms. It also seemed to be sound proofed.

"These are the dormitories here at GJ headquarters. They are more like nice hotel rooms, since each one has a bathroom and kitchenette. Also, all of them are electronically sound proofed." Agent Sheppard said as he turned a corner. At the end of this hallway, there was a door before the last two rooms. "These rooms were designed to be suite if necessary. At this time, these were the only rooms we could get ready in short order. The doors are fingerprint keyed, and you are already on file. Your room is on the right Ms. Possible, and your room is on the left Mr. Stoppable. The bathrooms and kitchenettes are fully stocked. Also, we provided some clothing for you to change into. We had your sizes, measurements, and preferences on file. Please feel free to call the housing complex office with any questions. Just dial 0 on the phone."

"Thank you Agent Sheppard, I think we can manage from here," Kim said. Ron said nothing, still in shock from the day's revelations.

"Good night then." Agent Sheppard said before departing.

"Come on Ron, Ron, RON?!" Kim started to raise her voice.

"Oh, yeah sure," Ron mumbled before he opened his door and went into his room. He didn't even bother to close the door.

"_Well, that's fine,"_ Kim thought as she closed the outer door in the hallway before entering her own room. _"If he closed his door, he might not bother answering even if I knocked, given his mental state right now."_

Kim closed her own door, and went to the closet. She noticed that there were several Club Banana outfits in it, including some sleepwear. _"I guess GJ has kept a pretty close eye on us over the years. Makes sense if they knew about Ron all that time."_ Kim decided to take a nice long shower before going to bed. With her house demolished, she had been deprived of that little luxury. GJ had not just stocked the bathroom with some basic supplies, but her personal favorites. _"Just how close were they watching us?"_ As she took her shower she began thinking about the implications of what they had been told. _"If Ron is really the first of these reawakened wielders, then we're definitely in for some tough fights ahead. Before it was always, 'is he able to keep up with me' or 'can he handle it'. But now, it's a matter of whether or not I can handle it. I can't fight at that level, even with the battlesuit. Can I really stan-"_ Kim cut off her own thoughts and spoke aloud, "NO, what am I thinking. Of course I will stand by him. It's not a matter of whether or not I can. It's a matter of whether or not I will. There's no question about it. I love him, I will stand by his side till the day I die, just like he would do for me!" She said the last part with such conviction that she surprised even herself.

Kim finished her shower, and chose some of the, admittedly skimpier, sleepwear to put on before she went to Ron's room.

After entering his room, Ron had taken a shower, changed into some sleepwear he found in the closet, and sat down on his bed before he even became aware of his actions.

"_If I really have such great power, just what lies ahead for me? However much mankind has improved in the last 10,000 years, I'm still going to have to fight other wielders. That part doesn't seem so bad as long as Kim-"_ Ron's thoughts came to a screeching halt. _"If Kim got involved in such fights, she could, no WOULD, be seriously injured, if not killed. She's skilled, but even with the battlesuit, which doesn't even exist anymore, she can't keep up with such power. If I stayed with her, she would just get hurt. I can't stand to lose her, but letting her get hurt is even worse. I know I love her. Hell, I was planning on proposing to her. But now, I can't put her in that kind of danger. But if I try to leave her, I'll just be breaking her heart. GOD DAMN IT! What do I do, What do I-"_ Ron's thought were cut off when he felt Kim's hand on his shoulder.

"In pretty deep thought there, huh boyfriend?" Kim said, almost seductively.

"Kim, about this power, I…, I've been thinking," Ron began.

"Obviously. You didn't notice me come in, and you're wearing that serious thinking face. Ya know, you've been wearing that too much lately. Relax a little would you." Kim said playfully.

"KP, I need to think seriously. Today, the first thing I found out was that I killed two people."

"Ron, you're innocent, they were dangerous criminals, not just the usual villains we face."

"No, I've lost my innocence, regardless of how dangerous they were. But I can live with that. I feel guilty, but I can get over it. My problem is this power I have. I know I said I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, but now…. I can't let you get hurt Kim." Ron's voice began to break.

"Ron, I know you have this incredible power, and that you're going to have to fight other people with the same kind of power. I know that even if I had, heck, a cross between the Centurion Project and Wade's Battlesuit, I still wouldn't be able to fight on that level. But I still have every intention of staying with you. And nothing you say or do can change that," Kim said with conviction.

Kim's voice had taken on a conviction that he had never heard before. "Kim you could seriously die. I can't live with myself when you just get minor injuries because of me. If you got seriously injured or died, I'd probably die too."

"Ron, I'm not going to die. I can stand being injured. And even if I did die while fighting by your side," Kim paused for a moment and stared directly into his deep brown eyes, forcing him to look back into hers, "then I'd die doing what I love, with the man that I love even more. Everything will be fine. We can handle it, together." Kim finished her statement by pulling Ron into the longest and deepest kiss they had to date. She had no intention of letting Ron consider the matter any further. She was staying with him, and he was staying with her. Period. Ron got the message. He pulled her into a hug, and they collapsed onto the bed. Neither one had any remaining worries as they drifted into sleep.

* * *

About two hours later, Kim and Ron awoke in each others arms. While they both thoroughly enjoyed that, and were both thinking that they wouldn't have minded waking up naked in each other's arms, they quickly became alarmed when they realized that a blaring siren is what had woken them up. They could hear shouting outside their room, in spite of the sound proofing. Obviously it had been shut off, or it had failed.

"What is this, a fire alarm?" Kim asked, groggy but alert. Then they heard gunfire.

"I think this would be more like an intruder alert or something Kim." Ron replied.

Then the door to their room was blown inward, ripped from the hinges. Kim and Ron hugged each other tightly as a bright yellow glowing figure floated into the room. They could here a maniacal laughter.

Ron's eyes grew dark, "Monkey Fist." he uttered with pure disdain.

"Oh, what is this, the perfect heroine and perfect sidekick screwing each other in the bottom of the Global Justice HQ bunker complex?"

"I thought you were a statue." Kim taunted, jumping from the bed and assuming a battle stance.

Speaking in between bouts of maniacal laughter, Monkey fist screamed, "Too true, you little slut, but about two days ago, I felt a change. I felt power, not just mine, but the Yono's too. I felt our power merging, and now, it is complete. I have at least ten times the power I had before. And I now possess all of the Yono's knowledge as well. Your little sister may have been able to fight me before, but she will die now," Fist's voice turned from giddy, maniacal laughter to a dark sinister tone, "just as soon as I kill you two."

Monkey fist fired a massive energy blast at Kim, but Ron dove into her and they both evaded it. "I think his personality has changed some." Ron whispered.

"Oh, yes, I feel the pangs of true evil now, for you see I am not Monkey Fist anymore. I am now the Yono, The Destroyer. I live to destroy this world, nothing more. But I have enough of my original personality to kill you and your families first. And you Stoppable, you may have had just enough power to fight me before, but now I will show you just how much of a power gap there is between us." Monkey Fist grinned as he pulled the Lotus Blade from behind his back. He charged at Ron.

Ron smiled, he actually smiled. His face took on a look of complete confidence. If Kim had seen his face when he fought the Lorwardians, she would have been able to see that he looked even more confident now. Ron's own blue power surged around him. He could sense Monkey Fist's power level. He could sense how weak Monkey Fist was, and just how strong his own power was. As Fist charged towards Ron with the Lotus Blade, intent on impaling him, Ron jumped forward. He grabbed the sword by the blade, and it promptly disappeared. Too absorbed in fighting Fist to care, he moved again. This time he moved to fast for Monkey Fist to see. He appeared behind Fist, and sent him flying into the wall on the other side of the room with a circular kick. Despite that the walls were twenty foot thick steel reinforced concrete; Monkey Fist went fifteen feet into the wall.

"Boo-Yah," he said seriously as Monkey Fist impacted on the wall. Kim stared at Ron, amazed. She hadn't been able to follow his movements either.

At this point Monkey Fist held his hands out, open with palms facing each other, and formed a massive, swirling red ball of energy. The lights in the room all shattered, and winds began throwing the furniture around. He threw the energy orb at Ron.

Ron, still smiling with confidence, placed one hand up palm open, and caught the swirling orb. He closed his hand effortlessly, dispersing the orb. "There is definitely a power gap between us, Monkey Fist. But I am the stronger one. You have two, no with the Lotus Blade, make that three, tiny pieces of a far greater power. I, and I alone, possess the full mystical monkey power. I just found out about that today actually. You can't stand against me Monkey Freak," Ron said, smiling and brimming with confidence. He prepared to charge at Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist had no idea what Ron was talking about, but he could tell that at this rate, he was going to lose. "We will meet again Stoppable. Monkey Ninjas attack!!!"

"Sorry, your monkeys are all dead," Sheldon said as he entered the room carrying an M4 assault rifle. "Generally we like to follow a non-lethal policy, but when you invade GJ HQ, we get pissed. And those who actually manage to piss us off, die." With that, he sighted his rifle on Monkey Fist and fired. The bullets were stopped by the yellow energy field enveloping Fist, but he got his point across. It was time for the monkey freak to run.

"I will RETURN!!" Monkey Fist shouted as he jumped through the ceiling, pounding his way through dirt and rock until he reached the surface.

"Are you two okay?" Sheldon asked, turning to Kim and Ron. The first thing he noticed when he entered the room was that Ron had powered up. It was only after Ron's power had dispersed that he noticed that the two teens were dressed in sleepwear, and had obviously been sleeping on the same bed. "Or perhaps you'd like to be alone."

"We're fine, and yes, we'd like to be alone. We'll see you in the morning." Kim replied.

"Right then, goodnight." Sheldon left, smiling brightly. The alarm stopped a few moments later.

"Ron, that was just, just, BADICAL!" Kim said before she jumped at Ron, forcing him catch her and pull her into hug.

"What now, my room is ruined." Ron said not showing any concern over what had happened.

"We still have my room, come on." Kim said as she regained her footing and dragged Ron into the other room.

As they lay on the bed embraced, still dressed in their sleepwear, they looked into each other's eyes. "See, I said we could handle it." Kim moaned softly.

"Yeah, I guess everything will be fine." After having beaten Monkey Fist so easily, he really did believe it too. "Boo-Yah."

They knew that, together, they could handle whatever the future threw at them.

* * *

Several miles away, John watched as Monkey Fist burst out of the ground and took off running. A minute later several GJ assault teams armed with hand-held missile launchers and mini-guns showed up near the hole in the ground. John wasn't worried; he knew exactly what had happened down there. He thought to himself, _"Well, I'm glad no one got involved here, that could have been bad. However, anyone smart enough to get here in the first place is smart enough to wait for the window before trying to kill those two."_ John then spoke aloud, "If only those two could handle what was coming, my life would be much easier. But they can't handle what's coming. Even if they had a decade to train, they wouldn't be able to handle it. Either way, I have a new job to get to." He thought back to how easy it had been to create a paper trail for his new identity with the world in chaos over the destruction. He had been able to accomplish what he thought would take at least a week in a couple of hours. After the little excursion in LA, he came out here to see Monkey Fist. _"Such corrupted power. Oh well, it's still weak. On that note, my little adventure in LA seemed to pay off, I can tell that someone else with power definitely handled this device recently, but who?"_ "Doesn't really matter, at least not yet," He said as he disappeared into the night. 


	8. The Prometheus Project

A/N: Sorry this one took me so long, but I have four words to explain myself: Team Fortress 2 Beta. This chapter will be more explanation, with a little plot development. And a bit of romance. This is the end of explanation for a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other shows, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

* * *

The Prometheus Files Chapter 8: The Prometheus Project

When Kim woke up, she felt like she was in heaven. Aside from the fact that the bed she was in was very comfortable, she was quite aware that she had, for a second time, slept in Ron's arms. The dream she had about him last night would definitely be classified as erotic. After a moment, she realized that Ron was not with her. She quickly became aware that she had been awoken by a strong aroma. _"Whatever it is, it smells delicious."_ She wrapped a blanket from the bed around herself and went from the bedroom into the kitchenette.

"Morning Kim, I figured I would make some breakfast, since I woke up before you," Ron greeted her, smiling. "This kitchen was really well stocked. There's potato pancakes, French toast, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and oh, I could whip up an omelet if you want." Ron had woken up from his own erotic dream, with Kim still cuddled against him, and decided that he best get out of bed before his emotions made him do something he might regret.

"What you already made sounds great," Kim replied contentedly. She had almost forgotten what a great chef Ron was. _"If being married to him means waking up like this on a regular basis, I hope he proposes soon. Wait, did I really just think that?"_ Kim blushed as she thought.

"Something wrong Kim?" Ron asked, concerned.

"No, everything's absolutely perfect," Kim assured him while she began filling a plate with the menagerie of breakfast foods Ron had prepared. "How long ago did you wake up?" She asked, as she noticed that he was still dressed in his sleepwear.

"About half an hour ago. I couldn't bear to wake such an image of perfection as yourself," Ron replied sweetly.

"Oh, since when are you so skilled with the English language?" Kim asked playfully.

"Since I got some self-confidence." Ron replied. They both knew it was the truth.

"You seem happier today Ron. These last couple of days, you've had a worried and serious look on your face all the time," Kim stated.

"Yeah, well, I just feel better. After giving Monkey Fist such a thrashing last night, I guess I just feel better about everything. I feel like, well, like things can only get better."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Hnh, Super Powers, Hnh!" Rufus said, finally waking up.

"Morning buddy, have something to eat."

"Hnh, French toast, yum!" The little mole rat squealed as he chowed down.

"So, Kim, when do you think we're supposed to go meet the Directors for the rest of the explanations?" Ron asked.

"Hmm, don't know. Since GJ headquarters was, well, invaded last night, I would imagine that things have changed," Kim responded.

"Yeah, we went back to bed before even finding out how much damage was done," Ron replied, chuckling a little after realizing the innuendo in his statement.

Kim giggled a little before saying, "Yeah, we should get dressed and got get some intel."

After they finished eating, and enjoying several kisses, Ron went back to what was left of his room. He found that a team was currently repairing the damage, and save for the hole in the ceiling, they had already finished. He found his clothes and took them back to Kim's room. When he returned, he found that Kim was changing, in the open, with the door unlocked. At present, all she had on was underwear.

"Ah, uh, sorry Kim," Ron sputtered while covering his eyes and blushing brightly.

A moment later he felt Kim's hand pulling on his own. When he opened his eyes, he found that Kim now had a shirt and pants on. "I don't mind, but you should hurry up and get dressed." She concluded her statement by pulling Ron into a kiss.

"Uh, sure KP, I'll just go into the bathroom then…"

"Why? I've seen you in your boxers how many times? I don't really mind if you see me in my underwear, at least not these days." Kim said seductively.

"Uh, Kim are you feeling okay, you're not usually this, uh, umm…"

"You don't like it?"

"That's not it at all, I love it, but, uh…" Ron was cut off by the room phone ringing.

"I'll answer that, you get dressed." Kim said before planting a kiss on his cheek and walking over to the phone. She wondered if maybe she had pushed to far.

Ron quickly got dressed while Kim was looking the other way. At least he thought Kim was looking the other way; she had actually been watching him. Ron's mind was racing. _"Why is she acting like this? Did I do something in my sleep? Is she toying with me? No, she wouldn't do that. I wonder if she just had the same kind of dream I had."_

While Kim was answering the phone, her own mind was racing. _"Why did I say those things, I mean they are true, but still. And why can't I take my eyes off him while he gets dressed. Damn. Am I that turned on by him?"_

"Good morning Ms. Possible. I trust that you and Mr. Stoppable slept well," Doctor Betty Director's voice said over the phone.

"Yes, well, aside from Monkey Fist, we slept very well," Kim replied, still somewhat dazed.

"Yes, we can speak more about him at the briefing. I'd like to start it in one hour, can you two make that?"

"Sure, no big."

"See you then."

Kim hung up and went back over too Ron, who was now fully dressed. "The briefing starts in an hour."

"What should we do till then?

"I have an idea," Kim said, her voice switching back to its seductive tone as she pulled Ron into yet another kiss.

After a 50 minute make-out session, they proceeded to the conference room. They were not surprised to see Betty and Sheldon there, or to see that Wade had been replaced by a laptop with his face on the screen. They were very surprised to see the master of the Yamanouchi School sitting there with them.

"Master Sensei, what are you doing here?!?" Ron blurted out.

"Why Stoppable-sama, I am here to assist with the debriefing," was the old man's reply.

Sheldon spoke up at this point, "Thanks to the Auroans, we have some degree of knowledge of full elder powers, but our knowledge of partial powers is almost non-existent. Places like the Yamanouchi School have a much greater knowledge of those, so we had him come over. We have been associated with that school since GJ was created. Many of our agents trained there."

"Oh, I guess that's not really surprising, considering what all you told us yesterday." Kim said.

Betty spoke up at this point, "Yesterday, we went over the elder powers, and their history. Today, we will cover more recent history. Let's begin shall we." At this point, she pressed a button on her own computer and a very strange looking, and random, series of multicolored text and various other symbols appeared on a wall screen. The text was flying around in random directions and speed. The color was also randomly changing. Or, it at least appeared random.

"You're showing us, a really cool screen saver?" Ron asked.

"It looks like it doesn't it. However, there is nothing random about it. What you are seeing is one of 10 separate files that together are called the Prometheus Files. They were named after the Greek Titan Prometheus, meaning forethought. They were named that because they contain accurate predictions of every event that will occur on Earth for, well at this point, approximately one year more." Betty said, smirking slightly.

"What!?!?" Kim, Ron, and Wade all yelled in unison.

"It's exactly what I said. These files were found by the Auroans in an electronic data storage device, floating in deep space, on their side of the galaxy. These files were the reason that they made the trip out here. They were able to decode a tiny portion of them. Not much, but enough to tell that the few records that they could decode mention Earth exclusively, and the last one in chronological order, mentioned elder powers. Because of this, the Auroans sent a team to deliver these files to Earth. We have been unable to decode them any further since they gave us the files back in July 1947. The decoded fragments mentioned one event that would occur in August 1947, so we were able to quickly confirm that these files were indeed accurate. However, other fragments took place to long ago to be able to establish a time frame of just how extensive these files are."

Sheldon cut in at this point. "After the August 1947 event, the next, and only remaining future decoded portion, said this exactly:"

"Around two years after the first of the new wielders gained his power, the first full blown alien invasion of earth occurred. During the invasion, this new wielder's powers went from the dormant state to the awoken state, and he promptly killed the invaders and destroyed their only present spacecraft."

Betty continued. "After we realized that everything in those files was quite accurate, GJ was quickly formed to do two things: A. Establish defenses against hostile alien invasions. And B. To locate and monitor all wielders, starting with the first of the new wielders. We quickly established contact with the Yamanouchi School, realizing that the mystical monkey power that they guarded was, in fact, the elder power that would eventually transfer to the first wielder. However, we saw a number of partial wielders show up over the years, and thought that when the first new wielder showed up, it would be blatantly obvious. GJ gradually shifted to a world wide Special Forces organization. When Sheldon and I took over, we figured those events were a ways off, so we split GJ, despite the fact that doing so neutralized our impressive array of cloaked planetary defensive systems. If those had been functional and their operators doing what they were supposed to, instead of playing war like everyone was, those Lorwardians would have been vaporized before their ship even reached the atmosphere. Like I said, we messed up in not realizing that Ron was the first of the new wielders. We thought we would have two years after this new wielder showed up, which is more than enough time. And we did have enough time; we just didn't realize when he showed up. Also, after these recent events, we were finally able to establish an approximate timeline of the Prometheus Files. They extend back about 10,000 years, and about one more year forward."

Surprising Kim and Wade, who were speechless, Ron spoke up, "10,000 years. That seems to be about the time that the powers were sealed away, isn't it?"

"Yes, and I wouldn't be surprised if that's when they start," Sheldon answered.

Ron continued, "Also, you said that that blurb from the files you read earlier was word for word?"

Betty nodded.

"Then, going by tense, it almost sounds like these files were written in the future." Ron scratched his head for a moment, "For some reason, I think that time travel is possible."

Kim spoke up at this moment, "Yeah, I sorta remember something about time travel. A mission, and Latin class, time, Tempus."

"Tempus Simia!" Ron shouted.

"Yeah!" Kim replied.

Then they both grabbed their heads in pain as a massive surge of memories about the Tempus Simia incident surfaced."

"I remember everything," Kim began.

Ron continued, "I got moved to Norway, by Shego. Drakken, Killigan, and Monkey Fist got the Tempus Simia idle, and used it to travel through time."

"But you destroyed the idle in the end, Ron, and that timeline ceased to exist."

"Yeah, I guess it didn't completely wipe out our memories of the event, just suppressed them."

"Hnh, brain freeze!" Rufus squeaked.

"You remember too, little buddy?"

Rufus just nodded.

"I don't have any knowledge of a Tempus Simia artifact Stoppable-sama, but if you destroyed it as you say, it is possible that all record of it has been erased save for your memories due to the temporal nature of the object." Master Sensei stated.

"Makes sense," Sheldon replied. "We have often theorized that these files were written in the future, but how far in the future is a good question. The data storage device is similar to existing Flash memory type data storage devices, but is much more than just one more year advanced. So, it's quite possible that something will happen in one year to justify ending the records there."

"You don't think it's going to be the end of the world or something, do you?" Ron asked, suddenly very worried.

Betty and Sheldon smiled, "No, we're quite certain that it's not. Let me explain how the Prometheus Files work. They are actually just a video feed at 120 frames per second at two million pixels by two million pixels. That's around 4 times faster than TV, and a few thousand times more detailed than the best computer rendering system on the market. What I showed you earlier was the raw video. The very last frame however, is not any form of code. It's quite clear, and in modern American English."

Sheldon pressed a button on his computer and a new screen appeared on the wall. It had a short message in plain text. It read, "This is not the end of the world."

"Hard to be clearer than that," Ron said.

"Yeah," Wade agreed.

"This, of course, does not mean that what is stated here is the truth. While we can assume that everything that is in code is accurate, we can't be sure of this last frame." Betty stated coldly.

"Yeah," Kim said as she grabbed Ron's hand, "But these days, I'm looking on the more optimistic side of life.

"That's good," Sheldon began, "But whatever will occur in one year, we can be sure that the two of you will be at the center of it.

Ron suddenly spoke up, "Master Sensei, you always said I was a Monkey Master, so why didn't you tell GJ?"

"Until GJ contacted us in 1947, we had no knowledge of the events of 10,000 years ago, or of the mystical monkey power's true nature. I said you were a Monkey Master, meaning that you had a portion of the power. That is what I believed then. I did not see a reason to tell you the rest of the story at that time, because I believed it did not matter. However, when Possible-sama was in mortal danger during the invasion, I sensed a massive increase in your power. I contacted you then and stated that you were _the_ Monkey Master, and knew that all would be explained during these briefings that were sure to come. This revelation is also why I call you two –sama instead of –san. You two are for more important than I ever suspected before, and are worthy of the respect."

"Umm, thank you." Kim and Ron said in perfect harmony. Betty and Sheldon laughed a little.

"One more thing. When I was fighting Monkey Fist before, he had the Lotus Blade, so obviously he had been to Yamanouchi. Did he-"

"No one was harmed, and there was no damage. He came and left before we ever realized what happened. However, the Lotus Blade means little, since it is a tiny fraction of the much greater power that you now possess." Master Sensei replied.

"Good, that no one was hurt I mean. But when I grabbed the blade of the Lotus Blade, it just disappeared; do you know what happened to it? I also haven't been able to summon it since."

Betty, Sheldon, and Master Sensei looked at each other. Sheldon spoke up, "There's really no precedent for interaction between partial power artifacts and the wielder of the full power. I suppose, since it was technically part of your own power, you were able to absorb it. As for whether or not you could absorb Fist's power and the Yono's as well, I would consider it possible, but it's probably a matter of having to figure it out on your own, or waiting until your power simply places that knowledge in your mind. Do you remember anything about the Lotus Blade disappearing?"

"Yeah, I just knew I should grab it and push some of my energy into it. But I didn't know anything about what to do with Fist himself other than fight him."

"Then I suspect it is merely a matter of time, Stoppable-sama."

"Well, that was certainly a lot of information for you to absorb, but I think we're done with the explanation. We've told you everything thing we can think of. Does anyone have any questions?" Betty asked, standing up.

"No," Wade said.

"Nope," Kim replied.

"None here either," Ron stated.

"Good day then, Miss Possible, Mister Stoppable. I have a great deal of work to do, getting our planetary defense satellite network back up and running. Good bye," Betty said as she walked out of the room.

"I must also be going, Stoppable-sama, Possible-sama, until we again meet." Master Sensei said as he walked out of the room. He nodded to Sheldon, saying, "Director-san."

"Sensei." Sheldon said respectfully, bowing slightly.

Kim and Ron looked at each other and then at Sheldon with questioning glances.

"Betty and I trained at the Yamanouchi School for three years," he responded to their facial expressions. "Now before you go there is some minor business we need to attend to. First," He paused as he handed cards to Kim and Ron. "We are making you GJ NOAs."

"NOAs?" Kim asked.

"Non-Official Agents. It means that while you don't draw a paycheck from us, and don't officially work for us, you have our support, and also legal protection. Also, you have been granted top level NATO security clearance, as well as top level clearance in several other countries. We're not on the best of terms with everyone, despite the fact that we always stay out of politics, and remain completely neutral. Mr. Load can provide you with a complete list of the countries we do have support with. These countries are the limit of legal protection, but not GJ support."

"Sounds very useful." Kim said.

"Badical!" Ron exclaimed.

"In addition to the Non-Official Agent status, all three of you are officially given full job offers here at GJ. These are well paid positions, and we would give you the training of a certified college degree of your choice while you work here."

"I've already accepted that actually," Wade chimed in. "I can support you guys much better if I work for GJ. That's what they actually hired me for, whether or not you two came to work for them as well. Basically, I'm making money doing what I already did, and I can do it better than ever."

"That's great Wade, but well, uhh, Ron?" Kim said, looking to Ron.

"I think," Ron took Kim's hand into his own, "That at least for the time being, we want to try normal college. With my new powers, well, as soon as I demonstrate them publicly somewhere, most of our current enemies will probably go into permanent hiding. This could be our first chance at a semi-normal life, at least for a little while."

"Yeah, that's what I want." Kim concurred.

"Very well, the offer stands indefinitely, as does the offer from the Yamanouchi School, thought they are for all intents and purposes the same at this point. Please come with me to the exit. I expect that your parents are waiting for you." Sheldon stood up and motioned for them to follow. They left GJ headquarters after saying goodbye, but that was not the last time they would be there, not by a long shot.


	9. The Next Level

A/N: This chapter has a lime in it. It's not too strong though. Please review on how I did, and also whether or not I should include any more, or just drop that element altogether.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

* * *

The Prometheus Files Chapter 9: The Next Level

On her way home, Kim hadn't given any thought to what the state of her home would be. To her pleasant surprise, her brothers had actually succeeded in completely rebuilding it. To add astonishment to wonder, when she scanned her home with her kimmunicator, it was actually structurally sound. She would have to remember to congratulate them. Despite her home's state, she was still afraid of what her parents were going to have to say about her staying out all night, with Ron, without calling them. Both her mother and father had given her 'The Talk' already, but she still lived in this house, despite the fact that she was an adult. She feared the fact that they were at GJ would mean little. She hoped the fact that they were attacked by a now super-powered Monkey Fist would at least grant her some 'mission' reprieve. Then she realized how much she had to explain to her family. And this time, she knew she would also have to explain to the tweebs. They had seen Ron's power after all. She entered her home wondering just what the rest of the day held.

* * *

Ron thoughts about going home were quite different. His father had given him, 'The Talk' after Junior Prom. His father had given him a condom then. He didn't expect anything out of his parents regarding Kim. A while back he might have suspected that they didn't care, but now he knew that they just trusted him. He had very little idea how to tell them everything he had found out about his power, however. He knew they would believe him without hesitation, since they knew full well what Hannah was capable of, and they had some idea of what he did to the Lorwardians. _"What I did to them? Shit, how do I tell my parents that I actually killed two sentient beings? I don't have any idea how to tell them. Granted, they were very dangerous invading aliens, but still."_ He walked into his home sweating profusely.

* * *

Kim's family was flabbergasted when she told them everything about Ron's power and its history. Luckily, she had been able to avoid talking about spending another night Ron by quickly going into that subject. She did not, however, tell them that it had been confirmed that Ron killed the Lorwardians. Her parents didn't say anything for almost an hour, but after about five minutes, Jim and Tim had gotten hysterical. To them, Ron had always felt like an older brother, even when he and Kim were dating. It was like having a real live comic book super hero in the family. When they had mentioned the family part, Kim had paled a little bit, thinking once again about the subject of marriage. Kim excused herself and went to bed after dinner and a shower.

* * *

Ron's parents had been surprised to say the least, but they were accepting of it, and were not left speechless like Kim's parents had been. They had a great deal more experience with family members having super powers after all. They had said they were very proud of him, and they knew that he could handle this, or at least, he could handle it with Kim. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it without her, but he also knew that she wouldn't leave him. When he told them about the Lorwardians however, things were a little different.

"Mom, Dad, I have something else I have to tell you. The Lorwardians that I defeated, they weren't just injured, they were killed. I killed them when I threw them into their space ship," Ron said sullenly.

His parents both gasped, but his father quickly spoke up, taking on his attitude as Actuary of the Year. "Ronald, it's not your fault. Yes, you killed them, but you had too. And, statistically speaking, this was inevitable, both for you and Kim. You can only fight the odds for so long. The odds say that you and Kim should have had to kill someone years ago." Despite saying this, he still felt uneasy. He knew it couldn't be easy for Ron, regardless of how inevitable it was.

Ron had blanched when his father mentioned Kim having to kill someone. If his dream those few days ago ever came true…. He didn't even want to consider it.

"How do you feel about it, Ronald?" his mother asked after a little while.

"I feel awful about it, but I'm adapting. It's no big really," he tried to chuckle a little while saying this, but failed.

"We're still very proud of you, son," his father said reassuringly.

"Yes, we are," his mother added.

"Thanks," was Ron's only reply.

* * *

Kim didn't know what her parents really thought about Ron's power, they never spoke of it. She wondered if they just thought it was all lumped in with them being crime fighters, or if they were just too shocked. She figured the former, since her parents weren't prone to extended shock like that. Ron's parents' attitude about it didn't change either; they were proud of him, and fully accepted it. As such, their dates continued relatively unchanged.

* * *

Without school, they had a lot more time together, plus, no villains had shown up to do anything. They had asked Wade to try to discover what they were up to, but even with all of GJ's immense resources at his disposal, he couldn't find any trace of villainy. His primary search target, and GJ's for that matter, was Monkey Fist, but no one could find him.

Some of their 'villains' were quite easy to find. He had no problem finding the Seniors, Drakken, and Shego. They weren't hiding. The Senior household was entirely engulfed in Junior's affections with Bonnie. While his father knew just what kind of person she was, he also new what kind of person his, admittedly idiotic and shallow, son was as well. Senor Senior Senior was actually quite content to leave villainy alone to observe his son's romance, despite how shallow the entire thing was. He also knew of Bonnie's relationship with Kim, and thought that perhaps someday, she might make a valuable addition to his evil schemes. For now, though, he would wait, unless something irresistible came up.

Drakken and Shego weren't really hiding either. In fact, they seemed to be frequenting public places, but they were dating, not trying to take over the world. Wade wondered if, after Drakken's success in saving the world combined with their new found affections, they might turn good, or at least, drop out of villainy.

Ron had left his Smarty Mart job, since he would be leaving for college in three months, and he really didn't need the money, not with his Naco royalty funds. Martin Smarty had personally come to say farewell to Ron. Ron had after all, saved his life, plus he was a model employee. Martin Smarty had also heard about Ron's cooking abilities, and made sure to offer Ron a position at one of his new five star restaurants after he had graduated. Ron hadn't mentioned his power to Mr. Smarty. In fact, they only people outside of their families and GJ who knew were Drakken, Shego, and Monkey Fist. And they hadn't told anybody.

Kim had stayed on at her job at Club Banana, though she knew she would quit when she went off to college. She liked working there. Plus the employee discount was useful, though not as useful, since Ron would always buy her whatever she wanted. Ron's Naco royalties, while they had decreased substantially since the first one, were still effectively earning him a seven, if not eight figure yearly income. Kim thought about that. She loved Ron, and money had never been part of it, but she had to admit, having a rich boyfriend had its perks. Ron had even been funding Jim and Tim's work with her car and other gadgets, saying it was to help with missions. They really were quite happy. Not only was the man who was like their older brother a super-hero, he was also super rich.

After a few weeks, their dates had begun to change. Aside from the fact that they had gone from two to three a week to at least six a week, the dates themselves were changing too. Previously it had been dinner and a movie, followed by watching TV at one of their respective homes. While watching TV, they would cuddle and kiss. Now though, the watching TV was replaced by making out in the old tree house. They had improved it some, patching and painting the walls, putting in a real roof, and adding a very comfortable couch, plus a locking hatch. After the fuss that Rufus had made the first time they made out, Kim and Ron started leaving him with the Jim and Tim on all their dates. Rufus didn't mind at all. He really liked playing video games with the little geniuses. The twins also liked having Rufus around more. He was a great test pilot.

After a while, they started to skip the movie too, and would order takeout instead. Their make out sessions also increased in intensity. While, previously, it was relatively innocent hugging, combined with very deep kissing, now their hands were exploring each other's bodies. And not innocently either. While they kept their clothes on, their hands still went everywhere. Ron was consistently getting hard-ons during these sessions, and Kim was also becoming extremely aroused.

Kim had actually been the first one to go. She let out a long moan as she shot upright, sitting on Ron's crotch. She blushed horribly, and was afraid that Ron would think her a pervert. She didn't know why. When Ron noticed the dampness in her pants, he started to say, "Uh, Kim did you just-?"

He was cut off when she sputtered, "I'm sor-"

She was also cut off. She tried to stand up, but her leg muscles weren't working right. She fell right back down, right onto Ron's very hard dick.

"Ow, Uhh, gagh. Uhhhhhhhh," Ron moaned as he came for the first time. Regaining his senses, he said, "I'm sorry Kim, I…"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, it was because I, er, and then I fell on your, er. Umm,"

They both just started giggling at each other, before they continued making out.

This quickly became the norm of their dates. Either Ron would have already prepared a meal, or they would get take out from Bueno Nacho. Kim had to admit that she much preferred when he made a meal. They would then proceed to make out until they had made each other cum. Neither one of them liked having to wash their clothes in secret, but they kept at it none the less. Still, their willpower was substantial. They kept their clothes on while together. That was they was they had been brought up. James Possible's comment about only cuddling before marriage also had something to do with it, since after he told Kim, he had confronted Ron and told him the same thing.

It was, of course, bound to happen eventually. With his titanium reinforced belt that Kim gave him for their half-aversary, Ron hadn't lost his pants yet. Well, unless he took the belt off, but that didn't count. One evening, he was climbing up the tree house ladder, ready for their nightly make-out session. Luckily, Kim had already climbed up and taken their meal out of his hands, or it probably would have fallen to the ground. As Ron was reaching the last rung of the ladder, his shirt got caught on something. It was promptly ripped into two pieces, and also right off his body.

"Aww man, I brought a spare pair of pants, but not a spare shirt," Ron groaned.

"Oh, it doesn't matter anyway, just get up here. I'm hungry," Kim replied with a slightly seductive voice.

Ron briefly wondered if she meant hungry for food, or him, or both. He decided that he didn't really care and he wasn't going to keep his girlfriend waiting. They quickly ate dinner, as usual. Ron had prepared an exquisite roast chicken, complete with all the trimmings. Plus, he had brought along two pieces of his, now citywide-famous, Seven Layers of Heaven chocolate cake. While eating she couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. She'd seen it plenty of times, but she couldn't help but be very turned on by it now, in their, well, love nest, for lack of a better term. She subconsciously, or maybe consciously, decided to take the physical part of their relationship to the next level.

Ron quickly noticed that Kim's beautiful emerald eyes were not looking into his own, as was usual while they ate, but instead were focused on his chest. His bare chest. "Uh, Kim, my eyes are up here." Ron said quietly.

Kim blushed before responding, "What, I can't stare at my boyfriend's very handsome body?"

Now it was Ron's turn to blush. They finished eating in silence. When they were finished, Kim pulled Ron into a hug, whispering, "I love you," in his ear. She found that she preferred the feel of his bare skin against her arms and hands. Over the weeks, her inhibitions had been decreasing. With the lack of his shirt, and her already aroused state, they were much lower than the new normal.

"I love you too," Ron whispered in her ear, before nibbling on it a little.

Kim moaned loudly, and then pulled away. Ron had a confused look on his face.

"I think we should do something a little different tonight." Kim said in a very sultry voice.

Ron just looked at her even more confused. He was turned on too when Kim hugged him like that without his shirt. His inhibitions had also been dropping steadily over the past few weeks. "What do you mean, different?"

"This," Kim stated as she started to pull her own shirt over her head.

Ron quickly covered his eyes. He had seen her in her underwear that time at GJ HQ, and had previously seen her undergarments while on missions and her clothes were torn. But her taking off her shirt while sitting two feet away from him, and on their make out couch no less, was something entirely different. Ron felt Kim pulling his hands away from his eyes. When he opened them he was utterly shocked.

She had not put her shirt back on, but instead had taken her bra off as well. He opened his eyes to find himself staring at his girlfriends, The Kim Possible's, breasts. If Ron's own inhibitions had not dropped so much over the last couple of weeks, he would have immediately closed his eyes again. But, he didn't.

"Wow, Kim, they're, I mean you're, uhh," Ron's voice trailed off.

"Beautiful?" Kim suggested in a seductive tone.

"That would be the understatement of the century." Ron replied, still shocked out of his mind.

Kim was pleased with his response. She wasn't sure exactly why she was doing this, but right then, her emotions and hormones were leading her, and she really did like where this was headed.

"Well, are you going to just stare at them, or are you going to do something?" Kim asked in her sultry voice.

Ron couldn't restrain himself any longer. He placed his hand on one of her breasts. _"So soft and warm. This is heaven; nothing could be better. No, scratch that, I can think of something better, but the right thing to do would be to wait until marriage, and I'm damn well going to do that."_ Despite his mental declaration, Ron wasn't entirely sure he would, with his hormones and emotions the way they were then. He was about to say something when Kim grabbed his hand and leaned back, pulling him over on top of her. As he followed her over, his free hand moved to her hair and he began running it through her red locks.

Then, Kim once again surprised him. She reached around behind him and pulled him down onto her. Ron had to move his hand off her breast, but he didn't care, since just a second later, her breasts were both pushed up against his own chest. They kissed like there was no tomorrow.


	10. The Questions and The Answers

A/N: Sorry this one took longer than the rest, but I wanted to do it right, plus I've been busy. I have had a lot of work recently. You'd be surprised how many people can't find the power cord on the back of their computer. Is a power cord really that hard to identify?

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

* * *

The Prometheus Files Chapter 10: The Questions and The Answers 

Ron once again found himself looking in the window of a certain store. His inhibitions may have dropped in the last few weeks, but this still scared the shit out of him. But after last night, he knew he had to act. They may have only gone topless, but it was still clear to Ron. After last night, their relationship had definitely gone to another level. It was only a matter of time before it progressed further.

"_Last night, last night. It was incredible. No doubt about that. I'm actually amazed we restrained ourselves as much as we did. But what about tonight? No, tonight Kim has a meeting with Monique and the Club Banana manager. We won't be together tonight. But what about tomorrow? We crossed a line last night. A line that felt so right to cross, but I still think it may have been wrong. If we cross the next line before we get married, I'll lose everyone's respect. Maybe they'll forgive me, but I'll still have betrayed them. I can't lose the respect of Kim's parents. I can't lose the respect of my parents either. I can't lose my self respect. I have to do it."_

Ron looked in the window of the jewelry store again. He already knew exactly which ring he would get. _"There's something else I have to do first."_ Ron walked away from the jewelry store and towards Kim's home. _"Kim's meeting is at five pm. She said it would last till at least eight. It's four now. Kim should be leaving home soon. I'll have at least three and a half hours. That should be enough time."_

He arrived in time to see Kim leaving from a distance. Ducking for cover, he knew that she hadn't seen him. His stealth skills had improved, she had even commented on it. It also helped that he wasn't dressed in his usual outfit, and he was probably out of her visual range anyway. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Oh, hello Ronald, Kim left already for her meeting, you just missed her," James Possible greeted Ron after opening the door.

"I know, I wanted to talk to you and Mrs. Dr. Possible, alone," Ron responded in a serious tone.

Anne Possible had come up behind her husband. While the look on her husband's face told her that he was confused, Anne had a pretty good idea what Ron wanted to talk to them about, judging from Ron's serious tone and the fact that he wanted to speak them alone. "Come on into the living room Ron," Anne said cordially.

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said as he entered. As the three walked into the living room, Ron was looking around constantly, as if looking for something.

"The twins are at Wade's place, working on some new piece of equipment for you and Kim. They'll be there all night, so we can talk uninterrupted," Anne said reassuringly.

Ron visibly relaxed when he heard this.

"Oh, I thought you were pretty good at dodging their rockets, plus with that new power of yours, are you so worried about getting hit?" James joked.

"Er, no, well yes, but I wanted to talk to the two of you alone. No Kim, no Wade, no Jim and Tim. I guess Kim told you about my power, huh?"

"Yes, and Jim and Tim too. They thought it was the, how did they put it? Coolest thing they had ever seen or heard of." James said.

"What do you two think about it?"

"Well, I guess, we think that it certainly makes you special," Anne replied.

"I mean, in regards to my relationship with Kim."

James and Anne had both talked about this in private. Granted, they were still a little amazed, but they had come to terms with it. Ron had somewhat expected Anne to speak first, since she was always more defensive of Ron, while James was always over-defensive of Kim. Suffice it to say, Ron was a little surprised when James responded, and even more surprised at what he said.

"I think that it doesn't affect your relationship at all. It just means that you can protect her better than I ever thought anyone, myself included, ever could. And I say that knowing that you will probably have to fight people with similar power. But Kim would try to fight those people anyway if they broke the law. With you, she…, my Kimmie-cub can do anything." James responded, a tear of pride forming in his eye.

Even Anne looked at her husband surprised. She just nodded to Ron, indicating that she felt the same.

"Thank you, Mr. Dr. Possible," Ron paused for a moment. "There are some more things I need to ask you about, though." Ron considered going directly into his main point, but needed to make sure of something else first. "Did Kim tell you about what happened with the Lorwardians?"

James was still a little shell-shocked from his own confession, so Anne spoke up. "She told us that you used your new super-powers to defeat them by throwing them into the ship. She didn't say anything about them getting captured, but if they got away, it doesn't really matter. Villains have gotten away before, and you always catch them, don't you?"

"Yes, but they didn't get away, and they weren't captured. They,… I…. I killed them when I threw them into that ship." Ron's voice began to break. He didn't want to talk about it, but he still had to be sure that they knew before he asked his next question.

James looked stunned, but said nothing. Anne gasped slightly and covered her mouth. "Why?" James asked after a moment.

"I saw them hurting Kim, my mystical monkey power suddenly flared up. I, I threw them into the ship and they died in the explosion. I, I… I'm sorry. I'll understand if you can't forgive me."

Ron had closed his eyes after his last statement. He was on the verge of crying, but he held back. He knew, he knew what the answer to his next question would be. He knew that he could not possibly even ask it now.

Needless to say, he was very surprised to find that he was suddenly being hugged by James Possible. Anne had taken his hand and was holding it in her own.

"We could never hold something like that against you. It wasn't your fault, and on top of that, you did it to protect our daughter." Anne said sincerely.

James backed up and continued, "You protected our daughter, Ronald. I could never hold that against you. You did nothing you need to apologize or be forgiven for. In all honestly, we always thought this day would come, when one of you would have to kill an opponent. We never talked about it, and I guess we figured it would probably be Kim."

Ron shuddered just then, suddenly remembering his dream several weeks ago. "Dr. P. if Kim ever had to kill someone, I don't think I could live with myself. It would be like I failed her."

"No it wouldn't Ron. Sometimes, sometimes things don't always go the way you want them." Anne replied. "And sometimes they go perfectly. That's life," She said smiling.

"Let's not talk about this subject anymore. This doesn't change anything about how we feel about you, Ron. So, what else did you want to ask us?" James asked.

Ron smiled for the first time since arriving. Then he started to look nervous. "Um, well," Ron placed his hand behind his neck and began rubbing it. He hadn't done that in a long time. He hadn't been this nervous in a long time. James had a look on his face that indicated he had no idea what Ron wanted to ask him. That was indeed correct, just as Anne's look said that she knew everything, which she did.

"Well?" Anne questioned, her voice dancing.

Ron got down on his knees in front of the couch that the Doctors Possible had sat back down on. He thought of Kim, of all the wonderful times they had together, all the strength he felt when he was near her. Building his courage, he began, "I would like to request permission to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Ron said this with a conviction that surprised everyone in the room, especially himself. Ron quickly lowered his gaze to the floor after asking.

James and Anne looked at each other for a moment. James took Ron's hand and shook it. "Ronald Stoppable, I give you permission to marry my daughter." He and his wife smiled brightly. "But if you hurt or betray her, I'll test my new quantum slipstream drive and send you to the nearest black hole," James chuckled.

"I wouldn't even dream of it. Besides, she would do worse to me than you ever could," Ron said laughing a little.

"That's probably true," Anne joked.

They all laughed uncontrollably.

* * *

Monique and Kim were talking while waiting for the manager to arrive for their meeting. Monique was a little bored, and felt like teasing Kim some. She had recently heard some strange things from Rufus, so she decided to mess with Kim. 

"So, Kim, how far have you and Ron gone?" Monique's voice prodded.

"Monique, what on earth are you talking about?" Kim asked, her own voice much more nervous than it should have been.

"Your parents might not know, but I talked to Rufus the other day, and after the first little episode in that refurbished tree house _with a lock_, he was chattering up quite a storm. I'll admit, I had to give him a lot of cheese to get him to talk, but I don't think he would tell anyone else." Monique replied with a devilish grin.

"All he saw was…" Kim said before Monique cut her off, her tone and words betraying the truth.

"So you really have gone farther?" Monique was honestly a bit surprised.

"NO, well, err, yes, but do you promise not to tell a soul?" Kim was blushing moderately.

"Of course girl."

"Well, a while back we started to make out so hard that we well, we, er, um, well, we kind of made each other, well," Kim's voice trailed off into nothingness from the whisper it started as. She was blushing uncontrollably.

Monique knew what Kim meant, and continued, "You guys kept your clothes on though, right?"

"Yea, well, till last night."

"WHAT!?!?!" Monique almost screamed.

Kim's face was already redder than her hair, but after that, it was surprising that Kim didn't started sweating blood from her cheeks. Not that you would have been able to tell with her face so red. "We, we just went topless. Ron tore his shirt on the ladder, and I just got really turned on, and I took off my shirt, and my bra, and we…." Kim's voice trailed off once again.

"Ohh, you lucky girl. So, have you two talked about it yet?"

"What?"

"The big M, woman."

"The big M?"

"Marriage, Kim. Marriage."

Kim's blush had finally started to die down, but it immediately flared up again. "Well, not marriage, but we sorta confessed that we want to spend the rest of out lives together. I guess that was our way of talking about it."

"Damn, woman, you are so lucky to find a man like that. He's completely devoted to you, would give up his life for you, and loves you more than anything. If only we could all be so lucky. Plus he's got super powers, and he's rich."

"The money and power never meant anything to me, Monique; I love Ron for who he is. And his money and super-powers aren't part of that. They never were."

"Ohh, I know that, woman. I'm just teasing you. So have you set a date for the wedding yet?" Monique guffawed after asking the last part.

Kim was about to say something when the door opened and the manager walked in. _"Thank god,"_ she thought. _"I don't know how much more of this I could take tonight."_

* * *

A/N: Well, I got one the hurdles for Ron over with. I am once again sorry for taking so long on this one. I might have a fight chapter next, or I might continue this story arc. I've got a fight in mind that could really go anywhere. You'll see. 


	11. The Big Date

A/N: Some of you may have noticed that I haven't brought up Ron's Jewish heritage as of yet. I don't know if I will bring it up, but I might. It's not really all that important to my story, but I could work it in. Honestly, I don't know much about Judaism, so it means a fair bit of research on my part to do so. I am willing to do it though. Any thoughts on this subject would be appreciated. Also, I am again sorry that this one took so long. I've got a bit of a cold, and before that, I've still been real busy with work. Plus, I recently rediscovered the awesomeness that is Civilization IV.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

* * *

The Prometheus Files Chapter 11: The Big Date

Ron slept quite well after his conversation with the Possibles. He didn't think it could have gone any better. They accepted him knowing exactly what he had done and he got their permission. Ron shot out of bed fully awake, an extreme rarity for him. He usually had trouble waking up, except during the most extreme emergencies. Well, it was hard to get more extreme than this sitch. It was time to get ready to propose to the love of his life, The Kim Possible.

Ron once again found himself in the jewelry store in Upperton. This time, however, he wasn't browsing. He knew exactly what he was going to buy. He walked up to the counter, waiting for the salesman to come over to him.

"Ah, welcome back, Mr. Stoppable, here to browse some more?" The salesman inquired in a pleasant tone.

"No, today I'm here to… Wait, how did you know my name?" Ron asked, with a sudden look of confusion and concern on his face.

"While Miss Possible may be more famous, you, her partner, are almost as famous." The salesman replied matter-of-factly.

Ron was pleased that he could be recognized in public, but his euphoria was quickly turned to fear at the next thing the salesman said, fear that Kim may have heard something.

"If you're not here to browse, then are you finally going to buy that engagement ring for Miss Possible?"

Ron sputtered, coughed, and almost fainted. "Wa, what ring?" Ron finally managed to blurt out.

The salesman reached under the counter and pulled out the exact ring that Ron was planning on buying. "Why, this ring, of course. From the moment you came in the first time, you have looked almost exclusively at this one. A fine choice I might add." Seeing the look on Ron's face, the salesman quickly added, "Don't worry, no one outside of this store knows anything. As a fine jewelry store, we understand the importance of keeping such things secret. Even our security cameras are completely off the grid. Impossible to access remotely."

Ron visibly relaxed. By his voice, Ron knew that the salesman could be trusted. And if the security cameras were indeed off the grid, Ron knew that even Wade couldn't access them. "Well, thank you. And yes, I would like to purchase that ring." Ron pulled out his check card and went to the register.

The salesman quickly closed the small black box with a dark velvet interior that held the ring. He placed the box in a nondescript, small paper bag and went to the register. After ringing up the purchase, the salesman took the card from Ron and slid it through the register's card reader, which quickly stated that the transaction had been completed.

"Thank you for you business, Mr. Stoppable," The salesman said in his pleasant tone.

"Thank you," Ron replied, his voice betraying some inner conflict.

"Mr. Stoppable," The salesman called as Ron turned for the door.

Ron turned back to face the man.

"Good luck," The salesman said, smiling brightly.

"Thanks, but I hope I won't need it."

"You probably won't," the salesman stated before turning to help another customer.

Ron walked out the store, and proceeded to call a taxi. His scooter had been destroyed, and he didn't yet have a replacement. He could fly, but he figured that keeping his powers a secret was probably a good idea, at least for now. Plus, he had to meditate for a while before he could do anything beyond a little floating. His mind going back to the ring, he discreetly removed the black box from the paper bag and placed it in his pocket. He discarded the bag and hailed a taxi.

Upon arriving home he began to enact his plan for proposing to Kim. He already knew exactly how he wanted it to go. He would take her to one of the nicest restaurants in Upperton. He would make arrangements for a secluded table in the back of the restaurant, with their own private waiter. With their celebrity status, he knew that he would have to work extra hard to everything a secret. He did not want this night to be ruined by the press. Luckily, money could keep mouths shut, and he was more than willing to spend his veritable fast-food fortune on Kim. He picked up the phone and called the restaurant.

* * *

After the long meeting at Club Banana, Kim was very tired. Or perhaps she was bored. It was late, yes, but she hadn't done anything strenuous that day. She figured it was due to how utterly boring the meeting was. Realistically, there was no reason for her to be their. Monique was quickly climbing the ladder, especially after designing Kim's new mission wear. Coco Banana himself had shown an interest in hiring her as an apprentice designer. Kim on the other hand could do her job, but she wasn't going anywhere. In a little over two months, she wouldn't even be working there. There was really no reason for her to be at that meeting other than to congratulate Monique.

When she got home, her brothers were still at Wade's. Inside she wondered if they were at Wade's or maybe at GJ HQ. She decided that she didn't really care; they would be safe either way. She found her parents in the living room talking in a hushed manner.

"Okay, what's the sitch?" Kim questioned as she literally jumped into the living room.

Startled, Kim's parents had to think for a moment before responding. "Uhh."

Kim didn't give them enough time to think however. "Did the tweebs blow something up again? They didn't hurt Wade, did they? If they did, boy are they…"

"They boys and Wade are fine honey. At least as far as we've heard. They're going to spend the night at Wade's and maybe most of tomorrow too," Anne said, silencing her daughter. "As for what we were talking about," Anne smiled at her husband and placed her hand on his leg. "Well, we thought we were alone."

"Errrgh, ugggggh. I don't even want to know. I'm going to bed. Good night guys." Kim replied in disgust.

Anne and James looked at each other and chuckled. Anne was telling the truth, but Kim had no idea what they were really thinking or talking about. They had been talking about Ron, and were wondering when he was going to propose. After a quick kiss, Kim's parents proceeded to go to bed as well.

Kim woke up late the next morning, very late. She had been dreaming about Ron again. This time, there was no doubt about what the two of them were doing in her bed in her dream. She was enjoying it immensely. _"Well, considering what we did the night before last, I guess dreams like this are expected. I almost wish they would come true."_ Kim quickly spoke aloud, "Did I really just think that?" _"I guess I did think that. I also don't seem to regret thinking it. I wonder what Ron will want to do today."_ Looking at her clock, she saw that it was almost noon. Once again she had slept in way past her normal wake up time. She was usually a morning person. _"Does Ron have that much of an effect on me, that I can't wake up while dreaming about him. Well, of course he does, I love him. But still-"_ Kim almost jumped out of her bed when she heard her phone ring.

"Morning, KP, how was the meeting?" Ron's jubilant voice inquired.

"Boring as the batting cages and as dry as Hego's monologues. How was your day?"

"Busy, real busy," Ron replied, completely ignoring the crack about the batting cages.

Kim noticed something strange in his voice. Apprehension? Nervousness? What was Ron hiding? "You ready for our usual nightly routing?" Kim purred.

"Er, I actually thought we should do something else." Ron said, knowing full well what she meant, and just how enjoyable that would be.

"Oh, something else, now just what could that be?" Kim's voice took on an even more seductive tone.

"Uh, not something like that, though that sounds like a bon-diggety idea. I actually have reservations for two at The Upperton Club." Ron replied.

"_The Upperton Club,"_ Kim thought, _"That's the best premier restaurant in the entire tri-city. It's also the most expensive. Granted, Ron can afford it, but he's never taken me someplace so nice. I mean I never really cared for that sort of thing anyway. Could he be trying to seduce me? I don't think I'll mind a bit if he does it like this."_

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" Kim replied. She knew that she was the only one between the two of them that had a vehicle anymore.

"I'll pick you up. Wade, Jim, and Tim are currently working on your car, and his house is closer to my place than yours. How does 5:30 grab you?" Ron asked, trying to sound as gentlemanly as possible.

"Such a gentleman. That sounds fine. Wait a minute, when did Wade get my car to his house?"

"Middle of the night last night, I asked him about it this morning. It is remote controllable after all. Oh, make sure to dress nice, that place has a really strict dress code." Ron answered. The truth of the matter was that he had asked Wade to make some special modifications to her car for cloaking and optical camouflage. He had also asked that these modifications be done at night, and at Wade's house. Wade had just looked at him funny. Ron did this specifically because he wanted to pick up Kim, like a gentleman. He had considered renting a car, but that would have attracted attention. With the new modifications, they could easily keep from being followed by the press, or villains.

"Right, see you at 5:30, _boyfriend_." Kim replied before hanging up.

It did not go unnoticed by Ron that Kim's voice never lost its seductive tone throughout the entire conversation. Ron sat back on his bed and sighed. Everything was going according to plan. Still Ron was scared out of his wits. He wasn't scared about her response. Well, he was a little worried about that. But he was also quite sure that she would say yes. No, what scared him was something going wrong. The press might find out. While he trusted that the jewelry store wouldn't say anything, he was concerned that if the two of them were spotted going to The Upperton Club, the press would be there in an instant, figuring Ron was going to propose. But maybe it wasn't really that obvious. He was also scared that he might choke. There was always the possibility that a villain might chose tonight to attack. They hadn't had a mission since the GJ bunker incident, but that only meant that they were due. It certainly didn't help that in the chaos of the invasion, every villain they had ever faced escaped.

"_Just relax Ron, everything should go fine."_ As he thought this, Ron pulled the little black box out of his pocket and opened it. He stared at the ring. It of course had a diamond in the center, but to either side on the band, sat two beautiful green emeralds. Ron thought they matched Kim's eyes. Staring at them reminded him of just how beautiful and peaceful her eyes were. Thinking about them he was finally able to calm down.

* * *

Kim's thoughts on this sudden turn of events never once even began to suspect a proposal. Honestly, Kim figured she would have to do it eventually. _"What to wear, what to wear. This obviously has something to do with the fact that we went topless the night before last. But what exactly will it be about? I hope it isn't some serious discussion about taking things slowly. We're both 18 damn it! We can do what we want. We know how to be safe. He knows that, he's mature enough to know that. By the way he looked two nights ago, he certainly seemed to enjoy it. No, this isn't a slow things down date. Which means, maybe, this is a speed things up date? Is he trying to seduce me? Oh, if that's the case, then I know exactly what I should wear. I can't wait for tonight."_ Kim was completely oblivious to how much her inhibitions had dropped over the past few weeks. It didn't seem strange to her at all that she had no reservations about sleeping with Ron.

* * *

When Ron rang the doorbell at Kim's home, he didn't hear a traditional doorbell. Instead, he heard a digitized version of the twin's voices saying, "Kim, your _boyfriend's_ here," followed by kissing noises. Looking at the doorbell button, he noticed that it looked strange. It was translucent with a moving light behind it. _"What the? Oh, I see, it's a finger print scanner. It looks like Jim and Tim made some modifications to the house when they rebuilt it."_

After the custom doorbell Ron heard Kim's voice, and it was loud, very loud.

"**TWEEBS!!!!!!!!**"

"They're still at Wade's honey," came Anne's soft reply.

"Such little monkeys," James chuckled.

"**When I get my hands on them ARRRRRRRGH!!!**"

"Ron's still waiting at the door, honey."

Ron was chuckling lightly, but when Kim opened the door, his jaw dropped. Just like it had during the moodulator incident. This was due, in no small part, to the fact that Kim was not only wearing the same little black dress that she wore that night, but had the exact same look on her face and was holding the exact same pose that she had at the top of the stairs that night. Ron had expected her to wear her formal blue dress. He was wearing a charcoal grey three piece suit and tie.

"I'm ready for tonight, Ronnie." Kim said in her most seductive voice.

"Uh, Kim, just to make sure, you don't have that moodulator on your neck again, do you?" Ron asked, a little worried.

"No, this is all me," Kim quickly replied.

"Good," Ron said before pulling her into a long kiss. He stared into her emerald green eyes and saw nothing but love and devotion. She stared back into his brown eyes and saw the same thing. As they pulled out of the kiss, Kim grabbed her purse, but dropped it accidentally, still winded by their long kiss. Several small items fell out, including the old kimmunicator.

"Uh, KP, what about your new kimmunicator watch? It's not formal, but still."

"It's not anything anymore, it got destroyed when I got knocked out during the final showdown with Warhawk and Warmonga. Wade hasn't gotten me a replacement yet. But that's not important, we have a date to get to."

"Yeah," Ron motioned for Kim to go first. "Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman," Kim said as she gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek.

Ron opened the passenger door for her, before getting in the drivers side. As they drove off, Ron pressed a series of buttons on the vehicle's console. A holo-display appeared in the windshield, and indicated that there were two news vans following them.

"Uggh, can't we get a moments peace?" Ron lamented.

"The price of fame I guess." Kim's voice had a similar tone. She wanted this night to be private too.

Ron smiled. "Let's test the new stealth system." Ron quickly turned onto the freeway, and headed for Lowerton. As he merged into traffic, he pressed a series of keys that tinted the windows dark black, changed to the paint color to match, and also altered the physical appearance to look like a Buick. The license plate also changed. He left the freeway, turned around, and headed straight for Upperton. The holo-display indicated that they were no longer being followed.

"Those the new modifications?" Kim asked, actually quite impressed.

"Yep," Ron chuckled. "According to Wade, the car can take on the appearance of almost any vehicle, and shift its color to match. It also has several valid license plate numbers for multiple countries. It's perfect for going on a date without being followed."

"I'll say," Kim stated before reaching over and giving Ron another kiss.

When they arrived at The Upperton Club, a valet took their car. Upon entering, the host greeted them formally. "Ah, Mr. Stoppable and Ms. Possible please follow me."

The host led them to the back of the restaurant, to a single table in a private room. The table was positioned next to an immense picture window. Kim gasped when she saw the view. It looked out over green plains, back dropped by beautiful grey topped mountain ranges. There was a small stream visible near by, which eventually fed into a river flowing out of a valley in the mountains."

After sitting down, Kim said, "Ron, it's beautiful. How did you get this table? A private table? And, and…"

Ron silenced her with a kiss before sitting down himself. "I wanted tonight to be perfect. Why don't we order some appetizers?"

The appetizers and the following meal were delicious. Kim still thought that Ron's cooking was better, but this was certainly up there on the same level as his. They had just finished the final course and were considering ordering desert.

"Ron, why are you doing all this?" Kim asked with a suspicious tone.

"Uh, what do you mean Kim? I just wanted to take the most beautiful girlfriend in the world on a wonderful date." Ron replied. He started to sweat profusely. Had she figured it out?

Kim's voice took on a sultry tone as she leaned over the table closer to Ron. "Ron," Her voice became little more than a whisper as she put her mouth to his ear. "If you're trying to charm your way into my pants, you don't have to try so hard."

"WHAT? No, that's not, what…. Well, I wouldn't mind that, and that's sorta related to what I was going to uh. Kim. I uh…." Ron's voice trailed off. Why was she thinking that? Raging teen hormones were no myth, but still, she was still usually much more level headed than that. But, then after what happened two nights ago, Ron could see how she could think that. _"I have to do it. I have to propose, now."_ Ron reached into his pocket and had just placed his hand on the little black box when he heard the most horrible noise on planet. This noise meant judgment day, the absolute end of everything he and Kim were currently doing.

Beep Beep Be Beep.

"Ugh, not now. Of all times, WHY RIGHT NOW?!?!!?" Kim almost screamed.

Ron's face dropped. He removed his hand from his pocket, leaving the black box behind. He wasn't sad, he was pissed. If this was a villain, he was going to go Monkey Kung Fu to the extreme on their sorry asses.

Kim reluctantly pulled her kimmunicator out of her purse. She put a huge scowl on her face as she answered it. "Wade, this better be important, real damn important."

Wade looked at Kim with and immediately fear took him. Pissing off the teen heroine was not a wise move. Pissing of Ron was almost as stupid these days. "Sorry, guys, but Motor Ed just hijacked a military convoy carrying a large number of battle tank components. He's in an underground bunker in Utah. I'm sending coordinates. I guess the villains have finally started up again."

"Damn it." Kim and Ron said in perfect harmony.

Kim was still sullen and quite disappointed. Ron, realizing that he needed to cheer her up, said, "Jinx, you owe me a soda, but I'll settle for a kiss." With that, Ron pulled Kim into a lip-lock, forcing the frown off of her face.

"Ugh, get a room guys. But first get Motor Ed. I've got some new equipment waiting for you two in the car." Wade said, slightly disgusted, before signing off.

"Let's go Ron." Kim said sullenly. She looked like she might cry.

"Yeah, let's go make Motor Ed squeal like his tires."

Kim laughed, some joy finally returning to her face. "Yeah, let's."


	12. Demolition Derby

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

* * *

The Prometheus Files Chapter 12: Demolition Derby

"Okay Wade, we're en route, currently cruising at 10,000 feet. So, what are these new gadgets you were talking about?" Kim asked in a professional tone, but with a hint of disappointment. She was in Mission Mode, but she was still a little sad about the date being ruined.

"Well, first is the new kimmunicator watches." A small panel opened in the dash of Kim's car revealing two metal bands. "These are based on some technology gleamed from the Centurion Project, your father's cybertronic technology, and some of the latest in medical nanotechnology," Wade explained.

"_Medical_ Nanotechnology?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, the metal bands you see are only part of the device. Once you place them on your arm, nanobots are injected into your body. Once that happens, the watch itself can recede into your skin to completely hide itself. Some of the nanobots go to the ears to function as an earpiece; some go into the back of your throat to function as a microphone that can hear the faintest of whispers. Some of the nanobots function as a GPS tracking system. Other nanobots go to other portions of your body to serve as medical monitoring equipment. If necessary, they can even function as a defibrillator. Also, I should point out, that if you switch off the monitoring equipment, the only way it can be remotely turned back on is with either my access code or the access codes held by Betty and Sheldon Director. With one of the three access codes, only medical monitoring and tracking can be reactivated. With two access codes, audio/video monitoring can be reactivated. However, though all that may be impressive, the next part is what's really cool. GJ scientists and I have been studying your powers, Ron. We found a means of manipulating them on a very abstract and weak level. Specifically, we can use this in place of conventional radio frequency communication. The advantages are numerous. For one, no one but us has the equipment to transmit and receive these new energy waveforms; as such they can't be intercepted or monitored, or even detected for that matter. Second, they can travel thousands of miles through solid rock. No need to establish a satellite uplink. They are completely impossible to jam and can transmit from one side of the planet straight through to the other."

"While this is all real cool sounding, I'm a bit skeptical about putting such experimental technology actually _inside_ our bodies. I mean, the battle suit was one thing, but that was just outside my body. What happens if something goes wrong?" Kim asked, more than a little concerned.

"That's the real beauty of this new technology. We've been perfecting it for weeks. It's not experimental at all. It's fully tested and safe. We've had no accidents, failures, or anything of the sort. And before you ask Ron, no, it won't interfere with your powers in the slightest."

"Okay, if everything is what you say it is, I guess this is really kinda cool. How do we put them on?" Ron asked, now quite fascinated with these new toys, especially since there was one for him too.

"Just slide them over your wrists." Wade replied.

They both did so, and the watches rapidly melted into their skin, disappearing. Ron, ever being curious, touched the spot on his wrist where the watch had been and the screen suddenly re-emerged. "Badical!"

"One more question, how do we completely remove the technology?" Kim asked.

"That can only be done with a device here in GJ HQ. That's so that an opponent can't take it from you forcefully," Wade answered.

"Hey, these have all the functions Kim's old watch had, right? Ya know, grapple, super magnet, etc." Ron questioned.

"Yep, plus a few new ones I can brief you on later. You're at you target now." Wade stated.

"Wait, did you say that these things had tracking chips in them? I don't like being spied on," Ron said.

Kim scoffed. "Ron, Wade's had tracking chips in us since he first started running my website. Isn't that right Wade?"

"Yeah, that's right. I mean, considering what you two do, it was not only the smart and correct thing to do, but it was almost ethical too," Wade defended himself, blushing brightly.

Ron groaned a little, but he had figured that that had been the case.

"Don't worry, we're not holding it against you," Kim assured him.

Kim landed her car near the base of a cliff with a large thirty foot wide metal door on it. A neon sign said, "Motor Ed's Totally Rockin' New Lair."

"Well, he's as obvious as ever, eh KP?" Ron said, his voice laden with irritation.

"Yeah, let's go. Mission time Ron," Kim replied, groaning loudly.

They ran up to the door, but found no indication of how to open it. Kim was about to contact Wade for a solution, but was cut off by a loud crashing noise. She looked up to see Ron's right arm glowing blue, and punched clean through what probably was a blast resistant door. Ron then punched another hole through the metal door. Then another. After two more hits, there was a hole large enough for them to fit through.

"Brute force much Ron?" Kim asked amazed. She was not quite used to Ron having superpowers.

"Eh, it works, plus it helps get ride of the anger I've got from him messing up our date," Ron responded, anger clearly still in his voice.

"Well, it worked, though they definitely know we're here now. Let's go."

They crawled through to the other side of the door, which they found to have been at least four feet thick, and found a well lit but very plain hallway. After sprinting down it, they walked into a large, but poorly lit, garage. At the far edge they could hear Motor Ed talking.

"Dudes, this rocks so heavy. When those two teens get here, they are gonna be like totally demolished by my new TOTALLY ROCKIN' new fleet of assault tanks. Seriously." Ed proceeded into a very overdone pretend guitar solo.

"Yeah, demolishing us isn't going to be that easy Mullet Head." Kim taunted loudly.

"RED?!!? How'd you get in here? My boys put tripwires on all the ventilation ducts and stuff. How come none of them went off?" Ed screamed.

"Duh, we came in the front door," Ron responded.

"But, but, but that was a four foot thick blast door that can only be opened from the inside!!!! How did you…." Motor Ed was cut off by Kim.

"Yeah, when we fight, you'll see how we got in,"

"Whatever dudes, okay battle tanks, get them, seriously."

"Battle Tanks?" Kim and Ron asked in unison.

"Yeah, dude and dudeett. Check out my new babies. I took the latest in battle tank technology from my old government lab and my Cousin Drew's destructobots' AIs. Ya know, the one he forced that scientist Dr. Freeman to build for him? Seriously, these babies will totally demolish you. Seriously." With that, several flood lights illuminated the garage revealing twenty very large walking battle tanks that started moving towards them.

"Oh boy, this is going to be difficult," Kim lamented.

"I'll take the tanks, you take the goons KP," Ron stated flatly.

"HOW DO YOU PLAN on…?" Kim stopped talking as Ron started to glow blue. "Oh."

Ron leapt at the first tank, fist outstretched, and proceed to punch straight through it. As he came out the other side, he landed on the wall. After pausing for a moment, he leapt from the wall, sending a second tank into a third with a flying, spinning kick. After rebounding off the second tank, he landed on top of a fourth. He formed his hands into a large list and slammed down into the tank, flattening it and forming a small crater beneath it. After that, he grabbed the leg of another tank which was currently racing at him and threw it into a sixth tank, destroying them both.

"BOOYAH!!! Six down, fourteen to go. Okay, mecha monsters, who's next?!"

During this time, Kim had closed the gap between herself and Ed's goons, and had knocked them all out using a variety of kung fu moves. She was venting her anger about their ruined date on the poor saps. It did not go unnoticed to Kim that there were a lot more goons than usual. She looked around for a moment. There were at least thirty men, and they were all tougher than usual. She was tired, and she didn't think it was from being out of practice. Obviously, quantity was Ed's game this time.

Motor Ed had watched the entire scene unfold. Kim decking his goons with a ferocity that she didn't usually display. The bumbling sidekick jumping around with super powers wrecking his fleet of walking battle tanks. In short, it drove Ed to hysterics. . "Dude since when does the sidekick have _super-powers_?!?!? Seriously! My babies, my guys, gaah! What's going on here Red? Seriously," Ed screeched.

"My boyfriend stepped up, Mullet Freak. And by the way, he's my partner when it comes to saving the world, not my sidekick," Kim said gleefully.

"But, doh, gaah. That's foul Red." Ed groaned.

"Unfair maybe, well to you at least, but whoever said we had to play fair?" Kim retorted.

During their conversation, Ron had destroyed six more tanks with a fallen support beam he was swinging like bat. The remaining eight charged at Ron. This time however, they had formed energy swords from the arms as they charged at Ron. Not being sure if those swords could hurt him, Ron began to focus his energy into his hands. Just like he had during his fight with Warhawk, Ron formed a hand sign, brought his hands together and shot them forward. The concussive shockwave sent all eight remaining tanks into the wall, smashing and destroying them. Unfortunately, this had used a lot more energy than sending Warhawk back a hundred feet had. Ron could tell that this fight had taken its toll, he was a little winded. This wasn't his limit, but he could tell that his limit wasn't much higher. He glanced over to Kim, noticing that only Motor Ed remained conscious.

"Booyah! And the score is The Rondo twenty, Motor Ed's Tanks zero! Hey Kim, lets finish up and get out of here!" Ron shouted to his girlfriend.

"Okay, just a sec. So Ed, what's it going to be, surrender, or fight and be pummeled? And before you answer that, keep in mind that you ruined our date, and we had reservations at the finest restaurant in the Tri-City area."

Ed contemplated this for a moment. After seeing Ron single-handedly destroy his entire fleet of walking battle tanks, and Kim having knocked out his goons, he was not keen on the idea of having their wrath turned against him. Especially when he had ruined such a big date. "Uhh, okay, I'll surrender. Seriously."

"Good." Kim responded. She then smashed her fist into Ed's face, cutting his lip and knocking him unconscious. "I never said I wouldn't pummel you anyway," Kim chuckled.

"That was mean KP. I wanted to deck him," Ron mock complained.

"Oh well. Let's go home. yawn I'm really tired after all that fighting."

"Me too. I didn't overuse my power, but I came pretty close to my limit. To bad it won't grow anymore till it becomes active."

"Ron you demolished twenty very powerful walking battle tanks! Why would you want to be stronger?"

"Kim, I've got plenty of strength, but almost no stamina with my power. It's almost the opposite of my physical abilities. Ya know, weak punches but I can run for hours."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. But for now it's more than enough. Lets go home Ron," Kim said as she wrapped her arm around Ron and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Ron replied as they walked towards Kim's car.

Once in the car, they realized that they were both too tired to safely drive, so they got in the back seat to rest and let Wade fly them back remotely. Ron was lying face up with his back stretched out along the whole back seat, while Kim laid face up on top of him. Ron had his arms around Kim's waist, and she was holding his hands over her stomach. Kim was drifting into sleep herself, thinking Ron had already passed out. She was surprised when he spoke up.

"Hey, Kim, I was wondering about something. Lately, you've been, well, really aggressive during our make-out sessions. I mean, I was shocked to the core when you took your shirt and bra off last time. Not that I minded, I mean, I loved it, but still, it's not like you. I mean, you usually exercise more, er, well, self-control. Then tonight, you…" Kim cut him off.

"What's wrong with me being a little aggressive? Is there something wrong with what we're doing? Don't you enjoy it," Kim asked, her tone sounding a little hurt.

Ron panicked a little. "NO! No, there's nothing wrong with it at all. Well, maybe there is. I mean, stuff like that should wait until, you know. But don't get me wrong, I love it. I really love it. It's the most enjoyable thing I've ever done."

"More enjoyable than video games?" Kim joked.

"By a very, very,_ very_ long shot. But Kim, tonight, you asked if, well…. You literally asked if I was trying to charm my way into your pants, and said that I didn't have to try so hard. That was pretty much asking if I wanted to have sex with you! And saying that you wanted to!" Ron blurted out before he could stop himself. He quickly continued, "That wasn't what I was trying to do tonight. I mean, don't get me wrong, I would love to, but that really should wait. Topless is one thing, sex is a whole other ball game. Mostly I mean that I would have expected you to be more, well, proper. I mean we were both raised that way, and you usually stick to that pretty close." Ron exhaled loudly, finally having said things that he had been too scared or nervous to bring up before. Maybe tiredness just made him braver when it came to these subjects.

Kim thought long and hard about what Ron said. He was absolutely right. This wasn't like her. She knew that they should wait. Also, she knew that Ron really was a gentleman, especially when it came to her. This wasn't like her at all. Or was it? She was a very assertive person when it came to something she wanted. Had she decided that she wanted to have sex with Ron?

"Ron, I don't really know why I've been like this. I mean, I love you more than anything. And maybe, on some level, I decided that I wanted to have sex with you, and my naturally assertive Kimness took it from there. Just like your natural Ronness made you hesitate and think twice. You've always been a gentlemen to me Ron. It's part of your Ronness." Kim stated, her voice serious for the first time in quite a while.

"I love you too Kim. And I guess that thing about our personalities makes sense. So, where do we go from here?" Ron asked.

Kim knew that he was implying that they shouldn't go any further. "Why don't we just stay at second base, or third base, or wherever we are now? For now at least." Kim giggled slightly.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Ron replied sleepily.

"Okay. But I have to ask one thing. If you weren't trying to get into my pants tonight, what were you…?" Kim stopped talking when she heard a light snoring sound under her. _"Darn, he's fallen asleep. I was hoping for another make out session, but I guess we both need sleep."_ "Good night, Ron," she said before allowing the sound of his breathing to lull her to sleep.

Wade had not been listening to their conversation, knowing that when they got into the back seat together like that it would probably amount to at least intimate conversation if not something more. When their watches' medical monitors indicated that they were asleep, he switched on the dash cam. When he saw them together like that cuddling, Wade figured that taking them home to their parents was not the best idea. Instead he sent them on a slow cruise at low speed towards Middleton. He set the autopilot to arrive in the morning before going to bed himself.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'll admit, this chapter isn't one of my better ones, but I couldn't figure out any way to improve it. In the next chapter, you'll get an idea of just what's in store for them in the near future. And I mean near future, not distant future. Also, I'm going to have to drop this back to releasing about one chapter per week. I've been getting busier and busier. 


	13. The Prince

A/N: I consider it lucky that I got this out at all this week, considering goodness that is the Orange Box was released. Half-Life 2 Episode 2 rocks. Portal rocks. As Ron would say, "BOOYAH!" Another thing is, The document uploader wasn't working for some reason, so I had to copy and paste this into an old document I still had here. Luckily it seemed to transfer without issue.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

* * *

The Prometheus Files Chapter 13: The Prince

Kim awoke slowly, finding that she was very warm and very comfortable, despite being in a cramped space. It took almost two minutes for her mind to register that she was sleeping in the back of her car. It took another minute for her to wake up enough to notice that she was lying on top of Ron, who still had his arms around her waist. Then she finally realized that it was not evening like it had been when she dozed off. It was morning, and that meant…

"Gaah, my parents probably still think I'm on a date with Ron. They didn't know about the mission!"

"Ron, wake up!"

"Hmm, uhhhh, just five more minutes honey…."

_"Well, at least he realized he was with me, and not in his own bed."_ "RON! Wake up! We're still in my car and its morning!"

Kim crawled toward the front of the car and pressed the call button on the dashboard. Wade's face promptly appeared on the screen.

"Morning Kim, you guys should be landing in front of your house in a few minutes."

"What, it only should have taken an hour or so to get home."

"Yeah, but after your new watches told me you guys were asleep I looked in on you and decided that I should let you guys rest. I set the autopilot to arrive around sunrise. And, by the way, I already told your families about the mission, but they don't know that it was over hours ago."

"Thanks Wade, you continue to rock, as always," Ron said, now mostly awake.

"Talk to ya later guys. Wade out."

"So, Kim, what say we take showers and get some breakfast?"

"You mean shower together, or separately?" Kim asked playfully.

"Let's see, your parents and brothers are probably home, plus I'm pretty sure that last night we agreed to not progress our relationship any further for the time being. Not that I wouldn't love to do that." Ron grumbled a little at the end.

"Yeah, of course," Kim replied before pulling him into a kiss. "Good morning, honey."

"Good morning to you too."

They both laughed before getting out of the car. They walked into the house to be greeted by Kim's father.

"Getting in a little late there, huh Kimmie Cub? You know the rules about date night."

"But, but we had a mission, didn't Wade tell you?"

"He, he. Yeah, I'm just messing with you. Can't a father joke with his daughter every now and then? So, before the mission, how did the date go? Anything special happen?"

"Well, of course, Ron took me to the nicest restaurant in the tri-city area, that's pretty special."

"Anything else _special_ happen?"

"JUST WHAT are you implying Daddy?!"

James was slightly confused about his daughter's reaction, but saw Ron shaking his head behind Kim and mouthing "Not yet." James glanced at her daughter's hand and noticed that there wasn't a ring on it. Obviously, the mission had come up before Ron could propose.

"Oh, nothing, Kimmie Cub, nothing. So how was the mission?"

"Well, pretty much the same, but Ron's new powers were very useful. They made dealing with Motor Ed's walking battle tanks easy."

"Super-powers, walking battle tanks, super-villains. High-school sure has changed since my day."

Ron chimed in at this point, "Uhh, Mr. Dr. P. we're not in high school anymore, and honestly, this stuff was about as abnormal as could be even when we still were in high school."

"That's kinda true dad. I mean, about the only thing that's really changed since you were in high school is the vocabulary and the level of technology. The stuff we do doesn't fall under "teen stuff", or "high-school stuff". It falls more under the category of, well, espionage, or more like outright warfare in some cases.

James Possible considered this for a moment. They were, of course, correct. It was really a matter of he could never tolerate his daughter doing such things as a teenager, so he just rationalized it by calling it normal to himself. After a while, it was what he came to believe. But now they were adults, and this was their calling. It was normal for them, because they were the kind of people that were trained and experienced enough to do it. "Yes, I suppose that's true. Well, either way, it's a moot point now. You're adults, and this is your calling. Good luck with it."

Kim leaped in and gave her father a quick hug. "Thanks Daddy."

"Beep Beep Be Beep."

"Aww man, can't we get a moments peace?!" Ron complained loudly. He promptly tapped his wrist to answer, since Kim was still hugging her father. Plus, he wanted a chance to glare at Wade. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Well guys, do you remember Prince Alain? You rescued him from a death squad a few years ago," Wade responded flatly. Ron was not good at giving menacing looks except to actual villains. As such, his glare had no effect on Wade.

"Hmm, not really, Kim?" Ron replied while rubbing his chin as if in deep thought.

"I don't really remember either." Kim said in a similar fashion while scratching her scalp.

"You had a major wardrobe malfunction while rescuing him, but no one noticed. You know, shirt caught in underwear," Wade added to make Kim remember.

That instantly reminded Kim about the incident. "Oh, right, well, what does he need? Is another death squad after him?" Kim asked, more as a joke than anything else.

Wade looked sullen. "Affirmative." Kim's instincts were taking all the fun out of his job. "He's currently at a fort in Sudan."

"Alright, Ron and I will leave as soon as we get a shower and some breakfast."

"You two are planning on showering separately, aren't you?" James asked with a stern voice.

Ron's face turned ashen.

"DADDY!" was Kim's only response.

"Oh, he's just joking honey," Anne said as she came into the room. "There's some breakfast on the table for you two, and your bath and the guest bath are ready."

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. P." Ron stated before heading to the guest bath. Kim had already proceeded to her room to take her own shower.

After their showers, the two dressed in their extra set of mission clothes and quickly ate breakfast. Once they were finished, they darted back out to Kim's car. The twins weren't even out of bed yet.

"Okay Wade, coordinates?"

"Uploading now, to get you there quicker, I made calculations for a trans-atmospheric flight. You should arrive in about 40 minutes, and you'll be on autopilot for the whole time."

Kim and Ron both tensed slightly as the car took off without any action on their part. They just watched as the car pointed to the east and up to the sky. They quickly tried to fasten their harnesses, and managed to succeed just in time. They were both slammed back into their seats as the triple booster engines in the back of the car ramped up to full thrust, hurtling them into the upper atmosphere. It was only about a minute before the engines disengaged, and they found themselves in a zero G environment.

"Okay guys, you'll be in space for about thirty minutes, I'll page you before you hit the atmosphere again. Make the most of your time. Wade out."

"Uhh, KP, is it just me, or did Wade just imply that we should make out?" Ron asked.

"Hnh, kissy face." Rufus snorted before diving out of Ron's pocket and into the glove compartment. He promptly fell asleep.

"I don't know, but making out in zero G sounds pretty fun," Kim replied in a husky voice.

"Yeah, it sure does, but we should keep our shirts on, since we don't know when Wade will call in."

"Yeah, you're right. Ya know, you've been right a lot recently, and it's usually a, how would you put it, a Booyah killer," Kim responded in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, maybe I should just shut up," Ron stated before unbuckling his harness and leaning over to kiss Kim.

Kim unbuckled her own harness and the two began exploring each other's bodies while floating in the car. They both found it very, very enjoyable, but wished they had a larger area to float in. Kim's car was not spacious, and they often found themselves hitting the windows, ceiling, or seats. They both had more than a couple of light bruises before the trip was over. This did not deter them, or even slow them down. The half hour trip was over all too quickly, at least in their opinion.

They were greeted by a traditional beep beep be beep, and Wade's face soon appeared on the dash screen. "Okay, you two time to get to work, and I don't mean on each other."

"Mind out of the gutter, Wade!" was Kim's response.

"You're the ones with your minds in their respective gutters," Wade retorted.

"Fair enough Wade, I guess we're getting ready to descend?" Ron asked, mostly hoping to defuse this argument.

"Yep, strap yourselves in. It's gonna get a little bumpy."

Wade's face disappeared as the car began its descent. Kim and Ron promptly strapped themselves in. To them, the descent seemed to be gentler than the ascent, but considering how fast they had ascended, it made some sense. Once they were at a lower altitude, Kim took over the controls. As they approached the ground all they saw was desert. Well, almost all desert. They saw a single fort and headed straight for it. The color of the fort was little different than the surrounding sand. They promptly landed their car in an open area inside the fort's walls. Ron pocketed Rufus, and they quickly got out. Then they noticed something. Something that made them suspect that maybe the sitch was a little more severe than the last time they helped this prince. Previously, the prince had had a guard detail of ten men armed with submachine guns. Those men had been mostly useless, and were out of the fight after a few well placed hits from the hand to hand combat masters of the death squad. At the time the two teens had wondered why the supposed "death squad" didn't use guns themselves, but were content to be thankful that they didn't.

This time, however, things were very different. There were at least a hundred men visible in the outdoor area of the fort alone. While they all wore light colored clothes to fend off the sun, Kim and Ron could tell that they also had heavy body armor on underneath. Also, they weren't armed with the wimpy submachine guns the old guards had had. These men were armed AK-47s, RPK light machine guns, and PK heavy machine guns. Several men also held RPG launchers. They all appeared to be both highly trained and physically fit.

"Looks like Alain upped his security a little bit since last time, eh KP?" Ron whispered.

"Yeah, with firepower like this, what does he need us for?" Kim replied quietly.

A single man holding an RPK light machine gun approached them. "Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, please follow me. Lord Alain is waiting for you."

"Lord Alain?" Ron asked, being insensitive to what implications this change in title might have had.

"Yes, his father died shortly after you rescued Lord Alain from the death squad a few years ago. He passed _peacefully_ away in his sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Kim responded sympathetically. In her mind, however, something struck the wrong cord. This man seemed suspicious and almost seemed as though he was lying when he mentioned the former lord passing away in his sleep. She put such thoughts to the back of her mind, at least until she looked over at Ron. He was mouthing the words " Bad Road". That was enough to set Kim on edge. Ron's ability to judge people was legendary in her book. People he suspected to be bad road almost always were. Honestly, the only person she could remember that Ron was suspicious of that turned out fine was Josh Mankey, and truth be told, Ron only really went on about the Mankey monkey thing, he never really had a problem with Josh himself. She made a mental note to keep an eye on this man.

"Through here, Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable. Lord Alain is waiting in the throne room."

When they entered the room, they found that there were at least forty men stationed around the walls. They were all armed with F2000 assault rifles with grenade launchers. They also had heavy full body armor. It was a four sided rectangular room that was probably about forty feet by seventy feet. There was a window across from the entry door. Another window was to their left as the entered. The windows appeared to be blast resistant armored glass. To their right, down at the far end of the room, there was a throne, on which Lord Alain sat. On the walls on either side of the throne, there were displays of swords from all over the world. The rest of the walls were decorated with very expensive looking wall hangings. The two teens walked toward the throne, and were about twenty feet from it when they were greeted.

"Welcome, Team Possible. I've been anxiously awaiting your arrival," a smiling Alain stated in a giddy tone.

Kim was still a little concerned about their encounter in the hallway, and now Ron was quietly whispering " Bad Road" about Lord Alain too. Kim choose to go for consoling Alain about his father's death first, even though it was several years ago. It was a decision she would soon regret. "I'm sorry to hear about your father, Lord Alain. He was a good and noble man."

The Lord continued to smile. He started to speak in a kind and reverent tone. "Yes he was." His voice suddenly shifted to a dark and sinister tone. "He also lacked vision, ambition, and good common sense. Not to mention he was a terrible judge of character. That's why it was so easy to poison him. The old fool never saw it coming."

With that statement all of the guards raised the weapons. Kim and Ron soon found themselves bathed in the red glow of laser sights. "Uh oh," the two said in perfect unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda." Kim uttered in a worried tone.

* * *

A/N: Okay, to explain some things. I needed to vilify one of their former "friends" to give them some experience with betrayal. I chose this guy, 'cause being a "desert prince" he was easy enough to link to several criminal and terrorist groups, and he could be linked to the civil wars in Africa: Sierra Leone, the Congo, etc. and whatnot due to proximity. Guerrilla factions, conflict diamonds, illegal arms dealing, all that stuff. Well, that's the path I chose with him at least, I also could have gone Middle East, or Afghanistan and the opium trade, and a few others. I also chose this guy cause he was never introduced, never given a name, and mentioned only once in passing. He won't be missed. Also, being a desert prince, I could set up a nice isolated location in a very harsh environment. Plus, he was one of the few people Kim and Ron ever protected from a group that was actually trying to "kill" him. He just fit the bill nicely. I don't mean to offend anyone.

In regard to the weapons, AK-47s (Avtomat Kalashnikova model of 1947) are Russian made assault rifles. They are very reliable and easy to maintain. They are also easy to acquire on the black market, and are very plentiful because they were mass produced during the Cold War. They are the primary weapon of most African Guerilla cells. RPK light machine guns and PK heavy machine guns are both based on the design of the AK-47, and are also widely available on the black market, and also used extensively by Guerilla cells and terrorist factions. RPGs are pretty generic and fall in the same category. The Fabrique Nationale de Herstal F2000 is a Belgian made Bullpup style assault rifle. It is not easily found on the black market, and its presence implies connections, probably to large drug cartels, since it would have to be bought at high price from corrupt military personnel. Some of you may know it as the rifle used by Sam Fisher in Splinter Cell.


	14. Interference Begets Interference

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

* * *

The Prometheus Files Chapter 14: Interference Begets Interference

"Bad Road, Bad Road, Bad Road!" Ron exclaimed.

"Okay, you were right, now focus," Kim replied.

Ron looked around the room. _"Okay, I'm probably bullet resistant when I'm powered up, if not bullet proof. Kim and Rufus aren't, so I need to prioritize getting them to safety. Outside is NOT safe; I need to get them to the car…"_ Ron's thoughts were cut off by a loud explosion.

"What was that!?" Kim demanded.

"That would have been my men blowing up your little car," Alain stated. After listening to a cell phone for a moment, he continued "I'll admit, my men were impressed at how well armored it was, but it was no match for limpet mines. We are also jamming all forms of electromagnetic communication, so you can't call for help, and help can't monitor you."

"_Okay, the car's not an option, I need to get Kim and Rufus to a safe distance, then come back for a vehicle, or just call for help. I need to summon my power now."_

Ron closed his eyes for a moment and began to focus. A moment later his eyes shot open. "What the hell?" was all he could say.

"Ron, what's wro…." Kim said trailing off.

Ron looked over to see her fall to the floor with a small dart in the back of her neck. Ron soon felt a dart in the back of his own neck, and then the world went black.

* * *

Ron awoke to find himself in a ditch. There were other men in the ditch with him. They all had guns and were wearing body armor. Then he realized that he was in a trench, not a ditch, and that he was in the middle of a battlefield. He was holding a very large minigun and was carrying an immense amount of ammunition for it. Any normal person wouldn't be able to move at all with a weapon like this. He could here explosions nearby. The sky was filled with black clouds but it wasn't raining. He tried to move, but found that he couldn't control his actions. _"A dream, this is just like that dream I had of Kim killing that villain."_ He got up and walked down the trench about a hundred feet. Then he saw Kim. He walked up to her. She was also wearing body armor and holding a gun identical to Ron's. She was carrying the same amount of ammo too.

"Well, KP, when do you think the Shriekers will get here?" Ron asked.

"Within the next couple of minutes I would guess," Kim replied.

There was something different about Kim from all the other people that were in the dream. It wasn't just that he knew Kim, but she felt more real in this dream. He focused his power to try to establish a telepathic link like sensei had taught him.

"_Kim can you hear me?"_ Ron thought.

"_Yes! What on earth is going on, a minute ago we were in Alain's throne room. Why are we on a battlefield?"_ Kim replied, her voice shaking.

Ron then noticed that they were both a lot older, perhaps in their early thirties. Also, he finally noticed the general terrain of where they were. They were in Middleton, or more accurately, what was left of it.

"_Why can't I control my actions?_" Kim thought to Ron.

"_I think this is some sort of vision, maybe like that time we dreamt about our ancestors at the World's Fair exhibit in the museum," _Ron replied.

"_But that was of the past and present, and we could control our actions then. Plus, there was no information about any of our ancestors anywhere in the exhibit."_ Kim retorted.

"_Yeah, I know, but maybe the vision thing is coming from my mystical monkey power, and now that its awoken, the visions are getting more accurate,"_ Ron suggested.

"SHRIEKERS!!!" came a loud cry from down the trench.

Kim and Ron both immediately stood up in the trench and trained their weapons on some approaching creatures. They appeared to be large, four-legged, creatures of some sort that were bred for war. They had large weapons that were imbedded under their own skin. Kim and Ron began firing their massive cannons into the oncoming creatures. Many fell, but more kept coming. Just as the shriekers were about to reach the trench line, Kim and Ron woke up.

* * *

Back in the waking world, Kim could only think, _"Man that dream was creepy and scary, but now we've got bigger problems." _ Kim noticed that she was tied to a chair and that Ron was tied to another chair behind her. Rufus appeared to be between them and to Kim's left. He was tied up as well. Further to the left, Alain sat on his throne. There were still at least forty men in full body armor pointing F2000 assault rifles at them.

"Ron, are you awake?" Kim whispered.

"Yeah, but…" Ron replied.

Kim cut him off, "Then use your powers and get us out of this already!" Kim was not whispering anymore.

Ron also raised his voice a bit, "Kim I can't summon my powers for some reason. I don't know what's happening."

"Oh, so you really do have super powers, Ron Stoppable?" Alain asked smiling slightly.

"What going on here, and what do you know about Ron's powers Alain?" Kim asked tersely.

Alain's face darkened. He walked up and slapped Kim across the face, hard.

"HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE! Ooof." Ron yelled before Alain slammed the butt of his F2000 into Ron's stomach.

"You WILL refer to me as LORD Alain, and you will show respect. As for what's going on here, it's simple really. Back when you saved me from that death squad, I told you the truth when I said they were trying to kill me. What I didn't tell you was why. They were trying to kill me because I betrayed them. They represented a guerrilla faction in the Congo that I had been supplying weapons to. I suddenly cut them off and started supplying their enemies because their enemies offered me three times as much. After you saved me, I made sure to increase my personal security. Unfortunately, shortly thereafter, my father found out what I had been doing. He didn't know that I already had most of his court in my pocket though. When he tried to arrest me, I poisoned him, and took control. Now I am third largest supplier of arms in Africa. The old fool never realized how much money he could make moving contraband. Don't think I only smuggle guns. Conflict diamonds, drugs, slaves, it's all very profitable."

Kim spat at the man. Alain responded by firing a round from his assault rifle into Kim's left arm. She screamed.

"HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" Ron screamed.

He promptly realized this was a mistake, as Alain fired a bullet into Ron's right leg. Ron winced at the pain, but was too angry to be as affected as Kim had been.

"Any further outbursts and I will kill your little rat." Alain pointed the gun at Rufus. "Any further after that and I will begin firing at more sensitive locations." Alain pointed the rifle between Ron's legs. "Do we have an understanding?"

Both teens nodded.

"Good. Looking back, being saved by you that one time was a great boon to my personal cover. Who would believe that someone the great teen hero saved could ever be bad, let alone involved in so many illegal activities. However, now certain groups, in particular NATO Special Forces, have found out about me. I need some leverage, and that's where you come in."

"You're going to use us as hostages? That won't work. We know the game, we get caught and used as hostages, we get abandoned." Kim hissed, groaning through the pain while trying to sound as menacing as possible.

"Ohh, yes. That would be true for any other type of operative. However, you two may be adults now, but you are still world famous teen heroes. The world wide community would be thrown into chaos if you were to be, say slowly tortured on international TV. Especially if the great Kim Possible were to be, hmm, perhaps raped for the whole world to see. NATO will give into my demands to prevent large scale riots and chaos. Plus you two have immense tactical value, and they will go to great lengths to get you back. You two will make excellent hostages." Alain laughed loudly.

Kim and Ron both had looks of pure fear on their faces. Alain had walked over to Kim and had pulled out a knife. He placed it near Kim's neck and began to cut into her shirt. Two guards walked forward and began to pound their fists into Ron's stomach. Alain pulled out another knife in his other hand and moved to start cutting into Kim's pants. They had never been in such a bad situation. They had no backup. If they tried to escape, they would surely be shot. Ron was being beaten, Kim was about to be raped. Their new watches couldn't help them. They didn't even seem to be functioning. Their other equipment had already been taken.

"_Wait a moment; the watches don't use electromagnetic waves to communicate, so why hasn't Wade contacted us? Could it be related to why Ron's power isn't working?"_ Kim thought. "What do you know about Ron's power?" Kim asked, still dead scared.

Alain was taken aback for a moment. Kim hadn't noticed it, but he had just severed the strap of her bra when she asked her question. He walked back towards his thrown and motioned for his men to stop beating Ron before turning and addressing the teens.

"Hmm, now that is actually an interesting subject. About a week ago I was approached by a man. He knew of my plans for you, I don't know how. He told me about Ron's powers, and what they could do. He also told me that my existing plan for you two would fail because of them." Alain motioned towards a scepter made of pure jade that was sitting on his throne. "He gave me that and said it would completely suppress his power. I had my people look at it, and since it was nothing more than jade I figured I had nothing to lose by keeping it around. Apparently, I was right to do so."

"Who gave the scepter to you?" A voice asked.

"I don't know who. I never even saw his face, and he used a voice scrambler. He didn't leave any DNA behind either. He wore a black trench coat and had dark brown hair, but beyond that I know nothing about him." Alain responded, thinking Ron had asked the question.

"It must have been John." Kim spat, also thinking Ron had asked the question.

The voice suddenly focused, and it was clear that it was coming from _behind_ Alain, "No, Kim, I had nothing to do with giving that scepter to this man. I was not lying when I said I was on your side. Whoever did give that scepter to this scumbag is no friend of yours or mine."

Alain spun around to see a black haired man in a black trench coat, wearing black sunglasses standing behind him. He also had a voice shifter on his neck. Just as Alain completed his spin, John brought his left arm up and to his right. With blinding speed, John slammed the back of his hand into the left side of Alain's head. It impacted with such force that Kim and Ron could hear the neck breaking on impact. When Alain's body hit the wall, his head literally exploded into a cloud of blood, gray matter, and bits of skull. The cloud doused several nearby guards, who almost collapsed in shock. Other guards that were further away sighted their rifles on John and began firing. John seemed to disappear, but suddenly reappeared near the wall covered in swords. He grabbed two medium length daggers and assumed a battle stance.

Several guards re-sighted on John, but before they could fire, he disappeared again. About two seconds later he reappeared on the other side of the room. All of the guards suddenly grabbed their throats, as blood began pouring out of them. The heads of several of the guards almost fell off, their necks having been almost completely severed. John dropped one of the two daggers on the ground, their blades now coated in a thin layer of blood. John walked quickly towards the chairs that Kim and Ron were tied up in. They still only had looks of pure fear on their faces. It may have only taken a few seconds for John to walk to the chairs, but the blood from the guards had already spread across the stone floor and reached their shoes. John used the remaining dagger to cut the ropes binding Kim, Ron and Rufus before tossing it to the side.

"Hold still, I need to treat your injuries. You're going to bleed out at this rate." John pulled out a device, and held it over the bullet hole in Kim's arm. John's hand and the device began glowing white. Where previously Kim felt only pain in her arm, she now felt numb. When she looked down, she saw that the wound was rapidly healing. When it was finished, it felt as though nothing had happened. John quickly did the same thing to Ron's leg.

"What, how, who, why…?" Kim began to say.

"We don't have time. NATO Special Forces launched a Tomahawk Missile at this place and its going to hit in about a minute. We need to get to a safe distance; then we can talk."

With that, John turned and picked up one of the F2000s and fired it at the jade scepter. It quickly shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"Good, now I can use my power again," Ron stated angrily.

"No, your power won't return for another six hours. That's also when the advanced transceivers in your nano-subdermals will start functioning again. EM frequency transmission will function again as soon as we are out of range of the jamming system. Come on."

John walked to one of the windows and hit it with his bare fist. Despite being armored glass, it exploded outward. John quickly grabbed Kim and Ron (who had pocketed Rufus at this point) and jumped out the window. He landed on the fort wall and made another jump, this one at least a hundred feet into the air. They landed about 500 feet from the fort. John made another long jump, this one going at least half a mile. When he landed, he turned around and indicated for Kim and Ron to do the same. They saw the fort, and they also saw a light approach it from the north. When the light hit the fort, it exploded in a massive fireball. All that was left was burning wreckage. It was clear that no one survived.

"Okay, now we can talk," John said.

Kim started, "Okay, first question. Who the hell are you?"

"I stated before that I don't plan on telling you for a while but you might figure it out on your own."

"Okay, why did you help us?"

"Because I'm on your side."

"I can't really believe you're a good guy, after they way you killed all those men."

"I never said I was a good person, I said I was on your side. Whatever side that may be. However, they would have died when that Tomahawk hit anyway."

"Why haven't you helped us with other missions?"

"Because you didn't need my help."

"And we needed it this time?"

"Interference begets interference."

"What?"

"Had it not been for someone interfering and giving that two bit smuggler that scepter, you wouldn't have needed any help. Since someone else interfered, I also had to interfere to keep you two alive. I couldn't help you at other times because there was no interference. I can't get involved unless someone else interferes. That's the rule, at least for now."

"Who interfered?" Ron asked, entering the conversation.

"I can't tell you that yet, but you might figure it out on your own." John replied.

"Why is this rule so important?" Ron asked. He had never been a stickler for the rules.

"There are many types of rules. Some result in monetary cost or minor disciplinary action if they are broken. Others result in people getting injured if they are broken. This particular rule is the kind that can cost millions of lives if it's broken."

Kim cut in at this point, "John, are you a wielder?"

"If I was a wielder, wouldn't it stand to reason that the scepter would also drain my power as well? I clearly still had super-human speed and strength. On the subject of the scepter, it was the only object of its kind, and has been rendered completely inert. You will never have to worry about such an object ever again." John said flatly.

"So you're saying you're using something else, like a battle suit?" Kim asked.

"I'm not saying anything about my abilities," John replied matter-of-factly.

"How do you know about wielders? It's a GJ top secret. Despite how many times Wade hacked GJ's databases; he never once got wind of it," Ron said.

"True, but I can't tell you that yet."

"When can you tell us?" Kim asked in an annoyed voice.

"Later."

"How later? Wait, let me guess, you can't tell us yet," Kim said.

"Precisely. You're finally catching on," John smiled for the first time.

"So asking any further questions is pointless."

"Correct Kim."

Ron and Kim stepped back for a moment and looked carefully at John. Between his high collared trench coat and black sunglasses, they couldn't make out much in the way of facial features. They also noticed that his hair was, in fact, dyed black, and there was a lot of extra dye. He was hiding his real hair color, and he wasn't hiding the fact that he was hiding it.

John walked a few feet over and punched his hand down into the sand. He pulled out a large duffel bag.

"There's some water and a sun resistant shelter in this bag. Wade should be reestablishing contact as soon as the EM jammer goes out. It shouldn't take GJ more than half an hour to get some extraction to you. I'm off, you don't need my help anymore," John said in a kinder tone.

"Do you think we'll just let you leave? You still broke into a GJ outpost and hacked the computer systems," Kim taunted.

"How many times has Wade hacked GJ's systems? He always did it for the greater good, as did I. Also, I saved your lives." John stated.

"So we owe you?" Kim scoffed.

"You owe me at least a 'thank you'. However, it's not like you could stop me from leaving even if you wanted to. Goodbye." With that, John disappeared with a wisp of sand beneath his feet.

A moment later another explosion came out of the burning remnants of the fort. They immediately heard a familiar tune from their watches.

"Wade, you have no idea how glad we are to see you!" Ron exclaimed.

"Are you guys all right?!? I mean, just as you guys got near the fort, I lost all contact, even the stuff that uses the new elder power based transceivers. Then suddenly Betty comes running up saying that Alain is a criminal, and NATO just launched a missile at him."

"Alain had a scepter that suppressed Ron's power, and I guess the transceivers in our watches too. He also had a radio jammer, which just went out I guess. It was all a trap, he was planning on using us as hostages," Kim explained.

"Whoa, that could have been bad. How did you get out?"

Ron cut in, "Actually, John saved us."

"John, as in the John that broke into the GJ base?" Wade asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes." Kim replied. "We'll tell you all about it, after you get us out of this scorching desert."

"Right, a GJ craft is on the way, it should be there inside 25 minutes," Wade stated.

"Okay, catch you later Wade," Kim said as she closed the connection.

"Okay, Ron we should get the shelter setup, even 25 minutes in this heat and sun could be bad."

"Yeah,"

They promptly assembled the shelter, which was actually little more than a light colored open air tent. As they sat down, Ron looked at his girlfriend. "KP, your shirt."

"What about my shirt, oh." Kim said as she looked at the cut in the neckline.

With John's sudden appearance and his healing of their bullet wounds, followed by their escape and the interrogation, they had almost forgotten about what happened in the fort. But such memories couldn't be suppressed for long.

A torrent of fear and uncertainty rushed over the two young lovers as their adrenaline high passed. Kim had not yet finished sitting, and she fell to her knees. Ron almost passed out. That was by far the most traumatic experience they had had to date. The appearance of John had been so surprising, that it had literally put them into shock. That had now passed. They were about to be tortured, they had both been shot, Kim had almost been raped. They had been completely at the mercy of a truly evil person. Someone who had no sense of morality or honor. A man with no conscience. This had been their first taste of true evil, and they knew it. Their other enemies would probably never even try to kill them, except for Monkey Fist, but none of them would ever in a million years try to torture or rape them. They were truly lucky to have survived.

"Ron, I…" Kim was crying as she was cut off when Ron pulled her into a hug. He was also crying. They sat there just holding each other. No words were necessary between them. All they needed was contact. Everything was understood. They found peace in each other arms; a peace that could, at least for now, allow them to keep going.

"Thank you, John," the two whispered in harmony.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I'm on a roll. I expect to have the next chapter out within a couple of days. 


	15. Aftershock

A/N: Okay, I know that I said that I'd probably have this chapter out in a few days after the last one, and instead it's been over a week. Well, you know the old saying that when it rains it pours? Well, when it rains, it pours, then it snows, the power goes out, my clients computers break, they call me, then my own computers break (my laptop's keyboard died and my main computers mouse _and_ DVD burner died) for no good reason (I've got battery backups), THEN all HELL breaks lose on my main computer (I got a virus that Symantec hadn't seen yet!). I've had one hell of a week. Honestly, the apocalypse would be an improvement. But I digress. ON WITH THE SHOW! Or story, or whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

* * *

The Prometheus Files Chapter 15: Aftershock 

When the GJ craft found the teens, they were almost completely unresponsive. When the craft landed, the two got onboard, never letting go of each other, and never letting their shoulders get more than a few millimeters apart. When they sat down, they faced each other and embraced once more. They weren't crying any longer, but their faces still were covered in dry tears. The pilots of the craft thought it better to just not ask.

Rufus knew that something was critically wrong and decided to join the pilots up front. He hadn't fully understood what happened, but it clearly left a mark on his masters. They needed time alone, even from him.

Wade tried to contact Kim and Ron several times, but he never got a response. After the sixth try he stopped. The two hadn't noticed it at all, and noticed nothing when the calls stopped. Unbeknownst to them, John had sent Wade a message detailing the events. Wade immediately knew what was wrong. When he chatted with them before the pickup, they had still been in their "Mission High", the adrenaline rush the kept them going until they were safe. Once it wore off, he knew that even those two would probably break down some.

He relayed the news to other GJ personnel, as well as the parents of the two teens. Betty and Sheldon were thoroughly shocked that John had saved them, and demanded any information the nano-equipment could provide. Just like last time however, John had never even been detected by the technology. Betty did, however, remove John from the list of threats that GJ was pursuing. For the time being at least, he had proved his good intentions.

Ron's parents had been shocked by the events. They also knew that they had no idea what they should do to help Ron. After having spoken to Anne, they decided that it was best to leave it in her capable hands and focus on Hannah. Ron would be different for quite some time, and Hannah would probably hardly recognize her older brother. Anne had told them, that things like this could only be dealt with by those two. For now, Hannah needed them more.

Of course, Anne also knew that, despite having a minor in psychology to go with her neuro-biology degree, she couldn't help them either. They needed each other right now, and possibly counseling. However, that could come later. They mainly needed a vacation, away from everything, not just villains, but brothers, friends, family, everything. They needed time alone to sort through this. It wasn't that they couldn't handle things like this, but this was the first time they ever encountered it. They needed some shakedown time. GJ psychologists had agreed with her. Betty began making arrangements.

James didn't even know what to say. His daughter had almost been raped. He couldn't even begin to imagine what those two were going through.

Anne had taken the boys aside to give them an edited version of what had happened. However, the two twins, having spent a year in high school, and also being super-geniuses, were able to figure out what had been edited, and were able to piece together the real story. The decided to be nothing but angels around their sister and her partner until this had passed.

When the GJ craft landed in the Possible's yard, Kim and Ron got out and walked straight in the front door and right up to her room. The whole family had said "Hi," but the teens were oblivious to them. When they went for Kim's room and shut the door, James had moved to stop them, but Anne grabbed his shoulder and said, "Remember what Ron asked us a few days ago? Besides, that's the last thing on their minds right now." James desisted, knowing that his wife was correct.

After closing the door to her room, Kim and Ron laid down on the bed and embraced. After a while they fell asleep in each other's arms. This time, however, they weren't smiling.

* * *

In Global Justice Headquarters, Betty, Sheldon, and Wade were talking in an office. 

"How long do you think those two will need to recover?" Sheldon asked.

"Considering it's those two, I'd say a week, and week and half tops," Wade replied.

"I've set up a cabin in an isolated high desert region in Oregon for two weeks. I thought about sending them to the beach or something, but public attention is the last thing those two need, and they will be recognized wherever they go," Betty stated.

"Where's the cabin?" Wade asked.

"Huh, oh. It's in the High Lakes region of Central Oregon. Real backwoods, and this cabin is pretty far out. Few people ever go there, but it's also a GJ safe house. Full amenities and accommodations for up to ten people, plus a bunker with an armory and safe room. They'll be safe there, and plus, they won't be disturbed. Granted, summer is the one time of year it can be reached without aircraft, the roads have been closed, and this particular area has no trails, if even the surrounding area is full of them." Betty replied.

"A good choice, I like that cabin myself. This event will change them, but it had to happen eventually. However, those two will be ready again inside of three days. They're much tougher mentally than any of you could possibly know. That doesn't change the fact that it shouldn't have happened like that. I made a mistake. A mistake I have no intention of repeating." John stated, appearing out of thin air in the room.

All three were thoroughly shocked that John had infiltrated GJ HQ, despite it being a bunker complex over a mile beneath the surface. Sheldon thought it better to ask questions, rather than try to capture John however.

"You are referring to the jade scepter?" Sheldon asked.

"The events that lead to it being in Alain's possession, actually. Like I said, I have no intention of repeating that mistake. When Kim and Ron come to, tell them I said I was sorry, and that such a mistake won't occur again," John replied.

"What do you mean, what was your mistake?" Betty asked, fishing for answers.

"Letting the person who gave it to Alain give it to him. Now, I've said what I came to say, and I won't be able to answer anymore of your questions for now. Goodbye." John said before he disappeared.

"Well, we didn't learn a thing about him from that conversation," Betty said.

"Nor did any of the equipment even begin to detect his presence. The audio equipment didn't even hear his voice!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"How the hell is that possible!?" Betty demanded.

"Why did he even bother coming here?" Sheldon asked.

"I think, at least, that the main point of his visit was to deliver the apology in person. He might have also been trying to prove that trying to track or identify him in anyway is futile," Wade said.

"You might be right," Betty replied.

"Well, I didn't really want to have this conversation, but just who the_fuck_ is John?" Sheldon asked.

"Could he be a wielder?" Wade questioned.

"I don't think so. Like he said, the scepter should have drained his own power if he was. We know he's not a partial wielder, because we know exactly who they all are. And there aren't any other full wielders yet. At most, a few might be in the dormant state, but his abilities are far beyond that," Betty replied.

"So he's either using some sort of battle-suit, some sort of nano-tech cybernetics, or some form of advanced combat stimulants. Or some combination of those," Betty surmised.

"Or he's using something altogether different. Hmm, could he be an alien of some sort?" Wade countered.

"That could also be the case. We don't actually know much about alien races. It's probably pointless to try to figure him out. We lack the technology to analyze him, and he's just too good to be caught. At least, for the time being, he seems to be on our side," Sheldon grumbled.

"Well, we all have things to do. Wade, why don't you get Jim and Tim, and how about Rufus too, and meet with some of our engineers in the vehicle bay. We've got same alien tech based anti-grav technology you might want to try for rebuilding Kim's vehicle," Betty said.

"That sounds great!" Wade exclaimed.

* * *

When Kim and Ron awoke the next morning, they were feeling a little better. During the night, they had both dreamt of each other, just holding each other. Whether or not they had established a telepathic link again, or just had similar dreams, they didn't know. It didn't matter either. They hadn't spoken to each other, or anyone else. They had just held each other all night. After extricating themselves from the bed, they proceeded to take showers (separately), before heading down for breakfast. In the dream, they had finally built up enough confidence to stand being alone, at least for a little while. 

Jim and Tim weren't there. Kim's father was leaving for work. Her mother was the first one to speak.

"Okay you two, after breakfast, GJ is going to pick you up. They have arranged for some vacation time for you, away from everyone else. No buts, you two need some time to sort through this by yourselves. They've got a nice cabin out in Oregon for you. Nice and isolated. By the way, Rufus left with the tweebs last night. They're going to work with Wade to build you a new car Kim. There's pancakes, sausage, and eggs; so eat up. GJ will be here in half an hour."

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. P."

Anne cringed slightly at their tones. They were sad, and more than a bit frightened. She hoped that they could get over this soon. She knew that there were more battles in store for them, and in this state, they couldn't fight.

When the GJ hoverjet arrived, Kim and Ron boarded without complaint. They didn't speak, and kept holding hands. They found Betty Director waiting for them on board.

"How are you two feeling?" Betty asked in the kindest tone she could manage.

"Could be better, but we'll survive. I guess," Kim said emotionlessly.

"Yeah," Ron concurred in the same tone of voice.

"Well, you two will have as much time as you need to sort through this. The cabin we're taking you to has all the amenities you can imagine. It's a GJ safe house. When you two feel like you have gotten over this, just contact us, and we'll pick you up. I wish I could do more for you, but this isn't my area. All I can say is that everyone in our line of work goes through something like this, and you just have push through it, so you can deal with it next time it happens."

When they arrived at the cabin, Kim and Ron smiled a little. It was in a beautiful location, with a small stream flowing past it, and a view of a lake down a hill off in the distance. They went inside and realized that Betty had not been exaggerating about the state of the cabin. A fully stocked kitchen, a Spa tub out back, a giant high definition TV with every game system imaginable attached, and that was just for starters. They went to the bed rooms and found that the closets had once again been filled with their choice clothing in all the right sizes.

After getting some lunch, Kim and Ron found themselves sitting on the back porch, looking out over the lake below. They still hadn't spoken much, but they knew that they had to talk about it. Kim looked at Ron for a moment. While he had had the same looks of depression and fear that she had had, she also saw a look of shame.

"Ron, Betty was right, we need to sort through this, and to do that, we need to talk," Kim started.

"Kim," Ron paused for a long moment. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Kim asked surprised.

"I failed you, I couldn't protect you," Ron replied.

"Protect ME? It's usually my job to protect _you_ Ron."

"Yeah, it used to be, but these powers of mine change things. My powers would have gotten us out of that, if I could have used them. That's not the only problem. I can take getting beaten up, but you were almost…." Ron's voice teetered off.

Kim gulped hard. She had been trying to forget it. "Raped?"

"Yes, if that happened to you, I don't…." Ron's voice trailed off again.

"Ron, we both know the risks. Granted maybe we never faced something like this before, but we knew, at least on some level, that it could happen. Besides, you're not going to have a problem like that again. Remember? That scepter is destroyed, and it was one of a kind."

"What if I screw up and mess up with my powers Kim? Plus, we didn't know that things like this could happen. Yeah, we knew it was possible, and that such things happened, but we faced so many situations with lightweight evil wannabes, that we just came to expect that that's how it would always be. But now, we'll probably have to face people and situations like that again. Plus, I'm eventually going to have to fight other wielders. I don't want you to get hurt. I_can't_ let you get hurt," Ron's voice was breaking.

"Ron, you've followed me into whatever sitches I threw myself into, regardless of the danger. I won't do anything less for you. Even if I knew I was going to get hurt, I'd still follow you," Kim said with conviction before hugging Ron and pulling him into a kiss.

Kim continued, "What happened was a shocker, yes, and an eye opener too. We have to be aware that such things can and will happen. But we can prepare for them. Obviously, we need to do better background checks on the people we help. We should have learned that lesson after Monkey Fist." Kim stopped abruptly realizing that bringing up Monkey Fist when he had a standing threat to kill them probably wasn't the best idea.

"Kim, I know all that, but what really bugs me is what happens when push comes to shove?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If John hadn't shown up in Africa, and I still didn't have my powers, the only way we could have gotten out of that would have been exactly what John did, kill them all. What happens if we have to kill? What I did to the Lorwardians, I got over because I only caused their death, I didn't kill them with my own two hands, I didn't even see them actually die. What happens if one of us has to shoot someone, or kill in hand to hand combat? Could you do that Kim?"

"I, I honestly don't know. What about you Ron?" Kim asked breathless.

"I think, I think I probably could if it was to protect you," Ron replied after thinking.

After that, the two lovers embraced and kissed. They were both smiling. They had recovered, or at least were mostly back to their normal selves. Ron picked up Kim and carried her inside. Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss that lasted until Ron fell onto the couch. They continued their make out session for a half hour, before Kim took her shirt off.

"Kim, uhh, what are you doing?" Ron asked, stunned.

"We said we wouldn't take our relationship any farther for the time being. We didn't say we would scale it back any," Kim giggled as she pulled Ron's shirt off.

"Uhh, okay."

Kim removed her bra and jumped on top of Ron.

"BOOYAH!"

Two hours later, Ron made a quick dinner, after which they proceeded to go to bed. They both slept in the same bed, but kept their pants on at least.

"So, we're ready to go back to active duty tomorrow huh?" Ron asked.

"Hmm, yeah, as much as I'd love to stay here, we need to get back. We have to start preparing for college too," Kim replied.

"Ya know, I kinda thought that recovery from something like that was supposed to take longer," Ron thought out loud.

"Well, that's for normal people, I guess we're a lot tougher," Kim replied quietly.

Ron pulled Kim into a hug and promptly fell asleep smiling his big Ron smile. Kim soon followed him.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's their recovery. Like John said, they're pretty resilient. Ohh, and those of you that think that Kim is losing a role in this story, in a few chapters, you'll see that she is far from out of the game. Next chapter: Loss of Innocence. 


	16. Loss of Innocence

A/N: Okay, I know that their recovery was a bit rushed, so I've decided to revisit it a little bit eventually, you'll see. I'm sorry I rushed it like that, but I really have no idea how such a thing actually goes in real life. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I've been really swamped. I finally got my laptop up and running again, and since I use my laptop for writing this stuff, I can finally get back to my previous rhythm.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

* * *

The Prometheus Files Chapter 16: Loss of Innocence

Kim and Ron found themselves in a mall that they did not recognize. Everything about it was off. They had never been in this mall before. There were store names that they did not recognize. Then they noticed something else. None of the stores had cash registers. Kim tried to speak, but found she didn't have any control over her body. Suddenly, she heard Ron's voice in her mind.

"_Kim, I think we're dreaming again, like we did in Alain's palace."_

"_Yeah, so where are we?"_

Their thoughts were cut off when they heard a familiar voice. They found their bodies turning to face the person behind them.

"Hey, Kim, Ron, I haven't seen you two since the memorial ceremony almost a year ago!" a Monique in her mid-thirties yelled.

Kim and Ron noticed that she had a visible scar below her left eye.

"Hey Monique. How's life been treating you?" Kim said.

"Hm, good and bad. The abolishment of a monetary system after the war helped some aspects of Club Banana, and hurt others. You can't really have a business in this day and age you know."

"Yeah, but the lack of hunger and poverty makes it worth it, ya know," Ron stated.

"Heh, between AM energy and particle synthesis, it's not like there could be a lack of anything. A monetary system doesn't make since when you don't have to buy anything anyway," Kim continued.

"Yeah, and luckily after the war, mankind in general adopted more altruistic values. Of course, it helped that most existing politicians and business leaders were killed in the war. But still, I miss being paid for my designs just a little bit," Monique mock complained.

"This coming from a person who lives in a 20,000 square foot private space station," Ron joked.

"Yeah, yeah. So, how's business for you two?" Monique laughed.

"Well, like you said, mankind in general adopted more altruistic values. But that doesn't apply to everyone. There are still plenty of people who break laws. And these days, most of those people are wielders," Ron groaned.

"Yeah, but in general, things are improving. We've got the lowest crime rate in known history," Kim stated.

"Yeah, but the price was pretty high," Ron said sullenly.

"It was pretty high. Seven hundred million dead," Monique stated solemnly.

* * *

Kim and Ron both awoke with a start. Ron rolled over quickly and fell out of bed. Kim shot up, throwing the covers off herself, only to realize that she wasn't wearing anything on top. She didn't mind Ron seeing her half naked, but given the circumstances, being dressed was probably better. She quickly put on a night shirt. Ron had gained his footing and crawled back onto the bed. They momentarily judged each other, and Kim was the first to speak.

"Did you just have a dream, about us, going to the mall, in the future?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, and we weren't in control of our actions, and I tried to contact you with telepathy?" Ron replied.

"Yeah, it's just like what happened when we were in Alain's palace, and similar to what happened back at the World's Fair Expo. Do you remember that?"

"Yes. But that time was of the past, or the present, and we were in control of our actions. It was definitely the same as what happened in Alain's palace though."

Kim pondered that for a moment. After that dream they had checked around the exhibit. They didn't find a taco stand, or any indication of their ancestors having been at the fair. She began to think out loud, "If this is related to your powers, Ron, back then they were dormant. Now they are awoken. Maybe that makes them more accurate, or powerful, or something."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't want dreams like that to come true. I mean, seven hundred million dead?!" Ron replied with a shocked tone.

"True." Kim tapped her kimmunicator watch and contacted Wade.

"Hey, Kim how are you two doing?" Wade greeted her.

"Just fine, I think, we're almost ready to come back. But…" Kim stated.

Wade cut her off, "Kim I don't think that even the two of you would recover that quickly."

"Maybe, but that's not why I called you. Remember the World's Fair Expo at the museum a year ago or so?" Kim asked.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to check to see if Ron and I had any ancestors at the World's Fair itself. If we did, find out their personal histories," Kim asked in an almost demanding tone.

"Okay, but why?" was Wade's response.

"We'll tell you later. Please and thank you."

"Okay, but its going to take some time. None of the records from back then are computerized, so, even for me, I'd guess about a week."

"That's fine, but there's something else too. You said these watches have medical monitoring equipment, right?" Kim asked.

"Yeeeeah," Wade responded, wondering if he was about to get chided for spying on them, which he hadn't been.

"Does that include brainwave pattern monitoring? And if so, were you recording it during the events at Alain's palace and last night?"

"Yes, it includes brainwave monitoring. All of the monitoring is constantly active, but the data's just dumped to a record file unless we access it, or something goes wrong. Only Betty, Sheldon, and myself have access to the records. So, we have it for last night, but during the events in Alain's palace, the nano-systems were scrambled and non-functional. No records. Sorry."

Kim thought for a moment, wondering how much to tell Wade. "Okay, I want you to look at Ron's and my records for last night, specifically brainwave patterns, and check for anything even remotely out of the ordinary."

"Okay, but what am I looking for? And what were you doing? Scratch that, I don't want to know."

"I've got a feeling that you'll know it when you find it, if you find anything," Ron said, finally understanding what Kim was trying to do.

"Err, okay. I should have the analysis done by tomorrow. But now I've got to bring something else up. Are you two absolutely sure that you've recovered? It should have taken a lot longer than that, despite what John…" Wade cut himself off, realizing that he should not have said that.

"What did John do!?" Kim demanded.

"He came here, to GJ HQ that is, and talked to us a bit. How on earth he got in and out without being detected, we haven't got a clue. He said that you two would recover within three days time of the incident, which would be sometime today. But that seems pretty impractical. Also, he apologized, saying that he was at fault for allowing that jade scepter to wind up in Alain's hands. We don't have a clue what he's talking about. Master Sensei never knew anything about a jade scepter, despite the fact that he knows about pretty much all the other artifacts. Including, I might add, the Tempus Simia Idol."

Kim and Ron considered all of this for a moment. Ron was the first to speak.

"Well, I don't know why. But I feel fine. I'm pretty sure that I'm over it, and not just in shock. What about you Kim?"

"Well, I feel the same, even though my knowledge is telling me that recovery should take longer. Maybe we've just been hardened by years of fighting, even if this was on a whole other level."

Just then, equipment began to beep behind Wade and an alarm went off.

"Wade, what was that?" Kim questioned.

Wade looked at another screen for a moment. "Uhh, nothing, nothing at all."

"Waaaade?"

"Okay, if you guys really have recovered, I guess it couldn't hurt. But I'll have to get clearance from Betty too. Just a moment."

Wade's face was replaced by the KP logo with the GJ logo faded and in the background behind it. Kim and Ron looked at each other, wondering just what this was about.

"I like the modification Wade did to the logo," Ron said after a moment.

"Me too, though I wonder if he did that, or if it's an effect of him working out of GJ computers," Kim pondered.

Wade's face reappeared. "Okay, I got clearance from Dr. Director. Professor Dementor just stole some equipment from a DARPA military warehouse in D.C. I got a position on where his current lair is. When can you guys be ready to go?"

"We don't have any of our equipment…." Kim moaned.

"There's stuff in the bunker under the cabin," Wade cut her off, smiling.

"Okay, then we'll be ready in one hour, we still have to get some breakfast," Ron said before smiling and giving Kim a quick kiss.

"Okay, a GJ craft will be there. And guys, wait till I'm off the line before you start doing that stuff," Wade complained before signing off.

After they had eaten a quick breakfast prepared by Ron, the two teens gathered equipment from the bunker under the cabin. GJ had even gone as far as acquiring copies of their usual mission wear and stocking it at the cabin. The GJ hover jet arrived right on time. Wade began the briefing.

"Okay. First, Rufus won't be joining you. He's here working with us on some new equipment, both for you guys, and for him. Actually, he's probably going to be here for quite some time. He's having a lot of fun though."

Rufus jumped in at this point, "Hnh, my own battlesuit, hnh hunh!"

"Was he serious Wade?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Very. Now, on to the main briefing. Dementor stole some pretty nasty stuff from that warehouse in Washington. First, he stole five battle androids. These things are state of the art robots that have heavy combat gear built in. Each one has a submachine gun built into their right arms, and a grenade launcher built into their left arms. They have a laser weapons system built into their eyes, and a flamethrower system built into their chests and backs. They are encased in heavy armor, capable of deflecting all small arms fire and light explosives. They also have active thermal/electromagnetic camouflage systems. If that's engaged, its abilities far exceed your battlesuit's stealth mode. I can't track them. Furthermore, they have an advanced combat AI system, loosely based on those used in some newer video games. And Kim, that's pretty serious, regardless of what you personally think of video games. They are not self-aware or anything, and aren't capable of that, but none the less, the project that they were developed under was nicknamed 'Terminator'. I trust that I don't have to explain the reference."

Kim and Ron both gulped.

"Okay, these androids were the first, and currently only, ones in existence. Otherwise they would have sent the others to assist. However, despite the cost of their construction, DARPA would rather they be destroyed than remain in Dementor's hands. However, they would prefer it if they were returned intact, or at least mostly intact. But from what I'm seeing, if Dementor has activated them, that won't be possible. The other thing Dementor stole was some experimental combat stimulants."

"Combat stimulants? Can you be a bit more specific Wade? What do these stimulants do?" Kim asked.

"Well, I don't have complete data, because the research isn't finished. Known effects are enhanced speed, agility, perception, and unpredictably varying increases in physical strength. Basically the perfect thing for henchmen. However, in one test, apparently the subject, who was a human volunteer, got an overdose, and went completely berserk. He went into a blind rage of bloodlust and literally ripped apart the two scientists who were in the room. Gunfire had almost no effect on him, he just shrugged off the wounds. Rather than putting their men in danger trying to subdue him, they just pulled their remaining people out and waited for the drugs to wear off. After two days, they hadn't and the drugs are only supposed to last for two and half hours. So they flooded the room with VX nerve gas. It took twenty minutes to kill him. It normally kills in less than one minute when inhaled. However, the overdose was extreme, specifically ten times the normal dose, which is one injector's worth. So unless Dementor does something really, really stupid, you won't have to worry about that."

"Anything else to scare us with Wade?" Ron questioned.

"Well, that's all Dementor stole, but his lair is in the Ukraine. More specifically, it's inside the Exclusion Zone around the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant."

"Uhh, Wade, isn't that like, filled with radiation, spatial anomalies, mutants, and lawless gunman?" Ron asked, very worried.

"Ron you've been playing too many video games. First, there are no spatial anomalies, no significant mutations in animals have ever been recorded, and well, there are probably a few outlaws hiding in various areas, but not like that. As for radiation, it's only in certain areas. Well, most areas, but Dementor set up his lair underground in an area with minimal background radiation. Well within acceptable limits. At least for a short visit."

"Define acceptable," Kim said. Chernobyl was one subject that she knew little about, and most of what she knew came from movies, novels, and admittedly, Ron's knowledge of video games.

"Acceptable by _my_ analysis. This area wasn't hit with much radiation in the first place, and most of it has dissipated. This is one of the few areas inside the zone that's almost completely safe radiation wise. You won't be in any danger. Well, not from radiation anyways, those androids are pretty dangerous."

"Are you sure there's no mutants Wade?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Not unless you count albino swallows," Wade responded flatly.

"What about…"

"RON! Its fine, get your head in the game," Kim chastised him. Ron may have defiantly stepped up in the fighting department, but his phobias and personality hadn't changed much. He was still the follower and slacker at heart personality wise. Well, unless Kim was threatened, then he would always step up. Kim didn't mind though, his personality is what she loved about him.

"JUMP ZONE ONE MINUTE OUT!" the pilot shouted.

"You ready Ron?" Kim asked.

"Yep," Ron replied.

The jump went as usual, Ron screamed, but only part of the way. Also, he managed to land quite well. Practice makes perfect after all, even for people like Ron.

They were able to find the entrance to the lair quickly enough. They were also able to infiltrate it without issue. Ron even managed to climb around laser trip beams without setting any off. They finally reached the main room. Dementor had the usual mad scientist lair thing here. Massive unknown equipment, an acid bath for the good guys, large tanks of some unidentifiable fluid. Kim had begun to wonder (quite a few missions ago) if, in fact, all of these things were stage props that served no purpose what so ever. At present it didn't matter.

"Halt, place your hands behind your head," said a robotic voice.

Kim and Ron turned around to see one of the battle androids pointing its arm mounted machine gun at them. Kim was about to oblige when Ron quickly summoned his power and slammed his fist into the android's chest. Ron was surprised; it actually hurt a little bit. What's more, while the android was thrown back into the wall, it was completely undamaged.

Ron stared at his fist for a moment. _"That was definitely the same level of force I used on Motor Ed's mechs, but it didn't even scratch that thing. This is going to require some serious force to deal with."_

Dementor had heard the racket and he (flanked by his henchmen) quickly ran over to where the teens were standing. The other four androids had come over as well.

"Vell, vell, fraulien Possible. So nice of you to come. However, **your arrival vill not deter me from my ultimate goal!!!** All the world vill **soon bow before me, Professor Dementor!!**" His rant degraded into maniacal laughter.

"And what is your 'ultimate goal' this time Dementor," Kim chided.

"I vill use my newly acquired army of androids and enhanced henchmen to kidnap world leaders. Then I vill force them to sign control of their countries over to me! **All ze world will bow before me, Professor Dementor!!**"

"Okay, I'll grant you that this is a more direct approach than you usually take. Actually, its quite simple and well thought out. It lacks unnecessary flair. But rant time is over. Ron, you take the androids and I'll take the henchmen."

"Ha, ha, ha. Vhat can the sidekick do against my androids?"

"First, he's my partner, second, like everyone else, you'll see," Kim smiled.

Ron began glowing blue once again. This time he summoned the full force of his power, realizing that he would have to go all out against these things. He focused as much energy as he could into his fist and charged at the first android. When his fist landed, there was a deafening bang, and a concussive shockwave put a small dent in the floor below them. Ron's attack had succeeded though; the android had a large hole in its chest. It fell over, disabled. Ron realized that he couldn't go on like this, however. That punch took a lot of energy. He wouldn't be able to fire off four more of those. Maybe two more at most. And also, a red light was flashing in the back of his mind, telling him that something was very wrong. However, as of yet, he couldn't identify what, and he didn't have time to think about it.

Kim was not faring much better than Ron. Right as the fight started, each one of the henchmen had injected themselves with the combat stimulants. While individually, they couldn't fight at Kim's level, three of them together could, and there were ten of them. She could land hits on them, but they wouldn't go down. She could see that Ron had his hands full with the androids, so he couldn't help her. Kim quickly pulled out her knockout lip-gloss and gassed three of the henchmen. Then Kim got really worried. They wobbled for a moment, but kept on coming. _"Darn it, I might actually have to seriously injure these people."_

Instead of attempting another relatively wasteful punch to destroy any more androids, Ron took the tactic of trying to make them destroy each other. He quickly abandoned this idea, however, when a grenade fired from one of the androids hit another, and had no effect what so ever._"Right, armor immune to small arms fire and light explosives. Maybe those lasers might hurt them, but it doesn't look like their going to use those when their comrades are in the line of fire."_ Ron's thoughts were cut off by a burning pain in his right arm. The energy around him had been deflecting the bullets, and bouncing grenades off, but the laser cut straight through it. It had mostly missed, only singeing his right arm, but it still hurt. A lot.

Kim had backed off from the henchmen some and was now primarily dodging. She quickly tapped her wrist.

"Wade, I need some help here, what have you got in these watches that can drop these drugged up goons?"

"Hmm, well, I've done an analysis. It looks like most chemical based knockout formulas won't work. I've got a taser system built into the watch, try that."

Kim complied. It stunned one of the men for a moment, but he kept coming.

"Can you up the power Wade?"

"Yes, but then it would become lethal. I'm hesitant to tell you this Kim, but…"

"I'm not going to kill Wade!"

"That's not what I was saying Kim. You might consider using the cutting laser on their legs. It would seriously injure them, but it would take them out of the fight, and the damage could be repaired. Eventually."

Kim had to think for a long while. Honestly, she thought that she shouldn't have to think for so long. _"Well, it's either injure them, kill them, or get my ass kicked. I'll have to injure them."_

"Okay Wade, prep the laser."

"Alright, it's charged to full power, but its effective range is only six feet."

A moment later Kim was firing laser bursts from her left arm. The goons were still managing to dodge. It took almost everything Kim had to land hits on all the goons. After they were down for the count, she surveyed the scene around her. That extended fight had drained Kim, she was quite tired. It made her sick that she had to do this level of damage to people. She looked over and saw Dementor injecting himself with the combat stimulants. She got ready to use the laser on him.

Ron was not having as easy time either. Only one of the androids was down. And Ron wasn't finding any way to take down all of them. _"Okay, they have video game based AI. Well, that's not good. They're smart, and they probably know more about combat than I do. Video games. How do you defeat indestructible robots in video games? How do you pierce armor? Right! A material can be damaged by a material of the same hardness and strength!"_ Ron jumped over to the destroyed android and ripped a piece of its armor off. It took a significant amount of energy to accomplish just that. He charged at another android and plunged the armor shard into its head. Nothing happened. The android kept fighting. Specifically, it slammed its fist into Ron's stomach and sent him flying.

"_What on earth… Oh right, they don't necessarily have their brains inside their heads. Since taking out the chest on the first one took it down, that's probably where it is."_ Ron grabbed another piece of armor and slammed it into the chest of an android. It collapsed to the ground. Ripping off yet another piece he threw it as hard as he could into a third android. This one also went down. A fourth android suddenly appeared behind him and punched Ron in the kidney. _"Damn, I forgot about the stealth mode. I should have paid more attention."_ Ron quickly righted himself and focused energy into his left foot. With a spinning kick, he destroyed the entire mid section of the android that had punched him, placing another gash in the floor from a concussion shockwave. _"Okay, I've got enough energy for one more super hit like that, and there's one more robot left."_

Despite this, Ron hesitated for a moment. The little red blinking light in the back of his mind had come to the forefront and had been joined by a blaring klaxon. Ron knew something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He quickly spun around observing his surroundings. There was definitely something familiar about them, but he couldn't place where he had seen them before. He shrugged it off thinking all these lairs just looked alike and charged his fist with energy. He soon regretted his choice.

Ron slammed his fist into the android's chest, destroying it. Then it hit him. He immediately recognized the scene. It was identical to his dream. The one where Kim had killed a villain after he was knocked out by a support…

"SUPPORT BEAM!" Ron shouted as he quickly spun around and looked up. He did so just in time to see a falling beam and dodge out of the way. He turned to see Dementor holding a knife and charging at him with a look of sick, twisted rage on his face. Then Ron saw a number of injectors lying on the floor where Dementor had been previously standing. _"He overdosed. Well, it doesn't matter, I avoided the support beam, and while I don't have much energy left, I have enough to take Dementor." _ Ron focused his power all round his body to provide some protection from the knife. Then he felt a cold heavy object pound into the back of his skull. As he fell over into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw was the support beam with a dent the size and shape of his head in it. The support beam that had hit him. The _second_ support beam that fell.

"_Wake up, wake up, WAKE THE HELL UP RON! Kim's going to kill Dementor unless you wake up."_ His unconscious thoughts finally forced Ron awake.

And when he woke up he was horrified. Dementor lay collapsed in front of him. A piece of bloody shrapnel was imbedded in the side of his head. Crimson liquid was pouring out of the wound. Kim's crying could be heard in the corner.

"God fucking damn it."

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go, Kim lost her innocence and joined Ron in the ranks of people who have killed for the greater good. And I just know some of you were thinking a different kind of innocence would be lost. Well, to those people I have only one thing to say. MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! Keep your pants on. Literally. They will eventually do it, but not yet! Okay, I admit, I may have set it up so to sort of make people think perverted thoughts, but well, that's my right as an author to mislead my audience and surprise them.

The Chernobyl thing was a tribute to my love of the video game S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Shadow of Chernobyl.

Well, now that I've got my laptop back in working order, I should be able to get chapters out quicker. I'm really sorry for making you all wait for so long.


	17. Breakdown of the Nerves

A/N: Well, I'm finally getting back on track to my usual updating schedule. I wasn't really busy this week, but I got simultaneously hit by no less than four plot bunnies to go into my universe, and was forced to begin short stories for them. I was planning on writing such stories after I finished with my main story anyway, but, I guess that's why plot bunnies are evil. I need to go buy a shotgun.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

* * *

The Prometheus Files Chapter 17: Breakdown of the Nerves 

Kim watched in horror at Dementor's actions. He didn't just inject himself with one shot of the stimulant, but pulled out several more and injected himself with those as well. Kim rushed at him, but Dementor's mind was already gone. The man, now a deranged beast, grabbed a knife and charged at Ron. Kim saw Ron dodge a falling support beam, and then prepare to fight Dementor. Then she saw something that made her blood freeze. Another support beam fell, and bashed right into Ron's head. The beam buckled around her boyfriend's skull. While Ron was clearly alive, the impact had none-the-less knocked him unconscious. Ron would not survive if Dementor attacked him with that knife.

The madman was too far away from Kim. She could never close the gap in time. The grapple in her watch was non-functional because it had used too much power for the laser. Kim saw a piece of shrapnel on the ground next to her. It was sharp. She knew she didn't have a choice. She didn't even have time to think. She picked up the shrapnel, gripped it so hard that her own hand began bleeding, and threw it with all the strength she could muster. It flew into the side of Professor Dementor's head. Kim threw up when she saw the man collapse and blood pour out of the wound. She, Kim Possible, had just taken a life with her own two hands.

Kim collapsed to the floor crying. Even if it was to save Ron's life, she had just killed a man. She was no better than them now. No, she was worse, much worse. She was a murderer. She was the lowest of the low. She was….

* * *

"_Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT!!!"_ "GOD DAMN IT!" _"I've failed. I knew it would happen and I couldn't stop it. I've failed."_ Ron rushed over to Kim's side and pulled her into a hug. She pushed away from him. 

"NO! STAY AWAY! I'm just a murderer. I… I…." Kim's voice degraded back into sobbing.

Ron pulled her back into a hug, this time resisting her efforts to push him away. "You're not a murder Kim. You killed him to save my life. You didn't do anything wrong. He was completely psychotic at that point. There was nothing else you could have done."

"But I'm a murderer! I've killed with my own two hands!"

"I've killed too. Remember the Lorwardians? I…"

"But you didn't kill them yourself! You only threw them into a ship. You… I… You…" Kim sobbed uncontrollably until she passed out.

After she passed out, Ron held his grip on his distraught girlfriend. He began to cry as well. "Don't worry Kim. We will get through this. Just like we got through the last sitch." Ron repositioned his grip on Kim so he could call Wade.

"Ron, what's the sitch. I've been reading some pretty big activity there, and your powers cut off my link to the nano-systems. I really need to recalibrate those things. Has Dementor been stopped? What about the androids?"

"Wade, shut it and I'll tell you!" There was an edge to Ron's voice that made Wade turn white. "The henchmen are down for the count. We need medical help for them. The androids are heavily damaged but salvageable. I think." Ron paused for a long time. "Dementor is out of the game, permanently. We need clean up for one body."

"Body? W-What happened?"

"I got knocked out. Dementor used like eight of those stimulant injectors. I got knocked out. He charged at me. Kim… Kim was forced to kill him. She's broken down now and… and is unconscious."

"GJ medical and cleanup is en route. There's a pickup craft waiting for you and Kim outside right now."

Ron severed the connection. He didn't say anything, and Wade wasn't surprised. Ron carefully carried Kim out to the waiting hovercraft. She hadn't yet regained consciousness, and Ron couldn't wake her up. After the hovercraft took off, Ron continued to hold Kim's limp form. A medic bandaged her hand. Ron was torn between crying and screaming. Between despair and anger. Despair that he had failed to stop the events he knew would occur. Anger that Dementor's actions brought them about.

Suddenly, Kim started thrashing about, but was still out like a light. Ron desperately tried to wake her up, but couldn't. Ron had no energy left, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes, placed his hands on Kim's head, and tried to establish a telepathic connection. It only lasted a moment, but it was enough to wake Kim up.

"Ron, I, I…" Kim stuttered.

Ron silenced her by pulling her into a hug. She made a token effort to resist, but Ron did not relent. "Kim, you aren't any guiltier than I am. You did what you had to do. You had no choice."

"But Ron I…"

Ron silenced her with a kiss this time. Kim collapsed into his arms, trembling. When she began crying, Ron held her even tighter and began stroking her hair. After a while, Kim once again lost consciousness, but this time she slept peacefully in Ron's arms.

The GJ medic approached. "What happened down there?"

Ron looked away. After a while he finally spat out, "I messed up and Kim was forced to kill someone."

The medic nodded knowingly and left the two teens to work things through._"It happens to everyone in this business eventually. But that doesn't make it any easier."_

* * *

Wade had gotten word to the GJ personnel, and then to Kim's parents. He also notified Ron's parents. Rufus was sleeping after a testing session with some new equipment, so he would tell the little mole rat later. The twelve-year-old genius got up from his desk in GJ HQ and went to the break room. Agent Will Du was there, probably waiting for him. 

"How are you holding up, Wade?" The young man asked.

Wade had yet to meet Du in person, and didn't really know much about him, other than his brief exchanges during their first encounter with Duff Killigan a few years ago. "Me? I'm not the one you should be worrying about!"

"This puts a strain on you too, and I can't do much for Kim and Ron right now."

"Uggh, okay. I guess I'm okay. I mean, I always knew this would happen eventually."

"Did you? Well, I'll tell you something Wade. There are three kinds of people in this world. Those who create the future, those who fight to protect it, and those who fight to destroy it. Everyone starts life as someone who creates the future. But once one crosses the line to fighting, whether it be to protect or to destroy, they can never go back. They can switch between fighting to protect and fighting to destroy, but they can never go back to creating it. Kim and Ron crossed that line long ago. And truth be told, Wade, so did you."

"Are you saying I'll have to kill someday?" The twelve year old understood the wisdom of what the young man was saying, but thought there were flaws. "What if I just developed technology for the rest of my life and never got involved again?"

"I'm not saying you'll ever have to kill. But, even if all you did was research, you'd still be fighting to protect the future, instead of creating it. However, for the time being, I'd personally recommend taking your mind off it by doing something else. Kim asked you to research a few things, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll get to work." With that, Wade left the break room and went to GJ's center of written records to request all available information about the World's Fair in Middleton a century ago. After that he went to the medical lab to begin analyzing the data from last night. What he was about to find, however, would shock him far more than any events that had recently occurred.

Will Du returned to his office. He felt sorry for the two teens after what they had been through the last few days. _"Two teens? No, they're adults now. They have been for years."_ He sat back in his chair and took a trip down memory lane. Back during the first time he had to work with Kim and Ron, he was a stuck up, pompous professional. He thought of them as nothing more than childish amateurs. Back then, he derived no satisfaction, let alone fun, from his work. While it took a while, it did eventually dawn on him just what was wrong. All he strove for was being the best, and once he attained that goal, he had ceased to improve himself. His mission with Team Possible had been an eye opener. Now, he didn't care if he was the best, in fact, he didn't care how good he was at all. All that mattered was that he was better than he himself was the day before.

Now, he derived immense satisfaction from his work. Where previously he had done his job to prove he was the best, now he did it to make a difference in the world. Words couldn't describe how good that felt. He sighed slightly as leaned into his computer and began to work on a report from his last mission.

About two hours later Agent Du got a call from Wade.

"Yes, Wade, can I help you?"

"Yeah, maybe. You have some working knowledge of neurology, right?" Wade was remembering back to a compliment that Agent Du had given Kim's mother.

"Yes, though I don't have a degree. What do you need? Perhaps Dr. Possible would be a better choice."

"Maybe, but she's busy with Kim and Ron, and I think that maybe, just maybe, I shouldn't show this to her yet. It's pretty unique, and pertains to Ron and Kim."

"All right, I'll be there momentarily."

"Thanks."

* * *

By the time Kim and Ron arrived at the Possible residence, Kim had yet to regain consciousness. Ron carried her inside, finding the entirety of the Possible family waiting. Even Jim and Tim had come back from GJ HQ. 

"How is…"

"She?" Jim and Tim asked in a voice that they reserved for when they were truly worried about their sister.

Ron could barely keep from crying. "Phys… physically, she's fine. She's really broken up mentally though, and she hasn't woken up yet."

Ron moved to the living room and tried to set Kim down on the couch. However, even though she was unconscious, Kim refused to let go of Ron. As such, he was forced to sit down on the couch and hold Kim's curled up body in his lap.

"She's taking this really hard. It's a lot worse than what happened in Sudan. She's calling herself…" Ron forced down a sniff combined with a gulp. "…A murderer."

Jim and Tim may have known what had happened, but this still caused them to turn white. Anne gasped as her hands shot to her mouth. James stared into space for a moment before dropping his head into his hands.

Anne was the first to speak up. "I suppose it isn't a surprise, we always raised her to believe that life is sacred. You've been pretty much raised the same, haven't you Ron? How did you feel when…" Anne trailed off at this point.

"When I killed the Lorwardians?" Ron said, completing her question.

"You actually…"

"killed those…"

"aliens?"

"Yeah, but I never saw them die. Plus I didn't know I'd killed them till Dr. Director at GJ told me. I think that's why it didn't affect me much. But Kim, she not only directly killed Dementor, but also saw his corpse, and his blood, and…." Ron was forced to suppress a gag.

"Why don't you take Kim to bed Ron, I'm going to call some friends of mine. I know some counselors who handle situations like this," Anne said before rising and going to the kitchen. "You can, of course, stay here tonight. I doubt that you'd be able to detach Kim without using your powers anyway."

"Yeah," Ron chuckled slightly. "Good night then."

"Good night…"

"…Ron,"

"Good night Ronald. Take care of my daughter."

Ron nodded stoically before he carried Kim up to her room and placed her in the bed. He wasn't able break Kim's grip on his arm, so he just crawled in beside her and pulled her into an embrace. He soon joined her in slumber.

* * *

Kim and Ron found themselves standing in a hallway of some sort. It was concrete and poorly lit. They were dressed in black, form-fitting combat gear. They were both holding silenced assault rifles. They, once again, had no control over their actions. They managed a look at each other and could tell that they must be in their mid twenties. Had Ron's mind not been on the day's events, he would have thought that Kim looked incredibly sexy in her outfit. They were moving as quietly as possible down the hallway. 

When they reached a door, Kim whispered into a headset, "Delta to Base, we've found the back door. No hostile contacts. What are your orders?"

"Base to Delta, wait until Echo is in position," came a reply that sounded like Sheldon's voice.

"Echo to group, I'm in position. The foliage is blocking my line of fire on the President, but I've got a clear shot at his guards," came a reply that most certainly sounded like Shego's voice.

"Base to Echo, situation confirmed."

"Delta to Base, we can take the President," Ron replied. "Do we have confirmation that they're all infected?"

"Base to strike team. Dr. D and Dr. P have confirmed a total infection of all targets. Release is estimated one hour. Engage optical camo and neutralize all targets. Load your I-rounds."

Kim and Ron tapped buttons on their belts and suddenly turned invisible. However, they both pulled down special goggles and they could see each other quite clearly again.

"Delta roger. I-rounds loaded, Optical camo engaged."

"Echo roger. I-rounds loaded."

"Base to strike team. Go."

Ron kicked out the door with a burst of his power. Team Possible rushed out into a small garden and opened fire on several men in expensive suits. One of them tried to run for cover, only to be shot in the head from an unknown source. Kim and Ron quickly noticed that these bullets ignited the bodies, which then burst into flames and were completely incinerated.

Ron and Kim both raised their goggles, and became visible again. Kim sat down on a bench. Ron soon joined her and placed his arm around her. She leaned into him and nuzzled his shoulder. "I hate having to kill people, Ron."

Ron laid his head on top of hers. "I do to, but we had no choice Kim. There's no cure, yet. When there is, we won't have to do this anymore. And the way their bodies reacted to our bullets, you can tell that the disease was in the last stage. In an hour, the virus would have been released, and all of Washington D.C. would be infected in a matter of minutes. Then they would all be dead in a matter of hours." Ron stopped for a moment to sniff. "We just saved millions of lives," Ron consoled her.

"Think about them, not the people you just killed, Princess," came Shego's voice over the com.

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't make it any easier. Killing villains and criminals is one thing, but… they were innocent people. Plus, we just killed the President of the United States for crying out loud!" Kim shouted.

"True, but we did it while being sanctioned by not just Global Justice, but the CDC, DoD, CIA, NSA, and Secret Service." Ron turned to where the President's body had fallen and closed his eyes. "Rest in peace, sir."

Kim turned to the same location. "God forgive us. Rest in peace."

With that, Kim and Ron awoke.

* * *

The next morning in GJ HQ, Wade and Agent Du had gathered Betty and Sheldon Director, as well as Master Sensei of the Yamanouchi School. Wade was sitting at a console ready to display information on the projector. 

"Alright, Wade, you got us up early, so what's this about?" Betty asked in an annoyed voice. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, dealing with the cleanup. She had to admit one thing; Team Possible's usual method of getting the villains arrested required very little paperwork. Killing the villains required even less, but killing one guy while leaving others alive, especially if they were seriously wounded but still conscious, generated a huge amount of paperwork.

"Agent Du and I have made some startling discoveries concerning Ron's Elder Power. To start, I began looking into this when Kim asked me to analyze their brainwave patterns while they had been sleeping. The first thing I noticed was that their brainwave patterns before they awoke were identical. This means that they were having the same dream, but they were each in their own perspective in the dream. Further analysis showed that these patterns were being forced by Ron's powers." Wade paused for effect, and to take a quick drink of water.

"After I found that, I began analyzing Ron's neural structure. I found that it had been fundamentally altered. More accurately, the structure of each and every individual nerve changed. This, by itself, had no effect on how the brain operates though. What this allows is for the energy that the powers use, which I've dubbed Elder Energy, to not only be controlled by the nervous system, but also be channeled through it. In other words, the body's nervous system acts as both control and transport for the energy. There were additional changes to the brain structure as well. One of several effects is the 'mental hardening' of the affected person, meaning that pain would have a less debilitating effect, and the person would recover from psychological trauma at a greatly accelerated rate. I've also found a number of changes in the structure of all of Ron's other organs that allow Elder Energy to be imbued into them to enhance their functions. However, I found there's a difference between the changes to the nervous system, and the changes to the rest of the body. That's when I called Agent Du to take a look at it to confirm my findings. Would you take things from here, I need to sit down."

"With pleasure, Mr. Load. What Wade found were two inexplicable, but undeniable facts about the changes to the nervous system, both the changes to the structure of the nerves themselves and the brain structure. First, these changes have not been occurring since he got the powers, like all the other changes have, but rather since he was_conceived_. In other words, since the beginning of his existence. Second, these exact same changes to the nervous system have also been occurring in _Kim_ since _her_ conception," Agent Du let out a sigh to indicate that he was done.

"Holy… What the hell does this mean?" was all Sheldon could say.

Wade spoke up to answer him, "I haven't got a clue. When I analyzed Master Sensei, I found that he has all of the changes to his body, except for the ones to the brain structure, but he's only had them since he was originally imbued with the powers."

"Such analytic equipment did not exist until recently, so we at the Yamanouchi School have no record of such a phenomena," Master Sensei added.

"The information we received from the Auroans didn't mention anything like this either. However, Kim and Ron mentioned the Tempus Simia idol, and Sensei, you confirmed its existence, right?" Betty asked.

"It was indeed created, but if the account that Stoppable-sama and Possible-sama gave us is correct, then it no longer exists, and it has not existed since its creation. At least, that is what the legends say would be the case in such a situation. If you are suggesting that the powers were given to Kim and Ron in the past, I think it is more likely that the Elder Powers themselves are not bound by such restrictions as time. This would indicate that Possible-sama may gain these powers in the future somehow."

"So does Kim have powers of some sort right now?" Sheldon asked.

"No, and I'm quite certain that, to this point anyway, she never has had them. Ron did not have any powers until exposed to the monkey idols a few years ago either. These changes were occurring even though they didn't have any type of Elder Powers. We have no idea what's causing them, though it seems to be a natural process that does not require the presence of the powers to continue. What triggered this process in the first place is the main mystery at this point."

"Additionally, none of their ancestors were ever exposed to the Mystical Monkey Powers either. The Yamanouchi School has kept close watch over those who have," Master Sensei added.

Betty thought for a moment. "Well, this would probably explain how they managed to recover so quickly. But how much of a factor is it? How quickly will Kim recover from this most recent incident? And what would be the real purpose for such changes to the brain structure?

Agent Du began to explain, "Well, ma'am, from what we can tell, these changes to the brain structure are still occurring, meaning that their benefits will continue to increase. And I mean benefits. These changes don't deaden Kim or Ron emotionally, they simply allow for faster recovery. I suspect that, eventually, recovery could be near instantaneous. As for how quickly Kim will recover, I can't begin to say. Medical science does not yet fully understand how the brain works. As for the purpose, well…"

Wade continued form here, "I would expect that, because of the nature of these powers, their users would be forced into battle very frequently. These effects would greatly enhance not only their ability to fight, but also their ability to remain sane while having to fight for long portions of their lives."

"So, what do we tell them?" Betty asked.

"I think that, for the time being at least, we shouldn't tell them anything. We don't fully understand this, and they have enough on their minds," Sheldon responded.

They all nodded grimly.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I added a little bit in the conversation at GJ HQ (after the revelation by Agent Du) because I needed to clarify my point that Kim does not have any powers right now, and Ron did not have them before the events of Monkey Fist Strikes. This is going to be an important plot point later, so I'm very thankful to CajunBear73 for pointing this out. Sorry about that everyone.

Second A/N: Apparently, I also made a mistake about when Agent Du was first introduced. I also corrected this.


	18. Darkness

A/N: Okay, some clarification, since I didn't make it as clear as I should have in the last chapter. Kim does not yet have any powers. Ron did not have any powers prior to being exposed to the idols in the first season (during the events of Monkey Fist Strikes). But the changes to the nervous system have been occurring since birth and appear to be a natural process that was triggered by something. What and why will be revealed in later chapters.

I went back and updated the end of the last chapter to clarify this as well, but you don't have to go back and read it. Thanks to CajunBear73 for pointing out this flaw.

Also, it appears as though I made a mistake as to when Agent Du was introduced initially. I also corrected this. Again, you don't have to go back and re-read it.

In regards to the dreams that they have been having about the future, they are not the subject of this story. I will continue writing in this universe after I finish this story, and that's when those events will be seen. This story will cover up to the end of events detailed in the Prometheus Files (meaning one year's time from the beginning of the story), hence the name of this story. Later events will be the subject of later stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

The Prometheus Files Chapter 18: Darkness

* * *

"_Oh shit, this is bad,"_ was all Ron could think as he woke up. His dream last night had undoubtedly been like the previous ones the he and Kim had shared. And after yesterday's events, he had an increasing suspicion that they were doomed to come true. But that was not what was wrong. Whether it would come true or not, the dream itself could not have occurred at a worse time. _"We killed supposedly innocent people in that dream. One of them was apparently the President. It sounded like we had no choice, but that was still killing innocent people. At least Dementor was guilty."_ Ron could only imagine what this would do to her.

Ron looked over at Kim, who had shot up in bed at the same time Ron woke up. She was still grasping his arm. In fact, now she was holding it so tight that the circulation was being cut off. When he looked at Kim's face, he saw that her mouth was wide open. It looked like she was screaming, but it was clear that there was no sound coming from her mouth. Ron put his hands on her shoulders, turned her toward him, and pulled her into a hug. A moment later he could feel dampness on his shoulder. Kim was sobbing profusely and had already thoroughly soaked his shirt.

"It's okay Kim, it was just a dream. It was just a dream."

"How can you say that?!? Those dreams, those damn dreams seem so real! And, and," Kim broke down into sobbing again.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay," Ron reassured her.

"But it doesn't change the fact that I killed someone yesterday. Dementor never killed anyone! None of my foes have!"

"Alain probably did." Ron immediately regretted his statement. It had been meant to contradict her berating of herself, but it could easily be taken as comparing her to Alain, a criminal who recently tried to rape and torture them.

"So I'm as bad as…"

Kim was cut off when Ron kissed her.

"No, KP. You're not a bad person. Don't ever say that. You did what you had to do. There was nothing wrong with it. You acted appropriately for the sitch. You didn't just do the only thing you could have done, you did the thing you should have done."

"But I killed someone! I'm just a murderer! I belong in prison. I…"

This time Ron cut Kim off by slapping her, albeit lightly.

Exhaling loudly, Ron began speaking in a sympathetic voice, "Kim, Kim, Kim." Ron's voice hardened. "You will not, _ever_ call yourself a murder again. You will never say that you belong in prison ever again. Do you understand?" Ron spoke with an authority in his voice that she had never heard before.

Kim just nodded lightly, tears still streaming from her eyes. After some sniffling, she finally wiped her eyes and got out of bed. She began to undress to take a shower, oblivious to the fact that Ron was in the room still. While both she and Ron had no problem seeing each other topless, they hadn't gone any farther than that. Plus, they were still in Kim's bedroom, and her parents might walk in at any moment.

Ron considered saying something to Kim, but felt it better to just cover his eyes and wait till she was in the shower. He waited, and waited. Eventually he heard the bathroom door open, but he never heard it close. He didn't hear the shower start either. After a while, he felt someone tug at his arm.

"She's in the shower, Ron, even if she hasn't turned on the water yet," said Anne Possible's voice. "How is she doing this morning?"

"After the dream we had last night, I don't think she could be doing any worse."

Kim's genius mother stared at him intently with a questioning look on her face.

"Ohh, right. You don't know. I guess no one does. Recently, I mean since my powers woke up, Kim and I have had identical dreams several times. They seem more like visions than anything else, 'cause they've all been set in the future, and all we can do is observe. They also feel very real, and I can't shake this feeling that they will come true. The thing is, last night, we had a dream about killing innocent people. It sounded like they were infected with some highly contagious and incurable virus, but still. You can imagine what that did to Kim."

Anne's face was a mixture of wonder, shock, and horror.

"Plus, we just managed to get over what happened in Sudan."

"Ron, I... I honestly don't know what to say to that. I talked to some of my colleagues last night, and managed to contact someone who specializes in counseling people in Kim's situation. But this is a lot worse with those dreams I would guess. Not to mention, you and Kim aren't normal in any fashion. The counselor said that the best thing to do for now is just stay with the person and comfort them. We have to make her realize that she didn't do anything wrong, and that she did the right thing. We have to help her get past this."

"I'm not sure what more I can do. I've been telling her all that constantly."

"Well, I guess we should just keep telling her that then. And keep comforting her."

Ron smiled slightly. "Well, I guess I can spare some extra Ronshine for her."

Anne mock glared at Ron. "You better not give her too much, at least not while her father and I are around."

Ron's face turned white.

Anne chuckled. "I'm just kidding. James took the twins shopping at the local electronics store. Seems as though they got some funding from a certain friend of theirs," Anne said while staring at Ron.

"Yeah, well, I'm technically a multi-millionaire, so why not?" Ron asked while rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't suppose I could borrow your kitchen for a while? I want to make Kim a nice breakfast. Of course, I'll make some for you too."

"Sure Ron. That would be fine."

* * *

Jim, Tim, and their father entered Middleton Electronics with ear to ear smiles on their faces. Their sister's predicament still weighed heavily on the twins, but the sight of so much state-of-the-art electronics made them forget, at least temporarily. James was also very worried, but like his sons, so much gadgetry distracted him as well. James knew that Ron had given them a sizable sum of money a while ago so they could buy parts to play with. He figured that it was partly to keep them out of Kim's stuff, and partly because Ron genuinely liked and cared for them. James had decided to take the twins shopping today because he felt that the last thing Kim needed was their teasing or blowing stuff up and scaring her.

After about an hour, Jim and Tim had amassed several cartfuls of various parts.

"Okay. We've got everything on the list, but we still have some money left. Should we save it for later or find something else to get?" Jim asked.

"Well, there's still an entire section we haven't looked at yet, plus there's the video game section," Tim replied.

"Now boys, Ron gave you that money expecting you to be responsible with it. You should save what you have left and invest it."

"But dad, we're…"

"…only twelve!"

"Yes, and you've also built a functional fusion reactor. You're smart enough to understand finances and the importance of investme…" James was cut off by a loud crashing noise.

The twins and their father looked up to see a large hole get blown in the ceiling. Two figures promptly came flying through the hole and impacted on the sales floor. A six foot deep crater in solid concrete formed instantly. The three stared at the crater, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly they heard more crashing noises coming from the crater, accompanied by the sounds of hand-to-hand combat. A brown-haired man with jumped up and out of the crater, doing a triple flip in mid air before landing twenty feet away.

"Is that they best you've got John?" The brown-haired man taunted.

Suddenly, the other man, who the three could tell had dyed black hair with matching black sunglasses, appeared behind the brown-haired man. With a spinning kick, John knocked the brown-haired man off his feet and followed up with an upwards kick before he even hit the ground.

"Not even close Miles," John stated.

John disappeared and reappeared above Miles and sent him flying back down with a spinning, mid-air kick. Again John disappeared, and when Miles hit the ground, John was immediately on him, slamming his foot into his throat. The impact created another crater.

"Now, unless you're entertaining the suicidal idea of resisting further, I suggest you answer my questions quickly and honestly. If you don't, I'll give you a first hand lesson of my knowledge of torture techniques."

"Alright, I'm listening," Miles replied with a raspy voice. He was having a difficult time breathing with John putting God knows how much pressure on his throat.

"First question, are you the one who broke into Cheyenne Mountain?"

"What, I don't know what you're talking about," was the man's reply.

"_Damn,"_ thought John, _"He's telling the truth about that. Someone else is around too then."_ "Okay, second question. Where did you find that scepter?"

"What scepter?" Miles asked spitefully. "GAAAAAAH!!!"

John pulled a sword out from, somewhere, and jammed it into the man's knee. "The jade scepter you gave to Alain. I won't ask again."

The man forced another scream back down his throat and answered, "I got it from the Sanctum of course. Where else would I have gotten it from?"

"You found the Sanctum of Ossus?" John asked in shock. Jim, Tim and James had been intently listening to this conversation since the mention of a jade scepter. They could tell that John had a look of worry, if not outright fear on his face at the mention of this "Sanctum of Ossus".

"Yeah I did, and if you let me go, I'll tell you whe…" Miles was cut off when John pulled his sword from the man's knee and jammed it straight into his forehead.

"Sorry, but I already know where the Sanctum is. But if you know where it is, then letting you live is out of the question."

When John removed his sword form Miles' head, the man's body quickly disintegrated. John turned to look at Jim, Tim and James. Those three were the only ones still in the vicinity. Everyone else had fled. John looked around at the damage the fight had caused.

"Darn it. This fight started almost eighty miles outside Middleton city limits. I was trying to minimize collateral damage. Plus, I really didn't want to meet the three of you under such circumstances."

James spoke up, "E-excuse me sir, but, umm, you're _that_ John?"

"Yes," John replied emotionlessly.

"When you said jade scepter, were you referring to…"

"Yes, the jade scepter that Alain had that was responsible for the sitch they went through. This man was responsible for that. I've been hunting him ever since."

"What's that Sanctum…"

"…of Ossus thing?" Jim and Tim asked.

"The base of operations for the Circle of Ossus. Your sister and Ron will be able to elaborate."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY STORE YOU… you… What in God's name are you?!?!" screamed the store manager who had finally gotten the guts to approach.

"It would seem that we put a hole in your ceiling, two craters in your sales floor, and destroyed two racks of various electronics." John pulled a wad of cash from inside his coat and tossed it to the man. "This should cover the damages. As for what I am, start guessing." With that John jumped up through the hole in the ceiling and disappeared, leaving a stuttering and upset store manager.

"So that was John, huh?" James said to no one in particular.

"Honestly, I expected him…"

"… to swear more profusely."

"Now, boys, I'm wondering why you would expect…" James was cut off by Jim and Tim's Kimmunicators going off.

Before they could activate them, they heard John's voice over them.

"I was holding back because there were twelve-year-olds present."

When Jim and Tim looked at their Kimmunicators, they couldn't see any indication that they had received a call, despite the fact that they clearly had.

"Whoa, his hacking skills…"

"…are first rate."

"Hicka bicka boo?"

"Hoo-sha!"

"Well, at least he's decent enough to use appropriate language around young children. But I wonder why this Sanctum of Ossus thing was worth killing that man over."

"Not that we condone killing, but…"

"…didn't that guy sorta deserve it for what he put Kim and Ron through?"

"Now boys, it's never right to kill someo…" James quickly cut off his sentence when he thought back to Kim. "Err, okay, maybe I should rethink my policy on that subject a little. Let's go check out and head home."

"Okay," the twins replied in unison. They also remembered what Kim was going through, and all their excitement about the fight and shopping for electronics was quickly shattered.

* * *

At the Possible residence, Ron was busy making a full breakfast for Kim. Anne was in the dining area reading the morning paper. She wasn't on duty at the hospital today (a fact that she was very thankful for), and planned on spending the entire day trying to help her daughter cope. Anne was about to go into the kitchen when she heard a crash and a scream from Kim's bathroom. Dropping the paper, Anne rushed for the stairs, only to be passed by Ron. They both stopped outside the bathroom door and listened.

"Damn it! I'm not just a murderer, I'm a slut too! What kind of lady does that sort of thing, even to her boyfriend?! I don't belong here. I don't deserve Ron or my family! I belong in prison. I…"

After the first few words, Ron had had enough and burst in through the door. Kim was completely naked (she still hadn't taken a shower), but Ron simply grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. He cut off her rant holding her mouth shut with his hand. Ron had moved so quickly that Anne didn't even have time to react.

"Okay Kim, from the top. I told you to never call yourself a murderer again. You won't ever call yourself a slut again either. You do belong here. You deserve both me and your family. I also told you earlier to never say that you belong in prison again, 'cause you don't. You _are_ a good person."

"But Ron I…"

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it KP. You are a good person who has spent most of her life helping people. If anyone says you're a bad person, I'll personally show them what Mystical Monkey Power can do. You're a good person. Deal with it!"

"He's right Kimmy. You're actions yesterday don't change a thing."

Sobbing, Kim asked, "What did I do to deserve family and friends like you?"

"You were yourself, that's all you ever had to be, Kimmy," Anne stated, moving in and putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Listen to your mother, she's a smart woman. Now, why don't you finish your shower. Breakfast will be ready in about half an hour."

"Okay," Kim replied. She was no longer sobbing, but she was still not herself. Not by a long shot.

By the time Kim got out of the shower, and the three of them had finished breakfast, it was almost noon.

"That was absolutely delicious Ron. I can see why you were admitted to the Upperton U. Culinary program. You could probably teach it!" Anne said ecstatically.

"Yeah, well, chef Rinald has a few talents at least," Ron joked.

"Yeah, it was delicious. Thanks Ron," Kim stated, her voice now emotionally dead.

Kim stood up and gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs.

Ron got up to follow, but Anne stopped him.

"I'll talk to her this time."

"Okay, good luck."

Anne's concerned face turned into a glare. "But just why was she calling herself a slut, Mr. Stoppable?"

Ron's face turned white. "Er, uhm, well, ummmm." Ron was rubbing the back of his neck furiously. "We're both still virgins if that's what you're thinking, we just uhhh."

Anne's face relaxed. "Okay. Besides, it's your choice, not mine. As for what you were doing, I probably don't want to know. But it would probably be best if we didn't mention any of it to her father."

"Heh, heh. Yeah.

They exchanged smiles quickly, before Anne followed Kim to her room and Ron went to the living room to watch some TV. It wasn't long before James and the twins got home.

"Hey, Mr. Dr. P., Jim, Tim." Ron greeted them.

"Hello, Ronald. How is Kim doing?" James' face was dark.

"Well, I think she's getting better. Mrs. Dr. P. is currently talking to her." Ron studied the three for a moment. "Uhh, did something happen to you guys. You look a little shook up."

"Well, we…" Tim began.

"…met John," Jim finished.

* * *

"Kim, are you okay?" Anne inquired in her most sympathetic voice as she entered the room. Kim was lying on her bed face down.

"How would you feel in my position?" Kim replied.

Anne considered this for a moment. As a doctor she had taken the Hippocratic Oath to do no harm. Kim hurt people on a regular basis, but it was always to protect others. Now she had killed someone to protect Ron. Ron had previously killed to protect her, but her case was far more direct, and as such, she was taking it much harder.

"I honestly don't know how I would feel if I were in your position Kimmy. I don't know how you feel, but you can't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

"Then who's fault is IT!?"

"Dementor's," Anne answered quickly. This was the only answer she really was certain about.

"But he was the victim!"

"No, Kim. You and Ron were the victims this time. He may be dead, but the fault lies with him, and him alone."

Kim started crying, and Anne pulled her only daughter in the biggest hug she could.

"Why, why are these things happening? After all Ron and I have done, don't we deserve a break? Don't we deserve to be happy?"

"Yes, you two deserve to be happy Kim. And that's why I know that someday you two will be happy. Remember Kim, its always darkest before the dawn."

* * *

A/N: Okay, first, yes I know that Jim and Tim's devices were called the Timmunicator and Jimmunicator respectively, but Kimmunicator rolls off the tongue much better, so I just stuck with it. 


	19. Dawn

A/N: Sorry this one took so long (no, I'm not dead. In fact, my will has instructions to place a message in the latest chapter and my profile in the event of my death :). I've been trying to get the chapters out no farther apart then one week, but life got in the way, and I really wanted to do this one right. The inner workings of the female mind really are a mystery to me, so I'm not sure how I did. Please feel free to comment on that. Either way, at this point, I've already got a chunk of the next chapter written. So, hopefully it will be less than a week.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

* * *

The Prometheus Files Chapter 19: Dawn

When Kim awoke from the dream, she shot up and began screaming. Or, at least, she tried to scream. She opened her mouth and found that nothing came out. A few seconds later, she felt herself being pulled into a hug. She couldn't really see who it was; at this point her tears completely obscured her vision.

"_Where am I? Am I still in bed? Who's hugging me? No, there's no question as to who is hugging me. Only one person holds me like this."_

Kim broke down into sobs as Ron comforted her. Ron insisted that it was just a dream, but Kim felt that she knew better. With that dream, she felt that she had started down a path that she could never turn from. The path of an assassin. The path of a murderer. Kim tried to berate herself, tried to convince both herself and Ron that she was no longer worthy of his love, but all Ron did was kiss her. When she insisted, Ron actually slapped her.

"_All the things I've done to him. I've locked him in a closet after he helped me get a date with a guy that he didn't even like. I've ignored him at the most critical times, dropped him for pretty-boy type guys. I abandoned him outright and was oblivious to his feelings when a synthodrone started hitting on me. And the first time he actually lashes out at me is when I'm chastising myself. Why can't he see me for the scum that I am? Why can't he see that I really don't deserve him?"_

After Ron finished speaking in a voice that Kim suspected could easily overpower her puppy-dog pout, she simply nodded. She couldn't will herself to respond any other way. Indeed, at this point, Kim feared that she had no will left. Feeling that she should at least try to maintain her normal daily routine, she got out of bed to take a shower. She striped and went into her bathroom. Once she was in the tub, she began to think again.

"_What have I become? That's easy, I've become a murderer. Even if Dementor was about to kill Ron, I still killed him. How can I claim to help people when I've killed? That's not the only bad thing I've done. That night in the tree house when we made each other cum, then when Ron tore his shirt and I took my top off. God, what have I become? Just now, I stripped in front of Ron. It's not just that, I've slept with him on multiple occasions. We're not married! We aren't supposed to be doing things like that!"_

Kim screamed as she lashed out at a bottle of shampoo on the counter, sending it crashing into the wall.

"Damn it! I'm not just a murderer, I'm a slut too! What kind of lady does that sort of thing, even to her boyfriend?! I don't belong here. I don't deserve Ron or my family! I belong in prison. I…"

Kim was cut off when she felt a towel being wrapped around her and a large, firm hand covering her mouth. She once again found herself on the receiving end of Ron's authoritative voice. Kim thought that she tried to contradict him, but if she had, she met with failure. She broke down into sobs.

"What," Kim sniffed, "What did I do to deserve family and friends like you?"

"You were yourself, that's all you ever had to be, Kimmy," her mother answered.

After Ron confirmed what her mother had said and told her to get ready for breakfast, she finally started to feel that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't such a terrible person. After she showered and ate breakfast, Kim paid little attention to the conversation at the table. She thought it was about Ron's cooking. Purely out of habit, Kim complemented him on it before heading back to her room.

Kim was laying face down on her bed as she thought about her actions. Her thoughts really weren't productive. At this point, she was finally starting to feel better about herself, but her current train of thought was quickly reversing that. She heard her mother enter the room and ask if she was okay. Kim did not want to talk to her mother, so she retorted by asking how she would feel if she were in her position. She hoped this would at least shut her mother up for a few minutes, but it only lasted for a few seconds.

Anne was telling her that while she didn't know how Kim felt, her actions were not her fault, and the blame did not lie with her.

"Then who's fault is IT!?" Kim lashed out.

"Dementor's," her mother quickly responded.

"_If mom responded so quickly, then she was either anticipating that question and had planned an answer, or it really is obvious that it was his fault. I don't think she could have planned on it. It was an outburst on my part after all."_

Kim tried to contradict her mother, but like her earlier attempt with Ron, she had no luck. Then her mother told her that she and Ron had been the victims. Kim finally broke. Maybe it wasn't her fault after all. Maybe she had done the right thing. But that didn't change the fact that she had killed someone. Kim began bawling like a baby.

"Why, why are these things happening? After all Ron and I have done, don't we deserve a break? Don't we deserve to be happy?" Kim demanded of her mother.

Out of her mother's response, the only thing she really heard was, "It's always darkest before the dawn."

After that, Kim lied down on her bed and closed her eyes. She still felt like a broken woman, but she wasn't crying anymore. She remembered that phrase well. She began to remember all the times it had been true. One in particular stood out. She was tied to a giant cactus. It felt like her world was falling apart. Her boyfriend was a synthodrone. She had failed to save the world. Then the greatest thing in her life happened. At least, the greatest thing as far as she was concerned. Her best, closest, and longest term friend in the world told her that he loved her. A friend that stuck by her no matter what. A friend that followed her no matter where she went. A friend that she could rely on no matter what. A friend with a heart of gold. The best kind of friend one could ever hope to have. The best kind of boyfriend one could ever hope to have. The best kind of husband one could ever hope to have. And then she realized that she loved him too. It had been the greatest moment in her life. And it had come during the worst moment of her life. The first time she had felt totally defeated.

To Kim, there was no denying that this was perhaps the new worst time of her life, but she finally began to realize that no matter how bad things got, they would always get better again.

* * *

"You met John, huh? Where?" Ron asked, in the most professional voice that he could muster.

"At Middleton Electronics. He sure knows how to make an entrance," James replied tersely.

"Yeah, he came crashing in…"

"…through the ceiling and made a huge crater," Jim and Tim exclaimed.

"It seems as though he was fighting someone. Someone he claimed had given that jade scepter to Alain. Going by their conversation, the man admitted to it," James stated in his professional voice.

A look of anger filled Ron's face. "Where is this man that John was fighting?"

James continued, "This where it gets interesting. John asked the man where he had gotten the scepter, and the man finally admitted, after being stabbed, that he got it from some place called the Sanctum of Ossus. John then killed him, supposedly because he knew where this Sanctum of Ossus was, and that information was dangerous or something. John told us that the Sanctum of Ossus was the base of operations for something called the Circle of Ossus, and that you and Kim could provide more information."

Ron sighed. _"At least the man responsible for that has been brought to justice."_

Tapping his wrist, Ron spoke quickly, "Wade, you got all that, right?"

"Affirmative," Wade's voice responded. "I'll inform GJ immediately."

"Let's not mention this to Kim for a while; she's having a hard enough time."

Ron tapped his wrist again. "Okay, I'm not really sure if I should tell you about the Circle of Ossus, since it is classified, but after that, you should probably know. Well, at least John thinks you should know."

Ron told the twins and James all he knew about the events of 10,000 years ago and events since then. The three were shocked to say the least. Kim hadn't mentioned any of this history.

Ron thought for a moment longer. "If that scepter was originally used by the Circle, then that would explain why GJ and Yamanouchi had no knowledge of it. It predates them by quite a bit. But I wonder where this Sanctum of Ossus is?"

"Maybe you're better off not knowing. Some things are meant to be kept secret Ron," Anne said as she walked into the room.

"You were listening Mrs. Dr. P.?"

"To part of it, Kim is resting now, but maybe you should check on her Ron."

"Okay."

"Ronald, before you go, just who is John?"

Ron stared into space for a moment. "Honestly, none of us know, but he's not a normal human being, as you saw today."

"Is he…"

"…A wielder?"

"We don't think so, and technically, I should be the only full wielder at present. And supposedly, GJ has kept track of all partial wielders. I should go check on Kim."

* * *

After her realization, Kim's demeanor improved slightly, but only for a second. She crawled out of bed and gave her mother a quick hug. Kim went to her computer and began looking at something on the internet. After her mother left the room, she began to think seriously again. She wasn't paying any attention to what was on her computer. Realizing something and accepting something were two very different things. After her mother left, the elder Possible's words seemed more and more distant, and less and less true.

"_All my past experiences say that things will improve. But, I know, I just know that this time, something is different. To improve from this, things would have to go back to the way they were. I can't take back killing someone. There's nowhere to move forward to at this point. I really am…"_

Kim's thoughts were interrupted as Ron wrapped his arms around her. She became aware of the fact that she had been crying.

"Okay, Kim, now I know something is _seriously_ wrong. That website is in Japanese, and I know you don't read Japanese. If you're paying that little attention to what you're doing, then sit down and spell out all of your thoughts to me. We'll work through this and move on, together."

Kim was taken aback by Ron's words. He actually thought that she could move on. He actually believed that she could be happy again, that she deserved to be happy again.

"Kim, stop wearing your thinking face and tell me what you're thinking already."

Kim finally smiled slightly. "Ron, I've crossed a line. I can't go back. And there's nowhere to go from here. I…"

"Kim, when I killed those Lorwardians, it was not the end of the world. I moved on. Your experience was a bit more personal, yes, but you can move on too. You deserve to be happy, and I intend to make sure that you are happy again."

"_You can say that all you want Ron, but I just can't believe you. You didn't really kill those Lorwardians. I really did kill Dementor. It is over for me."_

* * *

The next few days went on much like this. Ron, Anne, and then James, and even Jim and Tim tried to cheer Kim up and help her move on. Kim would sometimes put on a smile and act like she was improving, but Ron could always see through her. Everyone was becoming increasingly worried.

* * *

"Well, Wade, why hasn't this mental hardening kicked in and helped Kim move on?" Betty Director asked.

"Well, I have a theory about that. This is affecting Kim in more ways than you know. She didn't just kill someone. She also broke a promise."

"What promise?" Betty inquired.

"I found out about this when I was reading Kim's diary once. Apparently, shortly after she and Ron went into the hero business, Kim promised herself that she would never take a life. At least, that's what she wrote in her diary. It was only a promise to herself, but it was still a promise, and we both know how seriously she takes promises."

"Well, this complicates things a bit."

"Most definitely."

* * *

By Thursday, Kim had still not improved any. Ron didn't expect her to get over it overnight, but he expected some change after a couple of days. At this point, he mused, a turn for the worse would be an improvement, because at least it would indicate a change. Ron sat down in his bedroom. He had come home to get a change of clothes. Shutting his eyes, he thought as hard as he could. After a good ten minutes, Ron tapped his wrist.

"Wade, it's time for drastic measures."

"Uhh, Okay. Explanation please."

"I want you to dip into my naco funds and do the following: One, charter a private plane to take Kim and myself to Paris tomorrow. Two, get a reservation for two at the nicest, most romantic restaurant in Paris. Make sure to get a limo to take us to and from the airport. I'm going to go all out and give Kim the most romantic dinner I can."

"Okay, I can have the arrangements done within half an hour. But, what do you hope to accomplish with this, Ron?"

"I'm pretty sure that Kim is in shock right now. I'm hoping that such a grandiose date will shock her out of it and help her move on."

"Grandiose, huh? Your vocabulary is improving."

"Hey, if I'm going to Upperton University, even the Ronman needs to expand his word inventory."

"Forget what I said about improving. I'll have the arrangements ready soon. And Ron, good luck."

"Thanks, Wade. You rock as always. Oh, how's Rufus?"

"He's pretty good. Well, actually, he's really down about Kim, but he's not letting that get in the way. The little trooper is still working with his new battlesuit. He wanted to come see Kim, but the research is in a delicate phase, and all our current work would be lost if he left now. But he'll be done by the day after tomorrow."

"Tell him I said hi, and that I miss him."

"Of course Ron."

Satisfied that the arrangements were complete, Ron returned to Kim's house. Upon arriving, he explained his plan to the Possible family. They all thought it was a good idea. He went up to Kim's room.

"Hey, KP, make sure to get plenty of sleep tonight, we have a big day tomorrow."

"What are you talking about Ron?"

"We're going on a date. It is Friday after all."

"Ron, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather just…"

"It's not all the same to me Kim. You need to get out of this house. You're coming on this date if I have to drag you with my Mystical Monkey Powers."

Kim knew that Ron was right. She did need to get out of the house.

"Okay."

When Ron had said a date, Kim was not expecting a private plane. As she looked out the window of the aircraft, she pondered why Ron was doing this for her. He was undoubtedly trying to make her feel better. But for the life of her, Kim couldn't understand why. She was scum, she didn't deserve this anymore. Kim felt Ron take her hand, and she cringed. She didn't deserve to feel the warmth of his hand enveloping hers. She didn't deserve any of it.

Kim Possible broke down into tears, only to be pulled into a hug once more. She again tried to push Ron away, but was unable to. Whether it was because she couldn't muster the strength, or that Ron was using his powers, she didn't know, and didn't care.

"_Why… Why can't I enjoy this? Why does this feel like torture?"_

As they went from the plane to the limo, Kim continued down her dark line of thought. _"I know why this feels like torture. It's because this is making me happy, and I know I don't deserve it."_

After they left the airport, it didn't take Kim long to notice that they were in Paris. Kim thought that she should be ecstatic; after all, how many boyfriends took their girlfriends to Paris. Kim thought back to Valentines Day, when Ron had gotten Wade to trick her and Monique into coming to Paris so he could set up Monique and Wade. Even after she figured it out, it didn't hamper her enjoyment of spending at least part of Valentine's Day in Paris with her BF. She could rest assured that there weren't any ulterior motives this time.

She let Ron lead her from the Limo to the restaurant. He was being a perfect gentleman, holding the door for her, taking her coat, pulling out her chair. Kim almost found herself smiling. Almost.

"_I'm not enjoying this. Why am I not enjoying this? No. That's not it, I am enjoying this, and that's exactly the problem. I don't deserve to enjoy this."_

Ron looked across the table at his girlfriend. She had hardly touched her food. On the plane, she had been distant. Ron knew that this was now beyond regret and depression that she had killed someone. This was something else. Ron, who was usually excellent at reading Kim, couldn't figure it out. This was not what he had in mind when he set this up. She was supposed to being enjoying this, but it looked like she was being tortured.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have done this. Maybe it was too early to try and shock her out of it. I mean, it has only been a few days after all. But still, why does she look so miserable? I could understand her being depressed, but since we boarded the plane, she's been getting worse and worse. It almost looks like she's being tortured. That doesn't make since. What could be going through her mind to make her beat herself up like this?"_

Kim's line of thought was taking an even darker turn. _"I know why he's doing this. He's trying to be as nice as possible so he won't hurt me too much. He can't stand what I've become. He's going to break up with me. But that doesn't matter. In fact it's for the best. I don't deserve him, and he deserves someone pure."_

"Ron, I…. I really appreciate you doing all this, but I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to be happy anymore. S-Stop trying to make me happy. I'm just a murderer, and I… I'll understand if you don't feel the same about me now. I know I don't deserve your love anymore."

"Kim, do you honestly think that what you did changes how I feel about you?"

"Of course it does! How could it not? I'm a murderer!" Kim shot back, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ron was at the breaking point. He couldn't stand seeing the kindest, most caring person he knew berate herself like this. But with that last, short conversation, he suddenly understood what she had been thinking. It wasn't just regret and depression over killing Dementor. Kim thought that he didn't love her anymore because of what she had done. What she had supposedly "become". Ron could barely believe that Kim thought he didn't love her anymore. True to his essential Ronness, he spoke without thinking.

"Damn it, Kim! Would I ask a murderer to marry me!?"


	20. The Big Question

A/N: Okay, I got this one out as fast as possible, since I know some of you are dying to know what Kim says (well, it should be kinda obvious what the answer will be, just not how she will answer)

And so, ON WITH THE SHOW, err story, eh, whatever…

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

* * *

The Prometheus Files Chapter 20: The Big Question 

"Damn it, Kim! Would I ask a murderer to marry me!?"

Ron immediately regretted his words. It wasn't that he didn't want to say them. There was no doubt that he wanted to ask her, but he wanted her to be herself at the time. He had wanted to wait till she recovered. Luckily, he caught himself before he could show any regret of his question.

"_Well, the goal was to shock her. Now I also have to prove that I still love her and am serious about this. Okay Ron, head in the game. Go for it!"_

Kim couldn't believe what she just heard. Had Ron just asked her to marry him?

"_No, that couldn't be it. Ron couldn't possibly still love me, could he? It must just be my mind playing tricks on me. He must hate me. Everyone must hate me."_

Ron mustered all the courage he could. After a deep breath (and a loud gulp), he began, "Kim I didn't mean to say that just now."

"_I knew it, he doesn't want to marry me, and he doesn't love me anymore. But does that mean he actually said it? Is my mind still playing tricks just to torture me?"_

"I wanted to wait until you had recovered. Well, actually, I meant to ask that night at The Upperton Club. But here we are. I guess, at least, this is a romantic location."

Ron pulled a small black box from his coat pocket. He got out of his seat and dropped to one knee while facing Kim. After another deep breath, he opened the box and showed it to her.

"KP, no, Kimberly Anne Possible, will you marry me?"

For a moment, Kim thought that her mind might still be playing tricks on her.

"_Is he serious? Yes, of course he's serious. Is this really happening? Of course it's really happening. Wait, this is just like that dream I had where Ron proposed to me in Paris. Is this a dream too? The only way to check is to see if I can control my own actions."_

Kim reached down and touched Ron's hand, and then the ring. It was a fair sized diamond with two green emeralds embedded on the band on either side. Kim could control her actions. This was most certainly real and not a dream. And the ring was perhaps the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. And she had seen some pretty expensive stuff on missions.

"_He really did ask me! He really does still love me. Does this mean that I'm not such a terrible person? Ron may have a huge heart, but he could never love someone evil. Does he really still love me? No, not only does he still love me, but his feelings weren't changed by this at all, just like he said. Maybe killing someone didn't change others' feelings about me too."_

Unbeknownst to Kim, the expression on her face had shifted to one of horror, and then to one of pure surprise.

"_Damn, I blew it! That look on her face, I just know that I blew it. Why couldn't I just have kept my mouth shut? Why did I have to go and screw up by proposing to her?"_

Kim finally began to speak, her voice trembling. It was filled with an uncertainty that Ron had never heard before. "R-Ron, do you really mean that? Do you really want to marry me?"

Ron smiled his biggest Ron smile. His expression filled Kim with confidence. There was no deceit or hesitation in Ron's voice or expression.

"Of course, Kim. I wouldn't have asked you otherwise."

Kim was delighted. A huge smile finally broke across her face. Her confidence returned. She dropped to the floor and latched her arms around Ron's neck. She finally spoke with her usually certainty, combined with her confident Kimness. "Yes, Ronald Stoppable, I will marry you!"

Ron responded in kind by wrapping his arms around Kim. After she answered positively, the two young adults kissed passionately. They both thought that these were the deepest kisses they had ever exchanged. Sure, their make out sessions in the tree house were certainly intense and passionate, but they had been as boyfriend and girlfriend. They were now engaged, and something seemed different. This hugging and kissing, although quite possibly lighter than what they had previously exchanged, felt much more intimate.

After a moment, Kim and Ron pulled apart. Suddenly realizing that the engagement ring was still in the box, Kim promptly grabbed the ring and put it on her finger. After admiring it in the light for a moment she exclaimed, "It's beautiful Ron, I love it."

"I'm glad you like it, I went to almost every jewelry store in Upperton, Middleton, and Lowerton to find it."

"You didn't just go to Smarty Mart Jewelers?"

"Kim, Smarty Mart may be good for most jewelry needs, but an engagement ring is special. It should be bought someplace special. Plus, their selection wasn't all that good. Not to mention, that if I'd bought it from Smarty Mart, everyone in Middleton would have been talking about it in a matter of hours. I wanted to surprise you," Ron responded, brimming with pride.

"Well, you certainly did surprise me. Thank you," Kim stated happily before kissing Ron again.

"Booyah!"

After kissing for several minutes, the newly engaged couple pulled apart slowly.

"So, Ron, umm, where do we go from here?" Kim asker her new fiancé nervously.

"Um, I don't know. Err, I was kind of hoping you would know. I mean you're the smart one. And uhh, don't all little girls tend to have their weddings planned out by age ten?" Ron responded with an equal level of nervousness.

"That is a stereotype Ron Stoppable! Though you do seem to be the master of knowing them and believing them," Kim replied playfully.

"Huh?"

"The Rules rule? Remember?" Kim asked with a look of mock scorn on her face.

"Oh, right, those. Yeah, I chucked them out the window the day you kissed me at Junior Prom," Ron replied smiling wanly.

"Good, 'cause they were BS stereotypes from the beginning. And since when did I ever fall into stereotypes anyway?" Kim shot, giving Ron a quick and playful whack over the top of his head.

"Don't mess with the 'do KP. But you're right. And besides, my motto is 'never be normal!'"

"Then maybe we should be really abnormal and have kids before college," Kim joked as she pulled him into a kiss.

Ron suddenly looked worried. His plan was always that kids would come after college. And he prided himself that he had thought that far ahead. "Uh, Kim, I thought that maybe, we should wait 'til after college, ya know. I mean college with a baby would be, well, wow!"

Kim smiled brightly. It didn't surprise her that Ron didn't realize she was joking, and was also quite pleased that Ron had thought about it at all. "Ron, I was kidding. Of course we should wait till after we graduate. But I didn't realize that you had given any thought to kids."

Ron smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yeah, I umm. I've been kinda thinking about it on and off since that night after High School graduation. Ya know, the first night we slept, uhh…."

"Together?" Kim finished for him as she hugged him.

"Yeah. But more importantly, that was when I became absolutely certain that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what."

"Actually, that was when I finally figured it out too. It certainly took us long enough to get it together, huh?" Kim asked while staring into her beloved's chocolate eyes.

Ron stared right back into his fiancée's emerald eyes and replied, "Yeah, but I wouldn't trade any of it for the world."

Kim and Ron stood and embraced in the restaurant. By now they had attracted the attention of everyone else around them. Few people in the restaurant spoke English, but all had recognized the two teen heroes after a short while. And they all also recognized that a proposal had just taken place and had also been accepted. And some of the people had laptops with Wi-Fi and cellphones with cameras.

Not that Kim or Ron noticed what was happening around them. Had they noticed, they probably wouldn't have cared in their current state. To them, the world consisted of no more than the few cubic feet that they currently occupied. Nothing else mattered to them.

* * *

Had he been aware of it, Wade would have immediately put a complete lockdown on communications around the restaurant. But he was currently busy working on Rufus' battlesuit. Betty Director was their observing the progress (or more accurately, the lack thereof) when Sheldon walked in. 

"I've got some interesting news to report," The agent with a cybernetic arm stated.

"Oh, and what is that? I've had enough interesting news in the past month to last a lifetime," The female director with an eye patch shot back.

"I believe that Kim and Ron are now engaged," Sheldon stated in the most professional tone he could muster.

Rufus dropped the small helmet he had just taken off. Wade dropped the PDA he was holding. Betty just stared at her twin brother.

"Is this a joke?" Betty asked.

"If it is, it's not mine. It's all over the news sites. Apparently, Stoppable was spotted, and photographed with cellphone cameras, giving a ring to Possible while on one knee. She took it and they supposedly hugged and kissed. This apparently took place in Paris, France. As of yet, no one who speaks English has reported on what was said."

"How long ago was this?"

Sheldon looked at a tablet PC he was carrying. "Apparently, they're still kissing."

"News travels at the speed of light in this day and age," Betty groaned. "Well, at least we know that they are more or less back to normal. Now we can be happy for them. BACK TO WORK EVERYONE!!"

Wade groaned. He thought he knew what Ron was planning. A proposal was definitely not part of the plan. He also knew that the whole world would know by the ten o'clock news. _"Luckily,"_ Wade thought, _"None of the world knows what Kim was going through, so they won't think Ron was taking advantage of her or something. But just what the heck was Ron doing, proposing to her at a time like this!?"_

* * *

"Ronnie, as much as I enjoy this, I think it may be time to leave." 

"What, I can't kiss my new fiancé in public?"

Kim giggled. "No, it's not that. But people are staring. And more importantly, people with laptops are pointing cellphone cameras at us."

"Uh, you're right KP. It is time to leave," Ron stated disappointedly. He too had taken stock of his surroundings and became aware of what was happening. "Let me call the limo."

As they walked out of the restaurant, they quickly got into the waiting limo. Neither one of them had looked across the street. It was a good thing too, since seeing a three hundred foot wide and sixty foot deep crater would have most certainly ruined their current happy-like-only-newly-engaged-couples-can-be attitude.

* * *

Shego was not one to spend a great deal of time on the Internet, but even she had to admit that it was by far the best, easiest, and fastest way to stay informed in the modern era. She was sitting in her private lounge scanning the news sites (mostly to see what people were saying about hers and Drakken's recent disappearance from the villain front) when she stumbled across what she initially figured was only a stupid prank. This was not the first time that some random internet news site of questionable integrity had stated that Kim and Ron had been engaged. But it was perhaps the first believable one. Plus, it was the first one that had appeared on multiple reputable news sites. 

There had been one about a year ago shortly after they started dating that said that they were getting married because Kim was pregnant with Ron's child after he was injured on some mission and it was the only way to save him or something like that. That was somewhat believable, since Shego knew that Kim would do whatever was necessary to save Stoppable, just as he would do anything to save her. That one had been proven false however, since after several months Kim showed absolutely no signs of pregnancy. And Kim was not the sort who would get an abortion. There had been another one during the last Valentine's Day that said Ron proposed right after the two decided to go all the way. While Shego didn't doubt that Ron would propose in such a situation, she seriously doubted that those two would do something like that just for Valentine's Day. Besides, they were way to busy with the Senior's stealing the twelve-year-old genius's love ray invention. Then more recently, someone had Photoshoped the images taken at the Middleton High Graduation ceremony to show Ron proposing to Kim right after they both got their diplomas. This was the only one of them that showed Kim rejecting him. Shego could easily disregard this one, since she had been there during their graduation (like she would stay and help clean up a mess after she actually helped save the world). Plus, she knew that Kim would say nothing other than yes to the blond goofball.

After an amusing trip down memory lane, Shego surfed to several other sites. It didn't take long to confirm that all reputable news sites were quickly picking up the story. There were several photographs taken with cellphones that very clearly depicted Ron proposing to Kim and Kim accepting. Even the New York Times issued a breaking news alert. And the New York Times was and is not known for following the lives of celebrities that don't live in New York. It was definitely official. The two teen heroes were definitely now officially engaged.

"_About time,"_ Shego thought. _"Those two not only deserve each other, but they also deserve a break. Not a bad move on Stoppable's part to propose in Paris of all places. He certainly can surprise people."_

Shego continued to think about Ron as she walked from her lounge to the kitchen of Drakken's current lair. Could this latest habitat even be called a lair? Sure, it had all the usual things that Drakken had in his lair. But not only had Drakken not launched any take over the world scheme, Shego was pretty sure he wasn't even planning one. She didn't mind really. After their records were expunged when they helped save the world, Drakken and Shego had taken some time off from villainy to test their new relationship.

Both of them wondered what their relationship really was. Were they dating, or not? Sure, they had gone on several outings that could be considered dates, but they hadn't kissed. Aside from the plant pulling them together at the ceremony, they had only hugged just once. And it had been, as Ron would have said, awk-weird. As she approached the kitchen, Shego decided that it didn't matter right now, since not only was she happy with their relationship the way it was, the news about Possible and Stoppable was more important.

"Hey, Dr. D. I just saw on the news wire that the two teen heroes are tying the knot."

"Huh?" Drakken asked as he looked up from the bowl he was mixing. He was moderately perturbed that someone had interrupted his efforts in the kitchen. Plus, he had also been contemplating the relationship he now shared with his sidekick. "You mean Possible finally taught the buffoon how to properly attach the cable to his grappling hair drier thing? Hmm, that could be a problem next time we face them. Perhaps even more so than those Mystical Monkey Powers you told me about."

"No! I mean they're getting hitched!"

"Ehh, you mean they got a trailer to put on Kim Possible's car. It doesn't have weapons on it, does it?" Drakken began looking around nervously as he said this. "You don't think her cloned, err, I mean, twin brothers reverse engineered Warmonga's alien weapons technology do you?" Drakken started to duck under the counter.

"No! Jeez, why would they even need a trailer to add that kind of stuff? It would be incredibly ugly to put a trailer on a car like that too. Possible would never do something like that. I mean they're getting joined at the hip."

"Surgically, or did they get hit by another one of Dementor's Bondo-balls?" Drakken seethed. He never liked being upstaged by other people. Why hadn't he thought of gluing Kim and her sidekick to people they couldn't stand.

"No. No! NO! God, do I have to spell it out for you? They're going to walk down the aisle!"

"Huh, you mean they're just going shopping? You interrupted my labors in the kitchen to tell me that Team Possible is going to go shopping. They do that all the time, why would I care?" Drakken asked haughtily.

Shego thought she should be royally pissed with Drakken. After all, who wouldn't see what she was trying to say at this point. But then, Drakken was known for never understanding slang, even the kind that had been around since before he was born. She would, in fact, have to spell it out for him. After a good laugh at his cluelessness that is.

After Shego's giggle fit (and Drakken for the life of him couldn't think of anything else to call it) had gone on for a good minute and a half, he finally asked, "Okay, Shego, what are you trying to say?"

"Okay, Lipsky," Shego began, demanding Drakken's attention. "I'm going to say this without using any slang, idioms, analogies, synonyms, or anything else. Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's sidekick and boyfriend, just gave Kim a diamond ring and proposed. In Paris, France of all places. Kim accepted. Team Possible is getting married. In other words, the princess's last name is going to change, and you're going to have to learn to shout, 'Kim Stoppable, you think you're all that, but you're NOT!' Do I have to make it any clearer?"

"Err, No, I get it. It doesn't need to be any more clear, uh, more clearer. Uhh, less not unfoggier?" Drakken whimpered as he backed away from Shego. After a moment, and when Shego finally backed off and sat down, Drakken put on his serious thinking face. "Hm, Hm," he mumbled several times.

After listening to Drakken's mumbling for a minute, Shego finally spat, "Well, what are you thinking about?"

"What should we get them for a wedding gift? I mean, that's obviously what we should do."

"You mean you aren't planning on crashing the wedding?" Shego joked.

"WHAT?!?! I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!! Really Shego, some things are just wrong. A wedding is a special time and it will be the most important day of their lives. To interrupt that would be a crime against humanity that I am incapable of even considering…."

"Alright, alright, I was just joking. I wouldn't interrupt it either. I mean, they have saved us on multiple occasions, and we never really repaid them more than the one time recently," Shego said in a disarming tone.

"Yes, well, even if that wasn't the case, I would still congratulate them and get them a gift. She is a worthy foe, and deserves respect if nothing else," Drakken stated in his know-it-all tone.

"Yeah, well, what about Stoppable?" Shego prodded. She still hadn't been able to gauge Drakken's reaction to what she had told him about Ron's powers.

"Well, he has foiled us on occasion as well. He is worthy of respect too, especially if he really has those powers you mentioned."

Satisfied with Drakken's response, Shego took a moment to think for herself what she should do. "Hey, Drakken, maybe we should start by sending a congratulatory message to Kimmie's website."

"That's as good as any place to start."

* * *

"So, the lass didn't get tired of his pants losing antics eh? I'll have to think of something nice to send them as a wedding gift. I can't just ignore the most important day of my young foes' lives after all! I'll nay be known as the mad Scotsman that ruined the wedding of Kim Possible either. Maybe a nice set of golf clubs for young Stoppable." Duff Killigan left his office and made for his modified golf cart. He had some shopping to do. And it wouldn't help that he was still banned from every golf course in the world, since most pro shops were on golf courses. He was so caught up in his thoughts about getting golf clubs for young Stoppable, that he didn't notice that he was being watched.

* * *

Adrena Lynn sat in a hut on an uninhabited Caribbean Island as she stared at her laptop, reading the news about Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. After the incident with her show being cancelled, she had initially been furious with the teen heroine. But, she faked dare-devil stunts for a living, while Kim actually performed them. In the end, it had cost her a victory and her freedom. Since she had been thrown in the slammer, there had actually been a few times she could have escaped from prison, but she had a different plan. After the first week in prison, she had found that, while prison was extremely unpleasant, there were a number of people that she could learn a great deal from there. She decided to forgo escape attempts in favor of training with these people. 

Martial arts, close quarters combat, acrobatics, physical training, stealth. For the last couple of years she had spent every day training with her fellow inmates. She also formed a great many contacts in the criminal underworld. She even met an ex-seal who had murdered someone that gave her some basic firearms training. Obviously, she couldn't practice that, since she could never get a gun in prison. Later on, when she met Shego and Monkey Fist in prison, she had demonstrated enough proficiency to convince them to train her. She had learned a great deal. When the Lorwardians attacked and destroyed the prison she was in, she decided that she was finally ready to make an escape. She promptly contacted a former cellmate and got a fake ID. Since then, she had been finishing her training, which at this point was mostly firearms, since that was the only thing she couldn't practice in prison.

Now, with this recent news, she decided that her time was at hand. She would crush Kim Possible and her sidekick/boyfriend/fiancé. This time, she was a real master of stunts and combat. She knew a full ten styles of kung fu and other martial arts. Not as many as Possible, but she would learn more as she went. And besides, skill was more important than knowing lots of moves. And she made sure to learn all she could about Tai Shing Pek Kwar, since Ron Stoppable was supposedly some sort of master of it. Monkey Fist was quite willing, eager even, to train Lynn after watching her deck Shego in under a minute. Lynn had become a master of all forms of close combat. She was an expert swordsman. And since escaping from prison, her training had brought her firearms skill to marksman level. There was nothing fake about her anymore.

"Soon, Kim. Soon I will make my move. And when I do, the whole world will know that Adrena Lynn was the one who finally defeated you! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!"

* * *

A/N: Well…. The die is cast and the next villain steps up. insert dramatic music here And don't worry, The Friends and Families reactions to this turn of events will be in the next chapter. Also, I paid a tribute to another up an coming author, LXK, here in this chapter, as some of you may notice. 


	21. All the News

A/N: Having re-watched the series finale, I noticed that Bueno Nacho was in fact shown being destroyed, yet in my story, I stated that the parking lot had been destroyed. The main building is clearly destroyed in the early section of part 2. Oh, well, I hadn't noticed that when I wrote that chapter, and it's not important enough to change. Meh, what are you going to do? It doesn't really matter. It wasn't an important plot point.

Also, I'm sorry this one took so long. I had a case of minor writer's block, which was then aggravated by the World of Warcraft 10 day free trial. Then that was aggravated further when I got hit by a plot bunny inspired by one of the quests from WOW. In all honesty, you should consider yourselves lucky I got this chapter out at all prior to the trial expiring. Luckily, the next couple of chapters should be easier.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

* * *

The Prometheus Files Chapter 21: All the News

John was annoyed. Usually, he took everything in stride, but this was getting to him. It didn't help that he hadn't slept in almost a month. This latest joker that had popped up was not only an utter weakling with an incredibly high opinion of herself, but had one of the most obnoxious voices John had ever heard. And John didn't even know the bitch's name.

"Come on, is that the best you can do? Ha, ha, ha! How did someone so weak get to such a high position?! Killing you and then them will be a walk in the park!" the woman taunted.

"The best I can do? Not even close. I'll admit one thing though. You are _genuinely_ annoying. You're not strong enough to represent a real threat, but your attitude, your voice…. If I didn't know I'd say you were related to Bon… well, let's not go there, okay? Though, with the idiocy of your plan, combined with you actually thinking you're a match for me, it seems likely. You want the best I can do? I'd be happy to go all out to end this fight. The few spectators all ran away already, the authorities will be here soon, and _they_ are about to walk out the door. And I'd much rather they see a crater than the two of us fighting. Any last requests?"

"How about you check your 'tude and get over yourself?"

"God, you really must be related to her somehow. Stupidity, attitude, and all. I mean, for crying out loud, what would killing them outside of the window accomplish anyway? Nothing, that's what! And a weakling like you thinking you're a match for me in a one-on-one fight? That's too stupid to be funny. Die."

A moment later John surveyed the crater that he had just created. Across the street, he saw a limo pull up to a restaurant. After a moment, a chirp emanated from his belt.

"Damn, the bitch actually managed to land a hit on my EDF. She really was annoying. I'll have to fix it right now." John quickly looked around. "At least there aren't any security cameras left in the area."

Sensing something, John quickly snapped his head around and spun ninety degrees. "Damn, who's watching Killigan? God damn it, I can only go so long without sleep. I'll have to deal with this, and then, then I'm going to sleep for a week."

John trudged off toward the north before Kim and Ron came out of the restaurant.

* * *

The Possible household was in an, interesting, state to say the least. Jim and Tim had been surfing the net when they picked up on a major story forming in Paris, France. It took the twins approximately ten seconds to get the news site pulled up on their own Kimmunicators and down to their mother and father. After a few moments, the two geniuses had confirmed the news by way of multiple other sites.

"Well, I'm certainly happy for them, and judging by the look on Kim's face, she's back to her old self. But what possessed Ron to propose under circumstances like this?" James wondered aloud.

"Well, honey, we knew that Ron was going to propose soon. As for why he did it then, I don't know. But I'm glad. After all, it seems as though it's brought back the Kimmy we know and love."

"Knowing Ron,…"

"…which we have our entire lives,…"

"…he probably blurted something out accidentally…"

"…and then worked up a rare moment of courage to ask her!" Jim and Tim stated.

Anne and James smiled at each other and then at the boys.

"They're probably right dear."

"Yes, that would be like him. But I still can't think of a better man for my Kimmie-cub."

"Of course we're right, we're…"

"…geniuses. But more importantly,…"

"…how did you know that Ron…"

"…was going to propose?"

"Oh, Ron came by a while ago and asked for permission," James stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ohh," the twins replied in unison. They were having a hard time believing that Ron would do anything so formal. They could barely believe how formal he was when he proposed.

* * *

The limo ride to the airport was uneventful. After they boarded the private plane, Ron sat down on the couch, closed his eyes and leaned back, intending to get some shut-eye. After only a moment, he felt a warm body sit down next to him and lean against his torso. Kim snuggled into Ron's shoulder and snaked her arm behind his neck, while placing her other arm on his chest. Ron responded in kind by resting his arm around the back of her head and taking the hand she had on his chest into his own. Content with their current positions, Team Possible drifted into a most peaceful sleep.

* * *

Kim and Ron once again found themselves in a dreamscape in which they had no control. Ron was much quicker to establish a telepathic connection this time.

"_Oh great, I'm finally feeling better, and now we get more bad news,"_Kim groaned in her thoughts.

"_KP, we don't know that they'll all be bad news. Okay, all of them so far have been, but still," _Ron thought back.

"_No 'They're just dreams' line, Ron?"_

"_When we wake up, I'll get back to you on that."_

The two noticed that they were very, very old. They were walking down a hallway toward a kitchen. Ron went and got some lemonade out of a fridge, while Kim got glasses down out of a cabinet. They both went into the living room, and Kim adjusted a plaque on the wall. This plaque had a photograph of them standing side by side holding hands. They were dressed in their mission outfits, but were very old, though not as old as they were now. The writing at the bottom of the plaque stated, "You broke the century mark and you can still kick anyone's butt! Team Possible Forever." It was signed by many people.

Their attention was pulled away from the plaque as a little girl ran up to a glass sliding door, opened it with a bang, and yelled, "Great-Grandma! Great-Grandpa!"

Suddenly time seemed to slow to a halt, and then began moving backwards. The rate at which timed moved in reverse rapidly accelerated, to the point that all they could see was a blur of light. Eventually, it seemed to slow, then stop, and then started moving forward again. They were now their current ages. They were looking at a variety of mannequins wearing wedding gowns. Before either of them could get a good look at their surroundings, they woke up.

* * *

"Ok, KP. You can't say any of that was bad news. We were over a hundred years old, and still in excellent shape. And we had great-grandchildren. Then we saw ourselves shopping for a wedding dress," Ron said jubilantly as he sat up.

"I'll admit that that one was good. Though I'm left wondering about the implications of the time-warp-thing," Kim responded hesitantly as she also sat up on the couch. A moment later she continued, "But, I think that these dreams probably will come true. I wasn't going to tell you about this Ron, but the night before we went to Global Justice HQ, I had a dream about us. In it, we were having dinner in Paris. You proposed to me. I accepted. When I think about it now, the events in Paris played out the exact way they did in my dream. So, I think that at least the good ones will come true." Kim leaned in and gave Ron a kiss.

"Kim, I hate to say it, but I think the bad ones will as well. That night before we went to GJ HQ, remember I said I had a nightmare? Well, the events in Dementor's lab happened the exact way they did in my nightmare. If only I realized that sooner, you wouldn't have had to…"

"Ron, is that why you were saying that it's your fault that I killed Dementor?" Kim asked sympathetically.

Ron's head dropped. "Yeah, that's why. Well, and the fact that it was to protect me. I should have known what would happen, I should have been able to prevent it. But I realized too late what was going on. I…"

Kim silenced Ron by placing a finger over his lips. "Not another word Ron. It's not your fault or mine. It's Dementor's, just like my mom said."

Ron wrapped his arms around her and gave Kim a hug. "You seem to be back to your normal self." Ron thought for a moment. "Ya know, this is really kind of weird. We really shouldn't be recovering from traumatic events so quickly. Is there something wrong with us?"

Kim's face darkened. Ron was right. They shouldn't be recovering so quickly. Was there indeed something wrong with them? "You, you don't think were going insane or anything do you, Ron? We aren't becoming evil or something." Kim's expression worsened.

"I… I don't think so, but I think we should probably get tested by some of GJ's doctors or something. This really, really isn't right," Ron replied hesitantly.

"Yeah, but for now, let's just enjoy the ride home." Kim held up her finger with her engagement ring on it. After studying it for a moment she stated, "Besides, we have more important things to think about."

"This may be off topic, but I noticed something else too. I took a steel beam to the head and was relatively unhurt. Do I even need to bother wearing a helmet when we jump out of airplanes, or use jetpacks, or ride bikes?" Ron asked thoughtfully.

"It's required by law for motorcycles Ron!"

"Yeah, but there aren't any laws concerning jet packs, or what to wear while skydiving. Since my head seems to be a lot tougher than any helmet, it seems pointless."

Struggling with her own thoughts, Kim could only come to the conclusion that he was completely correct. However, she didn't like the idea of Ron not wearing a helmet. It just seemed unsafe (although that wasn't a factor anymore). Perhaps it was that she was feeling vulnerable herself, and Ron still wearing a helmet seemed to equalize them some. "Okay, I'll tell you what Ronnie. When I don't have any reason to wear a helmet anymore, then you can stop wearing one."

"Aww man, KP, co…" Ron stopped when he saw the look on Kim's face. It wasn't her usual attitude of 'Just do it for safety's sake', or her 'I'm right and you're not'. What he saw in her eyes was well veiled desperation. It didn't take him long to realize what Kim might be thinking.

"Okay, Kim. But that means you have to do some training for that. You know, something like repetitively banging your head with a frying pan," Ron joked while grinning ear to ear.

With a glare that could vaporize concrete, Kim shouted, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY RON STOPPABLE!!!"

Ron gently grabbed Kim's head and kissed her.

"Don't think you'll get off the hook with a kiss, Ron."

Ron kissed her again, this time longer and more passionately.

"Okay, maybe two kisses will get you some forgiveness, fiancé."

After kissing Ron once, Kim snuggled back into his shoulder and fell asleep. It took a while for his apprehension to die down, but after looking at Kim's face and then the ring she was now wearing, Ron followed her into slumber.

* * *

The rest of the trip home was uneventful. While they did indeed have to land at the airport, they didn't have to go through customs and were able to get to the limo without talking to anyone who had heard the news. When they arrived at Kim's house, the two walked up to the door as though nothing had changed. Even though Kim was now wearing a very visible engagement ring.

To say they were surprised when they walked into the living room would be an understatement. Kim's parents and her brothers were there of course, but Ron's family, Monique, Felix, Zeta, Tara, Wade and Rufus were all there as well. And when the two young adults walked in, they were greeted by a loud "CONGRATULATIONS!!"

Kim and Ron stood flabbergasted. They couldn't even begin to imagine what this was for. They knew for a fact that Wade hadn't been spying on them, so this couldn't be about them being engaged, could it?

"Okay, what's the sitch? What are we being congratulated for?" Kim finally asked.

"Getting engaged of course, Kimmie-cub," James stated as he walked over and hugged the two of them.

"B-b-but how did you know?" Ron stuttered, his face the color of Kim's hair.

Felix spoke up, saying, "Dude, the whole world knows. A bunch of people in the restaurant with cellphone cameras, Wi-Fi, and webcams flooded the internet with news that Team Possible just got engaged."

Kim's look of shock turned to mild anger. "The whole world knows?!"

"Yep, come to think of it…"

"…you're probably on the six o'clock news," Jim and Tim stated before turning on the TV.

"…ow for the Six O'clock News. Our top story tonight, Team Possible, engaged? More after the weather."

After a report that indicated clear sunny summer weather for another week, Kim and Ron began blushing once again.

"And now for our top story. Multiple sources in a restaurant in Paris, France today stated that Team Possible had just gotten engaged. We have several photographs taken by cellphone cameras and webcams that were submitted to news websites and transferred to us with permission."

The teen heroes' blushes intensified as the photos were shown on TV.

"Here we can clearly see Ronald Stoppable on one knee offering a ring to Kimberly Possible. Here we can see them hugging and kissing. Wait, we can show that here can't we?"

"YES, we can, as long as it's justifiable for the report!" A voice shouted from off camera.

"Yes, well, good. And here we can see Miss Possible taking the ring and putting it on. We have not yet had an opportunity to interview them or their families and friends, but these images leave little doubt. It seems as though Kim Possible may become Kim Stoppable soon."

Anne Possible shut off the TV after Kim and Ron collapsed onto the couch. After several minutes, enough blood returned to their brains from their faces so that they could comment on what had transpired.

"Well, at least they got my name right," Ron stated.

"Yeah, but I was hoping that we would be able to at least some people on our own," Kim groaned.

"Yeah, well, I guess we are kinda celebrities. We're even super rich!" Ron said happily.

Kim stared at her fiancé for a moment before remembering that he was now a millionaire. She still wasn't used to it. Despite that they had just flown to France for a date, Ron sure didn't act like a millionaire. This time, the money hadn't changed him at all.

"Yeah, we are," Kim said as she kissed Ron. "But I think we've got way more of what matters than you have money."

"Got that right Kimbo," Ron quickly replied before returning the kiss.

Their actions earned them several catcalls and wolf whistles from their friends in the room. Rufus squeaked "Go Kim, Go Ron."

* * *

After further congratulations, and snacks and drinks, people slowly began heading home. After his family left, Ron headed for the door. When he and Kim were alone in the room, Kim grabbed him from behind. After spinning him around so rapidly it took him a moment to get his bearings, she planted a kiss on his lips that made him almost collapse.

After it ended, Ron finally said, "Goodnight Kim."

"What do you mean goodnight? We don't have to go to bed yet."

"I know. But KP, I know we're engaged now, but I really need to spend some time at home. My parents said Hannah was wondering where I was. And she's learning to speak right now, so I really think I should be there."

Kim's face dropped. She had become use to having Ron to cuddle with at night. Pandaroo wasn't enough anymore. It just wouldn't seem right without Ron there; that was now part of his role in her life.

Ron quickly picked up on her body language and spoke up. "Don't worry, I call you first thing in the morning, fiancée."

Kim smiled and gave him a quick kiss. Ron responded by pulling her into another.

"Goodnight, Ron."

"Goodnight, Kim."

* * *

On his way home Ron thought over the day's events. Sure, everything seemed fine. Kim was back to her usual self. He'd finally built up the courage to propose to her. She had said yes! But, deeper down, things were not well at all. For one, he knew he had been right when he said that they shouldn't have gotten over this so quickly. He'd brought up the helmet thing mostly to change the subject. Ron had also seen enough horror movies to believe that people that weren't affected by such traumatic events were usually psychotic murderers.

Ron hit more than the usual number of lamp posts during his walk home that night.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter title: Enter the Reporters.

Well, maybe, I'm not sure yet. That will come soon though :)


	22. A Piece of John’s Past

A/N: Okay, I decided to do a short chapter with John, since I couldn't think of a good way to incorporate this into another chapter. Also, World of Warcraft is taking a lot of the time I previously spent writing. But don't worry, I'm far from gone, and I will finish this story. And I will write more after it. But it may come a little slower. However, I have as of today, set aside specific time for working on it, to be sure that I don't neglect it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

* * *

The Prometheus Files Chapter 22: A Piece of John's Past

As John approached Killigan's island, he focused further on the person that was watching the Mad Scotsman. He recognized this man, but for the life of him, he couldn't imagine why anyone he knew would be interested in Killigan. But he also knew that his enemies would try anything to get to Kim and Ron, no matter how convoluted and crazy.

When John landed on the shore, he muttered to himself, "Honestly, some of my enemies and their plans make Lipsky look completely sane. But that doesn't change the oddity of this." John continued his thoughts in his mind. _"Killigan has no value what so ever. Strategic or otherwise. His island doesn't have any strategic value either, at least, not to my enemies. Plus, I know I recognize this person's energy signature. But I can't place it. He's been trained to mask his energy, but he's not very good at it. In fact, this is the method I use and teach for stealth. What the hell is going on here?"_ As John approached the castle and jumped up onto the roof, a look of supreme annoyance came over his face.

"Lieutenant Sheridan! What the hell are you doing here?!?!?" John hissed at the man watching Killigan in front of him.

"G-g-g-general! W-w-what do you mean, sir? Your orders…" the young man who couldn't be over 18 stuttered.

"First, it's John as long as we are here Michael. No sir, no general, and certainly no full name for me. Second, I didn't issue any orders, so you'd better tell me everything."

"Yes sir! Err." Michael's face turned ashen.

"Forget it, continue Michael," John shot with a deadpan tone.

"Yes. Your orders were for me specifically to come here and observe Killigan while maintaining maximum stealth. They came through the transcom system with your personal ID, so there was no doubt to their authenticity. I figured it was a training exercise of some sort, or something that needed me specifically, so I left immediately. I mean, I haven't even finished your stealth training course."

"No, you haven't, though you are doing well." John groaned loudly. "Okay, you're going back immediately with a message for the commander. You will disregard any communiqués you have received and any further ones you may receive from me through the transcom system. Any further communiqués will be sent via_alternate_ means. The commander will understand. We can't trust the integrity of the transcom encryption system any longer."

"But I thought the ID's were impossible to fake!" the stunned lieutenant replied.

"They are. However, one other _being_ can use my ID. Or at least, now I know it can."

"You mean Krys…"

"Yes, Michael. It. Now, you have your orders. Go!"

"Yes Sir." The young man quickly darted off across Killigan's golf course and out to sea. A moment later John saw a quick flash of light and knew that Michael had made it home.

"That takes care of that," John stated before yawning loudly. "Well,_it_ may be here, but it won't move till the window opens. The damn blob of energy certainly is annoying. What the hell was its goal anyway?" John rubbed his temples and headed for the States with high speed flight. "I probably don't want to know why it did that. I need sleep. Five days worth, a week's preferably."

* * *

Six days later, John awoke in his hotel room. He started to yawn when he realized that he wasn't alone. There were only three beings in existence who could sneak up on him, even while asleep. And two of them would most certainly not be here. As John opened his eyes, his suspicions were confirmed.

He was being straddled in the bed by a very beautiful woman, who had not a shred of clothing on her. A look of both fear and repulsion came over John's face. "Well, this is a nightmare. Really, I had one just like it a few months ago."

The woman's expression turned to one of mock hurt. "Don't you want me, Johnny?"

"I'd like to have Krystal back, but that's impossible. You killed her when you took over her body you extra-dimensional spark!"

"Don't you want this body?" the thing asked in a lusty tone.

"Only if Krystal was back in it, and only after getting married. Which, thanks to you, will never happen. Now, since you're here, I guess you're ready for me to send you back to the dimensional void?"

The things's face turned to one of scorn and contempt. She jumped off of the bed. As she landed, pitch black energy swirled around her. "That is far beyond your capabilities, wielder," it stated in a deep guttural tone.

White energy swirled around John's left hand. "Shall we see?"

The demon in front of John smiled. "You can't kill me. You physically can't. You don't understand why yet, but I suspect you will in time John. Till then, I suggest you practice. Before I took over your girlfriend's body, you were much more powerful. A wielder's power is controlled by their emotions after all. I'll see you at the end of the window, whelp. Till then, enjoy my _gifts_." With that woman disappeared.

After standing there in his boxers for ten minutes, John finally moved toward the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, tears filled his eyes. Dry streaks had already formed on his face. John was sad. Sad and angry. Sad because he had lost the most important person in his life. Angry at that thing because that person's body was being used by a hostile entity from another dimension. Angry at himself for allowing it to happen. And angry at it for trying to seduce him like that, and then taunting him. And again he was sad because he would have to destroy all that was left of his one true love. And he was sad because he had only realized that he loved her a few months before her death, despite knowing her his whole life.

John washed his face with cold water. _"I wonder, what did it mean by gifts? Of course! It was the one who told Miles how to get to the Sanctum of Ossus. So, what other shit did it line up for me I wonder?"_ After answering the call of nature, he went to the hotel lobby and checked out. Luckily the bitch hadn't caused any damage to the room or even attracted attention. After getting something to eat in the hotel restaurant, John proceeded outside to the busy New York streets. He sighed as he hailed a cab.

"Where to, sir?" The New York cabby asked in the expected accent.

"The Downtown Manhattan Heliport. Take your time. I'm in no hurry right now."

* * *

A/N: Well, it's been revealed just what John is, but not who. How he can be that will come later. Some of his past has been revealed, in revealing some of what happened when he was 17. Stay tuned for more. The next chapter will be the usual length, and will be what was advertised in chapter 21. 


	23. Enter the Reporters

A/N: This one took longer for a reason, and that reason is not World of Warcraft. I've been spending a lot of my time working on an outline/factbook for the rest of the story, cause its reached the point where I really have to keep my facts straight. I'll be working on that for a few weeks, so the next few chapters will come out slower. But after it's complete, they should come out faster. Please bear with me. Also, I was quite busy over the holidays with various things. On that note, do companies like Dell always jam extra crap software on their computers during the holiday season?

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

* * *

The Prometheus Files Chapter 23: Enter the Reporters

When Kim woke up, she was greeted by muffled chatter. She reached over to her left side, then her right. Upon finding nothing but her empty bed, she frowned. Ron wasn't there, although she knew he wouldn't be. Pandaroo wasn't there either, and she had no idea where he was for that matter. At least she knew Ron was at his home.

As her mind finished connecting to the waking world, Kim finally noticed that the muffled chatter she was hearing was not her family. As she pulled herself out of bed, she walked over to her window, and cracked the blinds slightly. When she looked out, she was not shown the dense, well kept lawn that made up a sizable chunk of her family's front yard, but rather a mass of reporters, news cameras, and news vans.

Dragging her feet as she crawled back to her bed, Kim grumbled a few choice (and rarely used) swear words. She had wanted to tell people about the engagement with Ron. But no, the whole world knew, and now there were reporters on her front lawn. Her wrist emitted the classic four beep jingle, as the liquid-like metal that composed it emerged from her skin. While, to Kim, the idea of such a device actually being inside her body was still a little creepy, it had ceased being wrong-sick after a day or so. Besides, it was supremely handy to not have to worry about forgetting it, or having it taken by villains.

As Kim tapped her wrist, Ron's face promptly appeared on the recently solidified screen. "Morning, KP. Are you having as much trouble seeing your front lawn as I am mine?"

"Not at all Ron," Kim stated with a smile. Ron's face took on a look of surprise. "It just seems that sometime in the night, my family tore out the grass and replaced it with news crews. I can see it just fine though." Kim grinned widely as she began laughing.

"I don't know about you, but I really don't want to get mobbed by reporters on my way to your place. I suppose I could use my powers to fly over there, but they probably have news choppers."

"Not to mention, that they would really never leave us alone if they saw you doing that." Kim sighed. "Ron, I hate to admit it, but we are going to have to talk to them. I would really rather do it together though. Do you think you can sneak out to the tree house?"

"I don't think so Kim, they have my house completely surrounded."

Kim looked out her window again. "Mine too. Let's talk to our families and see what we can come up with, okay Ron?"

"Gotcha KP, I'll call back in a few minutes."

After quickly getting dressed, Kim rushed downstairs, only to find her family huddled in the dining room, with the window blinds tightly shut.

"You just had to go and get engaged, didn't you sis?" Jim shot.

"Now our lives are a public matter along with yours," Tim added.

"Yeah, with all the celebrities you've saved…"

"…didn't you ever notice that this is _always_ what happens when celebrities get married?"

"Yeah!"

"Now, boys, this isn't Kim's fault," the Possible patriarch stated sternly. "We should be happy for her.

"We are…"

"…happy for her."

"We just aren't…"

"… happy about that," Jim and Tim complained as they pointed out the window.

Anne Possible spoke up, "Okay, Jim, Tim, that's enough for now. Instead, let's think of a way to deal with EEP!"

Anne shrieked as she, along with the rest of her family, suddenly found themselves plummeting down some sort of tubes.

"What in Van Braun's name is going on here!?!?" James Possible screamed.

"Calm down, dad, this is how you get into Global Justice, though I'm not sure why they have tubes to our house…."

"Yeah, dad…"

"…just enjoy the ride."

"That would be much easier if I had had some warning," Anne complained.

When they arrived at GJ HQ, Kim found that Ron's entire family had arrived as well. Betty Director approached them flanked by several agents in white doctor's outfits. Ignoring their rather abrupt arrival at GJ, Kim and Ron darted into each other's arms, exchanging several kisses.

"Morning Ron," Kim stated happily, her arms wrapped around him and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Good morning Kim," Ron replied.

"Ah hem," Betty cleared her throat.

Kim and Ron quickly separated (though only a few inches) and looked over at the older woman.

"Not that we mind getting pulled away from the reporters, but why are we here?" Kim asked calmly.

"And why do you have those tubes going directly to our homes?" Ron asked in an annoyed voice.

"Well, to answer Ron's question, the tubes go anywhere we want when going to the surface. They are based on alien technology that we have been able to reproduce, if not fully understand. We believe that they are based in some form of dimensional manipulation. Normally they only work outside on the surface without precise and time consuming calculations. And when I say time consuming, I mean on the order of years. For indoor targets, the calculations take about three to five months, and for subterranean targets, six to eight months. We made the calculations necessary to get them to your homes quite some time ago."

Kim and Ron looked at each other. Maybe a few months ago alien technology would have seemed outlandish, but no one in the world doubted the existence of aliens anymore, save for a few conspiracy nuts. And Kim and Ron both knew that GJ had possessed alien technology since Roswell.

"As for why you are all here, we want to run some tests."

Ron's face turned ashen. "I knew it! We are going insane. No one should be able to…"

"Ron," Betty said.

"…recover so quickly from such traumatic events. We're turning into psychopaths. I knew it. I just knew it!"

"Ron, SHUT UP! You and Kim are just fine. Better than fine actually. Its not you we want to run tests on. It's your families."

The entireties of both the Stoppable and Possible families stared at the director of one of the most powerful organizations on the planet.

Betty continued, "While running some analyses on you and Kim, we discovered some strange things. Ron, certain changes have been occurring in your nervous system. These changes allow your Elder Power to be channeled through it. Other changes to the brain's structure have the effect of allowing you to recover from traumatic events at a greatly accelerated rate. You are being affected fully by these events, you're just recovering much quicker."

"But that doesn't explain how Kim…"

"I'm getting to that. These changes have been occurring in _both_ of you since your respective _conceptions_. We don't know why. These changes are undoubtedly linked to your powers Ron, but they probably weren't started by them. Especially since they have occurred in both you and Kim. We want to test your families to see if they are any oddities in them that could explain it."

"Oh," was Ron's only response. If this news had shocked him, he was either doing an excellent job of concealing it, or it had not yet registered in his mind.

"Wait, these changes have been occurring in me too? And since…" Kim questioned.

"Yes, Kim. We don't have any idea why. That's why you're all here, so we can get some answers. Jim, Tim, Mr. and Mrs. Possible, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, please go with these doctors. Kim, Ron, please come with me. We have something else to discuss."

As there families left with the doctors, Betty Director led Kim and Ron to an office.

"Okay, where to begin," Betty said as she sat down whilst simultaneously rubbing her forehead with her fingers. "First, congratulations. I'm happy for the two of you. Second, you should probably hold a press conference to confirm the news to the press. That will help get them off your back. And given Ron's new powers, the last thing we need is you two being followed by the press. It would be best to keep his powers a secret. Now, on to more dire matters. We've had reports of Monkey Fist."

Ron visibly gulped. He was not looking forward to facing the maniac again. Even if he was much weaker.

"Apparently, Fist has been going around the planet, looting tombs, museums, archeological dig sites, and even some high security facilities. He has been taking a variety of artifacts. Many of them were known to be connected to the Mystical Monkey Power. Others were suspected of being related. I think we can assume that they all are. On two occasions, he was observed absorbing the artifacts into his own body in almost the exact same way you absorbed the Lotus Blade when he last attacked you. He is probably doing this to gain power. How much he will gain, I don't know."

Kim spoke up, "But those artifacts are just a fragment of the power that Ron has. Shouldn't his own be much greater?"

"In an active state, yes. But Ron's power is only in an awoken state. Dead, dormant, awoken, active, ascended. Those are the five states of elder power. In the awoken state, Ron can fully control his power, but it is very limited as to how much he has. And more importantly, it can't grow or expand until it is active or ascended. To top it all off, the artifacts and Monkey Fist may only have fragments of Ron's power, but those fragments are fully active."

"Do you know how much power I have compared to Monkey Fist?" Ron asked carefully.

"No, we are still working on a method of measuring the power. It was only by chance that we figured out how to make your com units use it to send signals."

"Do you know how to activate my power?"

"Again, no. If we knew, we would have told you immediately. But…"

"What?" Ron asked, shooting forward in his chair.

"I'm hesitant to tell you this, but we suspect it might be linked to the death of a loved one."

"Why do you think that?" Kim asked. Ron had a look of horror on his face.

"We are pretty sure that these powers are controlled by emotions. Love and hate are the strongest emotions. When a loved one dies, you feel both love towards that person and hate towards whatever caused it. Sadness is also felt, and it's also a fairly strong emotion. Hence one of the strongest possible emotional states occurs when a loved one dies. This might very well be the activation trigger. But it is equally possible that activation has nothing at all to do with emotional states. Or perhaps a lesser state is enough. Perhaps just extreme love or extreme hate will do the trick. We just don't know. In all honesty, I probably shouldn't have told you what I did. But I did, because one of several artifacts we had possessed, and is now part of Monkey Fist, had writing that suggested this. However, I should also point out, that this artifact was only about three thousand years old, and the powers were sealed away almost ten thousand years ago."

Silence held the room and its occupants captive for several minutes. Betty finally spoke up. "Well, it's not like we can do anything about that right now anyway. There are happier matters to deal with. I was quite serious about that press conference. I can help set something up at the Middleton Convention Center if you'd like."

Kim and Ron were both eager to forget this matter, and least for the time being.

"Sure Doctor. That would be perfect. Come on Ron, we should fix your hair first," Kim stated as she pulled Ron from his chair.

Ron looked shocked. "What's wrong with my hair?! I spent five minutes combing it to make it look nice."

Pulling Ron into a hug, Kim answered, "That's just it Ronnie, it looks too nice. It's not your style. I agreed to marry Ron Stoppable, essential Ronness and all. If we are going to do this press conference, I want them to see exactly who I said 'yes' to." Kim finished her statement with a kiss.

"Booyah, lets get this show on the road!"

"So, Doctor. How much longer will the tests on our families take?" Kim questioned.

"A few hours I'm afraid. They should be done by the time I have the press conference set up."

Kim and Ron spent the next several hours wandering around GJ HQ. They were given relatively free reign. When they arrived at the gym, Kim showed some trainees a few choice moves (royally kicking their asses in the process), while Ron decided to show off by lifting not just a large amount of weight, but the entire weight rack, which due to its size and contents, weighed almost half a ton. After several hours had passed, an agent approached them.

"Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, the tests have finished, please come with me to the office."

Shortly after the teen heroes arrived, their families walked in.

"Well, did they find anything?" Ron asked.

"Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary what so ever. Well, except Hannah, but she has powers too, so it's not really surprising," Mr. Stoppable stated.

Sheldon Director walked in behind the families. "That's correct. The same changes have been occurring in Hannah as well, but only since she was exposed to the powers, which was about one month after she was born." Sheldon sighed. "We have absolutely no clue why these changes have been occurring in you two for so long. And all the work we've done since we found out has been wasted. Ya know what? If you happen to see John, ask him! Maybe he knows something. 'Cause we sure don't."

Sheldon uttered several inaudible phrases under his breath.

Dr. Anne Possible studied the aggravated man for a moment. "Are you okay Mr. Director?"

"Technically, I'm also a doctor, and no, I'm not fine." The distraught man wiped his face with his hands. "I just need some sleep and a couple days off. Both of which I intend to get, starting now. Goodnight. And Kim, Ron. Congratulations."

As Sheldon shuffled out of the room, Betty entered. "Kim, Ron, please come with me, I've set up a press conference in the Middleton Convention Center. The press will be ready within half an hour." Betty's voice shifted to an annoyed mumble, "Damn hyperactive bees can't leave anything alone." Returning to her normal tone, Betty continued, "You should just confirm that you two are getting engaged. Tell the truth, and don't deny anything that is true. If they say something that's false, tell them the truth. The more facts you give them, the less they have to work with. By the way, I'll make sure that the worst parts of the press don't make it to the conference. Given the circumstances, we can't afford to have you smeared all over the front page of some BS filled tabloid."

"What about us?" Mrs. Stoppable asked.

"For now, you should just go home. Kim and Ron are capable of handling this on their own, and they should," Betty replied.

A non-descript agent walked up from behind and in a professional tone stated, "Please follow me. We will get you home quickly."

Betty motioned for Kim and Ron to follow her. After she had led them to a transit tube, Kim and Ron entered and promptly found themselves in the staging area behind the curtain at the Middleton Convention Center.

"You ready Ron?" Kim asked unsurely.

"More or less, what should we say?" Ron asked.

"I think we should just confirm that we are engaged. We should let them ask questions and answer them honestly. If they ask about your powers, which I doubt they will, I guess we should just tell them that yes you have some unusual abilities, but that we don't know the full extent of them. That's the truth, just not all of it."

Ron gulped loudly. "Guess we're ready then."

Kim copied Ron almost perfectly with a gulp of her own. "Yep, guess we're ready."

The two newly engaged young adults walked out to the stage through the curtains. As they emerged and approached the podium, they were assaulted by a barrage of flashbulbs. Kim took Ron's hand as she they walked up to the podium. She made sure that her engagement ring was plainly visible. A moment after arriving at the podium, she began speaking.

"Hello, thank you all for coming. This press conference is being held to answer your questions in the hope that you will leave us alone afterwards. Keep in mind, that we are quite capable of avoiding you if we wish," Kim began.

This statement brought about a large amount of murmuring from the press. They knew that the teens had after all managed to get here without being seen by the press that had been, and still was, sitting on their front lawns.

"First, we will confirm that Ron and I are engaged. He did propose to me in a restaurant in Paris, and I did say yes. Now, are there any questions?"

"Miss Possible, have you set a date for the wedding?"

Kim looked confused for a moment. She had, in fact, not even considered that yet. They had only been engaged for a day. She was promptly realizing just how unprepared she actually was for this press conference. She silently vowed to always spend plenty of time preparing before ever appearing before the press again. When Kim did not immediately answer, Ron cut in.

"No, we haven't set a date yet."

"Miss Possible, is there any truth to the rumors that you are once again under the influence of some form of mind control?

"No, not unless you count true love as mind control," Kim said while smiling wanly.

A brief chuckle washed over the room full of reporters.

"Mr. Stoppable, is there any truth to the statement that you defeated the Lorwardian invaders single handedly in two on one combat?"

A wave of hushed murmurs spread throughout the convention center. Whether this was news to much of the press, or the subject was somehow taboo, Kim and Ron didn't know. They did know, however, that if they confirmed it, it would lead to questions that could only be answered by talking about Ron's power, and the full extent of it at that. Betty said to answer questions honestly, but that was questions about the engagement. She had said to keep Ron's powers a secret. Kim quickly spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but for the time being, all matters pertaining to the defeat of the Lorwardians are classified by Global Justice and the United States Government. You all know how government secrets are."

It wasn't true, but it was better than no comment, and it would keep the reporters from asking more questions. If nothing else, Kim could keep a secret. It would also direct those questions toward GJ (which the press could never reach anyway) and the US State Department (which isn't known for answering questions about matters that have been called classified, whether or not they actually are). Plus, no comment was always interpreted by the press as a confirmation of something that people wanted to deny.

Ron spoke up, "Please keep in mind that the purpose of this press conference is to disclose information about our recent engagement. If you have no other questions about that subject, then there is no reason to continue."

A rush of objections and questions were quickly hurled at Kim and Ron as the subject of the Lorwardians was quickly forgotten. After answering several more questions from the press, Kim and Ron decided that they had had enough. They had answered plenty, and the questions were starting to pry far more than Kim and Ron wanted to allow them to.

"I'm sorry, but that's all the time we have for today. I hope this has been informati…." Kim was cut off by a muffled explosion.

Kim and Ron both spun around to stare at a whole in the ceiling that was billowing smoke. Reporters made mad dashes for cover, whilst keeping their cameras trained on Kim and Ron. A female voice suddenly boomed over a megaphone.

"I think the press should stay to witness your defeat Kim Possible!! FREAKY!!!!"


	24. The New Adrenaline

A/N: So sorry this one took so long, but I'm getting writers block for this chunk of the story. As such, this chapter is something of a composite of subjects, none developed as well as I'd like them to be, but it's the best I could do. Good news, I've got my fact sheet together for the story. The outline is half done. Another reason this one came out so late is 'cause I got hit by a plot bunny totally unrelated to my Prometheus universe. I should be releasing a short story with it in the next few weeks. Hopefully I'll get back on track, getting my releases back to once a week at least.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

The Prometheus Files Chapter 24: The New Adrenaline

* * *

"I think the press should stay to witness your defeat Kim Possible!! FREAKY!!!!"

"Ah man, why did it have to be the biggest poser of all our enemies?" Ron complained.

"Well, at least we can handle her quickly and be done with it. Adrena Lynn is just a big fake you know," Kim responded.

"Of course I know that! I'm the one who reported it to the world after all!" Ron shot back with annoyance.

"Yeah, at the same time you destroyed my social life," Kim stated while raising her eyebrow.

"Okay, how about we never talk about the subject again," Ron suggested meekly.

"Meh, works for me. Now, head in the game. Let's take her down and get out of here."

While many of their foes would have waited for this exchange to end, Adrena Lynn did no such thing. In the ensuing chaos, Lynn had dropped into the building, using the smoke and dust from her entry to conceal her movements. In the short time Kim and Ron had been arguing, Lynn slipped behind the curtain on the stage and positioned herself directly behind the teen heroes. Then she struck.

The only thing that saved Kim from being instantly knocked out by Lynn's flying kick was her instincts that told her to duck. The kick missed Kim altogether, instead landing squarely on Ron. Had Ron been powered up, the result of Lynn's kick would likely have been her getting a broken leg. However, Ron was not powered up, and was instead sent flying into the audience. Lynn quickly did a somersault landing and turned to face Kim, dropping into a perfect combat pose.

As she moved into her own combat pose, Kim studied her opponent for a moment. Kim had yet to see any other people that might be working with her. Also, that kick had been genuine in both its form and power. So far, Lynn wasn't faking anything. When Lynn made no move to charge, Kim decided to take the initiative. Charging in with a punch, Kim quickly switched to a spin kick as Lynn ducked to avoid it. She evaded this as well, by quickly shifting into a cartwheel and dodging the kick altogether. Kim made several more attacks, only to have every single one dodged. Kim was sure of it now. Lynn had not spent that time in prison idly; she had been training.

Adrena Lynn was enjoying this fight so far. Kim hadn't been showing her real skill, that much she was sure off. But what she was showing, Lynn had absolutely no trouble countering. She decided to go on the offensive. Her plan here was to trounce Kim Possible in a one-on-one fight. She had no higher goal than that. For now, revenge was the name of the game. She could worry about Stoppable after Possible had been dealt with.

Kim was now sure that she had to go all out to take Adrena Lynn down. Her skills were definitely on par with Shego's, if not greater. She would have to fight seriously. Despite her frustration however, Kim felt confident that even if she couldn't take Lynn on her own, she would be able to take her with Ron's help. Pushing her body to its limits, Kim once again dove into combat. She was moving faster now, drawing on all of her knowledge and instinct. Kim quickly started to land blows, but they were still blocked, if no longer dodged altogether. Kick, block, punch, counter-kick, block. A quick, well-timed flip and Kim had the upper hand. Lynn was now backing up, constantly losing ground. Finally, Kim saw an opening, and took it. She slammed her foot into Adrena Lynn's stomach as hard as she could, sending the former TV star into a support column on the edge of the stage.

Adrena Lynn was not happy with the way things were going. Kim Possible was obviously still more skilled in hand-to-hand combat than she was. Continuing to fight like this would only lead to her defeat. Luckily, Lynn thought, hand-to-hand combat was not the only thing she had learned.

Kim was about to tell the teen criminal to give up, when she saw something that horrified her. After Lynn stood up, she did not reassume a combat pose, but rather dropped to a crouch, and pulled out a revolver. With the expert precision that she had developed in her time after escaping, Lynn steadied the weapon on Kim's chest and fired all six shots at a staccato pace.

Ron had momentarily lost consciousness after colliding with a news camera. After he recovered, he saw that Kim had Lynn on the ropes. He knew that he would likely not be needed, but he started to move into position behind Lynn so that he could assist. When Lynn went flying into the column, Ron visibly relaxed, knowing that the fight was all but over. When Lynn pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kim, his attitude changed drastically. Kim moved to duck out of the way, but was not fast enough. Calling on just enough of his power to increase his speed, Ron jumped in front of Kim, covering her with his own body. As he jumped, he sent as much of his power as he could muster in so short a time to cover his back. He knew that he had succeeded in saving both Kim and himself when he felt 6 very painful hits on his back. He could tell that while he was probably bleeding, he was not too seriously injured.

When Lynn saw what Ron had done, she immediately cursed herself for not bringing additional ammunition. She had figured that if it came to the gun, there wouldn't be anything to stop it. She quickly grabbed the only other weapon she had with her, a grenade, pulled the pin and threw it towards the two teen heroes on the stage. She leapt upward to a waiting rope ladder to make her escape before it went off.

The gun shots had scared away the few reporters that remained after the fight. With the Middleton Convention Center empty of bystanders, Kim felt that she was free to focus on the problem at hand. She was relieved when Ron tackled her, knocking her out of the line of fire, but almost threw up when she realized that Ron had been shot. She pushed that feeling aside when she saw the grenade however. A quick forward roll and she had it in her hand, poised to throw it back at the apparently murderous teen girl. Upon seeing nothing but a disappearing rope ladder and hearing an aircraft of some sort revving its engine, Kim quickly threw the grenade into the now empty bleachers and ducked, confident that the metallic structures would contain most of the blast and shrapnel. After an ear splitting blast, Kim found that her guess had been correct. The bleachers were wrecked, but she and Ron had not been hit by shrapnel.

"RON!!!" Kim screamed as the memory of him being shot six times quickly reentered her conscious mind. Dashing over to her fiancé, Kim quickly found that Ron was still alive, and conscious to boot.

"Ron? Ron?! RON?!?!"

Ron coughed hoarsely before responding, "I'm here Kim, and I can feel my back too. It's just in a whole lot of pain…."

"Ron! You were shot six times! You're lucky to be alive!"

"Ancient mystical powers remember? I put as much as I could draw out in such a short time into my back. I think it worked."

After realizing that Ron was more or less okay, Kim grabbed his face and forced a long and deep kiss onto him. After he responded in kind, Kim turned him over onto his front so she could inspect where the bullets had hit. His shirt was bloody, but when Kim ripped it off, she could see that the injuries were minor. The bullets had been mostly stopped by Ron's power, and they only had enough remaining force to put minor cuts in his skin. All six bullets were lying on the ground around him.

"Ron, don't scare me like that anymore. You may be bullet resistant, but you're obviously not bullet proof. Promise me that if someone points a bigger gun at you, you'll take cover too?"

"Sure KP." Ron moved to stand up. "I'm feeling better already."

"RON! You were just shot! Your back is ble…." Kim's voice trailed off as she watched the wounds on Ron's back rapidly close while lightly enveloped in a dim blue light.

"Kim, what's wrong?"

After staring at him for a moment, Kim finally responded, "I'm a little jealous. It seems you heal ultra fast too."

Ron was about to laugh when he noticed a bruise forming on Kim's arm. "Kim, are you alright?"

"Me? You're the one who was shot."

"Your arm," Ron stated as he put his hand to it.

Kim winced slightly as he touched it. She looked down at her arm to the offending spot. It was where she had blocked one of Lynn's kicks.

"That's going to hurt for a little while I guess, but I can live with it. Come on, let's get out of here. Wade! Did you track Adrena Lynn?"

Wade's voice promptly kicked in as his face appeared on Kim's wrist. "No. I couldn't track her, coming or going. Whatever she's flying, it's got stealth tech that I can't pierce. I'm already coordinating with GJ. We'll find her."

"I guess she got some training during her time in prison?" Ron asked.

"Looks like it. Hmm. Looking at her prison record, some things stand out. She was with some rather violent criminals occasionally. She also spent a great deal of time with career criminals, and even a stint with Shego. It also seems that she had multiple opportunities to escape, but never took them. She finally escaped when the prison was destroyed during the invasion."

"In other words Wade, she was training," Kim said with a very annoyed voice.

"Yes."

"Okay, where'd she get the firepower?"

"Err, after the attack, several military armories were relatively undefended. It would be almost impossible to tell what all she, and anyone working with her, has."

"Just great. Okay, despite the attack, how did the press conference work?"

"From what I've been able to judge, it seems to have gone well. The press are leaving your homes, and I'm not getting any more interview requests on the site. Maybe the attack scared them all off?"

"I'll be sure to thank Adrena Lynn, before I pound her face into the ground," Kim grumbled before grabbing Ron and dragging him offstage. "Come on, Ron, we're going home."

* * *

Kim and Ron hitched a ride from the police that had arrived on the scene to get home. By the time they arrived, Ron wondered if the officer had been wearing earplugs, because Kim had made it very known that she was ticked about not having her car anymore. Ron tried to console her by reminding her that GJ and her brothers were working on it, and that it would be far better than before. He figured that he had failed miserably when the police car sped off with a screech after dropping them at Kim' house. When the newly engaged teens entered her home, they found both of their families waiting for them. Ron's mother spoke up first.

"Ron! Are you alright? We saw you get shot on the news!"

"Yeah, I'm fine mom. Ancient super powers you know."

"Oh, thank goodness. I was so worried, because after that villain pulled out the gun, all the reporters ran and we didn't know what happened. Are you sure…."

"Mom, I'm fine, trust me. Besides, there are more important things to talk about than some two bit villain."

"What might that be, son?" Ron's father asked.

"Duh, dad. The wedding. Am I right KP?"

Kim gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek before responding, "That's exactly right. I'm not sure what our parents think, but I want to be married before we go to college. What about you Ron?"

"I want that too. But, there's only about two months till college starts Kim. That's not a lot of time to plan. Do you think we can do that?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your fiancée's name?"

"Right, you got me there."

"Hmm, Kimmy, that seems a bit rushed," Anne possible stated in a concerned tone. Deep down, she felt that nothing could come between these two, but she also felt that rushing things would be a mistake. Anne also felt, that while they were adults now, they should wait till after college. But she also knew that they certainly wouldn't wait that long to do _that_. And she would much rather they be married before doing it. Though, she had to admit, that she wasn't entirely certain that they hadn't already done it.

"Maybe mom, but I don't care. I don't have any doubts."

"And I don't have any either Mrs. Dr. P."

Anne studied the two teens for a moment. A lone thought entered her mind. Kim was prone to being rash, but Ron was not. If he was so sure, could there be another reason that they were in such a hurry?

"Well, I may think it's a bit too early, but if you two are sure, then there isn't anything I can do to stop you, now is there?" James possible asked rhetorically while working up a slight chuckle.

"So, do you two have any idea when you are going to have the wedding, or, even what kind of wedding you want to have?" Ron's mother asked. The teens noted that she had a slight edge to her voice during the second part.

"Er, I don't know. Maybe in one month, then we have a month to get ready for college? What do you think Kim?"

"I think that would work perfectly Ron."

"What about what kind of wedding?" Ron' mother asked again. There was a slight edge to her voice, but it wasn't really hostile. Rather, it was impatient, as though they should have already considered it. It suddenly occurred to the two teens that two different religions were at play between these families, even if neither family was particularly observant. Both began to sweat moderately.

"I, um, haven't really given that any thought. Have you Ron?"

"Er, no, KP. I've been kinda busy with, well, all the stuff happening recently, you know?"

"Um, Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. Could Ron and I talk about it in private?"

"Sure honey," Anne said.

"Go right ahead Kim, Ron," the Stoppable family matriarch stated.

"Come on Ron," Kim stated as she led the way to her room.

Half-way up the stairs, Kim stopped dead in her tracks. It was at that moment that she remembered the doorbell her brothers had installed when they rebuilt the house.

"On second thought Ron, let's go to the tree house. We know the tweebs don't have any surveillance equipment out there."

* * *

When Kim dragged him into the tree house, Ron was briefly left wondering just what her intentions were. Since the Halloween that no one will forget, Kim had occasionally lied to her parents. Especially regarding her relationship with Ron. Well, maybe lying wasn't the right word. She would certainly not tell the whole truth though. After they sat down on the couch, Ron knew exactly what Kim's intentions were. The look on her face said it all.

Kim had told the complete truth to her parents, she did indeed want to talk about the wedding in private. The serious look on her face said that much at least.

"So, um, Kim. Have you given any thought to the subject? I mean, about what kind of wedding we're going to have?"

"Honestly Ron, until the press conference, I hadn't even thought about a time. I mean, you only proposed to me, well, yesterday."

"Yeah, and I wasn't really planning on doing it then either. I haven't thought about a time at all, and more over, I'd completely forgotten about our families' different religions. I mean, aside from the time I first told you I was Jewish, and you told me you were Christian, you've never mentioned it. Your family isn't really observant at all you know."

"Your family isn't particularly observant either Ron," Kim replied with an edge. She immediately regretted this however. Ron's family wasn't very observant, but they still had a degree of pride in their religion, something that Kim had to admit her family certainly lacked. They at least made an attempt to be observant; while the last time Kim's family had set foot in a place of worship was for Ron's Bar Mitzvah. "Er, I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean…."

"It's okay Kim. You're right, we aren't very observant. Well, my dad and I aren't but my mom sorta is. Er, look about what kind of wedding to have. I don't even know anything about Jewish weddings other than what I saw at my cousin Reuben's wedding, and we both know how that went. First I was evil, then I was crushing on you the second time."

"You were crushing on me back then? That's so sweet Ron. But, I think I may have a solution. How about we have a combination wedding? With different parts taken from both religions. That would more than satisfy my family, what about yours?"

"I think that would make my mom happy KP. My dad probably wouldn't care. My dad's side of the family might be a bit different though," Ron stated while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Umm, what are you talking about?" Kim asked inquisitively.

"I never really told you about it, but the reason my dad isn't observant, is 'cause he grew up in a super devoted, almost fanatical home. He hated it. His brother, Reuben's dad, was similar. Reuben isn't as serious, but he's very devoted. Honestly Kim, they didn't like you before that incident at the wedding, and after that, they like you even less. Despite what I've tried to tell them, they blame you. Neither my dad nor I like his side of the family. My mom's side, and my mom too, love you though."

"You never told me any of this before. Why?"

"Because, Kim. As far as I'm concerned, if they don't like you, then they can move to Drakanada when it's founded."

"Mmhmm. Okay, then while I guess we should consider what are families care about for the wedding, what we want is what really matters. What do you think about a combination wedding?"

"Kim I honestly wouldn't care if I had to take your last name. I love you. I don't care how we get married in the slightest."

Ron's statement left Kim dumbfounded. Sure Ron was prone to sacrificing himself, his reputation, and especially his pride for her, but for Ron to be willing to take her last name, a massive break from tradition, was something incredible. Kim also knew that she couldn't let him do something that. If Ron took her name, or even if she kept her own name, it would once again set the precedent of him being the sidekick. This time, they were equals. And to prove it, they would follow tradition.

"As cool as that is of you Ron, I'm taking your name, and that's final. And I'm not going to make this decision on my own. We're in this together, and we make the decisions together, okay?"

"Okay Kim. In that case, yes, I like the idea of a combination wedding. But, we're going to have to do some research, 'cause I don't know anything about Jewish or Christian weddings."

"I don't either Ron."

"I thought all little girls had their weddings planned out completely?"

"Ron, you brought that up yesterday, and I said it was a stereotype, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Kim looked away, and her face sank slightly. "Besides, I was never normal, and never cared about normal girl things. I didn't have a lot of friends back then because of that."

"Kim, I didn't have any friends back then besides you. But you've always been the only friend I needed. Well, you and Rufus."

Kim leaned in and hugged her life-long best friend. "Thank you, that means a lot Ron. How is Rufus anyway? I haven't seen him for a while."

"I haven't either, but he's just fine. He's having loads of fun playing with gadgets at GJ. They're doing a lot of work that they need him for down there. Oh, and by the way. Rufus isn't technically a naked mole rat."

"What?"

"Er, GJ did some genetic analysis and it looks like Rufus is actually the next stage of evolution. They even made a new scientific name for him. He's really proud of that."

"Is that why he's so smart? And can talk?"

"I guess so. Umm, honestly Kim, at first I thought that it meant he was a mutant."

With that the two young adults broke down laughing.

* * *

After much boring discussion and internet research done via their wrist Kimmunicators, Ron and Kim returned to their respective homes to their waiting families. While Mrs. Stoppable wanted to know what they had decided, her husband stopped her. He told her that they should wait till morning, considering the day that they had had, and how late it was. Kim told her parents outright, and while they were pleased, they made it clear that it didn't matter to them. They just wanted her to be happy.

Adrena Lynn, however, wanted no such thing.


	25. Scavenged Power

A/N: Sorry this took so long. You know the phrase "When it rains, it pours."? Well, it's dead wrong. When it rains, it then pours, then the ground opens beneath your feet, then a giant meteor comes crashing down on top of you, and to top everything off, someone decides to set off a nuke behind you. Yes, I've been that busy. Life didn't just get in the way; it collapsed the bridge in front of me, and then sent attack choppers after me. I wanted to get this chapter right too.

As of this chapter, I have decided to place Middleton in Colorado. Most everyone does, and it works for the story. Where exactly in Colorado you ask? It, at present, doesn't matter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

The Prometheus Files Chapter 25: Scavenged Power

* * *

She may have been an only child, which at least assured her a window seat in the back of the car, but she still hated long road trips. The fiery young redhead made her displeasure known frequently. Her cousin often took long trips, yes, but she got to ride with interesting people, or at least in a very fast vehicle. One final complaint about leg cramps was all it took. Her father finally pulled over once again. This time, they had pulled out at a viewpoint with an absolutely stunning view of the Rocky Mountains.

Joss Possible got out of the car, soon followed by her mother, and then her father Slim. After a brief stretching session, she darted to the guard rail to take in the sight. After staring for some unknown period of time, she turned to her father who had joined her.

"Dad, how much longer till we get to Middleton?"

"We're close now, maybe an hour at the most," Slim replied to his daughter.

"I can't wait to see everyone again. I didn't get to go at their graduation," Joss complained with a look of disappointment.

"You were still in school then. Besides, you were a lot safer from those robots out on the ranch."

"I never get to have any fun," Joss mock complained, whilst simultaneously pouting and smiling.

Slim looked at his daughter for a moment. She was definitely similar to Kim in terms of personality. But luckily, she hadn't tried to take up world saving. He wondered if that was, in part, due to the fact that she hadn't found anyone willing to be her sidekick. After Kim had visited them at the ranch, followed by the incident with Drakken, Joss had shifted to idolizing Ron. After a while, she shifted to idolizing both of them about equally. To date, her reaction when she learned that Kim and Ron were engaged amused him. It had been two words: "'Bout time!"

After his wife joined him, and they stared at the sight of the Rockies before them, Slim finally noticed that another man was standing not far from them, also staring at the Rockies. They were along a highway, and there weren't any hiking trails in the area. So, it was somewhat odd that this man was here. He had no vehicle nearby. And he also had no pack of any type, such as a hitch-hiker would have. To top it off, the look on the man's face was not a particularly common one. It was the look of a man who at least believed that the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Slim approached the man.

"Afternoon, sir. You on a hitch-hiking trip?"

"No, just traveling to Middleton. I just stopped to look at the Rockies."

"They are beautiful aren't they? Middleton's an awful long walk from here. Someone picking you up?"

"Nope."

"Need a lift?"

"Thanks, but no. I prefer to walk."

This man was definitely a little weird; after all, it was still about an hour's drive to Middleton at seventy-five miles an hour. That was a very long walk. And it still bugged him that this guy had no supplies of any type. His train of thought was interrupted when his daughter spoke up.

"What are you heading to Middleton for?" the redhead asked.

"I've got a very important job to do there," the man responded.

"Do you have family there?" Joss asked.

"I'm afraid that I can't answer that."

"Why not? Do you not know?"

The man chuckled lightly. "No, I definitely know if I have family there. But, I just can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Now honey, don't pry," Slim Possible interdicted. He knew full well just how insistent his daughter could be.

"It's quite all right," the man said to Slim. He turned to Joss and stated, "I'll tell you what Joss. The first time we see each other after your cousin and her fiancé figure out who I am, I'll tell you everything about me. But I'm afraid that I can't do that before then. For my protection, yours, and theirs. And rest assured that we will see each other again. Just so you know, my name is John. Good bye."

Just as he said, "bye," John disappeared with a slight wisp of dust beneath his feet.

Joss and her family were left staring at the spot where John had been standing. "Okay, I'm pretty sure that I know the details of all of Kim's missions, but I have no idea who that guy was," Joss stated.

"Now don't forget Joss, you didn't recognize Ronald initially either," her father reminded her.

"Yeah, but I was obsessed and somewhat blind back then. If that was one of Kim's foes or allies, I should recognize him!"

Slim and his wife were not going to argue that point. It was most certainly true, and it was rare that their daughter openly admitted to a shortcoming. The three of them stood there for a little while longer before finally shrugging off the occurrence as just one of many things that stemmed from being related to world-famous heroes. After looking at the Rockies themselves for a while, the family piled back into their car and continued toward Middleton.

* * *

"Kim we have to talk about it eventually," Ron said as he sat down on Kim's bed. 

"But Ron, it's…. it's just so, so wrong-sick," Kim responded as she pulled her desk chair over and sat facing him. The two had spent the last three weeks organizing the details of their upcoming wedding. Now one week away, the last few details had to be ironed out. Organizing a wedding is no small task, even when those involved have several months to do it in. But organizing a wedding in one month, especially one of this size, had almost proved impossible. But then again, Kim often reminded herself, just what names were involved in this wedding?

Luckily, Ron had not slacked off, and had not only done his share, but a great deal more as well. Whether it was because of his powers, or some other reason, Ron seemed to be developing the ability to go several days without sleep. Had it not been for this, the wedding probably would not have happened. They had done the necessary research, and had spoken to both Rabbi Katz and the pastor of Kim's church. The teens were not surprised, but the two holy men had thought the joint ceremony was a wonderful idea. Neither of them had doubted that these two would tie the knot eventually, and they were glad that they had remembered their religions, even if they weren't very observant. With effort, and help from their many contacts all over the world, the wedding was coming together nicely. However, certain things that Kim had avoided thinking about were now coming back.

What she and Ron were now speaking of was not the most embarrassing thing that had come up. No, that had been only a day after they announced their intentions to get married in one month. Kim could still remember the conversation with her mother.

* * *

"Kimmie? I need to ask you something." 

"Sure, Mom, what?"

"Kim, are you…. Kim you and Ron seem really rushed to get married. I have to say, that Kim, while you have a habit of rushing things, Ron does not. But he's just as anxious and rushed as you are. So, is there some other reason you two are so rushed? Something you haven't told anyone yet?"

Kim had looked at her mother curiously. "What do you mean?"

Anne Possible needed an answer, but it was still difficult to come out and say it. Rushing a wedding like this was extremely unusual for anyone. Longer planning made it a much better occasion. And Anne could only think of one real reason for such a rush besides simply wanting to get married before college. And at this point, she knew that it was a possibility. "Kim, are you pregnant?"

Kim's face didn't turn white, or give any other sign that Anne had been correct. Instead, Kim simply looked at her like she had just said Middleton was the capital of the United States. Anne, being a highly intelligent doctor, was not prone to saying stupid things.

"Mom, why on earth would you think that? Ron and I haven't even… Well, we're still virgins. We're holding till our wedding night."

Anne looked at her daughter. Kim was definitely telling the truth. This came as a both a relief and a surprise to Anne. She was glad that Kim wasn't pregnant yet. But…

"Kim, I have to admit. I was certain that you and Ron had been doing it up in that tree house for over a month."

This time Kim blushed excessively. "Well, mom. We haven't done it yet, but…." Kim gulped loudly and took several deep breaths before continuing. "But we've come pretty close I guess."

"You mean like oral sex?" Anne asked in her most professional voice.

Kim's face turned white. "NO! God no. That's just sick in my opinion. And Ron's too. I asked him what he thought of it when… well, he thinks it sick too. But, we have, err, cuddled very closely.

Anne laughed slightly. She was relieved to hear what had, and hadn't, been happening between the two.

* * *

Kim was pulled out of her mental flashback when Ron continued. At least this conversation wasn't embarrassing. It was just supremely strange. 

"It's not wrong-sick, KP. Unusual, I'll admit. But not wrong-sick."

"Can't we talk about it later?"

"No, Kim, we have to get ready for it now. We need time to prepare."

"But security at a wedding just seems so, so… It just takes away from the occasion."

"Yeah, but having Motor Ed or Adrena Lynn blowing up our wedding would be a lot worse."

"Fine, fine Ron. You're right. We'll arrange for GJ to send some personnel."

"Kim I don't think GJ can spare the number of people we would need to protect our wedding. I was thinking of having GJ coordinate security, but I think we should call in that favor the Marine Corps owes you and have them provide security."

"A squad of marines Ron? You think GJ can't handle it?"

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of an entire battalion. Tanks and all. Two words KP: Manpower."

"That's one word Ron," Kim stated while raising one eyebrow.

Ron's facial expression froze for a moment before he responded, "Not important."

Kim sighed as she rolled her eyes. It was pointless to take it any further. Such things were part of Ron's personality. And she loved his personality, quirks and all. They wouldn't be having this conversation otherwise.

"You really think they'd be willing to do that Ron?"

"They owe you a big…."

"US, Ron, they owe us a big favor. You're right; they probably would be willing to do it."

"Kim! Ron! My brother and his family are here!" James yelled up the stairs.

Kim and Ron darted down the stairs. Granted they had seen Slim a month and a half ago, they hadn't seen Joss since that road trip that Drakken crashed, and they hadn't seen Joss's mother in even longer. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Joss ran up to them and forced hugs on both of them. Afterward, her demeanor quickly changed to that which her mother and father had: a demeanor of confusion.

"Hi Joss, great to see you. Um, is something wrong?" Kim asked.

"Um, Kim, Ron, do you know a guy named John? Kinda mysterious…." Joss began.

"Dyed black hair, black sunglasses, probably a black trench coat. Ultra mysterious, seems to know everything, and has super-powers of some sort?" Ron finished for her.

"Uh, yeah. I guess you do know him," Joss stated hesitantly.

"Know him? No better than you do. We've encountered him a few times. He saved our lives once. But he broke into a GJ outpost another time. We have no real idea who he is. But for the time being, he seems to be on our side, so we're just leaving it alone. Besides, every attempt we've made at tracking him, or evening detecting him, has failed completely," Kim groaned.

Kim sighed heavily. Ron came over and wrapped his arm around her neck and shoulder. "Well, he's not important right now. We've got much better things to think about. And not a lot of time to think about them in! The weddings in one week! And we've got a dinner with our two families in 2 days! And unfortunately, my father's side of the family will be there."

Kim thought back to what Ron had told him about his father's side of the family. She actually hadn't met Ruben or Ron's uncle at the wedding, which was admittedly a little odd. She found herself wondering if they had avoided her because they despised her. She put that thought out of her head though. Ron was prone to drama, and while all families had their odd members, they couldn't be that bad. At least, that was what Kim believed.

As Anne walked into the room, she greeted the newly arrived guests.

"Hello."

"Well hello Annie. So, when's your family getting here?" Slim asked.

"They're going to arrive some time tomorrow. So, I heard you met John."

"You've met him too?" Joss asked.

"No, but James and the boys have. But, like Ron said, there are far more important things to talk about."

"That's right Mrs. Dr. P. Now, um, what were we doing Kim?"

"Talking about security for the wedding Ronnie," Kim said as she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Right. Security. Marines," Ron stated. Suddenly, his facial expression changed to one of concern.

Kim was about to respond, when Ron suddenly pushed Slim and Joss away, and then tackled her, knocking her into another room. Less than a second later, she heard a crashing noise, followed by the appearance of a glowing yellow figure somewhat in the shape of a hunched over man. Ron jumped off of Kim, blue energy rapidly extending around him.

"Monkey Fist!"

The yellow figure turned to Ron and spoke in a deep guttural tone that sounded, for lack of a better term, demonic. "I told you, I am Yono. I seek only to destroy. And I shall start with you."

Ron quickly jumped at the Yono, grabbing him, and tossing him out into the street. His first goal was to get the fight away from Kim and her family. Then he could worry about killing the Yono. _"No, killing isn't the right term. At this point, it's destroying. And I have every intention of doing so!"_

Ron focused energy into his right hand and punched the figure squarely in the face. The Yono went flying into the air, probably over a thousand feet, before flipping and coming to a complete stop. It held out a hand and began forming a swirling ball of yellow energy. Ron could tell that this ball was much, much stronger than anything he had previously been capable off. Ron focused energy into his hand and moved to catch the ball as the Yono threw it toward him. He caught it, but it started pushing him back instead of dissipating. Ron's stance didn't change, but the ground around him quickly gave way, as the street collapsed under what must have been hundreds of tons of force.

As he realized that this fight could not stay on the ground, Ron focused his power as quickly as he could and followed the Yono into the sky. He threw a punch, but the Yono dodged it easily. Attempting to mimic what the Yono had done earlier, Ron tried to swirl energy into his hands to make a throwable weapon, but he couldn't. While he was attempting this however, the Yono formed and threw another ball, and Ron wasn't able to intercept or dodge this one.

To say that it hurt would have been an understatement. To Ron, it felt like the spot on his arm where it had hit was burning, and that feeling rapidly spread to the rest of his arm. The pain continued for several minutes, but after a few seconds, Ron found that he was able to simply ignore the pain, and it didn't hinder him at all. Ron was now sure that the Yono was much stronger than he was previously. He was now a match for Ron, at least in terms of raw power.

"Been scavenging artifacts to boost your power, huh?" Ron chided, hoping to create an opening.

Much to his dismay, not only did it not create and opening, the Yono completely ignored him. Ron quickly realized that he would have to do something inspired to win this fight. He thought back to how he had been fighting since getting these powers. Ron knew that he had been landing hits with incredible physical force, but his movements weren't really speeding up, at least not much. And, thanks to Kim's tutoring efforts, Ron remembered enough from high school physics to know that impact force was determined by velocity and mass.

"_Damn, my hand isn't any heavier, and I know I'm moving a bit faster, but not fast enough to generate that kind of force. I mean, back in Dementor's place, I was putting holes in the floor just from impact shockwaves. So how am I getting that kind of force out of my hits?"_

Suddenly he realized how it was working. It unlike anything Ron had felt before. He suddenly understood exactly how that part of his powers worked, down to the slightest scientific detail. _"Is this how that stored knowledge thing that Sheldon was talking about works? It doesn't matter. Now I think I can form a plan. The physical impact force doesn't come from my movement, but rather, it comes from the sudden release of built up energy when my hand or foot hits the target. If that's the case, then…"_

A smile formed on Ron's face as he flew towards his target. He drew every ounce of energy that he could muster into his left hand, but he left it sitting at his side. He moved his right hand up to throw a punch. The Yono easily dodged Ron's right hand, but was surprised when his left hand suddenly touched his side. With his palm open, Ron placed his hand on the Yono's side, and then took the last of his power, which he was using to fly, and released all of it into the Yono at once.

The impact force was insane. The fight at this point had moved to an open field near Kim's house, which was fortunate, because despite the fact that they were still at least a thousand feet in the air, the impact shockwave blasted a fifty foot wide foot crater into the ground. The Yono was thrown an unknown distance off into the sky, but Ron was completely out of power, and plummeting to the earth. He was on the verge of losing consciousness, but Ron realized that if he didn't do something, the impact would kill him. Unfortunately, he passed out before he could come up with something.

* * *

After his short encounter with Joss and her family, John began regretting saying what he did. He was supposed to be maintaining a low profile. But Joss was an inquisitive girl. She was also very much like Kim. He knew that unless he used his powers, he could never have gotten away from her. But if he did that, without giving her at least some idea of who he was, it would only cause far more problems. He had also made sure to tell the truth. He needed to be able to assert that he had never lied. He was headed to Middleton, eventually. The one thing that was certain was that he should not have stopped to look at the Rockies. He certainly enjoyed the sight, but he should have known that Joss and her family would have been there. The Prometheus Files made that quite clear. He just hadn't bothered to check them. After all, how harmful can a quick stop to look at some scenery be, provided that statement isn't taken in a sexual connotation? 

John decided that it didn't matter at this point anyway. If his actions had caused real problems, then he would already know about it. Though, from this point on, he would make sure to check the files frequently. He put that out of his mind as he entered The Bermuda Triangle, the club for the underworld. Or, at least the part of the underworld that Kim and Ron dealt with. There were much worse criminals out there, and they had much nastier meeting places. But John didn't like dealing with them, and the overweight criminal kingpin here would have the information he was after.

As he approached the curtained area, the large man that was "Big Daddy" Brotherson's body guard stood in his way. John looked up to the man's face.

"I have an appointment," was all John said.

The hulking body guard stood to the side, pulling back the curtain, and motioning for John to enter. As he walked in, the guard followed him, and stayed very close to him.

"So, you are the man with no name that wants information? So, what is the password?" Big Daddy asked.

"Polka dot." John may have, like everyone else, thought that the passwords were silly, but at least Big Daddy was smart enough to change them periodically.

"Very well. Would you care for a game of checkers? I've found that the game is truly enjoyable," the obese man asked as he motioned to a waiting board on the table in front of him.

John sighed. He had hoped that whatever silly game the man wanted to play would be quick so he could get it over with. And he was more than willing to oblige for expediency's sake. But a game of checkers with a skilled opponent could take a while. John didn't have time and despite his eccentricities, Big Daddy was quite clever.

"I don't have time for games, silly or otherwise," John stated, visibly raising his eyebrow behind his sunglasses.

"Too bad, I thought you might like to play 'Thud' with my friend here."

Smiling, John responded, "Okay, I'm game."

John rapidly spun around, and sent a punch into the heavy set guard's stomach, sending him flying backward through the curtain, and into a table several feet away. Several screams were heard along with the crash. John ignored them however, as he stepped over the prepared checkers board and grabbed Big Daddy's coat. As he slammed the man into the wall, he pulled out an eight inch knife from his coat.

"I'm going to make this clear right now. The mafia's got nothing on me when it comes to beating the shit out of someone. So, you're going to tell me what I want to know, or I'm going to play 'Thud' with your face. That is, after I remove what makes you a man with this knife. Now, what's your response?"

To say that Big Daddy was scared was an understatement. He made a point of not dealing with people who used this kind of force, criminal or otherwise. That was why he felt reasonably safe with just a big hulking bodyguard. He never had to worry about people like this. The worst he ever would face was Shego, and she wasn't one for lethal force. He gulped loudly before asking, "What do you want to know?"

John smiled as he set the man down and replaced his knife. "Glad you can be reasonable. Now, what I want to know is…."

* * *

As Ron slowly opened his eyes, he became aware that he could not feel most of his body. As he opened them further, he suddenly found Kim's lips mashed against his. 

"Ron, you're finally awake! I was so worried."

Kim's words only barely registered with him, but the kiss was certainly enjoyable. He began in a quite tone, "Am I dead? Is this heaven?"

Then he suddenly realized that Kim had just kissed him. He shot up, pain suddenly coursing through his body, but he ignored that.

"WAIT! If I'm dead, and you're here too, does that mean that you died too Kim? What did that Yono bastard do?! I swear that even if I have to go back to Earth as a ghost, I'll make him pay for…." Ron was rushed when Kim pulled him into another kiss.

"Calm down, Ron. I'm not dead, and neither are you. That last hit of yours sent the Yono flying and we haven't seen him since. You passed out afterwards, before even hitting the ground. That was about two minutes ago." Kim started to giggle excessively.

"Kim? What's so funny?" Ron questioned.

"Your hair, umm. Do you remember that hair gel I used after Motor Ed broke Shego out of prison?"

"Yeeeeees…"

"Well, umm, I had to use it to break your fall. And umm," Kim started giggling again.

"Let me guess, I should not touch my hair, avoid mirrors, and go take a shower."

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." Kim pulled Ron into another hug, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing contentedly. As Ron wrapped his arms around her and laid his own head on her shoulder, Kim quickly lost awareness of what was going on around her. They were, after all, sitting in the middle of a crater that had previously been a field of uncut grass. But none of that mattered, she thought. Kim smiled contentedly, as she felt that this was where she truly belonged: With Ron. Despite what had just happened, Kim was quickly lost in her own happiness; just being held by Ron. In the last three weeks, they had precious few such moments. However, all such times of enjoyment must come to an end, at least as far as she had observed. And this time was no different.

A young female voice with a Montana accent quickly screeched out at high volume. "That was ABSOLUTELY BADICAL!!! I've never seen anything so cool in my life! How did you do that?!?!? Was that the Mystical Monkey Power?!?!! Who was that yellow guy?" Joss Possible shouted as she ran up to them. After pausing for a moment, she asked (in a much less excited tone), "What happened to your hair?"

Kim was still somewhat out of it, like she always was when cuddling with Ron. Ron was in a similar state, but the comment about his hair shocked him back to reality.

"Yes, that was the Mystical Monkey Power. And that was Monkey Fist, or at least what's left of him these days. Don't ask about the hair."

A moment later, a GJ Hoverjet quickly descended into the crater. Sheldon jumped out, followed by a dozen other heavily armed and armored men. They weren't fooling around this time. Sheldon was carrying a minigun, and the agents with him were armed with hand held missile launchers and heavy machine guns.

"Are you alright?" the heavyset man asked, while signaling his men to search the area.

Kim was still in a daze, probably because Ron had started rubbing her back in a way she just couldn't resist. "We're fine, but…" Ron began.

"But what?" Kim and Sheldon asked in tandem. Kim didn't like the concept of "but" when she was cuddling with Ron. Though "butt" was okay as far as she was concerned.

"Jinx you owe me a soda," Kim quickly snapped, her senses returning to normal.

Sheldon raised one eyebrow before deciding to humor the girl. He made a motion towards the aircraft, and a can of soda quickly was quickly thrown to him by a man still inside. He handed it to Kim. They all giggled excessively before Ron continued.

"As I was saying. That Yono thing is now just as strong as I am. I almost killed myself driving him off. And he's not dead; I could sense that he survived my attack. If he gets any stronger, he'll win the next fight. Sheldon, are you sure that there is no way to increase my power?"

Sheldon lowered his head. This was very, very bad news.

"Not until your power activates. And, we know that there are still more artifacts with Monkey Power that he could steal. He raided Area-51 this morning. However, the last few artifacts are in a far more secure facility. A space station to be exact. At present, we are fairly certain that the Yono cannot yet leave the atmosphere under his own power. And we are taking considerable measures to insure that he can't steal a spacecraft. So, you should have plenty of time to activate your power before he gets any stronger."

Ron sighed heavily. He knew that an ultimate showdown between himself and the Yono was coming. He just hoped that he was ready. And a lone thought entered his mind. Even if GJ didn't know how to activate his power, someone else just might. With that in mind, and fairly assured that the Yono couldn't get any stronger for the time being, Ron's disposition returned to normal, and he reinforced the embrace that he still held Kim in.

In his usual happy-and-somewhat-goofy tone, Ron whispered, "KP, as much as I enjoy this, I really need to go take a shower and get this gunk out of my hair."

Lowering his voice to a barely audible whisper, so that Joss and the GJ agents couldn't possibly hear, he asked, "Would you like to join me?"

Kim giggled before answering in an equally hushed tone, "In one week, sure. Just one more week baby."


	26. The Dinner

A/N: Yes, Anne Possible's Side of the family is mentioned in this chapter. Yes, they will have a couple lines. No, they won't be developed in this part of the story. They probably won't be developed at all in this story. Maybe later. I need to create more of a back story for Anne before I can develop her family. And I just haven't been able to do that yet. Also, I made Shawn out to be Reuben's little brother. I did this to minimize the number of people I had to bring in, and it was never stated exactly what their relationship was, short of them both being Ron's cousins.

Also, You've all certainly noticed that I'm taking longer to get chapters out now. I'm afraid that for now, I'm going to have to switch to releasing when they're ready, as opposed to trying to get one out per week. Initially I was able to have them ready at a rate of one per week, but I don't have that much time, and two of my chapters suffered from this. I'm now the guild leader of my guild in World of Warcraft, so I'm spending a lot of time on that. Plus, I'm getting more and more clients every week.

This, however does not mean that I won't be finishing this story. I hate unfinished stories, and I will NOT be accused of committing that crime myself. It just might take longer than expected to finish. My sincerest apologies for that. But rest assured, that short of my death, nothing will stop me from finishing this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

The Prometheus Files Chapter 26: The Dinner

* * *

Despite the appearance of the Yono, the preparations for the wedding (and more immediately the family dinner) went relatively unhindered. Ron slept (in Kim's bed no less) for the rest of the day and night afterward (much to Kim's personal joy, since she got to cuddle with her fiancé), however, preparations were well underway. Nana Possible had arrived later that day, and the next day, Anne's family arrived on schedule.

Ron's Mother's side of the family arrived right on time, and everyone was happy to see them. Ron's Father's side of the family, on the other hand, was late. Purposely late, and decidedly less than apologetic about it.

As the limo came to a stop outside, Ron's cousin Reuben, his new wife, and his mother and father emerged. Ron (and his father standing next to him) were slightly worried when Reuben's little brother, Shawn, was nowhere to be seen. Despite how obviously well behaved Shawn had been at Reuben's wedding, Ron's uncle forced him to reverse the effects of the Attitudinator, though not till _after_ the wedding, despite knowing about it from the beginning.

Ron focused for a moment, and it didn't take long for his powers to kick in enough to detect Shawn attempting to sneak around and get to the bushes. Despite not having any idea why Shawn was sneaking around, Ron knew that whatever he was planning would probably make Drakken proud. Focusing a bit of power into his foot, Ron lightly tapped a pebble next to it, sending the small earthen projectile directly into Shawn's knee as he ducked into the bushes. A shrill cry of pain followed by sobbing came from a now largely dilapidated bush, and Shawn's parents rushed over to see what had happened.

Shawn was in the bushing, crying, grasping his knee. When his mother forcefully removed his hands, she saw that it was scratched, and would definitely bruise, but he would be alright.

"Now Shawn, be more careful, you could get seriously hurt tripping into bushes like that."

"But Mommy, I didn't trip," his glare shifted to Ron, "it was Cousin Ron, I know it was."

"Now honey, he didn't move, how could he have done anything to you?"

"Well, he did somehow."

Ron's father looked down to his son, seeing only the slightest hint of a smug smile. He didn't know exactly what Ron had done, but he was glad. He didn't like the idea of that little misbehaved brat Shawn sneaking around his property anymore than Ron did. He'd rather have Drakken messing around. The risks were substantially less, and that was his official conclusion as Actuary of the Year.

While his mother attended to his little brother, Reuben and his father approached Ron and his father. Reuben's wife was still slightly frightened around Ron, since her only real encounter with him had been accompanied by energized plasma being thrown in her direction.

"Brother, Nephew," Ron's father stated tersely.

"Uncle, Cousin," Ron stated in an equally terse tone.

"Hello," Reuben and his father stated in near perfect harmony.

Silence ensued for a good two minutes before Reuben spoke up.

"I have some things to discuss with you and your fiancée Ronald. Some legal matters."

Ron's faced stayed stoic, which was truly an accomplishment. Reuben was a lawyer, and a real scumbag to boot. He was the type of lawyer who would be at home protecting the mafia or preferably defrauding old ladies of their pension funds, and he had probably done so in the past. It seemed odd to Ron, that despite how "religiously devoted" Reuben's side of the family was, he would defend such corrupt people in court. His thoughts briefly turned to the supposedly "Muslim Fanatics" from the Middle East, and Ron quickly realized that fanaticism almost always brought out the worst in people, regardless of religion. Reuben was a prime example of just how bad even the most religious people could be. He may not have been as bad as the people that pulled off 9-11, but he wasn't far from it. And it wasn't difficult to imagine him crossing that line either. "Legal matters," probably referred to one of his clients either suing, or pressing charges against Kim and himself. Ron was barely able to contain his smug smile. He couldn't wait to shove their legal protection in his scumbag cousin's face.

Reuben's father spoke next, and he spoke to Ron's father, not Ron himself, "We are very disappointed with the wife you have chosen for your son."

"We didn't choose her, they chose each other. And my wife and I couldn't be happier," Ron's father tersely replied.

"Hmph. This is a betrayal of your religion."

"If you don't like it, you're welcome to leave, because you won't be welcome to stay. For the dinner, or the wedding," Ron stated in a supremely calm voice.

Ron's tone shocked the two men standing in front of him. They had never heard him speak with such confidence.

Reuben spoke up next, "Well, Ron, how do you plan on supporting your new family, working as a chef in Bueno Nacho?" Reuben laughed slightly.

To Ron, this was the perfect setup. He laughed easily. "Money is SO NOT an issue."

"Oh really? You see this limo? I rented it to bring us here with my own money."

"Really? I rented one twice as nice, and a private Learjet, to take Kim on a date in Paris. And unlike you, I cold easily afford to purchase both of them brand new. My royalties from _Bueno Nacho_ have earned me one hundred and fifty three _million_ dollars to date. And I only worked there for two weeks." Ron's smile grew ever wider, as he left out the part about stupidly losing the first ninety nine million.

Reuben and his father were definitely shocked, but they held their poker faces well. They certainly didn't say anything more though. Ron's father was the first to break the silence.

"So, where are you staying for the next few days?"

"The Upperton Hotel," Ron's uncle replied.

Without a word, Reuben and his father returned to the limo, followed shortly thereafter by the rest of their family. Ron watched as the family got back in their limo and drove off.

"Well, this is going to be _fun_," Ron stated, his voice laced with annoyed sarcasm.

"Yep," his father responded.

The rest of the day went well, with the final touches of the family dinner being quickly finished by the combined efforts of three families. Ron's family, at least, was quite thankful that Ron's father's family wasn't there. That night, as Ron drifted into sleep, he found himself in an increasingly similar scenario.

It no longer bothered him that he couldn't control his actions. Instead, he wasted no time in establishing a telepathic connection to Kim. The two teens found themselves in a court room. Kim was sitting in the audience, while Ron was at the witness stand.

"_What do you think is going on here KP?" _Ron thought.

"_Don't ask me, you're the one on the witness stand,"_ Kim responded.

"_Very funny KP."_

"Now, Mr. Ronald Stoppable, can you confirm that this is indeed the ledger that you and Mrs. Kimberly Stoppable recovered during your rescuing of Senator Michaels' daughter Rebecca?" a man in a suite asked.

"Yes," Ron replied.

"Now, can you also confirm that this ledger was, in fact, in the possession of that man?" the man asked, pointing to an older Italian man who was sitting with his lawyer in the defendant's seat. What was surprising is that Reuben was also sitting there.

"Yes."

"Is this also the man whom was holding Rebecca Michaels hostage?"

"Objection, the question is not relevant to this trial," the lawyer next to the Italian man stated.

"Sustained," the judge replied.

"I withdraw the question. Now, is it also true that you had no prior knowledge that your cousin's services as a lawyer were being retained by the defendant?"

"Yes."

"And you never looked at this ledger prior to handing it over to the authorities?"

"It was an encrypted system that Wade wasn't able to remotely decrypt. I wouldn't have been able to look at it even if I had tried."

"Please answer yes or no."

"No, I did not look at the ledger prior to handing it over to the authorities."

"So, you had no knowledge that it implicated your cousin as the key figure in one of the biggest money laundering schemes in history?"

"That is correct."

"No more questions."

"_See Kim? I told you Reuben was bad. He might very well be worse than Shawn!"_

"_Okay, okay, maybe you're right. See you when we wake up?"_

"_Of course. Love ya KP."_

"_I love you too Ron."_

Ron awoke smiling. He was right, Reuben was scum. Now he had proof. Well, a form of proof. No one other than Kim was ever likely to believe him. Ron hoped out of bed, happier than usual. He was really looking forward to this dinner now. For the first time in his life, he wanted to see Reuben.

As Ron got in the shower, his power suddenly flared around his hand. Ron hadn't tried to summon it. And it wasn't spreading to the rest of his body. After it pulsed and spun around his hand for almost a minute, it suddenly disappeared. Ron tried to summon it again, but couldn't. After trying for almost three minutes, Ron finally was able to summon his power again. It seemed to be back to normal.

"_What the hell was that? It can't be good whatever it was. I should probably have GJ take a look at me."_

* * *

On the other side of the globe, the Yono possessed Monty Fisk suddenly collapsed on the floor of the warehouse he was currently hiding in. After four minutes, he woke up, with no knowledge of what had happened. He quickly fled the premises.

In a hotel room in Middleton, John sat almost perfectly still for four minutes. The first minute he spent suppressing his surging power, the next three he spent relaxing. Afterwards, he looked out the window and muttered, "Damn, the power sags are starting already? This is going to make things difficult, but, at least now I know when the rest of them will happen. This better clear up within eleven months, I can't have my power dropping out near the closing of the window."

* * *

Tapping his wrist, Ron was soon greeted by Wade's face.

"Morning Ron. Don't worry, Rufus will be there in time for the dinner. He's just resting now."

"You're welcome there too Wade."

"I know, but I'm really busy, and this is a dinner for the families, which I'm not."

"Okay, but that isn't why I called. My power is doing something funny, can you take a look at it?"

"We still can't really judge power levels accurately. We're working on it, but this is a whole new type of energy that follows a whole different set of physics. It's not easy. Hmm, let's see. Woah. Accurate analysis or not, something's weird. It seems that for a minute, your power flared to about double its usual strength, and then disappeared completely for three minutes. It's back to normal now, I think."

"What caused it?"

"I don't know Ron, but we'll get right on it."

"Do you think it will happen again?"

"Ron, I hate to say it, but you know more about your power than we do. We just can't help you anymore than we have already. We just don't know anything about it. Plus, most of GJ's staff is working on a problem with the planetary defense network."

"Huh, I thought they just had to turn it back on?"

"So did they. But they started trying immediately after you defeated the Lorwardians. The cloaking systems work just fine, but they've always been active. The scanning systems came up without issue. But, each satellite uses a special form of reactor based on alien tech. This reactor powers the weapon systems. We can't get the reactors to start up again."

"So, what happens if another alien invasion happens Wade?"

"That's actually simple. If another alien army comes near this planet, we nuke them without hesitation."

"And that wasn't done the last time because?"

"Because we didn't know they were there. Next time we will though."

"Wade, on another topic, a while back, Kim and I asked you to look into some ancestors of ours at the World's Fair one hundred years ago in Middleton?"

"Yeah, and I hit a dead end. I found out that you two had ancestors there. They're names were Miriam Possible and Jonathon Stoppable. I know John was a deputy, and Mim, as she was called, was a reporter. But something happened to them. I don't know any specifics because I can't find any records. And, I wasn't even able to find out this much till I got a package yesterday."

"Thanks Wade, that helps a lot actually."

"Okaaaaaaaaay. Now, don't you have a family dinner to get to?"

"Yeah, talk to ya later Wade."

* * *

As Kim and Ron walked around his house to the back, they smiled briefly at each other. In five days they would be getting married. While there were, of course, ongoing sitches that still had to be resolved, for the time being, none of that mattered. The world of villainy and evil could wait a couple weeks, couldn't it? GJ could pick up some slack, along with the various other black ops agencies of the world. Besides, most of their villains had been quite recently. Of the four that hadn't been, one was dead, one was in prison, one was probably too busy planning, and the last wasn't going to attack until he found a way into space. And GJ had been quick to secure all craft capable of reaching escape velocity.

They stepped through the open gate in the fence, and into the crowd of people that made up the Possible and Stoppable families. Rufus immediately climbed out of Ron's pocket and up to his shoulder. The little mole rat was quite happy to be back with his master. They were greeted with warm hellos and more than a few "What took you so long?"s. They began speaking with various different people. When Ron and Larry started talking, Kim made herself scarce, opting to speak with Ron's grandmother (on his mother's side), a woman she had never actually met.

"Hello dear, it's an honor and a privilege to meet you."

"Thank you ma'am."

"And I mean it too. Not just because of what you and my grandson do to save the world, but because you are such a good person. The fact that my grandson loves you is proof enough of that. He is such a good boy."

"Yes, he is. Though not _too_ good I hope," Kim chuckled.

Her hand immediately shot to her mouth. Kim had a hard time believing that she had just said that in the open.

The aged woman laughed jauntily. "Don't worry Kim. He's also a teenaged boy."

"Pardon me ma'am, but Ron's a man," Kim responded defensively.

"Even better," the elder woman responded. They both broke down into giggles.

* * *

After a long, and from his stand point very intriguing, conversation, Ron realized that he better find Kim and speak with the other guests. He found himself talking to Anne's father, who he had not met since first grade. Ron, his clumsy and clueless nature coming to the forefront, couldn't help but notice how much less hair the man had now.

"Hello Ronald. Last time I saw you, you could barely reach the top of the counter," The man stated, slapping Ron on the back.

"And I'm pretty sure you had a lot more hair," Ron responded jokingly.

The man's expression darkened slightly as he moved closer to Ron. Tensing up, Ron quickly realized what he had just said. The older man moved in close to Ron and whispered, "Yeah, but don't let all those commercials fool you. Losing your hair is great. I don't even have to comb it in the morning anymore."

As the man pulled back, Ron could see a massive smile on his face. Ron placed his finger on his chin for a moment and stared into the sky. "Hmm, the last time I touched a comb was when your granddaughter made me get a haircut from a French guy."

They both broke out into thunderous laughter.

* * *

Of course, while most of the people at the dinner were good natured folk, it was only a matter of time before Kim and Ron ran into Reuben's side of the family. And unfortunately for Kim, who, despite their dream, still believed that they couldn't be as bad as Ron had made them out to be, she was the first one to encounter them.

"Hello Miss _Possible_," Reuben stated with acid lacing his voice.

Kim's first thought was that this man's voice, while not necessarily evil, was perhaps one of the most vile she had ever heard. She of course, immediately recognized this man as Reuben, and after her dream with Ron last night, she was more receptive of the idea of him being evil. His voice lent credence to that fact.

"Um, Hello Reuben."

Reuben sniffed at Kim haughtily. He proceeded to stare down at her, which was an impressive feat, considering that they were actually the same height. His voice became smug as he continued, "Miss Possible, one of my clients is preparing to file charges against you. Breaking and entering, theft, defamation of character, and assault was the list I believe. I'm sure you know him. His name is Mr. Demenz."

Kim immediately tensed up. Not because she was afraid of the legal implications, which were minimal anyway, but rather, because she was still nervous about having killed Dementor. Kim was not able to respond with anything other than a look of nervousness bordering on fear filling her face. It was a look which had nothing to do with the legal threats Reuben had made, but that didn't stop him from interpreting it as such.

"Scared huh? The great Kim Possible brought down with criminal charges. No wonder you're scared," Reuben taunted.

Ron saw Reuben approach Kim, and immediately headed in their direction. Ron didn't know what Reuben was going to do, but he really doubted it would be good. Several people blocked his way, but he was able to hear everything his cousin said. Hearing the final thing he said, Ron pushed his way through. Coming up from behind, he grabbed Reuben, pulled his arm back, and slammed him into the ground in a stranglehold.

"Three things Reuby, first, you will NEVER speak to Kim that way again. Second, you can't touch us from a legal standpoint. Kim and I have total immunity from Global Justice. Third, your damned client is dead, we killed him while he was attempting a multi-national kidnapping. Now get the hell out of my backyard. You aren't welcome here anymore. You aren't welcome at the wedding either. And if you get any stupid ideas about trying to come, remember that security will be provided by the United States Marine Corp. And they aren't anywhere near as nice as we are."

Ron released Reuben, and once he had stood up, Ron immediately ordered, "Disappear."

Reuben wasted no time in finding his wife and fleeing the premises. Reuben's mother and father, as well as his little brother Shawn stayed however. And they quickly began to make asses of themselves. Ron was about to deck his uncle when fate intervened in form of a well known, and previously despised four tone jingle.

Kim immediately, and eagerly, answered, "Wade! Who's doing what and how long till transport gets here?"

"The dinner is not going well?"

"Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Okay. It's Señor Senior, Senior. Not Junior too, just Senior. He claims that he's taken members of the British Royal Family hostage. I spoke with the family's representatives directly, none of them were kidnapped, and they've all been accounted for. I don't know what Senior's up to, but he doesn't actually have any hostages. He's demanding that they relinquish control of the country to him. It's not serious, he can wait, even till after the wed…"

"Sold, get us a ride and we'll be there before you can say 'dysfunctional family'."

"So the dinner isn't going well at all?"

"My father's side of the family is making our lives miserable. Hurry up please," Ron stated.

"They can't be that bad," Wade stated.

"I said that too Wade, and I was right. They aren't that bad, they're much worse. Ride?" Kim interjected.

"I got you a ride with Marcus. He's landing in the street right now."

"Marcus? Ohh right, the stunt pilot.

Kim and Ron wasted no time in vacating the premises when they heard the distinct sound of a helicopter landing out front. Once aboard and airborne, Kim and Ron visibly relaxed, knowing that by the time they got back, the dinner would be over. Though, they did feel bad about leaving their families to deal with the fallout.

"Thanks for the lift Marcus," Kim stated happily.

"No worries love. If it hadn't been for yours and Ron's jetpacks, I never would have gotten out of that tail spin."

"It was no big, anyone could strap on a jet pack, grab a wing, and right a plane."

Ron cut in, "Maybe, but how many people have jet packs KP?"

"Your fiancé is right Kim," Marcus responded.

They all laughed slightly, Kim and Ron finding the humor to be a welcome change from the drama of the family dinner.

Upon arriving at the Seniors' island, Kim and Ron jumped out of the aircraft and quickly made their way to the ground by means of their squirrel suits. A quick scan with their new Kimmunicator watches showed that there were no henchmen nearby, though there were several automated defense systems. Making for the nearest ventilation duct, Kim and Ron soon found themselves inside, and standing face to face with the eccentric billionaire.

"So Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable have finally arrived. I…"

Kim cut off the elder man, raising her hand and pointing a finger in his direction. "Okay, Senior. First, I don't know what you're up to, but you do NOT have a member of the British Royal Family hostage. We know that much," Kim stated in a somewhat happy tone that left a curious look on the older man's face.

"Of course not, but you came anyway. Now I shall proceed to take my reve…"

"Second, THANK YOU! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!!" Kim exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face.

The billionaire was left momentarily speechless. "Wha…"

"Seriously dude, thank you. We were in the middle of a dinner with our two families, and I was about to deck my uncle. Your timing was perfect, it gave us a great way out. But, if you try anything for the next couple weeks, we'll just have the Navy send Seal Team 6 after you. We DON'T want the wedding interrupted. And you've probably heard that the Marine Corp is providing security. We've been advertising that fact." Ron sighed slightly as he finished.

"Wedding? What wedding?" Senior asked.

"You don't know? The whole freaking world knows!" Kim exclaimed.

"Since my son started dating your high school nemesis, I'm afraid that I haven't kept up to date with recent news. He may not have done much, but he was good at keeping track of the news on the Internet, so without him, I haven't had time to both scheme and read the paper. So, who exactly is getting married?"

Kim and Ron were visibly shocked. Sure, Senior was eccentric, but to not keep track of his arch foes as well as not seeing news that was in every major form of media for weeks? Rufus, woken up by the ongoing conversation, climbed out of Ron's pocket, and upon reaching his shoulder, rolled up into a ball and began laughing uncontrollably.

"Dude, you _seriously_ don't have any idea what we're talking about? How can you be planning a take over the world plot and NOT be keeping track of current events?"

"It was not necessary to my plan."

Ron spoke quietly to Kim, "Well, we did want to tell some people on our own, Kim. Go ahead tell him."

"Ron, Senior was not on the list of people I wanted to tell myself. I mean…. Grrr. Fine." Kim turned to the older man, and held up left hand and pointed to the diamond ring on her ring finger with her right hand. "We are Senior. Ron and I are getting married in five days."

The look of confusion on Senior's face quickly disappeared. And then, to the shock of the engaged teens standing before him, he smiled. Not a menacing smile, but a happy smile.

"Well, well, this of course changes things! My original plan was to exact revenge upon you. But a during and event such as this is no time to be pursuing my own hobbies! Come, if I interrupted a family dinner, the least I can do is invite you to join me for dinner."

Señor Senior, Senior led them into a dining room with a table filled with very expensive looking dishes. Many of them stumped Kim as to just what they were, but Ron and Rufus were drooling at what they saw. Kim sat down, after Ron pulled her chair out for her. Rufus jumped off of Ron's shoulder straight into a serving bowl full of some fancy dish that Kim doubted she could even pronounce. Ron quickly sat down next to her and the four of them began eating. After about an hour, the three humans sat back and relaxed, while the naked mole rat curled up in a napkin and fell asleep.

Eventually, curiosity, and a feeling that this whole thing was sick and wrong, forced Kim to ask their suddenly gracious host a question.

"Okay Senior, what gives? What's with your current plot anyway? Claiming to be holding someone hostage when you don't actually have them?"

"It worked for my son."

"Only because the people he claimed to have kidnapped were already here," Kim responded, while raising her eyebrow.

"Er, perhaps I should have thought it over more thoroughly."

"Okay, whatever. But, why are you being so nice? I thought you were a villain?"

"A wedding is no time to be considering my own selfish hobbies! It will be one of the greatest moments in your lives. I could never bring myself to disrupt that. There is a difference between honorable evil and real evil. I will not be counted among people like drug dealers and murderers. And if I ruined your wedding, I would be just as bad if not worse than them. And besides, villainy is just a hobby. It was your fiancé that suggested it originally, remember?"

Kim turned and glared at Ron, who quickly sank in his seat. "Yeah, I remember."

Ron felt that he best say something lest he find himself sleeping on the couch on their wedding night. "Um, dude, why don't you give gardening a try? I mean, it takes just as much if not more time. With some of the exotic plants out there, I'm sure you easily spend just as much. Plus, you wouldn't have to deal with us kicking you around and blowing up your home."

"Hmm. Do you think I really would enjoy it? I mean, I certainly found the last suggestion you gave me enjoyable, so I'm willing to listen to you."

"Well, even if you don't I can think of dozen's of other hobbies too: video games, hiking, golfing, wait scratch that one, umm, parasailing. You're an action sports pro, right? Why did you give that up?"

Senior sighed loudly before speaking. "Truth be told, I did thoroughly enjoy action sports, but my son was so inept at it, that I had to abandon it in favor of something I could do with him. Plus, action sports seemed unbefitting to a man in my position."

Kim cut in, "Senior, now your son is rather busy with his girlfriend, and, villainy is even less befitting. Remember when you tried to freeze over the billionaire's club because they kicked you out?"

"Hm, I suppose I could go back to that. Well, regardless, I will not hatch any further schemes until the new school year starts at least. That is the least of possible wedding gifts I can give you."

"Er, thank you. And uh, one other thing. We did send you an invitation to the wedding, though the one we sent to our foes emphasized who was providing security over everything else. Did you not get it or something?"

"Eugh. I haven't read my mail in months. All of my bills are automatically paid, and all I ever get in the mail are credit card offers and charity requests from fraudulent organizations that don't actually do anything. I already give to the legitimate charities."

Ron reached into his pocket, pulled out a small card, and proceeded to write in it. He walked over and handed it to Senior. "Well, dude, here's another one. I, uh, guess I'd like to see you there, ya know, provided you don't try anything that will make the marines shoot at you."

"Of course. I would never run such an important occasion. I'm terribly sorry about running your dinner today. I…"

"Senior, DON'T apologize," Kim started. "Thank you. That dinner was a nightmare. Ron had already knocked one of his relatives into the ground. And I was about to deck my aunt, and Ron was about to deck his uncle."

"KP? What happened with your aunt? I thought only my dad's side of the family was causing problems."

"After Reuben left, she came up and started harassing me. Apparently she turned into an ultra pacifist some time ago and was 'appalled' that I would marry, quote 'someone who would shove a fine upstanding member of the community into the ground for informing someone of coming legal proceedings.' I was about to deck her just to stop her rant. I swear, Drakken has nothing on her."

Ron quickly came over and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, KP, don't let it get to you. All families have their weird members."

Kim responded in kind and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Ron." She turned to the aging man a few feet from them. "Look, we really appreciate the hospitality. And it's great that you're considering leaving the villain field, but we really need to get home. Our family dinner is over by now, and we should probably get back to clean up the fallout. I don't suppose…"

"Of course Ms. Possible, I will have my pilot fly you straight home in my private Hoverjet."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks man. See ya at the wedding," Ron said as he shook the man's hand before heading for the door.

"Farewell Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable."

Kim quickly followed Ron to the landing pad, though neither looked forward to what awaited them at home.


	27. Power of the Ascended

A/N: I've had this chapter written for a while now. In fact, it was probably the third chapter I actually wrote. Save for adding details for story specifics, I didn't change much. I just didn't want to release it till I got some more details worked out and a bigger fight between Monkey Fist and Ron.

Again, Sorry it took so long to get out, but I've been real busy, and other things are coming up. And I won't sacrifice quality again. Luckily, the next chapter is partly written, and I've got most of the detail for the next few chapters worked out.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

The Prometheus Files Chapter 27: Power of the Ascended

* * *

A blonde haired Frenchman wearing a three piece Armani suit sipped a fine champagne from a crystal glass. _"How wonderful it is to have such power here."_ He thought to himself. _"Where I came from, I would be hunted constantly, but here, I can relax."_ The man looked at his guards sitting across from him in his limo. They were battle enhanced synthodrones. "Lipskey probably never realized the true potential of his synthodrones. Disposable, loyal, emotionless unless programmed otherwise. The perfect bodyguards. With the enhancements I've made, you are unstoppable, yes?" the Frenchman said to his guards.

"Yes master," they replied, in an emotionless and toneless computerized voice.

The Frenchman knew that the armor on his synthodrones was quite bulletproof, and would take substantial piercing or explosive force to penetrate. Plus, they utilized a celled design. Even if part of the body were breached, most of the rest would still be functional. And the drones were just the beginning. The armor plating on his limo (which looked like a giant armored transport from the outside), was on par with some small battleships.

He looked out the window and saw one of several special tanks that comprised his armored convoy. He didn't really need any of this; he could protect himself with his own powers far more effectively than any of this hardware could. However, he just preferred having someone else do the work. After all, here, there weren't any wielders of significant power, and his own military might in this convoy was substantial. He could probably have won a small war with this force.

He had just finished purchasing several luxury products in France before coming here to the Sahara. He didn't really know why he came to the Sahara, he just felt like it. He was a man who acted on his impulses, whatever they may be. That had, and still did, get him in a lot of trouble. His extreme selfishness didn't help either. He may not have been able to become the richest man in the world where he was from, but with advanced technology and powers as a wielder, he could easily carve out a lavish existence here.

Pulling out a PDA, the Frenchman began looking over his inventory. One luxury armored cruiser, twenty medium battle tanks, four armored cargo carriers, one hundred synthodrone guards. He smiled to himself, thinking of all the expensive things in those carriers that he had bought. He had brought large amounts of valuable metals and gems with him, and sold them for capital. It amounted to billions.

The Frenchman sensed an energy surge just in time to activate his own power and materialize a medium sized dark green saber in his right hand to defend himself. Just as a red glow enveloped him, a massive white energy wave came down from the sky. After the impact, the Frenchman, now floating in the air, observed the scene. His own outfit had changed to a reddish-orange colored full sleeve shirt, knee length pants, and pitch black shoes. His limo, all his tanks, all his guards, and all his possessions had been vaporized in an instant with single pure white attack. The entire area was a crater that extended down to the bedrock under the shifting sands. He knew that only one man both could and would do this with no warning.

"John, oh John, where are you?" the Frenchman called in no particular direction.

"Up here jackass, I'm not exactly hiding," John replied. He was floating several hundred feet in the air, holding a light gold colored long sword. His outfit was a pure white full body suit, without gloves. It had no pockets and glowed white. John flew to the ground and landed on the exposed bedrock, the energy pulsing off of him sending a swirl of sand around him. The man did the same, landing on bedrock about a hundred feet from John.

"How did you find me?"

"Believe or not, that two bit fool Brotherson got wind of where you were headed. He, of course, had no idea who or what you are, but he knew that someone had thrown around a lot of precious metals and gems and was buying up both legal and illegal goods. From that, and the physical description, it wasn't difficult to figure out it was you."

The Frenchman sighed, rubbing his temple with his thumb and middle finger. "Did you have to destroy _everything_ I had John?"

"Yes, Belpois, you've broken a lot of laws. Unauthorized time travel, interference, bringing advanced technology to the past, bringing money and valuable materials, use of wielder powers here, plus all the laws in _this _time period that you broke. Let's see, grand theft auto, counterfeiting, trespassing, theft of military material, breaking and entering a secured military facility. By the way, I am quite curious as to why you went to all the effort of breaking into Cheyenne Mountain, only to give what you stole to a two bit gangster free of charge."

Belpois chuckled lightly. "I stole it because I though it would help me avoid problems. But the thing is useless without an access code. I planned on informing the authorities of where it was, but you hit the place before I had a chance to. I don't want to destroy or even take over the world you know. I imagine that you actually know an access code for that thing though, don't you?"

"Yes, my military rank has certain advantages. Honestly, I would prefer it if you would surrender. You're not really evil. Selfish and totally uncaring about others yes, but not really evil. UEGJ would have let you continue to move around as you were had you not come here to the past. That's not something we can ignore. Prior to that, you toed the line, legally at least."

"Yes, but I couldn't very well get rich in our time period, could I?"

"True." John sighed. "Belpois, please surrender. You're not my real enemy. Hell, I could almost consider you an ally. But you have broken a lot of laws recently, and I can't allow you to remain here, regardless of how reclusive you may be. If you don't surrender, I have to kill you. It's not like any prison on the planet can contain you if you don't surrender to power sealing. Wielders are held to higher standards, especially ascended wielders like us."

"How much prison time would I face?" Belpois asked insincerely.

"You haven't killed anybody, but your crimes are still considerable. You'd get twenty to life. You could probably get out early on parole," John replied, hoping Belpois would accept.

"I thank you for your honesty John, but we both know what my decision is already. I'm too selfish by far to rot in prison. I would just come right back here when I got out anyway. I chose this path, just as you chose yours. I accept my fate." Belpois assumed a fighting stance, readying his sword while increasing his power output. "Let's go."

John's own power flared as he assumed his own battle stance. "So be it."

If there had been any observers, it would have appeared as though they had disappeared. In reality, they were moving at near luminal speeds. At present they were only sword fighting. Belpois rushed in first, swinging his sword widely from the right, only to have it parried by John. After parrying the attack, John pulled a left 360 spin, slashing into Belpois's left arm. It only caused a minor scratch as he dodged to the right and back.

"You're as fast as ever John. So, I take it that you're here primarily to protect Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. Oh, my bad, they aren't married yet are they?" Belpois taunted.

Charge, thrust, parry, attack, dodge, attack, parry, dodge, counter-attack. The two performed a veritable dance-of-the-blades in the skies over the Sahara while they spoke.

"No, that's a few days from now, we both know that. You've learned some new tricks since I trained you." John said without emotion.

"Yes, and I do thank you for that. Don't blame yourself for how I turned out John. The old idiom of there being no bad students, only bad masters is bullshit. I chose this path after you trained me in UEGJ. You should go back to training new wielders."

"I don't really blame myself for you, and that's not why I don't train anymore," John said, still emotionless.

Belpois's face darkened. "So, it's because of what happened to her then? You never were the same after that. You died emotionally that day."

"Yes, I probably did. And I haven't been able to move on. I guess that's sort of the curse of true love," John lamented, a tear forming in his eye. His voice finally showed emotion, and that emotion was sadness.

"_A deep sadness,"_ Belpois thought, _"The kind that can only be felt by those who have lost the most important person in their lives."_

Belpois realized he had gone too far. "I'm sorry, John, I shouldn't have said that."

"You were justified in saying that Belpois, but lets take this fight to the next level. If we keep fighting like this, we'll be here till the day I'm born."

"Yes, lets." As he said this, Belpois extended his left arm, palm up and fingers open as if holding a large grapefruit. Suddenly red energy began swirling in his hand, generating a low-pitched hum. It grew darker and more concentrated than the energy surrounding his body. John did the same, though his energy ball was white. They both then quickly flipped their hand over, straightened there arms, and pulled their hands back so their palms were pointed at each other. Then, with a high pitched screech, a beam of white light appeared from John's ball, while a red beam appeared from Belpois's. The beams collided half-way between them and erupted into a massive explosion that blasted the earth below them. They were still over the crater that John had formed earlier, and as deep was it was, this explosion made it even larger. A cloud of smoke and sand filled the area. Suddenly, out of one side of the cloud shot Belpois, his eyes frantically searching the skies for John. John suddenly appeared below and to his right, holding his sword as if preparing for a melee attack, but instead of charging, John began to swing into the open air. The Frenchman immediately recognized this attack, and positioned his sword to counter it with an identical attack. It was one of a wielder's most powerful strikes. This was the attack John used to wipe out his whole convoy. Its size and intensity could be adjusted to fit whatever type of target one had in mind. There were rumors that John had completely destroyed a small planetoid with it. Luckily it could be negated by a similar strike. As they swung, two massive waves of energy, one red and one white, were released and sped towards their targets. All sound in the area seemed to disappear. When they collided, they canceled each other out with a loud, very low-pitched thud quickly followed by a high pitched screech, causing no damage to the surroundings.

Belpois was left slightly winded after this last attack. It took his absolute maximum for a single attack to negate John's. Then it hit him. This was not John's maximum. John had gauged his own limits, and released an attack he knew that he could counter. John was playing with him. _"No, it's more than that. John still wants me to surrender, so he'll fight at my level for a while. He could finish me off in the blink of an eye. Or at least, that's what he thinks."_ With a plan in mind, he showed no sign of it. Even the slightest smile could make John suspect something.

"Are you sure you don't want to surrender?"

"Yes."

With that, Belpois charged at John again. He brought his sword over his left shoulder, and placed his left arm limply at his side. John prepared to parry this attack, bringing his own sword out to the right. As Belpois swung to the right, John swung to the left, parrying the attack. But then, a yellow light suddenly appeared in Belpois left hand. This was not a swirling energy ball. It appeared to be a mass of yellow lightning bolts more than anything else. John's eyes went wide as Belpois shot his left hand towards his heart. Just before impact, Belpois smiled slightly. _"This probably won't kill him, but it will allow me to get to a safe hiding place."_ As the ball hit John's clothing, it was Belpois' turn to be surprised.

John had seen such an attack before, but he didn't know Belpois could use it. Belpois was left speechless, as he suddenly found the space in front of him empty. He then noticed that a gold longsword was being held in front of his neck. John was now behind him, and he hadn't been able to even begin to follow his movements.

"I'll admit I'm surprised you can use that attack at all. It's very difficult to master. Its cutting power is unrivaled, even by my standards," John said in a deadpan tone.

"Yes, it was difficult to learn. So that was your real speed then?" Belpois replied emotionlessly. He knew he had lost this fight.

"Yes." John swung his sword out to the right, releasing massive burst of pure white energy that swirled in a column around Belpois. This particular attack did not go unnoticed by the rest of the planet, since the column, while only a few feet in diameter, extended into space to almost twice the diameter of the planet. It had not extended downward at all though, adding no further scarring to the land. It also lasted for less than a second. When it dissipated, Belpois' battered and burned body fell to the awaiting ground.

When the Frenchman hit the ground, John quickly landed beside him. Belpois wasn't dead yet, but he was clearly exhausted. His left arm and right leg were completely gone, and a chunk of his right arm was charred to the bone. He had third-degree burns over most of his body, along with multiple lacerations. Blood was literally pouring out of certain locations, staining the bedrock below. He was coughing profusely, each time blood spurting out of his mouth. His left eye had been incinerated. His sword was gone, and his orange outfit, while still there, had been shredded.

"I… guess that cough you won after all. Fucking ow."

John approached the man and held out his right hand. Energy began to form into a ball. "Why didn't you just surrender?"

"We cough both know that I could never do that. I'm not that type of person." Belpois then noticed a hole in the front of John's outfit. His attack had not only put a hole in John's shirt, but also a rather nasty scratch in his chest. "Before you finish it John, I have one thing so say. We both know that I want you to succeed. Neither one of us wants them to die. But, although you're still worlds ahead of me in power, I can tell that you're weaker than you used to be. You should have been able to completely dodge my attack. You can still handle one or even maybe two ascended wielders, but what happens if five or six attack? A wielder's power is controlled by their emotions. You died emotionally that day when she…. Well, you understand. If you don't move on, you won't regain control over your emotions and subsequently your power. If you can't control your full power, you won't be able to protect them. And what will you do when she attacks herself?"

"I'll find a way to defeat them. As for it, I have something in store. If I succeed, then both it and I will be dead and she and I will be together again," John replied coldly. The energy in his hand began to concentrate even more.

"The suicide technique? That would work I suppose. But John, just will power alone won't make you strong enough to take on multiple ascended wielders. You need your full power. Before that incident, your power was blue and much stronger. That day, when your power turned white, it became a shadow of its former self. No more than a twentieth of your normal power I'd say."

"That's probably true."

"Good luck John, you're going to need a lot of it. Goodbye. I hope I don't see you too soon."

"Goodbye Belpois." With that, John released the energy ball from his hand, vaporizing the Frenchman and blasting even further into the bedrock. John knew full well that everything the man said was true. Looking up to the sun, John droned, "Damn, how am I going to fight those people when they arrive? Well, I don't have time to consider that now. I'll have to figure that out when the time comes. I need to get back to the states." John looked to the west and took off flying at super-sonic speeds.

* * *

A/N: Well, now you all know just _what _John is, and at least where (or when) he's from. Can anyone guess what UEGJ stands for? Also, care to take a guess as to which shows inspired these fighting styles? Or maybe you'd like to guess who John is:)

The Next chapter isn't too far off.


	28. Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

The Prometheus Files Chapter 28: Conversations

* * *

As the soon-to-be married heroes approached Ron's house, they were surprised to see that there were still lights on. When they entered, Kim and Ron found their immediate families, along with elements of their extended families, sitting in the living room talking. The seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Kimberly, Ronald, you're back!" Ron's mother exclaimed.

A series of hugs and greetings followed, along with the usual, "How was the mission?" After everyone sat down, Ron reluctantly, and somewhat untactfully, asked, "So, what happened after we left?"

Anne Possible was the first to speak up, "Well, it was interesting, to say the least. My sister went into a rant about how it was appalling for a young woman like you to be going halfway around the world to beat up someone. Then she degraded into a rant about how our whole family was at fault, and… we all stopped paying attention at that point. She eventually left. Shawn tried to pick on the twins, and got a black eye and sprained ankle for it."

Kim stared at her brothers incredulously, "You tweebs beat him up?"

Jim and Tim stared at their sister.

"Of course not sis,…"

"But he's nowhere near as good at flying a jet pack as you are."

"Not that he had a choice. Hicka bicka boo?"

"Hoo-sha!"

Kim rolled her eyes, before Ron's father continued.

"Well, after that, Shawn and his parents left. And something amazing happened. We all actually started having a good time."

Everyone began laughing.

* * *

Over the next couple days, Kim and Ron worked frantically to finish preparing for the wedding. While Kim was happy, if haggard, Ron was becoming increasingly worried, though he didn't show it. Between what had happened with his power a few days earlier, and what Betty had told them about how his power might be activated, Ron was becoming increasingly agitated. He needed answers, and was at this point certain that only one person could answer them. As such, he found himself at the location where his wedding would take place. A large open field on the outskirts of town currently held several pavilions, tents, and a stage. Things were not yet fully assembled, but the wedding was still two days off. Kim and Ron had opted for an outdoor wedding for two reasons: One, it was summer, and the weather was going to be beautiful and Two, it was much easier for the Marines to set up their equipment outdoors. Since, if anyone tried anything they were not likely to use a door, it was better to not have doors, walls, or ceilings, if for no other reason than so the marines could get a clear shot easier. Around the outskirts of the field, a circle of tanks, SAMs, and anti-air machine guns were already in position. There were many armed marines already on sight. Patrols were already taking bloodhounds and metal detectors all over the field looking for anything that shouldn't be there.

But at present, none of this interested Ron. He was only interested in the presence he could sense on the roof of a nearby building. He wasted no time in reaching the roof and approaching the man that stood there.

"Hello Ron," John greeted him without turning around.

"I'm guessing that you let me find you. Why?"

"Because you have questions that you want to ask me, and you won't stop trying to find me till you get a chance to ask them. And you might just end up missing your own wedding in the process, which is something that I, for multiple reasons, don't want interrupted. Remember I said that I could only act if there was interference? Well, in this case, my previous actions were the interference that requires further interference on my part. Simply because they showed you that I existed."

"All right. First, you're a wielder, aren't you? Something…, something in my mind is telling me that you're a wielder. That same thing is also telling me I can trust you. But I can't tell how powerful you are like I could with the Yono."

"Ron, let me explain something about your power. Your power gives you a great number of various analytic abilities. These range from judging levels of elder power, to particle analysis, to energy waveform analysis. At present, however, you can't consciously access any of these abilities. Instead, your powers are interpreting the meaning of the data they are gathering, and giving you the relevant information. Your powers don't possess any degree of real intelligence though. It's somewhat akin to the computer systems in modern aircraft. They analyze massive amounts of information, and present you with the relevant data. However, in time that will change. Eventually, you will gain direct access to all the data, and you will understand all of it too. That will probably take several years though. Yes, Ron. I am a wielder. You can't judge my power level because I'm completely suppressing it. As such, your powers haven't analyzed my power, but rather, they have determined other things about me, and from that have determined that I am a wielder. They have also determined that you can trust me. Now, your next question?"

"How do I activate my power? Do you know?"

"Yes, I know how. I won't tell you, but once you figure it out, you'll understand why I didn't tell you."

"It has something to do with the death of a loved one, doesn't it? Is Kim going to die?!" Ron demanded, his voice jumping up several decibels.

For the first time in the conversation, John started to show emotion. That emotion, however, could best be described as surprise and confusion.

"What? Where on earth did you get an idea like that?" John questioned.

"Dr. Betty Director said that an artifact or something said…"

John raised his hand to his forehead and massaged his temple. "Betty, stop hiding over there, and tell me where you got such a stupid idea."

Betty walked out from behind an air conditioning unit and approached them. "A jade tablet we found in Germany. It was engraved approximately three thousand years ago we think. Monkey Fist absorbed it recently."

John began staring into space, as he placed his thumb on his forehead and began to tap his forehead with his middle finger. He started mumbling, "Germany, circa 1000BC, jade tablet. Let's see. Oh, hell if I can remember details like that."

John tapped his wrist several times, and a holographic display appeared in front of him. An image appeared. John looked at it as though he was reading a book. However, Betty and Ron clearly recognized what it was. The image he was viewing was undoubtedly the Prometheus Files.

"Let's see, Germany, 1000BC, jade tablet. Engravers. Ahh, here we go."

As John talked to himself, he "tapped" the holographic image several times, and each time it responded by shifting the image in some way that Betty and Ron couldn't quite discern.

After a moment, John sighed. "Him, huh? That poor fool left records? Well, I should probably explain. Long story short, the guy who engraved that tablet was a partial wielder, not a full wielder, so he had no real idea what he was talking about. His powers kicked in to the point where he realized he had them after he saw his wife get killed by a marauding gang. After his power kicked in, he came to believe that he was quote "God's chosen avenger." It might have been, "The gods' chosen avenger". The translation is sketchy at best. Suffice it to say, that gang wasn't around much longer. Afterwards, however, he slowly drifted into depression, and then insanity. He killed himself eventually, but not before writing that tablet. Basically, what was written on that tablet was the deranged ranting of a madman. It means nothing. The key to activating your power is totally unrelated to death. Okay, any other questions?"

Ron looked visibly relieved at the news. But he had one more question.

"A few days ago, something strange happened with my power. It…"

"Yes, that was one of several sags in your power that will be occurring over the next several months. They are caused by temporal-dimensional eddies created by the recent awakening, and the coming activation of your power. They don't just affect your power, but the Yono's and mine as well. They will affect any and all persons with the power. Eventually, though, they will disappear completely. Also, you're not aware of it, but these sags have actually been occurring for your entire life. It just wasn't until the awakening of your powers that you became aware of it."

"So, all in all, you're telling me not to worry about anything, well, at least with my powers, and just worry about my upcoming wedding?"

"There are other things you need to worry about eventually, but for the time being, yes, they aren't a major concern."

"I see, thank you," Ron replied solemnly before leaving. Betty, however did not leave.

John sighed before asking, "So, Betty, what're your questions?"

"My questions have to do with other people. And if I hadn't seen you read the Prometheus Files, I wouldn't be asking them. My first question is about Shego. Let me start by saying, that Drakken became a villain because of childhood trauma. It's something that could be dealt with easily enough through therapy. I don't think he'll get any worse, and at this point, he'll probably go legit. Dementor is dead, so he's a moot point. Adrena Lynn has clearly stepped up and is a threat. DNAmy seems to have dropped of the radar. The Yono is all that's left of Monkey Fist. Ed is back in prison. The rest of Kim's foes were all immediately recaptured after they got out. So, as you can see, we know where we stand with everyone except Shego. She's dangerous, with her abilities, but is she going to go legit, or turn a lot worse. We don't know enough about her past to make an accurate guess. There is also the Tempus Simia Incident, that Kim and Ron briefed us on. We don't even know why she turned. Her brothers are idiots, but that doesn't seem like enough of a reason. She could have gone solo. So, what…?"

"Kim's foes aren't the only people you should worry about you know. There are plenty of terrorist organizations out there that might take an interest in Kim and Ron."

"They are none of our business. GJ is politically neutral. That's why we can operate the way we do. We…"

"Global Justice Charter, Third Section: Political Outlook. Due to GJ's primary mission of protecting the world from extra-terrestrial threats and wielder threats, GJ will have no political involvement what so ever. This will be the Prime Operational Order of GJ, since its primary mission necessitates the launching and activation of a global satellite weapons system. To maintain this system, GJ must have the blessing, or at least tolerance, of all major nations, and further, any nations that hold space faring capability. Outside of this mandate, GJ may pursue criminals with no political agenda, however, upon the adoption of any political agenda, or coming into the employ of an organization with a political agenda, GJ must discontinue pursuit, and may not interact with local law enforcement in any way, shape, or form."

"You know our charter well, John."

"Yes, but don't forget, Ron is the first of the reawakened wielders. Your priority now is to help him, or, should he turn bad, stop him. REGARDLESS of any political agenda or affiliation."

"I suppose that's true, but we're already on thin ice with many nations as is. Some will shoot our people on site. Another priority is maintaining the satellite network."

"The satellites are cloaked still, no one even knows about them outside GJ. And stop worrying so much about the tyridium reactors on the satellites' weapons systems. They take six months to cold start."

"SIX MONTHS?! How do you…? Well, I suppose that answers a few questions. But back to the thing about terrorists. Are some going to target Kim and Ron?"

"Alain already did. Those two are already symbols of freedom. Of course they will be targeted. In fact, the only reason they haven't been targeted as of yet, is because their actions on occasion HELPED terrorist groups. I won't go into specifics. But Kim and Ron are being more careful now. Plus, Kim and Ron have killed now. It won't be long before this news gets around. And when it does, those two teens will be seen as a MUCH greater threat to many terrorist organizations. Despite their reputations, many of their leaders are really quite intelligent. A symbol is a priority target for them, but there were always bigger fish. Most groups' big plans right now focus on taking down the Statue of Liberty. Well, it's a moot point now. Kim and Ron aren't just symbols now; they are symbols that are willing to kill. That's a substantially greater threat in their eyes."

"And you know so much about terrorists because?"

"I haven't told you anything that the CIA, NSA, and various other agencies didn't already know."

"I see. Well, my original question still stands."

"So, what happened to Shego? I do know, but it would be a violation of privacy to tell you. I'll say a few things though. If you want the full story, talk to Shego. First, I'll say that she was remarkably similar to Kim in high school and college. I won't give you any details, but an incident led to the first, and to date, only time that Shego ever killed someone. Drakken may have childhood trauma from being teased, but Shego has full blown Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder from having her life utterly destroyed, and turning villain is the way she dealt with it. However, seeing how Kim and Ron's lives are unfolding, coupled with her budding romance with Drakken, is forcing her to cope with her own demons. That being said, at this point, you can probably trust her. She, if nothing else, will do NOTHING to interfere with Kim and Ron."

"I see. Nothing like that ever showed up in her records. As far as we knew, she never killed anyone, even as a hero." Dr. Betty Directors sighed loudly before continuing. "I don't trust you John, but I'm willing to take what you've said under consideration. However, I still have to consider the fact that in the alternate timeline of the Tempus Simia Idol, Shego did take over the world. I don't suppose you know anything about Amy Hall, do you?"

"In regards to the Tempus Simia Incident, anyone can become a demon given the right stimuli and scenarios. As for Amy Hall, she's dead. You know she recovered Monkey Fist in his stone form, right? Well, she still had it when the Yono awoke. She was the first one the Yono killed. I won't go into details, they are fairly gruesome. She did NOT deserve to die that way. That being said, don't bother looking for a body, you won't find one. And make no mistake, she's not the only one it's killed."

"I see. Well, I have one more question. Its vague enough, that I think you'll be willing to answer it if you know. Will Kim and Ron get their happy ending?"

"You think I know the future?"

"You can interpret the Prometheus Files, and as such, you know at least a few more months' worth. And yes, I do think you know the future."

John smiled. Betty could have sworn that smile looked familiar. "Betty, there is no such thing as a happy ending. There is no such thing as an ending. Times get worse, then they get better, then worse again. Death is not an end, nor is birth a beginning. However, one thing I can say is that the average between the best and the worst of times will gradually get better, just as it has been for much of history. But that doesn't preclude the worst of times soon approaching. It also doesn't preclude the best of times soon approaching."

"You're not going to be any less vague are you?" Betty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," John replied while grinning.

"Fine. I do have one final question though. Will you be at the wedding?"

"Yes, for the same reason the marines will be there."

"Meaning?"

"Just as their presence will deter many people from attacking, my presence will also be a deterrent, just to a different set of people."

"And if I told the marines that you were not on the guest list?"

"It would make no difference. I do have a cloaking suit I could use if necessary."

Betty left, leaving John standing on the roof of the building.

Shortly there after, a black haired Japanese woman walked up behind him.

"Finally found you," she said.

"What are you doing here?" was John's terse reply.

"Orders. Command wants you to take someone out," She stated as she handed him a photograph.

"Who is she?"

"The mother of one of the Cell's top infiltrators. She is currently carrying him. Command wants her taken out before he's born."

"Cell, huh? That explains why Command would be willing to use temporal assassination. All right, I'll handle it. Accident or untraceable murder?" John replied coldly.

The woman loudly scoffed at him.

John turned to face her and said in a kinder, albeit emotionless tone, "What's wrong now Hannah?"

Hannah punched John in the face as hard as she could. Despite her immense strength which, at her current age, could level entire buildings, she still only succeeded in hurting her own hand. "What the fuck happened to you John? Before that incident with Krystal, you would have placed your life on the line to protect people like that woman."

"Orders are orders."

"Bullshit. They can't even give you orders John, you're a five star general. You outrank the lot of them."

"I never wanted to even be a general."

"Then why did you accept that promotion?"

John had had enough. He grabbed Hannah's neck and threw her to the ground. "I was 16 when I accepted that promotion. My power had just ascended and I had just almost single handedly ended the first large scale alien invasion of Earth. My life was perfect, I had a girlfriend, world peace and an end to world hunger and poverty were in sight. Back then I thought I could do something good with a position like that. All I managed was to get the love of my life possessed by an extra-dimensional energy being of pure destruction, creating a wielder that's stronger than I am. Now I'm going to have to kill what's left of her, because I can say for certain that IT is going to be one of the wielders coming after those two. I don't care if you are Ron's little sister. If you bring that up again, I'm going to put you in the hospital." John released her.

"Are you really that far gone?" Hannah said as she snatched the photograph away from John. "I don't even know who this woman is. Command never issued an assassination warrant. I just wanted to see how far gone you were. Not to mention, referring to my brother and Kim as _those two_. The day Krystal died, you lost all sense of morality and ethics. Your sense of justice was skewed. Your emotions died. World peace is a reality, poverty and hunger are gone."

John looked at her coldly. He thought he should feel guilty, but he felt nothing.

"I died the day Krystal died. The rest of the world may be almost perfect, but that's the end of it. That thing in her body will be the last wielder to come after them, I'm sure of it. And when it does, even though it's stronger than I am, I can still sacrifice my life to kill it. That's what I intend to do. Now, if there was no mission, why are you here? I really am quite busy."

"Command wants to know why you roughed up that gangster in LA. Also, we need to re-secure the Transcom system," was her response this time.

John could tell she was being honest. He pulled a small metal object out of his pocket and showed it to her. "He had this, and Belpois gave it to him. And re-securing the Transcom system won't be possible until its dead."

Hannah looked at the object closely before she finally realized what it was. "You do plan on returning that to Stratcom before coming home, right?"

"I'll probably turn it over to GJ, but yes. For the time being though, it's proving to be useful."

"Fine. I'll see you when the mission is done. Come home in one piece John, there are still people that care about you," Hannah said, bordering on pleading.

"I already said that I intend do die here."

"Yes, but you can still come home. If you moved on, you could be strong enough to defeat it without dying."

"Yes, but I can't move on without her."

Hannah sighed. As she turned around and pulled a small device from her pocket, a tear formed in her eye. She pressed a button on the device and a green light flashed once. A swirling red and green portal opened in front of her and she stepped through. The portal closed behind her.

"_Krystal would have gone to heaven, but I don't know where I'm going when I die. I hope I can see her after I die, if only for an instant,"_ John thought as leapt into the sky and disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

Preparations were complete. The final arrangements had been made. Ron looked at himself in the mirror. His tuxedo looked perfect. His father was behind him. Ron turned around.

"Are you ready, Son?"

"I honestly don't know dad."

His father looked at him and smiled, "Ronald, on my wedding day, I didn't know if I was ready either. Everything turned out fine."

"Did you have Marines guarding your wedding, or crazed criminals after you?"

"No, but that's not what matters."

"I guess you're right. It's just…. I never thought I'd ever get married. I was never popular with the ladies, and even when Kim and I started dating, I didn't expect it to last at first. And when I realized that it would, I was too busy thinking about Kim to think about my future. I really never thought this day would come."

"Well son, your future is waiting for you out there. And from what I can see, it's a pretty good one."

Ron stepped out of the tent where he had been talking with his father. He looked out to the field. All the guests were there. The ceremony was about to start.

"Yeah, I think you're right Dad."

* * *

Kim stood looking at herself in the mirror. Her dress was perfect. Her mother stood behind her.

"Are you ready Kimmie?

Kim turned around and looked at her mother. Anne contemplated the look on her daughter's face. It was a look she rarely saw: Fear.

"Mom, I'm ready, but I'm scared."

"Scared? Kim, you've faced down crazed villains, natural disasters, and countless embarrassing sitches in high school. And none of that ever scared you."

Kim sat down before speaking. "Well, going on TV that one time scared me, but it's not the wedding, or Ron, of course, that I'm scared off. I'm scared of the future. Mom, everything I've ever thrown myself into, I always had some idea of what the outcome would be, win or lose. But this, my own future? I have no idea what will happen. When I was little, I had all sorts of dreams and whatnot, but they were just the usual childhood fantasy. Beginning with my first mission in Junior High, I stopped thinking about the future. At first I was too busy juggling school work, missions, and my social life. But when I finally had time to think about it, well…. Mom, I never expected to have much of a future."

"What do you mean honey?"

"Well, when I seriously though about it, I realized that I'd probably be doing this the rest of my life. I'd probably die doing it eventually. I never really expected to be able to get into a serious relationship because I'd always scare the guys off, or they would leave because they couldn't handle me. Ron was the only one who I could count on. And when we finally realized our feelings for each other, that changed. Suddenly, I had a chance to make a life with someone, even though I'd probably be fighting for the rest of my life. But even then, I never gave my future much thought. The lingering idea that one of us would end up dead before we could make a life together kept me from thinking about it."

Anne watched her daughter. She too had occasionally considered that Kim and Ron could very well have died on one of their missions. She too refused to think about that subject. Unlike her daughter however, Anne had long considered that Kim could still have a life aside from fighting.

"Mom, I'm scared because I have no idea what the future holds. Uncertainty isn't something I like. In my… field, lack of intelligence gets people hurt, or worse, killed. But there is no way to know what could happen with something like marriage. And even though that doesn't mean certain death, I'm still scared of the unknown."

Anne sat down next to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. "Kimmie, you're right, there is no way to know what will happen. But for marriage, that's part of the adventure. We're all frightened of the unknown. But, consider this. You accomplished incredible things in your life. But, did you do them alone?"

"No, there was always…."

"Ron. Ron was always with you. And, he's going to be right there with you this time too. Because the two of you are doing this together. He'll be there for you, and you'll be there for him. Always. Do you need any more reassurance than that?"

Kim looked at her mother, confidence returning to her eyes. She was Kim Possible. She could do anything. Just so long as Ron was with her. And now, Ron would always be with her. "No mom. Ron being there is all the assurance I'll ever need."

James's Possible's voice could be heard outside the tent where Kim and her mother were finishing up. "Kim, are you ready? The ceremony is about to start, and there is a very handsome young man waiting for you."

Kim stepped out of the tent.

"Yes dad, I'm ready."

* * *

A/N: Nope, no wedding in this chapter. It's starting, so it will be in the next chapter. Though, before I write it, I have some research to do. I'm afraid that my knowledge of Jewish customs is minimal. Well, for that matter, my knowledge of weddings is minimal too. Some research is in order obviously. And no, the wedding isn't the end of the story. Also, I'll probably write a one shot or short detailing what happened with Shego. I can't really think of a good way to integrate that into this story, but it is sorta important.


	29. Wedding Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible

A/N: HERE IT IS, THE LONG AWAITED WEDDING!! Sorry it took so long, but tax season, whatcha gonna do? Also, this is going to be both the Wedding, and Wedding Night, so be prepared for a bit of a lemon. That being said, it won't be too explicit, and it won't be till the end. Feel free to stop reading after they leave the wedding reception, nothing important will happen till the next chapter after that.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

The Prometheus Files Chapter 29: Wedding Day

* * *

Dr. Betty Director sat next to her twin brother Sheldon. While not holding a doctorate like his sister, Sheldon often teased her that she didn't earn her doctorate. She also knew that he was right. And they had just finished the most recent such session when a figure in a black suit sat down next to them.

"You really should stop bickering, guys. It'll make GJ look bad. And there are a LOT of important people at this wedding."

Sheldon turned to the man, "You should just be thankful that we added you to the guest list, John."

"It makes no difference. By the way, before the reception, have the bomb squad check the bottom layer of the cake. Again."

Betty's head snapped to attention at that. "Why? They already cleared it."

John stared at Betty through his sunglasses. "Two names. Just two. Care to guess what they are?"

Betty and Sheldon stared into space for less than a second.

Betty started, "Jim…"

"…and Tim," Sheldon finished.

John chuckled almost unnoticeably.

Betty and Sheldon stared at each other for a moment. Sheldon was the first to speak. "Heh. We haven't done that in years."

After looking around for a moment John said, "That's true. Maybe you two can finally get along again. For the time being however, relax. The Marines already cleared all of Kim's foes who came. And, believe me, they won't try anything. They know what kind of firepower is pointed at them. Plus, they're more than thankful for the, 'Don't pull anything and we won't arrest you,' deal Kim and Ron set up. As for other groups that are after them, well, tanks and mobile AA are a big deterrent to just about anyone."

"Well, well, well. So it's true. Sheldon never was one of us. Hm. I'm disappointed, but not surprised. You actually had some potential," Shego taunted as she approached.

"You're not going to try anything, are you Miss Go? Keep in mind, that GJ cares little that your record was expunged."

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it? I doubt the Marines will shoot with you in the line of fire."

Shego was smiling, and it was becoming increasingly obvious from her tone that this was just bragging, combined with a bit of humor, but it was starting to bother Betty and Sheldon. John picked up on this rather quickly.

"Mr. Lipskey. I'd like to speak to you after the reception. I have a job offer for the two of you. It will pay VERY well."

Drakken turned to John, "Really, well, we're busy trying to take over the world."

John looked away and chuckled slightly. "If you persist on this line of conversation, I could begin reciting the events that took place after your college graduation Shego."

"How the he… Pardon my language. How do you know about any of those events? Who are you?" Shego demanded.

Drakken was left speechless by Shego's tone. She was angry, upset, flustered, and also… vulnerable.

"For all intents and purposes at present, I know everything. Who I am is classified for the safety of the galaxy. Now, shut up and enjoy the wedding."

* * *

At the altar stood Rabbi Kats, the pastor of Kim's church, Ron, his father, and his best man, Felix. In the audience sat most of the Possible and Stoppable families, many of the people they had rescued over the years, a small number of their foes, many of their school friends, plus, the mayor, his staff, and a sizable chunk of the police force. Around the perimeter stood heavily armed Marines, backed by tanks and mobile AA. As Kim stood by her father at the back of the audience, she thought that it was a remarkably mismatched scene. But then again, much of her life was strange, and she wouldn't have had her wedding any other way. When the music started, Kim and James began walking down the isle.

When Ron saw Kim walk down the isle, all he could think of was how beautiful she looked. Rufus sat on his shoulder, holding the rings. When Kim reached the altar, the pastor of Kim's churched asked, "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

James Possible quickly answered, "We do, her mother and I."

Kim and Ron stood side by side, while Rabbi Kats read a series of recitations in Hebrew. After he finished, Kim's pastor approached and asked the final question.

"Ronald Adrian Stoppable, do you take this woman, Kimberly Anne Possible, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Ron replied happily.

Rabbi Katz turned to Kim and asked, "Kimberly Anne Possible, do you take this man, Ronald Adrian Stoppable, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do," Kim replied equally happily.

Rufus handed the rings to Kim and Ron, and they each placed them on each other's fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ron smashed a glass cup under his foot before pulling Kim into a long kiss. Applause roared from the audience, while Ron yelled, "Booyah!"

Kim and Ron walked down the isle, hand in hand, only to find Jim and Tim waiting at the end.

"Hey sis,…"

"We know the wedding gifts are supposed to be given at the reception, but…"

"Since you don't have a car right now, we figured…"

"We'd give you ours early."

They both turned, pointed, and said, "Tada!" in perfect unison. Kim and Ron quickly saw the new vehicle that the twins were pointing at. In Ron's opinion, it put most, if not all, sports cars to shame in appearance alone. It also, of course, had streamers tied to the back, and, "Just Married" written in the rear window. Kim and Ron quickly got in and drove off.

* * *

For years to come, people would debate whether Kim and Ron had temporarily forgotten that their reception was taking place in the same location as the ceremony, as they didn't return for almost half an hour. When they returned though, the celebration continued well into the evening. Congratulations were given in excessive amounts. Wedding gifts were also given. Señor Senior, Senior gave them a two week all expenses paid cruise on a premiere cruise ship. Wade gave them an electronic photo album, with photos from their entire lives in it. Killigan gave Ron a set of professional gold clubs, with a receipt included, just to prove that they weren't stolen. Drakken and Shego's gift turned quite a few heads, especially when Kim immediately handed it over to Dr. Director. It was, of course, the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer.

Betty was preparing to arrest Shego and Drakken, but they insisted that they had stolen it from Adrena Lynn, who had been the one who stole it from the lab. After holding it for a moment, Betty went over to where John was standing and asked, "I don't suppose you could destroy this damn thing once and for all, could you?"

"I could, but it would do little good. It would take the lab all of a week to build another. Besides, the work being done with that thing is quite critical."

"Define critical."

"Essential to the survival of man kind."

Betty sighed before having an agent take the device back to GJ Headquarters.

* * *

The reception continued, the cake was cut. Thanks to John's warning, the bomb squad had removed the small firecracker in the bottom layer of the cake. When confronted, the twins claimed, "We were gonna tell you before you actually cut it."

After everyone had sat down to eat, Felix, the best man, proposed a toast.

"When I first met you two, I figured you were probably already boyfriend and girlfriend. When I found out you were just friends, I was surprised. When I found out how long you had known each other, I was even more surprised that you hadn't hooked up yet. As I got to know you, I knew this day would come, unless the end of the world came first. Thanks to your continued efforts, it hasn't."

The audience chuckled lightly before Felix continued.

"Granted it took longer than it should have for you to finally admit your feelings for each other, but you two finally figured it out. I'd mention the fact that it took Drakken's nut-job schemes to finally…"

"MY SCHEMES ARE NOT CRAZY!" Drakken suddenly yelled.

"Since when?" about half the audience replied.

"Er, well, um. Continue with your toast please, Mr. Renton," Drakken replied.

"Thank you. As I was saying, I'd mention the fact that it took Drakken's schemes to make you finally figure it out, but that makes perfect sense. I remember the first day I met Kim and Ron. It wasn't long before they were chasing Motor Ed on ATVs, right after he and his gang had stolen monster trucks from the Middleton Fair. I asked if it was a normal night for them. Ron's immediate answer was, 'Yeah, actually it is'. Your lives are about as normal as a cat barking, but you finally made it here. Congratulations, enjoy your life together. You've earned it and more. I toast the two of you, may you have the happiness you've earned."

After the toast was complete, and the applause died down, Monique, the maid of honor, made another toast.

"I first met Kim at Club B, my first day on the job, shortly after moving here. I immediately thought she looked familiar, though I had to see her discount card before I realized who I was talking too. We were talking about when I was starting school at Middleton High, when she had to go save Ron from getting mauled by crazed GWA fans. When I saw her jump, kick, and flip her way through a mall full of guys twice her size to rescue some scrawny guy, I figured that he must be her boyfriend. When I was introduced, Ron was a bit jealous of me, just as Kim was of Felix when he and Ron were spending so much time together. Off the record, I wondered if those two were actually dating behind the scenes, considering how jealous they were of other friends."

The whole audience laughed for a moment.

"But as I came to realize, their relationship was, as far as they were concerned at the time, just a partnership in crime-fighting, and, more importantly, a life-long friendship. And about me not recognizing Ron when I first met him; let me say, Ron hasn't gotten anywhere near the press he deserves. Having been on a mission or two myself, and even having sub-side-kicked once for Kim, I know how much credit he deserves. But, Kim always tried to get him into the spotlight too. You two are perfect for each other. That's been shown many times. I wish you good luck with your new life together. You've fought hard to get where you are now, you've earned it. To you new life together!"

* * *

As the evening wore on, eventually, it came time for the bouquet toss. Kim threw it over her shoulder, but, as can be expected, she threw a bit too hard. Shego was the one who caught it, or more accurately, got whacked in the head with it. After regaining her senses, Shego was about to toss a plasma blast back at Kim, but was too distracted by Drakken catching the garter that Ron threw.

Dancing music finally began. The first dance was given to Kim and Ron, and the second was given to Kim and her father.

After a long (and rather exhausting series of dances), the newlyweds sat back down at the head of the table. It was a warm summer night. Indeed, it was almost midnight, and still quite warm out. Kim eventually leaned over and whispered to Ron, "At this rate, we're never gonna get out of here."

"Why rush? Good food, no emergencies, dancing, is there some emergency happening?"

"We have a room at the Upperton Hilton waiting for us, you know," Kim stated, adding a certain tone to her voice.

"Yeah, so, I'm not tired yet," Ron replied cluelessly.

"You'd better not be," Kim replied huskily.

"Er, why not?" Ron asked, still clueless.

"Do I have to spell it out?" Kim asked, becoming mildly aggravated. "Wait, never mind, I almost always do, don't I? Well, let's try one more hint to see if you can get it. I started taking birth control pills a week ago to be ready for tonight."

"What? OH, RIGHT. That is a reason to hurry. Okay, let's get out of here."

"Any ideas Ron? Cause, I hate to say it, but I don't see how we can get out of here in a timely manner."

"Well, Mrs. Stoppable, I think I have one or two. We are masters of stealth after all. Our new car has a stealth feature I'm sure."

"Well, my new husband, one problem with that. If we sneak off, the whole city will be thrown into an uproar as a massive manhunt is launched. We're just gonna have to start saying goodnight to everyone."

"You're right, Kim. You always are."

"Not always, I make mistakes from time to time too."

"Well, I love you just the way you are, Kim."

"And I love you just the way you are, Ron."

"Let's get to our hotel room then."

* * *

As Kim and Ron said their goodbyes, Betty got a report from a roving patrol that something strange had been found behind a nearby hill. When Betty and Sheldon walked over the hill, they quickly laid eyes on a large and deep crater in the ground. A crater that had not been there before the wedding started.

"What in the…." Sheldon started to ask, before John cut him off, suddenly appearing next to them.

"A problem arose. I dealt with it, quickly and silently."

"By problem you mean?"

"Something you and the marines were not equipped to deal with. Now, I do believe you have a reception to get back to. Kim and Ron are about to leave, and I have another matter that I need to attend to. Plus, I have to speak to Drew about that job. See ya."

"I think I've seen something similar to this before," Betty stated.

"We have sister dear. John, did you do something similar outside the restaurant where Ron proposed to Kim?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes. Now, goodnight. I will see you again soon enough."

* * *

When Kim and Ron finally reached the hotel room it was past midnight. But neither one of them was tired in the slightest.

"You ready for this Ron?" Kim asked as she came out of the bathroom in a robe.

Ron was already in the bed, in his boxers. "You bet I am."

Kim removed her robe, revealing that she only had her underwear on now. She quickly slipped into the bed beside Ron. "So, Ronny, just how long have you been waiting for this?"

"Um, since I proposed to you?"

Kim chuckled, "Really? I've been waiting longer than that. When did you first fantasize about me, even before we were dating?"

"I um, I didn't think about you that way till after we started dating," Ron's voice was becoming scared.

"Sure, captain romance. Now, when did you really first fantasize about me? I fantasized about you from time to time before we were dating."

"Well, I'm not sure when I first did, honestly. But, one thing I know for certain, you were the first one I thought of like that."

"Was I the only one?"

"Well, er, no, but you're the only one I think about any more."

"Good," Kim said happily, before laughing.

"So, KP, when…"

"It's KS now, Ron."

Ron pulled Kim into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "KP sounds better. Now, as I was saying, when did you first fantasize about me?"

Kim blushed brightly, and paused for a while before answering. "Well, I don't really remember. But the first time I had a dream like that, it was about you."

"Really?"

"Yes really. And," Kim lowered her voice, switched to a sultry tone, and leaned into Ron's ear. "It was a REALLY good dream."

"My dreams about you are certainly the best I've had. Well, the ones that were like that anyway. That dream with you turning into a synthodrone was the worst probably."

"Well, should I prick myself with a needle to prove I'm not a synthodrone?"

"NO!! I don't want you hurting that perfect body of yours; it matches your perfect personality."

"Ron, if you're trying to charm your way into my pants, it's working VERY well."

"Good, cause this time, I am."

With that, Kim tackled Ron down onto the bed. Ron had Kim's bra off in no time. Kim quickly had Ron's boxers on the floor. By the time Kim had her panties off, Ron was quite ready.

"Kim, are you ready for this? I mean, it's probably gonna hurt for you some."

"Ron, even if it does, I imagine I've felt much worse pain."

"But I don't want to hurt you Kim."

Kim had figured this might come up, but she appreciated the concern none the less.

"Well, Ron, then we'll make it quick. I'm ready."

As Ron slipped inside her for the first time, the look on Kim's face was at first undistinguishable. But it quickly changed to one of pure pleasure. Looking down, Kim saw that the look on Ron's face was the same.

They went at it to the wee hours of the morning, thoroughly exploring each other's bodies. Each of them climaxed multiple times, each time was more exquisite than the last. After several hours, they finally collapsed from exhaustion and fell into slumber, holding each other tightly. All they dreamt of that night (or more accurately, morning) was each other.

* * *

A/N: As you may have noticed, I gave Ron a middle name in this chapter. I'm not sure what other author I first read that used "Adrian", but it works for me, even if its not my idea. I'm going to be giving full names to more and more characters in the future. Eventually, I will also establish a specific timeline, and this will all be posted in my Author's profile for reference purposes. Also, I tried a bit of a lemon in this chapter, for reference, I doubt I'll ever write anything much more explicit than this. I'm not that good at it, and I don't really enjoy writing stuff like that, but, we'll see.


	30. Newlyweds, Bored Newlyweds

A/N: Yeah, it's been a while since I updated, but hopefully, I'll update more often now. I needed some time to deal with some matters, and also, finalize my plans for the rest of the story. The action will pick up more soon, as we get into the primary part of the story: Their first year at college. Which will start in the next few chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

The Prometheus Files Chapter 30: Newlyweds, Bored Newlyweds

* * *

Ron awoke to find himself in a bed and bedroom that he did not recognize. His instincts, honed by years of fighting, instantly made him alert. However, he quickly realized where he was when he became aware that Kim was lying cuddled next to him, completely naked. Kim had perhaps the most relaxed and contented look he had ever seen on her face. Relaxing, Ron closed his eyes, intending to wait for Kim to wake up before he moved. He couldn't bring himself to disturb her.

However, it didn't take long for Kim to wake up anyway.

"Ron, honey. Are you awake?"

"Yeah Kim. Um, you want some breakfast?"

"That would be great. Room service?"

"Yeah."

Ron rolled over and kissed Kim several times before crawling out of bed and putting on a robe. As he drudged to the phone, he was suddenly hit by a feeling that something terrible was about to happen. Immediately turning around, Ron saw that Kim also had a look of worry on her face. It was in stark contrast to what he had seen a moment ago.

"Ron? Did you just feel…?"

"Yeah. I uh, I'm sure it's nothing, just my power acting funny is all," Ron said to re-assure her.

Kim stared at him for a moment before responding, "Ron, you're a terrible liar."

"Yeah, I know. But, I still don't think we need to worry. Let me order that breakfast."

As Ron picked up the phone and placed his order, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen. Once the food arrived however, feelings of apprehension were quickly forgotten. After they ate their breakfast, which they both thought wasn't up to par compared to what Ron could make, they returned to bed and enjoyed another love making session, before once again collapsing in each other's arms. This time, however, they were not yet ready for sleep.

"So, Ron, what do you want to do? They have tennis, swimming…" Kim's voice shifted to a grumble before stating, "an arcade…"

When Kim saw Ron's face light up, she quickly added, "They have rugby too."

Ron's face turned emotionless, and he glared at her before saying, "That's NOT funny KP. I KNOW I told you about that time with Barkin and the Bondo Ball.

"Okay, what about lounging by the pool then? I have a new swimsuit to show you."

"Badical, err, um. That sounds good."

Kim laughed before pulling him out of bed.

* * *

Deep in the Siberian wilderness, John stood atop a cliff looking out over the landscape. His hair was still dyed black, his attire little different than normal. Black sunglasses and a black trench coat. A slight breeze blew over the ridge, causing John's coat to wave in the wind. As he stood there, a yellow figure came up behind him.

The figure stopped four feet from him before speaking in a guttural voice.

"You. I remember you. But how? How can it have been over three thousand years, and you haven't aged a day," the Yono questioned in an almost respectful tone.

"Time travel of course, you foolish failed experiment. It's been less than a year from my standpoint. Now, go about your business here. Once again, you and I have no quarrel. I have nothing to do with you, and you have nothing to do with me."

"That is where you are wrong. You have power, and any who have power that can oppose me are my enemies."

"Ha, oppose you? If you were to try to take over the world, I wouldn't lift a finger against you. If you succeeded, I would still do nothing. If you destroyed it, my actions would be no different. It's not my business to deal with you, that job belongs to Kim and Ron exclusively."

"So you say," the Yono stated as he began to from a yellow energy ball in his hand.

"Go about your business old fool. If nothing else, know that I was the one who killed the one who created you. That, in and of itself, should tell you how outclassed you are."

The Yono took several steps back and the energy ball dispersed.

"But that was over eleven thousand years ago!" it stammered.

"Yeah, now get to work. You have a job to do here, don't you?"

With that final statement, John leaped into the sky, disappearing into the overcast clouds.

The Yono leapt off the cliff toward the military facility below.

* * *

After Kim and Ron spent several hours lounging at the pool, they had lunch in the hotel café, before Ron grudgingly agreed to play tennis. They ate dinner at the rooftop restaurant, before going to bed without a care in the world. As far as they were concerned, the day had been perfect.

When they awoke the next day, however, they awoke with a start. They both shot up in bed, sweat pouring from their bodies. And it wasn't sweat from the sex that they had a few hours earlier. They both had a terrible feeling that something disastrous was about to happen. Unable to take it any longer, Ron activated his Kimmunicator watch. Wade quickly popped onto the screen.

"Hey Ron, how's the honeymoon going?"

"Great, except for we've got nagging feelings that something disastrous is about to happen. Is ANYTHING happening? ANYTHING at all? Can you account for every villain's location?"

"Well, we haven't got a clue where Lynn or the Yono are, but we haven't picked up on anything. Everyone's been quite as a mouse. All the craft capable of achieving escape velocity have been secured by military forces."

"You're sure?" Kim questioned.

"Yes, now get back to enjoying your honeymoon, will ya?"

"Okay, later Wade," Ron said before closing the connection.

"There's nothing to worry about Kim."

"Neither one of use really believes that now Ron. We may have been able to shake off that feeling yesterday, but not this one."

"Well, you're right, of course KP, but it's also true that there is nothing we can do about it. We don't have any leads to follow, so lets just enjoy ourselves until something solid comes in. We have earned some time off after all."

Ron was smiling, and it was a sincere smile at that. Kim wasn't over her feeling yet, but it had subsided some, and was quickly disappearing. Kim pulled Ron into a kiss before responding, "That's certainly true. One thing bugs me though."

"Eh, what's that KP?"

"I didn't use to get feelings like this. Not anything this strong. Even when your power was awoken, I didn't get them."

"Err, they're nothing new to me, I've had preemptive feelings like this ever since graduation. But only in regard to Monkey Fist, or Yono, or whatever he is."

"But why am I getting them now?"

"I don't know Kim, but I wouldn't worry about it. Remember, my power is still developing and unstable. It could just be a side effect of being near me so much."

"Well, I'm not about to stop that," Kim said as she pulled Ron into a kiss. "I LOVE being near you, REALLY near you."

* * *

The rest of the day went much as their first day as a married couple had. Relaxing, lounging by the pool, a quick game of tennis. Today, though, Kim conceded and agreed to spend some time in the arcade with Ron. Much to her own personal surprise, she actually found it enjoyable.

That evening, their conversation turned from their usual carefree talk to more immediate matters.

"So, Ron. Before the wedding, I um, I got a letter from the Dean at Upperton U. He said he was happy to have both of us there, but. Well, he has concerns that our presence might endanger the other students."

"I got the same letter Kim. And, I did some thinking on the subject. Let's face it; you did more of the work for the wedding than I did. During some of my free time, Wade, Betty, and I talked about this. We found a nice little place less than three blocks from the campus for sale. A small home. A bit run down, but Wade and I got together with a contractor to fix it up."

"Ron, our own home? That's wonderful, but how can we afford..?"

"Ahem, multi-millionaire, remember? I was sorta keeping it a secret so I could surprise you. Though I never really gave any though to when I'd tell you. Hehehe."

"Right, I keep forgetting. Cause this time you made me so proud and didn't, well…."

"Go nuts?" Ron finished for her.

"Yeah."

"Well, I promised myself I wouldn't, and more importantly I promised you, even if I didn't tell you I promised you."

"Thanks Ron. That really means a lot."

"Well, back to the residence. Wade worked with the contractor, and the place was rebuilt to Global Justice standards for safe houses. It's got a bunker two hundred feet down, with multiple layers of reinforced concrete. The house itself has um…"

Before continuing, Ron went to his suitcase and fished a binder out.

"Let's see, three inch reinforced titanium armor, three inch thick rapidly closing blast doors over the windows, which are blast resistant themselves. An armory on the main floor, and a bigger one in the bunker."

"Armory Ron? We don't use guns."

"They're filled with non lethal gear. Plus our standard mission gear. And, also Kim, something Betty mentioned to me. Maybe, we should um, get formal training in firearms. I'm not saying we should get them or carry them, but I think we should know how to use them, incase we ever have to disarm them, and Wade's not around. Lynn did use a revolver against us recently, remember?"

"You think Ron, or Betty and Sheldon think?"

"They think, initially, but they had a lot of persuasive arguments. Some of them I'd really rather not think about. I just think, we should get the training. It's still up to us whether or not we actually use it."

"Okay, Ron. If they convinced you, I guess they probably had some good points, Mr. Stubborn."

"Ha, Ha KP."

"Still though, our own house, right after getting married? That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, it's not a big house, well, unless you count the lower levels, and the property isn't big. There's no front yard, and not much of a back yard. But still, it is a house."

"With titanium armor and blast doors."

"Yeah, cool huh?"

"Sure Ron, cool," Kim stated as she rolled her eyes and pulled Ron into a hug.

* * *

The third day, Kim and Ron began to get sick of the hotel. Being globe trotting world savers, they were not used to being cooped up inside a building of any sort for extended periods of time. In short, they were going stir crazy.

"Okay, Ron, I'm officially bored. So, what now?"

"We could take the new car for a spin."

"I don't know Ron, driving isn't something I enjoy doing, unless Bonnie is around, and…"

"Kim. Wade, the tweebs, and GJ built our new car. It's gonna be more like taking an experimental spacecraft for a ride than a car. They told me the manual was on the on-board computer."

"Hmm, okay then. As long as we read the manual BEFORE pressing any buttons."

Kim paused for several moments and stared into space, "Wait, since when do the tweebs ever write a manual for something they build, or since when does Wade for that matter?"

"They didn't, the GJ team wrote the manual for them," Ron replied, matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

* * *

Kim and Ron sat in their new vehicle and poured over the manual being displayed in front of them. Ron was the first to speak.

"Now that's cool! Anti-Grav boosters, capable of going over ten times the speed of sound inside the atmosphere, and fifty times it in space. Capable of withstanding up to two thousand atmospheres of pressure with armor engaged. Capable of withstanding up to a fifteen megaton thermonuclear blast. Duel plasma reactors with five terawatt outputs. Laser cannons capable of a half terawatt continues energy output."

"Ron, do you even understand ANY of that?" Kim asked incredulously.

"Of course. These terms are used all the time in science fiction and video games. Hmm. OH, COOL, LOOK AT THIS!!"

Kim turned and looked at what Ron was currently viewing.

"Cybertronic adaptive construction. Capable of reforming non-solid armor components of the vehicle to almost any configuration. Check it out; this thing can turn into two separate vehicles, one for each of us! I just have one thing to say."

"What's that, Ron?"

"Your brothers, plus Wade, plus GJ, plus alien tech, is perhaps the coolest thing I have EVER had the luck to encounter."

"Okay, I'll admit, some of this stuff does sound pretty neat. So, you ready to take it for a test run?"

"Heck Yeah!! Let's GO!!"

Bonnie Rockwaller sat in her car driving down Main Street toward the mall. After the escapades with Kim's brothers, she decided to have a real mechanic fix her car. It wasn't a hard decision, but it had problems. She knew that she couldn't sue Kim and Ron for the money; she'd never win in court against the two teen heroes. Her insurance wouldn't cover it without suing Kim and Ron, since, at the time, the two held no title as law enforcement. But the insurance company could never win in court either. However, her new boyfriend was a multi-billionaire. And he had been more than happy to pay for it. For a moment, Bonnie felt a slight emotion other than loathing for Kim. Round about though it may have been, it was because of Kim and her new loser husband that she had found Junior.

Bonnie had gone to the wedding. A loser Ron may have been in her mind, but Kim was no longer the cheer captain. And while Bonnie could no longer become the captain, since she was graduating at the end of the summer, she was going to New York for College, and she knew that she would no longer have to compete with Kim. The least she could do is be there for Kim's big day.

As Bonnie prepared to start moving again after the stop light, she suddenly noticed a shadow cover her car. Looking up, she started to seethe. There sat her rival and her new husband, strapped into an open top vehicle that was flying upside down mere inches above her car. To make matters worse, unlike her rival's last car, this one was not junk, nor made from junk. If anything, it was clearly a design based on a Lamborghini.

"What's hot B?" Kim taunted.

"And who's the immature one now K?" Bonnie replied with acid on her tongue.

"Us, probably, but who cares? This new car ROCKS!" Ron replied.

With that final comment, Kim punched the throttle and the gravity driven vehicle shot into the sky. A flood of relief poured over Bonnie as she realized that this time, her car would not be torn apart by a shockwave. At least, she felt relief until a wave of red paint washed over her and her car.

"Okay, now Ron. You HAVE to admit, that was fun," Kim prodded.

"Well, I think the red paint was a bit much," Ron stated as he discarded the empty paint cans into a nearby dumpster.

"Oh, come on. It's water soluble, and the look on her face was priceless."

"Well, okay, yeah, it was fun. But I know something that would be even more fun," Ron said as he began to grin.

Kim was slightly worried as Ron's grin turned to one reminiscent of Zorpox, and proceeded to activate one of the lasers in their new car.

"Let's see. Yep, right time. The field is right over there."

Ron stopped the car hovering over two thousand feet above a grass field. Flipping a few switches, he activated a camera which zoomed in on the field. Kim stared for a moment before blurting out, "Hey, that's Barkin! Ron, what are you up to?"

"I'm just going to make Barkin feel what I felt when he played rugby with me glued to him. FEAR!!"

"You're not gonna hurt him, are you?" Kim asked, more as a joke than anything else.

"Of course not, but lasers from the sky are scary no matter what."

Kim rolled her eyes as Ron pulled the trigger. His first shot nailed a water cooler that Barkin was standing near. As it exploded, Barkin threw his helmet that he was holding into the air, only to have it vaporized by another laser blast.

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS!! THE ALIENS ARE BACK!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!"

Barkin ran from the field screaming.

"Ron, you are going to tell him about this eventually, right?"

"I'm going to tell him about it right now."

Kim stared at Ron with a questioning look as he activated a megaphone built into the vehicle. It crackled to life as Ron spoke.

"Ahem. From two thousand feet in the air, we bring you, BOOYAH!! Copyright 2007, Ron Stoppable Enterprises. Thank you for using our fine products."

From the distance, Kim and Ron could clearly hear Barkin.

"STOOOOPPABLE!!"

* * *

When they got back to the hotel, Kim and Ron ate their dinner in relative silence. Kim spoke first.

"Err, okay, maybe the pranks were a bit much. Ron?"

"Well, I guess I should offer to pay for the water cooler and helmet, and the cleaning bill for Bonnie's car."

"That would probably be the right thing to do. Err. Ron? I have something to ask you. Because of what we do, we've always been given a lot of leniency, right? Well, do you think we abused that leniency in the past, like we did just now?"

"Well, we certainly did just now, but… I think we've always been pretty good about not abusing their trust in us, KP."

"Who would _they_ be, Ron?"

"I dunno. Our parents, Barkin, the Police, GJ maybe? All of them?"

"But how do we know when we've gone too far?"

"You're the smart one Kim, you tell me. I just don't know."

"One thing about our lifestyles. Sometimes we have to break the rules for the greater good. But, what gives us the right to do that? Why do people let us get away with it?"

"Well, Kim I guess because of our record. We've always done the right thing before, so we've earned their trust. They trust our judgment."

"So, when we make the wrong call. If we screw up, and go too far, then I guess we just have to accept whatever comes, huh?"

"Yeah. I just hope we don't screw up."

* * *

Kim and Ron slept fitfully that night. There earlier escapades were only part of the reason however. In their dreams, they had a growing sense of dread. Worse than before, much worse, and it was getting much stronger.

When they were jolted from their sleep by their Kimmunicator watches beeping, they knew their fears had just been confirmed. The watches were shut off, meaning that two of the three people that had override commands were involved.

"KIM, RON, WAKE UP, NOW!!" came Sheldon Director's voice over the com units.

"We're up, what on earth is going on? Is this about the paint and lasers?" Kim questioned.

"Paint and lasers? NO! The Yono. He just attacked a missile complex in Siberia. Apparently, he managed to neutralize the guards, remove the warhead from an escape velocity capable missile, and override the launch sequence after stuffing himself inside the nose cone. He killed twenty Russian soldiers. The missile is about to impact the space station where we stored the artifacts."

"Doesn't the station have any kind of anti-missile defense, SDI, or something?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but its all being shot down or deflected by some type of yellow energy bursts. Hang on. I'm getting a report. DAMN. The missile just impacted into the station, we've lost contact."

There was a long pause as Kim, Ron, and Sheldon waited for a response.

"We've got a live feed from a nearby NATO spy sat. Streaming."

What Kim and Ron saw next chilled them to their very cores. The station, which had a cruise missile imbedded in its side, suddenly exploded in a ball of yellow light and energy waves. After they blinding light subsided, the satellite feed zoomed in on a yellow figure. It could not be called human by any means. It would be difficult to classify it as even a material mass. It looked more like a ball of energy than anything else. After sitting in space for a moment, it sped towards earth.

Wade came onto the screen at this point.

"Kim, Ron. Orbital calculations show that it's headed directly for you."


	31. Stand Together

A/N: In regards to this last chapter, screaming phoenix pointed out that the pranks were a little out of character for Kim and Ron. The truth of the matter is, they were probably the result of my sleep deprived mind. While I do plan on having them change some, after some thought, I decided that phoenix was probably right. However, I'm not retracting the actions they took, but those actions decided on what the final story arc before college starts will be. I was having some trouble deciding that.

So, thanks to screaming phoenix for helping me realize this and make my decision.

Also, in regards to the fighting styles. I got my inspiration mostly from Bleach and Naruto. DBZ affected it minimally, mostly because I haven't seen it in many years, and I have also seen very little of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

The Prometheus Files Chapter 31: Stand Together

* * *

"Kim, Ron. Orbital calculations show that it's headed directly for you."

"How long Wade?" Kim asked.

"Two, maybe three minutes, hard to say exactly."

"Kim, get out of here, I'll fight him," Ron said darkly.

"Ron, no, you can't fight him. He was just as strong as you last time. He's stronger now! You won't be able to win alone. I'm staying!"

Ron knew that she was right, but he also knew that she couldn't do much of anything. They didn't have any of their combat gear, just their nano-tech. He hated to do it, but he knew he had to say it.

"Damn it Kim, you can't do anything in this sitch. Just run, I can't lose you."

"Check the name Ron. I can do anything. And you won't lose me."

Ron was about to respond, but was cut off as the ceiling caved in around them. A yellow mass descended into the room and condensed into a semi-cohesive, humanoid form.

"Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible. No, I take that back. You're not a virgin any longer, so, given your nature, you must now be Kim Stoppable. Ha ha ha ha ha. It is however, irrelevant. I shall destroy you both, and this fool Fisk will haunt me no longer."

Kim was quickly intrigued. During their last encounters, it had sounded like Monkey Fist and the Yono had merged, but now it sounded like the Yono was taking over. She quickly formed a plan.

"Monkey Fist!! If you're in there, fight him! You can do it!"

The yellow mass laughed loudly.

"You want to see Fisk? So be it."

The yellow light receded promptly, and the form took on the shape of Monty Fisk once again.

"Yono! What is the meaning of this?! What….. Oh, I see," Monkey Fist said in his old voice. "So, you think that the Yono is taking over my body. Well, you are correct. It's using me as a shell. But, I'm LETTING it do that. I don't care that I will dissipate into nothingness after it kills the two of you, as long as it kills the two of you. BWAHAHAHAHA!! YONO! BACK TO WORK!"

The yellow light intensified, and the form returned to a semi-humanoid shape.

"Okay, KP, it was a nice plan, but now, PLEASE. Run away," Ron pleaded, his own power enveloping him.

Kim hesitated. She knew that she couldn't help without any gear. She also knew that sticking around would only distract Ron. But she didn't want to leave him. She couldn't just run away every time something attacked. But against this type of power, she couldn't even be a distraction. While she was thinking, Ron attacked.

Focusing as much power as he could into his fist, then focusing some into his legs and feet, Ron shot towards the Yono at super-sonic speeds. Slamming his fist into the Yono's face, Ron released all the stored power at once. A concussion shockwave blew apart much of the surrounding room and floor, and the Yono was sent flying out of the hotel into the early morning sky. Quickly righting itself, the Yono stopped in midair and started flying back towards the newly weds.

Taking to the sky himself, Ron prepared another punch. This time he put even more energy into his fist, causing the outer layer of his own skin to burn off. Ron winced in pain, but quickly ignored it and concentrated on the fight. As Ron and the Yono drew closer, the Yono also began gathering energy in his fist. When their fists met, Ron and the Yono were both thrown backwards. Ron back into the hotel, taking out several more rooms, the Yono into another building two blocks away. The shockwave from their intercepting attacks utterly demolished the building under the impact point, crushing it into the ground completely and leaving a ten foot deep crater. Thankfully, the building was currently un-occupied, as it was being remodeled.

As Ron stood up in the room he had just crashed into, he surveyed his surroundings. Kim stood back in their own room across the hall. He could clearly see her, as none of the walls remained intact. Ron looked at his fist for a moment. The outer layer of his skin had been burnt off, yet the Yono was able to counter with an equal powered punch without damaging itself. It was clear now. The Yono, was indeed stronger. Ron's own power, however, seemed different to him. Not stronger, but different. He couldn't be sure, but he felt that now he could become stronger, whereas before, his power seemed to be telling him that it was at its limit. This, however, was irrelevant to Ron at present.

"_Okay, first thing, get Kim to safety. Second, find a way to take down the Yono. I can't bring him down on my own, but, maybe if I can get him out of the city, maybe even to the coast, I might be able to get GJ to use a nuke on him or something. I…"_

Ron's own thoughts were cut off as his blood chilled from the sight before him. The Yono was once again on the offensive, but it was not targeting him.

"KIM!!" Ron screamed as the Yono appeared behind her.

Kim swung around to attack just as the Yono was about to slam his fist into the back of her head.

"NO!!" Ron yelled.

Time seemed to stop for a moment. Ron had closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was about to happen. He couldn't force himself to look. However, after several seconds had past, and Ron didn't hear the sounds of an impact, or Kim getting hurt, let alone killed, he finally cracked one eye open. What he saw then shocked and amazed him. And more importantly, it fully restored his confidence.

There Kim stood, holding the Yono's wrist in her hand, her own body surrounded in swirling blue energy. Her own face showed only surprise.

In its guttural voice, the Yono spoke. "What? How? How can you have Mystical Monkey Power? I see. This is as much a surprise to you as it is to me. I have no idea how you acquired powers girl, but neither you nor Ron are stronger than me."

Ron quickly took action and dove in, landing an energy enhanced punch on the Yono's face. Kim tightly gripped his wrist, refusing to let the force of the punch throw him back. She focused energy into her own fist, her newly found powers showing her how to do it. Winding up, she drew her arm back, while still holding the Yono's wrist in her other hand. With all the force she could muster, she slammed her fist into the Yono's head.

Having received such powerful and direct blows, the Yono was quickly starting to feel the effects of the fight.

"FOOLS!! Neither one of you is stronger than me! You can't possibly hope to defe…"

Kim interrupted the Yono to say, "You're right, apart, neither one of us can beat you. However, we stand together. That's how it's always been. That's how it always will be. And as long as we're together, WE can do anything."

At the end of Kim's statement, Ron quickly jumped to her side. Standing right next to each other, Kim on the left, Ron on the right, they joined hands, Kim's right hand holding Ron's left. They dove forward, grabbing the Yono's shoulders with their free hands.

"Okay, Yono, Fist, or whatever you call yourself. It's time to end this. We're going to absorb the last of our power from you. You lose, game over buddy," Ron taunted confidently.

Kim and Ron both closed their eyes and concentrated. The Yellow energy around the Yono quickly started turning blue and merging with the energy around Kim and Ron. After a minute, there was no energy left. When they opened their eyes, what they saw disturbed them. They had expected to see Monkey Fist. Instead all they saw in front of them was a charred skeleton. Kim reached down to touch it, only to have it turn to ash at her touch.

"Did we kill him?" Ron asked.

"I would expect that it's more likely that that is all that's left of Monty Fisk after being occupied by the Yono," Betty Director said as she walked up behind Kim and Ron.

Spinning around, they saw Betty, Sheldon, Agent Due, and several more GJ agents coming into the area, all wearing Centurion Battle Armor. They were also carrying very large weapons that neither Kim nor Ron could recognize.

"Looks like that's the end for Fisk's part in this. I doubt he's going to come back from that," Sheldon mused.

"Agreed. Okay agents, get to work, clean up this mess!" Betty barked at her subordinates. "Kim, Ron, you should go and rest, we'll handle the rest from here. You did a good job."

"Aren't you curious about why I have powers?" Kim asked.

"Well, yes. But at present, it's not really important. We can have a debriefing later. You two look like you're ready to collapse."

Kim and Ron looked at each other. It was certainly a true statement.

"But there's nothing left of our room. Where can we…"

"Just take one of the rooms down the hall that's still intact. This whole floor was empty anyway," Sheldon replied.

Shrugging their shoulders, the two heroes walked until they found an intact room. After enjoying some quick room service to sate their appetites, they made their way to bed. Still partially dressed, Kim snuggled up to Ron, who quickly reciprocated by wrapping his arm around her. Unlike the last several nights, sex was the last thing on their minds now. Despite having expended so much energy however, they couldn't bring themselves to sleep. Not just yet at least.

"Ron, how do you think I got powers? I mean, I was never exposed to them before, and GJ and Wade were certain I didn't have them. So how?" Kim asked quietly.

"I don't have any idea KP. I mean, you're the smart one. I just don't know. Heck, maybe it was the sex. Maybe that somehow copied it to you. Maybe, just maybe, that activated my, er, our, power as well. It feels different inside me now. Like it can grow. Before, it felt more like a separate thing that was just there. But now it feels like a part of me. Like it can grow along with me. I don't know, maybe I'm just losing it."

"You are NOT losing it Ron Stoppable. Don't say that. Besides, I know what you mean. This power feels like part of me as well. But, I never felt it in the other way you described, so I can't exactly compare it. But if our powers are now active, that means that we can increase them with training. Which means that first thing tomorrow…"

"Oh, please no Kim. Please no. Not work…. It's our honeymoon!" Ron complained.

"Well, too bad," Kim chuckled. "Besides we have to work hard in college, and that's less than a month away now.

Ron groaned loudly before kissing Kim deeply, rolling over, and falling asleep. Kim follow suit soon after.

* * *

Betty surveyed the damage to the Hotel. It looked expensive. It probably was too. Then there was the flattened building next door. Plus, questions would be asked about how this damage was caused. And Betty very much so wanted to keep Kim and Ron's powers a secret for now. There was also the matter of the conversation Kim and Ron had just had. Unbeknownst to the teen heroes, Betty was still monitoring them.

"I wonder if their powers really are active. Heh. For that matter, I wonder how Kim got powers," Betty stated to no one in particular.

"Ron was correct, it was, in fact, sex that was the key. And that was both the key to copying them, AND activating them. Which is exactly why I didn't tell anyone before. Knowing that may have influenced their decisions and actions," John stated, suddenly appearing behind Betty.

Having finally become used to his random appearances, Betty was not startled this time. She simply began asking questions.

"And why is sexual intercourse the key?"

"You already discerned that their powers were altering their nervous systems, and from that came to the conclusion that Elder Powers are probably channeled and controlled through and by the human nervous system, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, what parts of the body have large numbers of nerves and nerve endings? The eyes, hands, and sexual organs among others. The eyes and hands are the most powerful points on the body for channeling energy for various uses. The sexual organs on the other hand, are more prone to carrying and transmitting massive amounts of Elder Power. This is mostly due to the fact that it developed that way, because ten thousand years ago, no one wanted to channel energy attacks out of… Well, you get the idea."

"Yes," Betty replied. Looking around, her mood became slightly depressed. "Look John, not that I don't appreciate getting information from you, but I really need to get back to work. I don't want to even think about how I'm going to explain this to the public. And how do you appear like that anyway? Teleportation?"

"The general public doesn't know yet. The press isn't here yet, mostly due to GJ's press control. Also, I'm just moving faster than light." John made a series of strange motions with his hands, before placing them both on the floor.

"That's impossible, Einstein showed that…"

"Einstein was absolutely brilliant, ahead of his time, and truly revolutionary in his thinking. But he was none-the-less quite wrong about a great many things. In fact most of his theories were partly if not completely incorrect. While they hold true to the passive observer, which is all even the most sophisticated equipment at present is, the truth is, mankind's current understanding of spatial physics and time is almost completely wrong. Einstein was correct in saying that energy can be converted to matter, and vice-versa, but while his equation holds true under most normal circumstances, the true equation is substantially more complex. However, situations in which Einstein's theories can be shown to be incomplete or inaccurate, require wielders to create and observe. Don't worry, within the next couple decades, mankind will have an almost total understanding of how things actually work."

"But…"

"There are a great many things you could say to what I just said. Consider this first however. At one point in time, it was scientific fact that earth was the center of the universe. At one point in time, it was fact that the earth was flat. At one point in time it was fact that the Earth's orbit was circular. Scientific fact changes depending on how thoroughly we can analyze things. It was only a matter of time before Einstein's theories were observed to be correct or incorrect. When people thought that the earth was flat, that assumption worked because for their purposes, that fact always held true. Up till now, Einstein's theories have always held true. But that will change drastically in the near future. This however, is completely irrelevant to the matter at hand. Though, I expect that I will have to explain quite a bit later."

John's hands began glowing white, and the surrounding floor also began to glow. Suddenly, a wave of light traveled along the floor, rapidly covering the whole damaged area. When it dissipated a moment later, all the damage was completely gone.

"Simply a matter of repairing damaged matter, and converting energy to matter to replace that which was destroyed. It's quite easy really for someone like me, though it gets more difficult for more complex materials. Either way. I really must be going. Oh, and if you were going to ask about my policy on interference, it's not really as important for matters like this. Helping you repair the damage doesn't affect enough things. Also," John paused for a moment. "I have reason to believe that there might have been some minor outside interference. The damage wasn't supposed to be this bad. A single broken wall was all that was supposed to happen actually. That would have been easy to cover up and repair. And entire building and a chunk of a hotel on the other hand…"

"What would be the point of causing more damage? Or rather, interfering to make the Yono, Kim, and Ron cause more damage."

"Press exposure, probably. I'm not sure. And truth be told, that worries me. Well, I really must be going now. I'll see you around."

With that, John disappeared.

"Doctor? What should we do now? There's no damage left to repair. The hotel and the building next door are completely restored to their previous states."

"Get your gear and return to base. Our job here is done."

* * *

In the kitchen of the hotel, a chef's assistant was hanging up her apron and getting ready to leave.

"Miss, you did an excellent job these past few days, with the Stoppable's meals."

"Thank you, it was an honor to be able to serve such famous heroes."

"Yes, I feel the same way. I'll see you tomorrow then. Wait, no, tomorrow's your day off, right?"

"Yes. But I'll see you the day after that."

"Till then."

"Good bye."

After walking out of the hotel and getting in her car, the chef's assistant reached up to her face and pulled off a mask. After starting the car and getting onto the freeway, Adrena Lynn pulled a small, empty glass vial out of her coat.

"Well, Kim Stoppable. I have no idea what all that destruction was just now, but it doesn't matter. This drug was still slipped into your food for the past several days. Let's see how you handle this. Or more accurately, how this particular sitch handles you."


	32. Attack

Author's Note: Yes, its official, I'm back. And, contrary to what some people suspected, I'm not dead, in prison (don't know where that idea came from) in the hospital, or otherwise severely incapacitated. I never was any of the above either. I was just SUPER busy. But I had to get a chapter or two out for Christmas!

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

The Prometheus Files Chapter 32: Attack

* * *

"Don't try to tell me this doesn't worry you Ma'am, I know you better than that," Will Du prodded as he followed his boss down the hallway.

"We checked their medical monitors, they're fine. Just because they've been out of contact since the attack doesn't mean anything. It is their honeymoon after all," Betty quipped.

"Yes, but before the attack, they checked in twice daily. It's been three days now. Also, you can't say that their earlier behavior wasn't odd. They were semi-harmless pranks, yes, but…"

"And I did almost the same to a former teacher of mine. It doesn't mean anything."

"They're not like you. Those pranks were very unlike them. Plus, they were almost totally unprovoked."

"Du, drop it. Unless you see them robbing Fort Knox, or dead on the street, I don't care right now."

"And what do I tell the naked mole rat? He's worried sick."

"I don't know Will, and frankly, right now, I…." Betty was cut off by an alarm.

Rushing to the control room, they found agents dashing around with unusual haste.

"REPORT!" Betty barked.

"Ma'am. A well armed group of hostiles just hijacked one of our convoys. It was carrying Area-51 tech to the launch pad to be sent to the satellite network."

"Damn it. What did we lose?" Betty demanded, her face turning ashen.

"The self-destruct mechanism destroyed most of it, but they got away with one canister of KX-53."

A grim look came over the Director's face. When she spoke, her voice was laced with dread. "Find it, find them, kill them. I don't care if they surrender. Get it back or destroy it. SHELDON, prep a striker team, full load-out."

"On it," Sheldon replied tersely before rushing out of the room.

Betty sat down and rubbed her forehead before continuing.

"Do we have any leads?"

"Not as of ye…. Wait. Our team just got a DNA sample. Running it through the database now."

After an elongated pause, the agent stated, "Adrena Lynn."

Betty exhaled loudly, "Find Wade. We're going to forcefully activate Kim and Ron's com units."

Wade was rushed into the control room by two agents. He had a rather perplexed look on his face, having not been told anything. He was quickly and tersely greeted by Betty Director.

"Good, you're here. Enter your code, activate Kim and Ron's com units."

"What happened? What's with the rush?"

"Adrena Lynn just stole fuel for an alien reactor from one of our convoys. If she does the wrong thing with it, she might blow a continent off the planet."

"Why would you use such dangerous stuff!?" Wade asked with a shocked tone.

"Because when handled properly, it can generate tera-joules of quantum power with absolutely no harmful emissions. But if she released all that power at once, we can write off a good quarter of the planet's mass. Now, activate the com units."

"Right."

Wade quickly entered his code on a secure terminal. After a few moments, the screen flashed, "Connection established, Codes confirmed, Activating Com systems, Success. Error: Com units manually deactivated."

"Wade? What just happened?" Betty demanded.

"Um, it would seem that Kim and Ron both shut their Kimmunicator watches off immediately after we turned them back on."

"Why?"

"Um, I don't know, sorry."

"Okay, did we at least get a position on them?"

"Yes, they are currently at 37°53'12" North, 85°58'01" West," Wade responded.

Will Du spoke up at this point. "Ma'am, I hate turning your own statements against you, but that happens to be RIGHT next to Fort Knox. It also happens to be inside the secure area. And we have no reports of them being properly admitted into the facility. Which their security clearance would have allowed."

"What are you suggesting Du?" Betty demanded, a tinge of worry laced in with the agitation that flooded her voice.

"Only that, whatever they are doing, they are taking great lengths to not be detected. There are two possibilities I believe. One, they identified someone trying to rob Fort Knox, and are countering it, and two."

Betty cut him off, "Two, they are robbing it themselves?"

Will Du lowered his head, "Yes. I would never suggest it, but their recent actions just don't add up."

"You're right, of course. Du, take another striker team and go to Fort Knox. Lend assistance or detain depending on the scenario. In the event of the latter, don't risk the agents' lives trying to take on wielders."

"Understood," Will Du stated before hurrying out of the room.

"Doctor, just what is going on?" Wade demanded.

"I wish I knew. Kim and Ron had been acting a little odd before the attack we told you about," Betty stated as she sat down.

"You mean the pranks?"

"Yes," Betty sighed. "Then, they completely dropped off the radar after the attack, and ceased all contact. Then when we try to contact them, they immediately cut off the link. Plus, they are in the immediate vicinity of Fort Knox, and they DIDN'T use their clearance to get in. Despite the fact that it would have taken them right up to the vault door. You can't say things don't add up."

"Kim and Ron would never…."

"I'd agree normally, but we don't know just what effect those powers of theirs have. Also, what if John and something he's involved in is at play here."

"If John was involved, he'd have already done something, or at least, mentioned something. Well, probably that is," Wade stuttered.

"Let's wait and see, shall we."

Betty turned away from the boy and stared out over the control room.

"_Damn it, just what the hell is going on here?"_

_

* * *

  
_

Two Humvees raced across the Nevada desert at high speed. The people inside them were silent, and they all carried looks of confusion and fear. The woman in the passenger seat of the second vehicle held a canister in her hands. The metallic appearing object did not feel like normal metal. The label had only a bio-hazard symbol and the label "KX-53". A man in the back seat finally spoke up.

"This wasn't an arms shipment. They don't put implosive self destruct devices on those. Plus, whatever's in that canister, I doubt it's a biological or chemical weapon. Global Justice is probably VERY pissed with us right now Lynn."

"I KNOW DAMN IT!! Now, just get us back to the bunker. They should be distracted with Possible and Stoppable right now. The drug should have taken full effect by now. Those pranks they pulled earlier proved that it was already affecting them. Right now, we just have to hide, and fast. I don't know what this stuff is, and I REALLY don't want to get caught with it."

"_Well, I don't have the guns I wanted, but my plan with Possible is still in full swing. I just have to wait now. But, what the hell is in this canister, and why was GJ willing to go to such lengths to keep it out of other's hands?"_

* * *

Will Du's team arrived at a helipad in Fort Knox, quickly disembarking from the hoverjet. They were greeted by the base commander.

"It's not everyday that GJ sends a strike team here. Your clearance checks out, but what's going on?"

"We're not sure Commander. Kim Possible, er, Stoppable I mean, and Ron Stoppable are here."

"Really? Does that mean one of their whack-job enemies is trying to rob this vault?" the Commander asked anxiously.

"I don't know Commander. As far as we know, NO ONE knows why they are here," Du sighed.

"What are you saying, Agent?"

"I'm saying, we don't know what they are doing. For various reasons that are highly classified, we believe there is a chance they've gone rogue."

"Those two heroes? I can't believe it."

"We don't really believe it either, but we have to check it out."

Du handed the man a small GPS device.

"This is there last known location, take myself and Team One there. Team Two, head to the vault. MOVE!"

The Commander motioned for a Humvee to come to him. "Get in, I'll take you there immediately."

Upon arriving at the location, Agent Du was not pleased with what he found. There were definitely signs that someone had been there: flattened grass, a few broken branches, but no trace otherwise. He pulled out his Com device.

"Dr. Director, can you activate their tracers again and get their current location?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'VE BEEN DOING?? They are switching them off before we can even get GPS coordinates now. What have you got on your end?" Betty replied angrily.

"Someone was here, but there's no trace now."

Suddenly, another agent's voice crackled to life through the com-unit.

"TEAM TWO HERE, IT'S THE STOPPABLES, THEY'RE ATTACKING THE VAULT!"

"Team One, to the vault, MOVE IT MOVE IT!" Du shouted to his men.

The base commander had his own radio out.

"All reserve troops move to the vault, follow any and all orders issued by GJ personnel. The Stoppables are NOT, I repeat NOT friendlies."

To say that Team Two was having troubles would be an understatement. They were all on the ground, disarmed, and barely able to move if they were still even conscious. Using mostly speed and strength, Kim and Ron had torn through their lines in an instant. They were at the vault door already, and looked to be preparing to rip it off its hinges. Right as they were preparing to tear down the door, several loud pops could be heard, followed promptly by the sight of tear gas flooding the room. Kim and Ron tried to resist the effects of the gas, but powers or no, they couldn't for long. Making a hasty retreat, they bolted out the front door, knocking team one to the ground one their way out.

"They never said a word," one of the agents muttered.

Du looked over the scene. "I know, but, they may have left some clues. Do a full sweep. Commander. You've got security tapes, right?"

"Yes sir. But, well, no offense, but they've gone rogue, and attacked a US Military facility. They're our job now."

"Not exactly sir. Check with your superior, you'll quickly find that this matter has been placed solely in our hands."

"So GJ plays favorites? I didn't think they were like that."

"Their past actions have nothing to do with this. It's related to GJ's primary reason for existence. Also, we're the only ones equipped to handle them now. Let me see the tapes."

"This way, agent," the commander stated, not hiding the disdain in his voice.

* * *

After viewing the tapes, Will Du came back out to his two teams.

"How is everyone?" he asked tersely.

"We're a little bruised, but we're good to go."

"Good, we're headed to Hench-co Industries."

"Sir? You do remember that he's politically connected?"

"I don't care if he's the president's son. I may very well put a bullet in his skull by tonight."

As Du boarded the hoverjet, he quickly contacted Betty.

"Ma'am, I'm taking my teams to Hench Co. I'm sending you the video surveillance feed from the vault door."

"Understood Du. But, there had better be a good reason. Hench isn't someone we can mess with lightly."

"Watch the feed, you'll understand. I have to go."

"Understood. Get moving Agent."

As Betty waited for the video feed, Wade came up and sat down next to her.

"What's this about Hench and being careful around him?"

"Wade, GJ survives by being anonymous or staying inside the law. Our black ops NEVER reach the light of day, they can't. Technically, we're not part of any government agency. We have to toe the line FAR closer than they do. Because, if anyone ever gets wind of how we operate, lawyers will be all over us, prosecutors too. Technically, we're an uncontrolled, highly armed, private organization, that has authority over the militaries in countries that don't even like each other. If we started being visible, we'd be shut down overnight. And we'd probably be executed for treason."

"But the US government created GJ after the Roswell crash? Didn't they."

"The Roswell crash never officially occurred wade. The only way we've survived is by presenting ourselves as an international police agency that's self funded, and works under the direction of local authorities. But the truth is, we have no legal authority, but have the knowledge and clearance to effectively take military and police command where ever we go."

"Sounds a lot like a group of vigilantes."

"It is Wade, or, at least, that's how we often operate. That's why we can't move visibly. Now, once Kim and Ron's powers are made public, that changes, and even now, technically, we're an international agency whose purpose is to monitor and control the wielders on this planet, as well as protect it from alien threats. While we can finally activate the alien protection part of our identity, the rest has to remain secret. So, basically, we CAN'T draw attention to ourselves, especially against someone who might try to take us to court."

"But you've moved against Hench in the past."

"No, Kim and Ron did, the rest of the time, my brother and WEE handled things. Aside from never technically having committed a crime, Hench has friends in high places. More than one of his creations has been purchased by various governments. We can continue this later. The file's arrived."

Looking at the monitor, Wade and Betty both immediately understood why Du was moving against Hench. Kim and Ron busted their way into the outer vault area, decking agents left and right. But the important thing was not their actions. It was their appearance. Their skin was blue.

"Attitudinator," Betty hissed.


	33. Chemical Warfare

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

The Prometheus Files Chapter 33: Chemical Warfare

* * *

Jack Hench rolled over in bed. He was exhausted, but couldn't fall asleep. He traveled all over the world, but jet lag always got to him. He considered looking at the clock, but decided against it. Just as he was about to doze off, he heard a clunking noise down the hall. He promptly pulled another pillow over his head in a failing effort to block out the noise. A louder crashing sound forced its way through, pushing Hench further back out of the land of slumber.

Upon his mind's arrival in the waking world, two things occurred to Hench. First, his guards were under strict orders to not mess around. And his guards were among the best there were. The second thing alarmed him far more. His bedroom was sound-proofed. So just how could such noises get inside?

Hench found his answer when he was ripped out of bed and shoved against a wall by a very pissed off GJ agent.

"Are you insane?!? My lawyers will have you for breakfast!"

Agent Will Du stared into the business man's eyes with a look that could melt stone. "Hench, let me make one thing clear right now. Your ONLY concern is getting out of this room alive and intact. To do that, you will answer my questions quickly and honestly. Failure to do so will result in pain, further failure will result in death. Do we have an understanding?"

Hench merely nodded.

"Good, my first question. When did you build a second Attitudinator?"

"We never did. AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Hench screamed as Du slammed his fist into his gut.

"I SWEAR!! We never built another one. After what happened with Drakken, we knew we wouldn't be able to find anyone to buy it anyway. The thing cost millions just to build one. The R&D cost even more. We chose to cut our losses."

"Who has access to the plans for it?"

"No one. They were destroyed less than two weeks later anyway. Seems Shego had an issue with the results. All of our R&D, gone. The only working model found its way into that electric freak's hands. After it was broken, you guys took the parts. We haven't seen it since."

"Hench, after we recovered it, our techs concluded that it was too damaged to be of use, and we incinerated the remnants. YOUR organization is the only group with any knowledge of it anymore. Who was on the research team?"

"None of them would have been involved I swear. They, um... well, their minds were wiped recently. We tried to reverse engineer that device that wiped Kim Stoppable's memory. It ended badly."

"THEN WHO WOULD HAVE AN ATTITUDINATOR???" Du demanded.

"NO ONE!" Hench insisted, huddling on the floor, praying that Du wouldn't hurt him anymore. "Why do you even want to know?"

"BECAUSE! Kim and Ron have been changed by one of them!"

"How do you know?"

"They have blue skin!"

"That wouldn't happen! Unless..." Hench stared off into space, curiosity replacing the fear on his face.

"Unless what?"

"Well, it's an old story, dating back to the first work we did on the project. The Attitudinator is one of our oldest projects, and we didn't do the first research on it."

"Explain, Hench. Tell me everything, and I'll let you go."

"Okay, first, did you ever wonder why the original model turned Drakken to, well, normal color and Ron to blue?"

"Because it transferred his evilness to Ron?"

"You disappoint me agent. Evilness is not some mass that can be transferred between bodies, nor is it a form of energy that can be moved around. It is the end result of a person's neural patterns. The Attitudinator was designed to read, copy, and re-write those patterns. The skin cooler was the end result of mixing the electronic Attitudinator with the original neural modification chemical weapon that we based it on."

"What?" Agent Du asked. This was entirely new to him.

"Like I said, we were not the first to research neural modification to make people evil. The original work was done in Soviet Russia, we think. It was in an old soviet bunker that we found the research and drug samples. You see, it was originally a chemical that was used. After studying the effects, we found that an electronic device could do it much more effectively."

"How on earth is Drakken related to that?"

"The accident that turned him blue. We did our initial work in a university lab. To keep the authorities off our trail. Drakken was there when an accident in the lab caused it to detonate. We think he was trying to set up some trap or something as revenge for his being laughed out of the university because of his Bebe robots. Actually, he may have been responsible for the accident. He was exposed to massive amounts of the chemical, but only skin contact; it was meant to be ingested. It turned his skin blue, and enough got into his bloodstream to affect him some."

"So, you're telling me that you're responsible for Lipskey being a half-assed villain, and having blue skin?"

"And the scar on his face too. Ron turned blue because the device reacted with the chemicals in Drakken's skin, and moved some of the pigmentation to Ron's body. Usage on anyone else would not have such an effect. But that's not the point. All of our samples of the chemical were destroyed in the blast, but that doesn't mean that the Soviets didn't have other stockpiles that were lost during the collapse of the USSR. It's possible that someone sliced into our records, found out about the gas, and managed to locate another stockpile. Unless Drakken was once again in the vicinity of them during the change, that's the only possible explanation."

"Is there a counter-serum?"

"I honestly don't know, I never was one for science."

"Give me any and all records you have on it Hench. Any that are left at least."

"Yes of course. I'll send them immediately."

Agent Du turned around and left the room. Hench considered making another comment about legal action, but doubted that he'd live long enough to finish his statement. He also doubted that he'd live long enough to meet with his lawyers should he choose to contact them. After a quick phone call to his archive department, Hench returned to bed; this time, promptly falling into nightmare filled slumber.

* * *

Back at GJ HQ, Betty was already compiling data sent from Hench, their own records, and the intel provided by their contacts in the Russian FSB. However, despite rather immense cooperation from all involved parties, she was quickly finding that there was very little data available on the chemical weapon. Hench's records were mostly incomplete, due to the lab accident, and while the FSB had ample information showing that such a project existed, they had no information on the details of the project itself. At least, they didn't have any that they were revealing.

Betty was about to tear a clump of her hair out when one of her administrative assistants rushed into her office.

"Director!"

"This better be good agent."

"Yes Ma'am. One of our contacts in Kazakhstan came through; we found another bunker where some of the compound might have been stashed, along with research records."

"Kazakhstan? But Hench's people found the primary research site in Siberia."

"Yes ma'am, but our contact stated that there were satellite complexes in Kazakhstan and Azerbaijan. Additionally, our contacts in Azerbaijan report that they recently observed a group that looked like American mercenaries go into an area that the local satellite complex might have been."

"Get teams to both locations, NOW!"

"YES MA'AM!"

After the agent scurried out of the office and down the hall, Betty closed the door to her office and locked it. Picking up the phone, she dialed a number that few people knew.

"Hello?" a man's voice replied.

"Hello, its Betty, it's been quite some time, hasn't it?"

"Betty, how are you?"

"I've most certainly been better."

"Err, is this about my sister? Because, I've tried to…"

"No, actually, at this point, she'll probably turn back to our side for good. At the very least, Shego hasn't done anything illegal since her record was expunged. No, Hego, I'm calling about something else. I may need you and your family's help."

"Really? What do you need us for, I mean, we haven't been the same since Shego left."

"I can probably get Shego back for this op. And, skills aside, super powers count for a lot in certain circumstances."

* * *

"Is it always so hot here?" a junior GJ agent complained as he climbed out of a Humvee in a remote region of Kazakhstan.

"Not always, but usually," Sheldon replied. "Now, get your gear, we need to find an entrance to this bunker. Time is NOT on our side right now."

"Understood sir."

As the GJ team spread out and searched, Sheldon recalled a not-so-distant memory. "I really hoped I'd never have to come back to this country," he mumbled under his breath.

"Sir! We found a hatch of some sort. Its rusted shut, but we should be able to burn through it."

"Get the haz-mat suits on and open that hatch. Take no chances. We can't risk anyone getting exposed, especially when we don't know if there's a cure."

The rusted steel quickly fell to the acetylene torches used by the agents. Armed with flashlights and submachine guns, and snug inside their haz-mat suits, GJ agents made their way into the bunker. It took little time to realize that this was a simple storage facility, nothing more. There were no labs, no heavy equipment, and for that matter, no personnel quarters. There were however, archives, as well as several grime covered tanks.

"Pack the tanks in isolation units and ship them back to our lab in Colorado. Photograph the archives, then pack them too. Send the photos directly to HQ." Sheldon ordered.

* * *

In Azerbaijan, Agent Du and his team had substantially less luck. Surveying the scene, Du told the team to pack their gear and get ready to leave before contacting Betty.

"Ma'am, there's no reason to stay here. There's nothing left. There are several craters in the ground. Whatever was here was destroyed, very recently. Whoever exposed Kim and Ron to this stuff probably got it from here, and they left no trace. Our tests showed a basic C4 compound, but it was an inconsistent mix, home made, and, untraceable."

"Coordinate with local authorities, find out anything you can about when this might have happened, and who was responsible."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Four blocks from the Tower of London, late at night, two figures dressed in full black camo suits made their way down an alleyway. They both froze in their tracks when a clank came from behind them. Spinning rapidly, the two relaxed some when they saw a cat run away. After checking for any other people in their vicinity, they both began to glow slightly, and jumped clean up to the top of a nearby, six-story building. One of the two figures pulled a night-vision scope from their packs and pointed it toward The Tower.

"Looks like they have more guards than the roster said. More cameras too. They're not stupid," a man's voice stated in a hushed whisper.

"They probably changed the internal layout as well. These blueprints will be useless," a woman's voice responded. "Let's just blast our way through the front gate."

"Now Kimila, we both know that won't work. We aren't strong enough to take on heavily armed guards like that just yet."

"Okay, Zorpy. But sneaking in there won't be easy."

"It's ZORPOX! NEVER call me Zorpy," Ron demanded angrily.

"And just what are you going to do if I call you that?" Kim stated in a playful, yet sadistic, tone.

"I'll call you by your full name. BOOYAHAHAHAHA!"

"If you ever do that, you will NOT wake up the following morning. Back to the task at hand. The guards are about to change shifts, now's the time. They'll be slacking off."

With that, the two figures jumped high into the sky toward the Jewel House in the Tower of London.


	34. Flare up, Burn out

Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry this is taking so long, but I've had a great many issues come up. And this is the end of this arc, so yay! Back to the main story next chapter. Well, almost, the main story WILL continue in the next chapter. Yay for Christmas being less busy than the rest of my year. With that said, here's my Christmas present to you all. I'll try to release chapters on a regular basis again.

MERRY CHRISTMAS And HAPPY HOLIDAY'S ALL!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. Disney does. As for themes from any other works of fiction, I don't own them either. I don't own any fictional material period.

The Prometheus Files Chapter 34: Flare Up, Burn Out

* * *

Kim and Ron landed silently on top of Jewel House in the Tower of London. Their enhanced hearing quickly alerted them to increased guard activity. Reaching down to the roof, Kim brushed away dust and dirt to find an odd material.

"Pressure sensors, they know we're here," she stated emotionlessly.

"Then subtlety is no longer relevant," Ron stated equally emotionlessly while he raised his foot off the ground.

A sadistic smile formed on his face as Ron slammed his foot down, blasting a hole in the roof. Multiple alarms began going off, and the guards scrambled to draw their weapons. Outside, the guards may have had traditional outfits and traditional rifles, but the inside was quite different. The guards in there wore full body-armor, and carried assault rifles. Before the dust even settled, several guards began firing into the recently formed breached.

Every single one was promptly rendered unconscious by Kim and Ron within seconds after they jumped down. Darting down the hallway that their blue prints indicated would lead them to the vault, they had no compunction about inflicting minor injuries on those in their path. However, when they reached the end of the hall, their previously emotionless faces filled with irritation.

"Well, the blue prints were wrong, just like we feared," Kim spat.

"Yup, that is definitely 100% genuine dead end hallway material staring at us," Ron responded with a humorous, yet slightly sadistic tone. "Wanna bust it to pieces just for kicks?"

Kim promptly responded by slamming her fist into the wall, shattering the stone, and blowing a hole into another hallway. As they stepped through the newly formed hole, a number of loud pops could be heard. Kim and Ron both looked slightly panicked as the hallway filled with tear gas.

"Ugh, not gas again. Come on Kim, lets get to some clearer air," Ron complained.

"Forget it! We're not gonna keep letting tear gas get in our way. Suck it up Zorpox, or you won't get any for a week!" Kim shot at him, starting down the hallway, deeper into the gas.

Ron's face blanched, and he proceeded to follow Kim.

* * *

In Global Justice Headquarters, the staff was all on edge. Not because Kim and Ron had gone bad. That, they felt they could handle. At the very least, Kim and Ron were no where near them at the moment. However, the one-eyed woman standing on the observation deck of the control room looked like she could kill with a glance. And if the rumors about what was really under that eye patch were true, she might just actually pull it off.

To say that Betty Director was in a bad mood was an understatement. Now that they had the original gas and research notes in their possession, GJ scientists had quickly come to the conclusion that they could engineer a counter-serum. However, there was one major issue. It would take at least a week to do it, probably a lot longer.

While the research staff was working round the clock, the rest of the staff was monitoring global information sources, trying to discern just what Kim and Ron's next move would be. Unfortunately, such a task was no easy manner, especially when they had to account for the fact that these two people now had drastically different personalities than they used to in addition to the fact that they had NO idea just what they were after.

Betty looked around the room from her perch, anger seething from her face. She knew that she shouldn't be getting angry like this. But at present, she was left with nothing to do, save for waiting. If she attempted to help search, she would just get in the way. And given the life she had lived to this point, waiting was one of a number of things that she was VERY poor at. She mused to herself that, given her occupation, patience should be critical to her, but to date, she had so far managed to find things to occupy her time. Her near total lack of sleep over the past several days likely contributed to her foul mood as well.

The expression on the Director's face had finally started to relax some, as she drifted into deep thought about the past, when an agent called her.

"Director! We've got them! They're at the Jewel House in the Tower of London."

Betty shot to attention. "RELAY THAT INTEL TO ALL OUT TEAMS!! NOW!!!"

Betty turned around walked out of the room with an air of confidence. She finally had something to do again.

* * *

Kim was starting to regret her decision to charge into the tear gas. First, this stuff was a lot stronger than what they had previously encountered. Second, for some reason that she couldn't comprehend, she and Ron had not picked up gas masks while preparing for this little foray. Third, power or no, she could NOT see where see was going. Yes, she could just blast through walls, but that would quickly drain her power. And, it wouldn't get them anywhere if they didn't know WHICH FREAKING DIRECTION TO GO.

Kim and Ron were both relieved when they finally escaped the gas filled maze of hallways. They found themselves in an empty courtyard. Ron pulled out a piece of paper from his pack.

"Hmm, okay, um. Yep, it's official. I have absolutely NO idea where we are," Ron said in a disturbingly happy tone.

Glancing at her wrist, Kim growled, "We've already been here for an hour. This was supposed to be quick and easy. Not a tear gas filled maze. AND WHY HAVEN'T WE SEEN ANYONE SINCE WE HIT THE GAS?"

"Maybe GJ warned them about our abilities, and they decided to stay back and try to drive us off with gas. It worked back at Knox after all," Ron replied, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but we're stronger now. And we're getting stronger all the time. But even with that. What gives with this maze? Is this gas disorienting us somehow?"

"I don't…. wait a minute, do you hear that Kimilia?"

"Hear wha…."

Kim's voice trailed off as she heard several dull thumps, followed by hissing sounds.

Ron's eyes went wide. "GAH!! MORE GAS!!"

"We SOO should have gotten gas masks."

* * *

"Okay Hego, understand this, you do what I say, WHEN I SAY IT. In return, we save the day, save our favorite heroes, and I DON'T break your face, got it?" Shego almost growled from her position in the pilot's seat.

"Yes ma'am," Hego replied meekly.

"Good, now, listen. None of us can take those guys on our own, I've seen Stoppable's power at work, and it's the real deal. So, we stick together, and coordinate our work."

"Just like the old days," the Wego twins chirped in tandem.

"Yeah, sure whatever floats your boat. We're landing."

Team Go proceeded to exit their personal jet, and were promptly approached by a British man in a black suit contrasted by the Kevlar vest he was wearing over it.

"Welcome to London, Team Go. Our mutual friends are inside as we speak. Per GJ's advice, we've been using hallucinogenic doped tear gas to counter their movements so far, but they have moved through much of the facility. Here are the masks you requested."

"Put the masks on guys, and Mego, complain about the appearance and you'll have to get plastic surgery, AGAIN," Shego ordered.

Mego said nothing as they donned their gas masks and proceeded inside.

* * *

Inside the facility, Kim and Ron groaned as even more gas filled the room they were in.

"How long have we even been here Kimila?"

"Long enough for us fly in from the States Kimmy. Now, I know I like villainy, and while you're pretty good at it, it does NOT suite you. But, at the same time, I can't really blame you, what with the chemical weapons and all."

"Shego, come to join us have you?" Ron asked sweetly.

"And what do you mean by chemical weapons, Shego?" Kim asked.

"'Fraid not Ron. And it's a chemical version of that stupid attitudinator thing or something. I don't know, I don't care. GJ asked us to 'contain' you until they finished a counter-serum. Now, I get that normally, even together my family couldn't take you, but GJ has estimated that you've burned at least ninety percent of your power already, just messing around in this place. So, I think we probably have a chance. Let's get em."

"GO TEAM GO," Hego yelled. Shego groaned and began firing.

* * *

Kim and Ron were not having a good time. Putting aside the fact that the gas was still present, and their foes had masks while they did not, Shego and GJ were right, they HAD burned most of their power busting down walls. And with Shego present, Team Go was well coordinated. The fight continued, and Kim and Ron were almost out of power. With a burst of speed, they both leaped through the roof and high up the tower, positioning themselves on a window ledge.

"Kim, lets show these posers what real power is. No more holding back, we go all out, right now."

"Agreed."

With that, Kim and Ron began moving at ultra-high speeds that Team Go was unable to counter. However, they sacrificed their power, and weren't able to land any substantial hits.

"Come on Kimmy, you can do better than that," Shego taunted. Becoming angry, Kim charged directly at Shego, who managed to read her movement, and perfectly timed a plasma blast to her face. Kim was sent flying into the wall.

"You're getting sloppy Kimmy," the green woman taunted, while dodging a blow from Ron.

"Gah, enough of this. Its time for a Mystical Monkey Beat Down! Kim, lets show these pathetic excuses for heroes what our power can become!"

Kim and Ron both jumped back from the Gos, and began channeling power around them. It started to rapidly expand and grow. Team Go chose this moment to surround them and charge, but a stray wisp of energy batted them away, sending them flying into the nearby structures. Just as Kim and Ron were about to move, the power flashed brightly. The newly married couple grabbed their heads and screamed, collapsing to the ground. Their power continued to churn around them, and then suddenly dissipated. Shego approached carefully, but found them to be unconscious.

"What the hell?" Shego mumbled.

On closer inspection, Team Go found that Kim and Ron's skin was once again its normal color.


End file.
